Requiem For A Dying Heart
by iamkaiswife
Summary: Sasuhina
1. 1: Return

Where Naruto found the strength to do it, Sasuke would never really know. He knew he had the everlasting help of the Nine-Tailed Fox, but even so, Naruto managed to bring him back to Konoha. Of course, the condition in which he brought him wasn't exactly the most enjoyable experience Sasuke ever had. Naruto had literally beaten his own ideals into the Uchiha survivor. And without further ado, here he was, lying down on a bed in Konoha Hospital with only the thoughts and memories of the past few days occupying his mind.

The moonlight descended into the room through the window illuminating the basic features of the room, but casting haunting shadows where the light couldn't reach. Even into the depth of night, he couldn't sleep. He kept replaying the past few years in his mind over and over again. At the age of 13, he went to Orochimaru to gain strength. For the next two and half years, he was trained in some of the most deadly arts known to man. At 15, he had a bittersweet reunion with his old teammates. From then on, battles ensued.

Realizing his time was ending until Orochimaru was to take over his body and his older brother still out there alive and kicking, Sasuke did what he had planned to do from the beginning. Gaining all the knowledge he had required from the Sannin, he fought him with the clear intention to kill. The fight did not go easily, and Sasuke was near death. By a sheer stroke of luck, a miracle in other words, he was assisted by his best friend, who had finally found the hideout, in the defeat and murder of Orochimaru. Gaining a newfound hope, Naruto pleaded with Sasuke to come back to his home only to be rejected and reminded where his priorities lied. Priority number one being the death of a certain brother of his.

Four years passed before Naruto found Sasuke once again. In the end, Naruto did what anyone would expect him to. He fought Sasuke again, and this time, he thoroughly "convinced" him to come back home. Meaning, of course, he beat him to a pulp, knocked him out, and dragged him back to Konoha. So here he was the ending product of a determined Naruto. His muscles ached, and every part of his body was sore and seemed unbelievably heavy. Upon first arrival he was bandaged from head to foot and lay unconscious for about a week. After awaking the first time, he met with three faces he remembered as Team 7, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. Afterwards, he was in and out of consciousness and only seemed to vaguely notice certain things. Each time he woke, one of his teammates was there along with an ANBU hiding in the corner. He figured out that Sakura, being the medical-nin she was, was acting as his caretaker until he left the hospital. Not only did her constant presence annoy him to no end, but it seemed that even after all these years and all that's happened, her crush on him didn't fade.

Sasuke concluded that besides physical growth, the people around him hadn't changed. It felt like time had frozen from when he left and continued on when he came back. He still had his fan club, Sakura and Ino fought over him constantly, Kakashi was still reading those books and tardiness remained ever present, and Naruto acted around him the same way he did when they were secretly considering each other "best friends". Sasuke didn't know whether this fact made him angry or at peace.

Even though the constant thought of leaving Konoha again rang in the back of his head constantly, he found that he really just didn't want to. For once, he just wanted to stay here and live here and act like the whole Orochimaru episode never occurred. He wanted to go back to the way things were when he was just the Avenger, not the Avenger/Traitor. It was hard to believe that he was even welcomed back here. Judging by the looks of the various nurses and doctors, all they did was look at him with disdain and not an ounce of trust. He hadn't seen the rest of the rookie nine yet, but could only assume they weren't exactly jumping out of their seats to go visit. At first glance, one would know that these looks and whispers didn't faze the Avenger, but even he knew that some small part of him really wished these past six years hadn't happened at all. As nostalgic as he was at the moment, he began to feel his eyelids drooping and sleep slowly taking him over. He was aggravated…when was he going to get out of here?

Light peeked into the room signifying the late morning. When the light hit his eyelids, he began to inhale deeply waking himself from his sleep. Blinking a few times to gain focus, he gave his body a good once over taking notice of how his body was healing. The only bandages he noticed were the ones on his arms and abdomen. His legs felt weak but healed all the same. His head was throbbing with a pounding headache, and he decided he was going to be very pissed off today. Sakura better not try his patience today. Speaking of whom, he could faintly sense someone standing outside the doorway. Knowing it to be Sakura, he inwardly groaned in annoyance. Does she have a life! He admitted that she wasn't as annoying as she was years before, in fact she had matured just as the rest of them. Now, instead of her glomping crush for him, it had developed into a more outward love. One in which she didn't mind telling him everyday she took care of his bandages. Nonetheless, Sakura did no more than aggravate him.

As the doorknob began to turn he quickly decided it was better to "sleep" than lay awake listening to her rambling. Taking on the form of someone in deep sleep, he waited for her to enter the room. The door creaked open quietly and shut quietly soon after. Strange. No obnoxiously cheerful greeting? Soft footsteps were heard slowly approaching the bed. Sakura's footsteps are usually more solid and confident. What's with her? When the footsteps stopped and he felt the quiet presence standing to his side, he made sure to keep comfortably still and breath deeply. His breathing suddenly halted when he felt a warm, soft hand laying on his forehead and slowly moving to caress his cheek with very soft knuckles. Those hands…those don't belong Sakura. Who is this? His brows furrowed as he slowly inched his eyes open staring up at the ceiling. He slowly glanced to his side to see who this new person was. It was a woman with long blue-black hair and milky white eyes. She looks familiar…where have I seen her before? She was busy writing down something on a clipboard hanging near the bed. When she quickly took a stern glance back towards him, her eyes widened and her lips parted slightly in surprise. "Sasuke-san. You're awake?" she spoke just above a whisper. She's a bit jumpy. At least she's quiet. He narrowed his eyes studying her features.

She wore the typical nurse outfits he saw around here, but unlike Sakura, he liked how this one filled her's out. She had a nice figure indeed…a true woman's figure. Her soft facial features glowed with innocence, something he hadn't seen in quite awhile. To say the least, she sure wasn't ugly. But she was so familiar to him. Definitely not "friendly" familiar, but not a complete stranger either. If anything, she was probably an acquaintance. "You…" he spoke hoarsely realizing how long it'd been since he'd last spoken. Weeks? Has it been that long? "You're not…Sakura…" was all he could manage to say before feeling his throat get dry. Immediately, she picked up on the hint and poured a glass of water for him handing it to him shakily. Thankful that his bed was in a sitting position, he hastily grabbed the water and began drinking thirstily. "Um…no, you see…Sakura left on a m-mission last night and won't be expected back for an-another few days." She explained avoiding as much stuttering as she could. "I'll be taking over as your caretaker until than…" she whispered watching him finish the glass of water. When it was emptied and his throat felt comfortable again, he turned to her narrowing his eyes in a glare. This made her jump slightly and gaze downwards to her feet.

"Well? Don't just stand there. Do your job and get out." He told her putting as much venom into his voice as he could muster. He smirked seeing her wince. "Yes." She simply answered avoiding his gaze. She reached out for his arm holding it gently in her grasp as she began to unravel the old bandages. For the briefest of moments, Sasuke felt like his arm was melting into her hands. They were so soft and warm and gentle. Before he realized it, he found himself staring intently at her as she worked. Her facial expression remained concentrated on her work, but a small blush pinked her cheeks. When her hands began working on the bandages around his chest and abdomen, he shivered feeling her fingers brush across his skin. Thinking he was cold she quickly told him she was almost done so he could cover himself up again. He didn't reply, but inwardly scolded himself for reacting to something so insignificant.

When she finished, she threw away the bandages and wrote a few more things on the clipboard before glancing at him through her bangs. "Um…is-is there anything you need?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye muttering a "hn" before turning away.

She nodded and turned towards the door to leave, "I'll be down the hall if you do…need anything I mean." She said almost in a whisper before walking through the door and closing it quietly behind her. He turned towards the door with a look of indifference. What a strange woman.


	2. 2: Strange Woman

The next day came and went just as the first. Hinata came to Sasuke's room to check on him and change his bandages. It seemed almost a routine for them. She entered quietly, he glared at her, she changed his bandages, he shivered each time making her think the room was really cold for him, she'd finish, he'd glare some more, she'd leave, and he'd think about her until someone from his team came to visit. It seemed, whether he liked it or not, the only time he could get his temporary caretaker off his mind was when there was someone like Kakashi or Naruto having a conversation with him. But when they left he groaned in agony and frustration at the fact that he kept thinking about her. He knew it wasn't some kind of infatuation, oh hell no, it was just that she intrigued him somehow. She's such a strange woman. That's all. That's just why I think about her. No other reason but that. He tried to convince himself of that constantly. Whether it was really working or not, he didn't even know.

The last day she was there, nothing from the ordinary happened. If there was a slight difference, it may have just been that his stare was more intense as if studying her and memorizing her certain quirks. She only stuttered when she was clearly nervous. She fidgeted with her hands, and blushed…a lot. She clearly got embarrassed easily, and she rarely held his gaze, favoring her feet or the walls instead. What seemed to interest him the most though, was that she didn't seem to drool over him like the rest of the Konoha female population. There was an air of comfort around her along with some flowery scent he hadn't quite figured out yet. He concluded with himself that he was just really bored, and analyzing her occupied the time. No reason, but that.

A few days after she left and Sakura returned, he found himself annoyed once again. He was in a bad mood constantly and noted that he was glaring so much it probably stuck on his face. Not like it mattered. Although, his glare finally seemed to soften when he was given the news that he was able to leave and head back home. Inwardly, he was almost leaping for joy. Finally, he was able to return to the peace and quiet of his home no longer bothered by a certain trio who seemed to love visiting him constantly.

Returning to the Uchiha Compound gave Sasuke mixed feelings. Sure, he was glad to be home, but just glancing down the deserted streets and into the various empty rooms, he felt a wave of depression hit him. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he walked towards his former residence and into his old, now dusty room. His bed was made, his dresser half full with clothes he wore from six years ago, and a picture frame turned face down on his dresser were the only really noticeable features. Walking towards the frame and glancing at it warily, he turned it up to look. The picture was of his team taken back when they were genin. He felt nostalgic looking at it and quickly turned it back facing down before deciding he wanted to clean his old house.

Hinata entered her apartment as night began to fall over Konoha. Her body was exhausted from work making her feel bad since she hadn't even trained today. Closing and locking the door behind her, she trudged tiredly into the living room seeing a familiar figure sitting elegantly on the couch slowly drinking a cup of hot tea. She smiled softly at her roommate. "Welcome home Hinata-chan." He greeted glancing up at her with an expressionless face. "Neji-kun…it's good to finally be home." She replied walking towards him to give him a small kiss on the cheek before heading towards a closed door leading to her room. "Hinata." He called catching her attention. "Do you need anything? You don't look so well."

She noted his obvious concern and smiled widely, "I'm all right. Just tired, really. I think I'll just go to bed. Good night Neji-kun." Before he could reply she had already closed the door softly behind her. A small smirk came upon Neji's lips as he once again drank down his tea. I suppose I can tell her tomorrow.

Hinata was at the stove that morning cooking breakfast for herself and her cousin. As she cooked, Neji was at the dining room table reading the newspaper while sipping at his freshly made green tea. The silence between them had always been comfortable. Silence was something they both treasured greatly. Of course, that didn't mean they didn't talk at all, it just also didn't mean they would talk as though they were Sakura and Naruto. Hinata and Neji had been getting along very well since their Chunin experience. Hinata really felt as though Neji were her brother, and Neji treated her like a little sister in whom he found to be way over-protective. The day Neji turned 18, three years ago, he asked permission to move out of the Hyuga Compound. Hiashi agreed as long as his apartment was still in a short distance between him and the compound. Having an extra room, he promised Hinata she would be able to move in with him when she turned 18. It was an understatement to say she was thrilled.

As for being the designated heiress to the Hyuga Clan, Hinata eventually decided to decline and offer her birthright to Hanabi instead. At first, it was thought that Hinata was just giving up, when in fact, she wanted to pursue medical ninjutsu further. She found a love in being a medical-nin, and realized she would've had to give that up to be the heiress. Surprisingly, although a little disappointed her father and Neji weren't angry with her on this decision. Instead, they found themselves to be quite proud that she was so determined to stick to something she loved. After moving in with Neji, it seemed the relationship she had with her father was closer. He had actually complimented her on her medical achievements and admitted he was proud of his eldest daughter. Without the constant competition between her and her sister, the two were finally able to build the relationship they had really wanted since the beginning. In some odd way, Hinata was quite happy with the way things had turned out for her in the end. It wasn't a fairytale, mind you, but it hadn't turned into the nightmare she had been expecting.

"Hinata-chan, you said you have the day off today right?" Neji asked not tearing his eyes from his paper.

"Yep. The whole weekend actually." She replied flipping over a pancake. "Why do you ask, Neji-kun?"

"Naruto invited us to some kind of get-together in the park today."

"Naruto-kun?" she whispered quietly feeling her cheeks blush.

"He dropped by yesterday to invite us, but I told him I'd run it by you first." He explained taking another sip before setting it down. "Well? Do you want to go?"

Naruto-kun will be there…she smiled widely biting her bottom lip, "Yes. I do want to go."

"I thought as much…" Neji smirked. "In that case we'll leave in an hour."

"What? An hour? But Neji-kun! That's not enough time for me to eat and get ready!"

"Than I guess you'll just have to hurry."

"Neji-kun!"

The Hyuga's arrived at the park entering a clearing where they found the entire rookie nine along with Team Gai. Looking around, Hinata pinpointed each and every person. Asuma and Kurenai were busy at the grill trying to shoo away Gai, who claimed he just wanted to help. Kakashi was sitting up on one of the tree branches reading one of his books. Shikamaru was off to the side of the group lying down on the grass looking up at the clouds. Choji lay next to him eating from a bag of chips. Shino was near another tree staring at a beetle on the tip of his finger. Lee and Tenten were spotted having some kind of intense conversation. It was almost difficult to tell whether they were arguing or actually conversing. A large wooden table was in the middle of the clearing with Ino and Sakura setting down the plates and eating utensils while once in awhile bickering about something or other. Sitting down at the table was Kiba, Akamaru lying on the grass at his feet, and Naruto sitting across from him in a very heated argument of some sort. Lastly, Hinata's eyes almost passed over the Avenger, who was sitting against the tree Kakashi was in. He leaned against it with his legs stretched and crossed at the ankles while his hands rested comfortably in his pockets. His eyes were closed making him appear to be sleeping even though everyone knew he clearly wasn't. Hinata's gaze lingered on him momentarily wondered if he should be out of the hospital yet. His wounds were healing nicely, but she figured he would've still been in there. Her thoughts ended when a hand grasped her elbow. Looking up into eyes almost identical to her own, she titled her head in question.

"You're not going to just stand here are you?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "Go mingle or something."

She laughed softly and nodded her head walking in the direction of the table. After Hinata left his side, Neji took his leave towards his teammates.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out to her waving wildly. She blushed and smiled warmly at him. "I'm glad you guys came. I was beginning to think Neji didn't tell you."

"Sorry for being late, Naruto-kun."

"Nah, just forget about it. You're here now aren't you?"

She smiled again. "Hey Hinata, come sit here." Kiba pointed to the spot next to him. She complied taking her seat, but not before giving Akamaru a good scratch behind his ear. "Hina-chan!" Ino said giving her a huge hug before sitting next to her. "How have you been? I never see you anymore!"

"I've been busy working. It seems that there are just too many patients and not enough medical-nins around."

"I know what you mean." Sakura added sitting next to Naruto. "I'm amazed Tsunade-sama let us have the day off. It's usually so damn busy, nobody takes any breaks."

"Yes…but I enjoy it even though I'm exhausted at the end of the day. Helping people…makes me happy." Hinata spoke smiling shyly.

"Aw, Hina-chan, you're just too innocent for your own good, you know that?"

"It's better than being anything like you, Ino-pig." Sakura muttered with her chin resting on her hand.

"What was that billboard-brow!"

"Don't tell me you're deaf too!"

Hinata smiled weakly at the two before turning her gaze back to the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy she admired so much. A blush rising to her cheeks, she smiled at him even though his attention was back to Kiba starting up another argument. Naruto-kun…

After hearing the first time Hinata's name was called, Sasuke opened his eyes to gaze at the ex-Hyuga heiress. He was almost disappointed to not see her in her uniform, and instead see her in more baggy clothes hiding the curves he knew were there. Pushing that thought aside quickly, he began to notice how the ones around her treated her. Unlike everyone else, each person gave Hinata a special kind of treatment. They seemed to smile more around her obviously enjoying her presence. So, it wasn't just him after all. There was something about the woman that just gave off a comforting feeling.

"The food's ready!" Gai yelled out to the entire group as most, excluding Naruto, Choji, Lee, and Kiba, each walked slowly toward the grill to gather their own food.

At the end of the meal, most remained seated at the table talking to whoever was around them. Hinata, however, decided to walk off into the forest after clearing her plate. As for Sasuke, he was immediately bombarded by Ino and Sakura who clung to his arms bickering with each other once again. Damn. Times really haven't changed much at all.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sasuke managed to pull away from the girls and go off trudging through the forest. He eventually found a small clearing where a lake had appeared with a bench just off the shore. The bench, he noticed, was occupied. There sitting staring out at the lake, was none other than his previous caretaker. Her dark hair was swaying in the slight breeze, as her ghostly-white eyes remained transfixed on the lake in front of her. For a mere second, Sasuke could only hold his breath as one word crossed his mind. Beautiful…The thought was quickly erased as his pride regained dominance once again. Noticing another presence, Hinata turned around to see him standing there staring at her with his typical glare. Her eyes widened as she stood abruptly. "Sasuke-san. Oh-um-I…I'll just be…excuse me."

"What's your name? I never bothered to ask in the hospital."

She halts and turns to look at him even though he's facing out into the water. "Hinata Hyuga."

"A Hyuga. No doubt related to Neji Hyuga?"

"He's my cousin."

He stays silent. She stares for a few moments before turning around again. "You're not aggressive like Ino or Sakura."

"What?"

"You shy away easily. How do you expect to get what you want in life if you don't take it forcefully?" he stated more than asked.

"I believe there are other ways to 'get what you want in life' without being forceful."

"Hn. You almost sound like that loser Naruto."

She blushed for a quick second before contorting her face into a frown. "You're wrong. Naruto is anything but a loser. A loser is defined, as someone who fails to win…a loser is…a failure. Naruto…is far from being a failure. He never gives up on what he believes in, and he never backs down. He fights on for his dream."

"Stop that." He interrupted. "You talk as if that idiot is some kind of god."

"I-I…I just…don't understand…" she paused looking up at him even though his eyes were staring away still, "…why Sakura and Ino are so infatuated with you."

This time he looked over at her with a sliver of curiosity to his eyes. "You mean you don't have a silly crush on me? I thought all the girls did."

Her eyes hardened. "A silly crush? No. I never had a silly crush on you. I found no reason to."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she continued. "You're always so distant to everyone. And even when you do talk, all you say are negative things. All you do is bring people down and kick them while they're weak. You think you're so high and mighty and above everyone else just because you're an Uchiha. When people ask you for help, all you do is just laugh at them for their inability. You…tear people down and hurt them…and on some level that seems to make you feel better. You…you just…make everything…" she stopped now thinking she had said too much. Her focus stayed on the ground with her fists clenched at her sides. She didn't realize when he began to walk towards her, or when his glare seemed to darken. "I what?" he spoke coldly causing her to jump slightly. "I make everything what?" he questioned harder. He grabbed her arm making her look up at him. "I make everything worse? Is that what you wanted to say?" he snarled. Her eyes were wide with fear, but soon drifted to the ground. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered. "…Is not a loser." His glare loosened, as did his grip on her arm. He grunted and turned to face away.

"I see now." He spoke almost too quietly. "Your silly crush…is reserved for Naruto. It seems you're nothing like Sakura, Ino, or any of the other girls for that matter." He walked back towards the lake and the bench that was once occupied by Hinata only moments before. Her gaze wavered for a few seconds before she turned around to walk back to her friends.

"I'm sorry…I-I didn't mean…to hurt you." She whispered and walked off.

He glanced back at her from the corner of his eye; "What a strange woman…"

When Sasuke finally decided to head back to the group, he stopped a few feet away and watched Naruto talk to the Hyuga girl. He was laughing at probably another of his stupid jokes. His gaze lingered a little longer on Hinata though. She held her hand up to her mouth acting as though she were trying to stifle her giggle and hide her blush. She definitely is different from the others. He thought to himself, She doesn't hang on him or tries to use various seduction methods. She talks to him…like a friend. She's not aggressive at all. He snorted, How did he get the sane one?


	3. 3: Mission

Four people stood next to each other listening to the orders they were being given by the Hokage. The Hokage herself seemed very intimidating for a woman. Well, intimidating to all except a certain blond we all know. "Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hinata Hyuga. This mission is of utmost importance. You are to deliver this package to the Kazekage as quickly as possible without causing any damage to the package itself. I'm placing you, Shikamaru, as team captain of this mission. I expect you all to work well together. Uchiha…I had great difficulty deciding whether or not to assign you this mission. You're not exactly the most trustworthy person in case you didn't know."

"I had no idea…" he muttered sarcastically looking bored.

Tsunade scowled at him intently, "If you try anything…well, I'll just leave it to the rest of you to deal with him as you see fit. Naruto, I'm sure you'll keep him in check?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it Granny-Tsunade!" he said flinging an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "He's not that stupid." This comment earned him a deadly glare from the Uchiha.

"Shikamaru, Hinata, can I trust you two to keep them in check?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." They both answered.

"Good. Make sure you leave this afternoon than. I'll expect you all back in a week. You're dismissed."

The group left out the door heading towards the exit to the building. "Oh…just so you all know…" Shikamaru began sounding as though he was bored out of his mind. "Be at the gate at noon. No later." He spoke before walking off in the direction of his home. The rest soon followed suite.

Hinata left early from her home to make sure she'd arrive at the gate in plenty of time. Upon her early arrival, she found that she was not the first one there. In fact, there was only one other person besides her waiting at the gate. Leaning against it with his hands in his pockets stood the all-time-glaring Uchiha. Hinata halted for a brief second before continuing towards him. He glanced up at her with a blank stare and gradually turned it into a scowl. This of course made Hinata fidget. "G-Good afternoon, Sasuke-san." She greeted staring at her feet. She heard him grunt before she knew that his gaze was no longer on her. Slowly, she eyed him through her bangs reminding her of the last conversation they had. She knew he deserved every word, but she couldn't help feeling bad for being the one who said it.

"You two are early." A bored tone brought their attention back from their thoughts. Looking up, they saw Shikamaru walking towards them in his usual sluggish walk. "Now we have to wait for Naruto…how troublesome."

It was a few minutes after noon when Naruto finally arrived. After listening to his excuse for being late they began their journey to the village hidden in the sand, Suna. Shikamaru calculated that it'd take them 3-4 days to get there depending on any interruptions. These interruptions of course would be attacks from enemy ninja. In that case, Shikamaru made sure that Hinata used her byakugan to check around the area at ten-minute intervals. If this package was as important as the Hokage said, than they couldn't take any chances at underestimating the enemy.

"All right. It's about an hour until sunset, so let's set up camp for the night." Shikamaru ordered ignoring the cheers of happiness coming from their blond teammate. "Hinata-san, why don't you set up the tent. Sasuke can go get the firewood, and Naruto and I will go fish what we can." They all agreed and went about their own tasks.

By the time the sky was covered in the darkness of night, they had eaten and began to head off to sleep. Since there was only one tent, they all had to share and sleep next to each other. Starting from the left slept Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, and than Sasuke. The boys went to sleep the moment their heads hit the pillow, but Hinata seemed to stay awake a little longer. Once she knew the others were deeply asleep, she sat up and quietly exited the tent walking off into the forest.

Sasuke was suddenly jolted awake when a hand had slapped the side of his head and rested there. He pushed away the hand and glared down at the spread-out, very much asleep Naruto. "Naruto, you idiot." He murmured venomously. He almost went to lie back down again until he noticed the sleeping bag at the opposite end was empty. He narrowed his eyes wondering where the Hyuga had slipped off. Finding himself wide-awake now, he got up and exited the tent deciding to take a walk into the forest.

He walked aimlessly for awhile letting his mind drift to various subjects. One of the most popular being a certain white-eyed Hyuga female. He didn't know why she kept occupying his thoughts, but it angered him to no end. Every time he looked at her, his eyes unconsciously trailed up and down her body taking in every curve she had. When she spoke, he couldn't seem to stop staring intently at her lips. And her blush…it pissed him off that there was some small ounce of him that thought it was actually kind of cute. Every thought he had of her just brought him closer to the edge of wanting to rip out his hair in frustration. These thoughts weren't anything like him! The only thing that was supposed to keep his focus so intently was the murder of his brother, nothing else. So when did he start wanting to think more about her than wanting vengeance for his own family? It just didn't make sense. Maybe I should just kill her and get it over with. That'd solve my problem easily.

A few grunts and heavy breathing brought him out of his thoughts. The noises came from a clearing just beyond a few trees to his side. He stopped and slowly approached the clearing to curiously find out the owner of the noises. His eyes widened slightly noticing it was none other than the main object of his thoughts. Hinata was there near a small pond… training. He narrowed his eyes back to indifference as he jumped onto a tree branch above him deciding to watch her. He gazed at the way she moved elegantly through each fighting stance. Her chest heaved with deep breaths and her face remained very stern and serious; something not many saw with the Hyuga girl. After going through her Jyuuken stance she began to practice accuracy by throwing shuriken at a nearby tree. She threw her first shuriken and aimed for the next one to hit the same spot. After missing quite a few times, she continued with her nightly training. Meanwhile, Sasuke sat up on the tree branch watching her pointing out to him the mistakes she made. When she was packing up her weapons, he decided it was time to head back before the sun rose.

They traveled all-day and camped around the same time they did the previous night. And just like that previous night, Sasuke woke up noticing Hinata wasn't there again, and decided to go watch her train. It took a little time to track down where she went, but he soon sensed her familiar chakra signature at a waterfall. When he arrived, though, he didn't see her anywhere. Her saw her jacket lying on the ground, but she wasn't in sight at all. He furrowed his brow and stood in the shadows glancing around in search of the white-eyed woman. Not even a minute later, a movement in the water snapped his attention back to it. There emerging from the water was a very wet, and a very nude Hinata Hyuga. His eyes widened in surprise and his mind had gone blank. His body seemed frozen as he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her. The moonlight illuminated her body vaguely, but didn't leave a lot for the imagination either. He found himself suddenly gulping and taking deep breaths. As she began to dry herself off, he clenched his fists. Move Sasuke, move! Stop looking at her, turn around, and move! Damn it! He cursed to himself until he was finally able to budge. As soon as his eyes left her form, he ran off back to the campsite taking refuge in his sleeping bag. As much as he tried to, he couldn't seem to keep that sight out of his mind. Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me!

The following morning Shikamaru continued to lead the group toward their destination. Behind Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto walked next to each other conversing friendly. Sasuke was in the back trudging along trying to keep his mind on other things beside the little something he saw last night. Of course, that was easier said than done. Especially when his eyes kept trailing up to the Hyuga woman making his mind automatically remember seeing her naked. He'd grunt and look away as fast as humanly possible only to end up looking at her again. Growling in frustration, he picked up his pace and walked quickly past the two and even past Shikamaru. "Hey Sasuke, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Naruto called out thinking he was trying to run off.

"I'm just walking ahead of you, idiot."

"You're supposed to stay with the group!"

"I am staying with the group! I'm just walking ahead."

"Jeez, what's up his ass?" Naruto muttered only audible to Hinata. Hinata laughed softly, but gazed at Sasuke's back in concern.

The group stayed pretty much silent during the trip except for the occasional orders coming from Shikamaru, and Naruto talking as much as he could to Hinata since she was the only one who'd listen. "Man, it's been a long time since I've seen Gaara. I wonder how that psycho's doing?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"I'm sure he's fine, Naruto-kun. He's probably really busy."

"Yeah, no kidding. Being Kazekage doesn't seem easy."

"No duh, idiot." Sasuke added from the front of the group angering the Kyuubi vessel.

"I never asked for your opinion, bastard!"

"Shut up you two. Ugh, how troublesome…" he paused shortly, "Hinata-san, did you already take a look around?"

"Oh, no I didn't yet. I'm sorry, Shikamaru-san, I forgot." She apologized quickly activating her byakugan. As she scanned the area the boys heard an audible gasp come from her. They stopped and turned to look at her worried face. She held her hand over her mouth as she whispered, "There's…eight of them…not too far away…. I think-they're planning to surround us…" At hearing this, the boys immediately got in fighting stances with their backs to each other. Unlike Hinata who knew exactly where each of them was the boys had to keep a close watch for any movement among the trees. Sasuke activated his sharingan holding a kunai in one hand, Shikamaru readied himself to make hand signs for his shadow possession jutsu, and Naruto just watched very carefully. "So there's eight of them, huh? Troublesome. I guess we'll just split them up between us." Shikamaru muttered to the others. "Hinata-san and I will take half while you two take the other half, got it?" he asked the other boys. They nodded their heads in agreement focusing again on the forest around them. Shikamaru tightened his backpack around him, which held the important package for the Kazekage. "They'll be jumping out soon." Hinata whispered watching four of them run towards one side while the others ran towards the opposite.

All at once it seemed, the enemy ninja jumped in front of them immediately starting the battle. Sasuke and Naruto started on their chosen four violently going about their fights. Shikamaru and Hinata had more of a logical approach. As Shikamaru trapped three in his shadow possession jutsu, Hinata fought against the last one by herself. Shikamaru began to use his Shadow Neck Bind Technique finishing off his three as quickly as he could. Hinata, after years of training, excelled in defeating her opponent simply by using her Gentle Fist technique. By the time she had finished and was breathing heavily, she turned to see that the others were already done with their fights, and the large group of eight enemy ninja now laid on the ground in a bloody mess. "It looks like they're from the Village Hidden in the Clouds. And they're all chunin." Shikamaru noted glancing at the bodies of their opponents.

"That was pretty easy!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "I mean, look! Hinata and Shikamaru don't even have any scratches on them!"

"But, Naruto-kun, you're hurt…" Hinata chided very concerned noticing a few cuts all over his body.

"Ah, I'm fine, Hinata-chan. Don't worry about it!" He smiled widely than glanced at the sharingan-user next to him. He laughed, "Looks like you didn't get away too clean either."

Sasuke glared at him than down at his scratched-up body. "I-I have some ointment…if you want…I c-could…" Hinata began wringing her fingers into the hem of her jacket while a nice blush graced her cheeks.

"We'll have to wait to do that for another few hours." Shikamaru interrupted. "We'll get in as much as we can before setting up camp. That way, we can definitely arrive in Suna tomorrow."

The sun had finally disappeared when the group finished their dinner. Taking this short opportunity before they went to bed, Hinata insisted she take a look at their injuries. Starting with Shikamaru, Hinata began her work. Shikamaru didn't have any marks on him at all, but Hinata went ahead and checked for any internal injuries. When none appeared, it was Sasuke's turn.

He sat down on the tree stump once occupied by Shikamaru, and took off his shirt giving her access to his wounds. She blushed slightly but immediately began cleaning the cuts. From what she saw, he had only a few on his chest and abdomen, one or two on his arms, and the last one being a very thin cut on his neck. After applying ointment and bandaging the ones on his arms and chest, she moved onto the last cut on his neck. She cleaned it gently and began applying the ointment. Meanwhile, Sasuke's gaze lingered on her as she worked. Her scent was intoxicating almost. He inhaled it deeply wondering to himself just what kind of flower she smelled like. Whatever it was, he found that he really liked it. Her hair flowed over her back with a few pieces hanging in front curving around her face. The way the moonlight shone off of her indigo locks made him wonder just how soft her hair was. He suddenly had the strange urge to run his fingers through it. Without really thinking, his hand seemed to move on its own towards her hair around her shoulders. Inches away he froze and brought his hand back to the top of his leg. Damn it! What the hell am I doing? Just don't look at her, don't think about her, don't do anything that would remind you of her. He inwardly scolded himself. He clenched onto his pant leg tightly while gazing up into the star-filled sky. His jaw clenched as he tried to focus his mind on the moon and stars. Maybe if he started counting the stars…that would help…

Noticing him clenching his fist, Hinata glanced warily up at him. "Um…Sasuke-san? A-Am I hurting you?" her delicate voice caused him to stare into her concerned milky-white eyes, that somehow had a strange tint of lavender to them.

"I'm fine." He spat through clenched teeth. "Just hurry the hell up already."

"Y-Yes. Sorry Sasuke-san." She mumbled continuing to apply ointment onto the neck cut.

"And stop that." He reprimanded not even looking at her.

"Wh-what?"

"Don't call me that."

"What w-would you like me to call y-you?"

"Just Sasuke. No Sasuke-san and especially no Sasuke-kun. Got that?"

"Y-yes Sa-Sasuke."

"God, I hate formalities…" He seemed to only mutter to himself even though Hinata heard him anyway. After finishing with the ointment, Hinata knew she had to wait until it dried before putting the bandage on. Instead of patiently waiting like she usually did, she was getting really nervous being around Sasuke and wanted to hurry and get this over with. Gulping, she did something that inevitably got a good dark blush out of her. She leaned toward the cut and blew softly against it. Sasuke immediately tensed and snapped his head around to glare hard at her wide-eyed face. "What the hell was that?"

"I-I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just…it needs to be dry, so…I was just…um…"

"Forget I asked. Just finish." He told her sternly looking away from her again. He hid it well, but the second he felt her warm breath against his neck, his breathing quickened to almost match the rapid beating of his heart.

She applied the bandage to it signifying she was at last done. "All finished now." She whispered straightening out only to brush noses with his. He stared at her curiously while she blushed at the close proximity. She backed away quickly looking down at the ground. "Oh-uh-um…sorry…"

"Hn." He simply muttered before replacing his shirt and walking towards the fire where the others sat. Naruto got up after Sasuke sat down and went over to Hinata to get his wounds fixed as well.

At Naruto's turn, Sasuke couldn't help but watch as she blushed furiously as he took off his shirt, and she seemed to stutter constantly. She blushes around him a lot, even when she's not even looking at him. I only saw her blush with me once. But…that was because she was embarrassed. She blushes around him because she's… "Weird isn't it?" Shikamaru asked lazily. Sasuke looked at him while he continued. "All this time, and she's still in love with that kid."

"All this time?"

"Yeah, she's had a crush on him since the academy days. Funny how ignorant he is not to notice it after all these years."

"Hn…yeah…"


	4. 4: Suna

Upon their arrival in Suna, the siblings of the Kazekage greeted them. They were escorted to Gaara's office, where Shikamaru handed him the package that was supposedly really important. Opening the package, the Kazekage pulled out a handful of documents, which he seemed to recognize even though the others in the room didn't. "So what are they?" Naruto asked interrupting the silence.

"Idiot! You're not supposed to ask about that kind of stuff." Shikamaru reprimanded while hitting him upside the head.

"I was just curious! Jeez…" he yelled back ending in some inaudible mumbling under his breath.

"They're just a few treaty papers I need to sign." Gaara answered his long-time friend.

"Treaty papers? Between here and Konoha?" Naruto asked curiously.

Gaara nodded in reply keeping his gaze on the papers in front of him.

"But…I thought that was already taken care of years ago?"

"It was. Well, the majority anyway." Temari answered. "I think these are basically covering the small things that are less important."

"Oh, I get it."

"I'll finish these tonight and let you take them back to your Hokage tomorrow." Gaara paused turning to his brother and sister. "Temari and Kankuro will show you to your rooms."

"Our rooms?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's the least we could do for you guys. We'd hate to have to make you sleep in one of those crappy inns." Kankuro explained.

"So you can eat dinner with us and than get some rest before heading out tomorrow. Of course, it'd be smarter to head out really early in the morning before the sun hits above you." Temari added.

"Yeah, so follow us."

Kankuro escorted Naruto and Sasuke to their individual rooms while Temari escorted Hinata and Shikamaru to theirs. After fully settling in and taking their much needed showers, each decided to occupy their time in their own way until dinner.

Sasuke walked down the halls taking notice of few things. Naruto and Gaara were talking in his office, and Shikamaru seemed to be spending his time with Temari. Kankuro was seen walking around with a few other sand ninjas, and Hinata was yet to be seen. Hn. She must be in her room…His thoughts drifted until he passed by a small living room decorated with some couches, chairs, and a few bookcases. Sitting on one of these chairs was none other than Hinata Hyuga, who was contently reading a book. A small smile was graced on her lips, as she seemed to be very engrossed in the story. The last remaining light of day peeked in through the window lighting her features. He didn't know how long he'd been gazing at her, but apparently it was long enough for her to notice. She looks so…beautiful…Agh! What am I thinking? God, I think there really is something wrong with me! he cursed to himself. "Sasuke…are you all right?" he heard Hinata ask seeing that she was standing not too far from him now. She looked concerned. "Are you in any pain? D-Do your wounds s-still hurt?" He just stared at her with a blank expression, but his heart seemed to be beating rapidly. "Would you l-like me to t-take a look?"

A look huh? he thought to himself as he watched her lips intently. They look soft…I wonder…what they taste like…NO! What the hell am I thinking? he cursed to himself again, but froze when her hand touched his arm. "Sa-Sasuke?" she questioned, but he pulled away from her. "I'm fine." He mumbled sternly and walked away leaving a very confused Hinata behind.

At dinner, the group sat around the table eating their served food. Gaara remained silent as always while his siblings carried on a conversation with Naruto and Shikamaru. Sasuke stayed as silent as Gaara; Hinata even spoke more than him. They discussed the trip there and the enemy ninjas they encountered. Temari explained that the only plausible reason for the attack was that the Cloud simply didn't like the alliance between Suna and Konoha. "We've heard about a lot of attacks on that road between our two villages." Kankuro added. "We've sent out warnings to all our shinobi telling them to watch their backs."

"So the Hokage didn't warn you about it?" Temari asked.

"No. It's either she didn't know about it, or she just wanted to make our job more troublesome." Shikamaru answered leaning his chin on his palm.

"Maybe the old hag was trying to test us or something." Naruto theorized. "Doesn't matter though 'cause we beat their asses easily! Right Hinata-chan?" he nudged her playfully. She smiled gently towards the blond boy in admiration while nodding her head in agreement. "Hey, by the way Hinata-chan, I saw you fight that one ninja and you did really good! I was impressed!"

"Th-Thank you, Naruto-kun…" She said just above a whisper with her blush ever present.

Sasuke watched her and was once again drawn to her lips as she spoke. He felt a deep hungering, and even he knew that it wasn't for the food. The way he was reacting to even the smallest things she did was angering him to the breaking point. All that seemed to run across his mind was that he wanted her. He didn't exactly know why, but he wanted her for himself. He wanted to claim her as his. He figured he had to if he wanted his consistent thoughts of her to end. So, it was decided. She was to be his, and his alone.

Night rolled around as they were all heading to bed. Hinata had just put on her nightgown and was sitting on the edge of her bed running a brush through it. While her hands moved her thoughts were on other things. She was so excited about this mission the minute she heard it was to be with Naruto. She loved being in his presence. Everything about him just made her so happy. But something else was beginning to plague her mind. She never really knew Sasuke, but she also knew he was always so distant from people…especially women. After their confrontation at the park, she believed that he had hated her now. Although, even with his constant glares and mean remarks, he seemed to act differently around her than she'd seen him act around others. She often caught him staring at her intently, which only seemed to make her beyond nervous. He's probably just determining how he's going to kill me…she thought sadly. But then there were times that something seemed so contradictory to his glares. Even though his face was contorted in a scowl, his eyes held something else…something more. She couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly, but she knew it couldn't have been hate. The way his onyx eyes would capture her's so easily and seemed to hold them should she stare too long. It all made her heartbeat quicken. Not like it did with Naruto, but…what was it?

She sighed tiredly telling herself she was thinking too much about it. She put her brush aside and was about to turn off the lights when a knock sounded on her door. She opened it to see Sasuke standing there with a blank expression. He walked in and she closed the door behind her. "Sa-Sasuke, is there…"

"I have a question for you."

"Uh-o-okay."

"You've known me just as long as all the others have, correct?"

"I-I su-suppose."

"And not once did you ever have a crush on me like the others did." It seemed he was stating these as facts more than questions, but she answered nonetheless.

"No, I-I didn't. Why-"

"So, then…you've been head-over-heels in love with Naruto this whole time."

She blushed furiously, "H-How d-did-"

"So, you have." He interrupted again and seemed to be thinking. He looked up at her trailing her body with his narrowed eyes before making contact with her own. She had a look of pure confusion, and at the same time blushing from embarrassment. He walked towards her slowly while she kept her gaze on the ground. "He doesn't know."

"No…" she whispered taking on a depressed gaze. He smirked seeing her vulnerable and continued his slow-pace walk to her. When she finally looked up, she jumped slightly at seeing him less than a foot away from her. His face seemed impassive like always, but his eyes held a different feel to them. The same she had been noticing since this mission began. What is going on? Why is he here? Is he…going to…kill me now? Hinata couldn't help but look into them as if trying to decipher what he was thinking.

He took another step towards her making her step back. He continued until she found herself back against the wall with nowhere to go. Her heartbeat quickened and she found it incredibly hard to focus and breathe. "Sa-Sasuke…wh-what…" he stepped closer and she put her hands against his chest to stop him. "What a-are y-you-" he grabbed onto both her wrists and quickly held them above her head. She whimpered his name again only for him to interrupt a mere inch from her face. "I just want a taste of what you've been saving for Naruto." He spoke and crushed his lips to her's hungrily. Her eyes widened and she seemed to freeze. His left hand moved behind her neck while his right was still holding her wrists. His tongue graced across her lips seeking a forceful entrance. She gasped giving him the opening he needed in order to slip inside and explore. Slowly, she began to lose the strength to resist and somehow found that she was enjoying the kiss. Her eyes closed shut as she began to move her tongue against his. Sasuke would be lying if he said this didn't surprise him. In fact, this only made him want to intensify it. His grip on her wrists loosened allowing her to slip free and place them on his chest. Instead of pushing him away like he was thinking, she instead moved her hands upwards caressing his chest, shoulders, and neck until she had them entwined with his hair. She touched his forehead protector untying the knot at the back. She released it and dropped it to the ground giving her more access to his head. Combing through his hair and pulling him closer to her made his stomach flip backward only increasing his want and appetite. His right hand found it's way to her waist holding her close to him. Their tongues danced with each other while their hands caressed. When they finally broke apart, their breaths were heavy and their eyelids only halfway opened. "S-Sasuke…" she breathed and saw him back away from her bending down to retrieve his forehead protector. He walked towards the door, but stopped before opening it. "This…never happened." He muttered and left the room closing the door securely behind him.

Hinata slumped against the wall trying to return her breathing to normal. What just happened? Did…did that really just happen? As much as she tried to convince herself it couldn't have…she knew it did. And to add onto the shock, she couldn't deny that she really enjoyed it. But wait, wasn't that kiss, her first kiss, supposed to be saved for Naruto? Why than, wasn't she angry that Sasuke had stolen it from her? Why was she suddenly feeling like she wanted more? And…why did he kiss me? Why me? Why…She stopped thinking so much on it and turned off the lights walking towards her bed with the clear intention to sleep it off.

Even with that basic mindset though, that night, it seemed neither of them could sleep. Hinata stayed awake only confused, while Sasuke could only lick his lips reminding him of the way she tasted…and how sweet it was. The whole night he became aware that he wanted more of that taste. He found it quite addicting. As much as he was enjoying the taste that lingered on his lips, he scolded himself for losing control so easily. But he was the Avenger. He knew that when he wanted something, he would do whatever needed to make sure it was his. Right now, that something, or someone, was Hinata Hyuga. It didn't really become apparent until now, but he soon realized that lust was a very powerful emotion. Hn. And all those fools out there prefer love…what ignorance. Lust is so much more enjoyable to indulge.

They all woke up early that morning before the sun even rose. Gaara gave them the documents to take back home with them, and bid them well on their journey. Naruto went on in his normal carefree attitude not even realizing that his best friend and Hinata were unusually quiet. Sure, they were normally quiet, but at least they held the look of focus. Now, their minds had somehow drifted off into a daze. They wouldn't make eye contact with each other and made sure they were no where near each other when walking. Hinata stayed near Naruto letting him ramble on about something or other, while Sasuke remained in the back with his hands in his pockets keeping his stern gaze upon Hinata's back. He smirked in male pride at seeing how distracted she was. He had begun the steps in claiming the Hyuga woman as his own. Even though he had initiated the action, he knew that there were great obstacles in his way. The biggest being the blonde-haired, blue-eyed idiot walking next to her. It was easier knowing Naruto didn't carry the same feelings for her as she did for him, but the feelings she did have for him were strong. So strong that he knew it was going to be a war in it's own in demolishing those feelings and redirecting them to himself. But he was an Uchiha for God's sake! It was in his blood to be enthralled with a good challenge.


	5. 5: Jealousy

It had been two days since the group arrived back in Konoha after completing their mission. Hinata wiped her sweating brow with the sleeve of her jacket as she gazed up into the sky. The sun was almost setting decorating the clouds and open sky with a beautiful array of colors. Knowing night was going to settle in soon, she decided to pack up her weapons ending her training for the day. Her body was exhausted now, or at least it sure felt like it. She worked at the hospital since early this morning and as soon as she got off, she decided she would get in a few hours of training.

Exiting the training grounds, she began her walk back to her apartment. She was passing through the main street enjoying the slight breeze when she heard her name being called. "Hey Hinata-chan! Wait up!"

She turned around looking behind her seeing the person only to find herself blushing madly. "Na-Naruto-kun…"

He caught up catching his breath and giving her a smile that spread from ear to ear. "Hey you busy right now?"

"Uh-not really…"

"Good. You wanna come eat with me? I was gonna go alone, but it's a lot more fun with company!"

"U-Um, sure Naruto-kun. I'd love to."

"Great! Let's go!" He grabbed her by the wrist and nearly dragged her to the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

They sat down and ordered, and while waiting, Naruto stroke up a conversation. Hinata smiled lovingly at the blond with a beautiful blush gracing her cheeks. I'm here with Naruto-kun…is it…is it a date? She blushed harder at this newfound prospect.

Sasuke had been thinking constantly for the past two days on how he was going to go about his plans. He knew he definitely had to redirect Hinata's deep love for Naruto towards himself, but at first glance, it just seemed easier said than done. What does she see in that idiot anyway? He's loud, obnoxious, dense beyond belief, annoying, too happy for his own good, and…and a complete loser! Every other girl likes me, so…why not her? What makes Naruto so much better than me? He just didn't get it. As his thoughts centered more on this, a great heat in his chest, which he only identified as anger, filled his entire body. It was always him that others stared at first. Naruto was never even given a second glance. But somehow, this girl…this Hinata Hyuga, focused her attention on the dead-last idiot and didn't spare a second glance to the Uchiha genius. Is she blind? Well, she sure as hell looks it. Although, those eyes do compliment her beautifully…gah! This is so annoying! Damn it.

He sighed deeply in frustration. With his hands in his pockets and his gaze more on the ground than ahead of him, he continued his trudge through the street not caring where he was going. He had been cooped up in his house for awhile trying to think of various ways to get the ex-heiress to pay more attention to him, but they just proved useless. He hoped that if he took a walk around town some inspiration might come his way. Inspiration, he hoped, that had nothing to do with acting in any way like Naruto.

On a lighter subject, he began to focus on Hinata. He hadn't really seen her since the mission, and the taste on his lips had faded making him crave for a refill. Maybe he should just go find her right now and satisfy his craving? Oh, it was tempting. Just the thought brought a smirk onto his face. He loved how she reacted so wonderfully to his kiss. If he didn't already have a strong feeling it was her first time, he would've thought she had some practice in the past six years. And when it came to the way he reacted to her touch and feel…it was in a word…intoxicating. To put it simply, he found himself loving it.

The smirking Uchiha gazed back up into the street taking in his surroundings. Around him, the various shops were already closing down minus the bars and a few restaurants. A low grumble was heard from his stomach making him remember he had nothing to eat since breakfast this morning. Maybe Naruto's at that ramen stand. I'll go eat there while getting information on Hinata. Yeah, that'll help. He concluded and continued down the street until he saw the familiar ramen stand. Walking towards it he could already recognize the orange and black outfit worn by the blond-haired idiot. Good, he's there. He suddenly stopped about ten feet from the entrance when he also recognized the certain someone sitting next to the fox boy. Hinata…what is she doing there? With Naruto no less… At once, his face had formed into a sinister scowl as he also felt his body, once again, heat up in a furious anger. He was almost shocked with himself. Never in his entire life did the thought even cross his mind that he, the Avenger and Uchiha survivor, would get jealous of Naruto Uzumaki...over a girl!

Every time Naruto so much as accidentally brushed shoulders with her, his fists would clench tighter. His knuckles were now a ghost white, and he could almost swear his short nails were digging into his palms forcing blood to flow out. His breathing deepened, his eyes were narrowed, and his teeth clenched shut. His own low growling went unnoticed since all he could hear were the innocent giggles coming from Hinata and the hearty laugh erupting from Naruto. His mind went completely blank all except for the one and only thought to rip his "best friend" limb from limb. How dare he touch her…how dare that bastard touch what is mine! "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's cheerful call interrupted his thoughts of murder as she hung her arms around his neck from the side. "What are you doing just standing here? What are you looking at?" She questioned curiously glancing towards the ramen stand that seemed to hold his gaze. "Naruto and Hinata? Aw, are they on a date? How cute!"

"Let go of me, Sakura." He told her in his usual calm cold tone.

She glanced up at him pouting her lips even though he was still staring at the two. "What? Why? What's wrong?"

"I said…" he turned towards her making her jump back in fear at seeing his sharingan activated and rotating quickly. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Or I'll kill you…"

"Sasuke-kun…?" Her eyes widened in fear as she backed up a few feet. He gave her a deadly glare before turning on his heel stiffly and stalking away with his fists clenched at his sides. Once he disappeared from her sight, she turned to look back at Naruto and Hinata, who looked to be eating happily. She walked over to them until she was standing between the two. "Hey Naruto?" she asked getting his and Hinata's attention.

"Hey Sakura-chan! Come eat with us!" he smiled widely.

Hinata's face went sad for a moment now knowing for sure that Naruto definitely didn't think of this as a date. It seemed his crush on Sakura was ever present as always.

"Hey, uh, did you and Sasuke get in a fight again?"

"Wha-a fight? We sparred early this morning, but I haven't seen him since." He answered thinking back. "Why do you ask?"

"I just saw him standing out there staring at you guys. He looked really angry…I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before. I was…really scared." Sakura gazed downward chewing on her nail nervously. "Are you sure that you didn't like maybe say something that could've upset him?"

"Uh, I don't think so." He stared off as if trying to remember. "We yell at each other the same way we always do, so I can't see him getting so angry over it."

"I see…" Sakura's voice trailed off with an apparent concern residing over her once cheerful features.

Hinata gazed at her two friend's faces noting their worry about their teammate. Hinata bit her lip thinking back to the time they kissed back in Suna. A thought struck her that maybe he was mad because of her. Did I do something that could've upset him? She tried to think of any way he could be angry with her. "Ah, don't worry about it Sakura-chan! I'm sure he's just in one of his moods. He'll be back to normal by tomorrow. Normal meaning cold and distant." He chuckled rubbing her arm comfortingly. Sakura looked up at him and put on a weak smile.

"Yeah, you're right Naruto. I guess I'm just worrying too much." She paused for a second. "I think I'm gonna head home. I'll see you around Naruto, Hinata-chan."

"Hey, Sakura-chan, wait! Let me walk you home."

"That's okay, I'll be all right. Why don't you walk Hina-chan home instead?"

"Huh? Oh…" he turned back to see Hinata standing there giving him a smile that resembled Sakura's.

"It-It's okay Naruto-kun. Go ahead and walk Sakura-chan home. I think I'm going to go for a walk anyway."

"Hinata-chan…are you sure?"

She nodded smiling. "Don't worry about me. Okay, well, I-I'm going to go now. Thank you for inviting me, Naruto-kun." She bowed and jogged away towards the forest. Naruto smiled waving and turned towards Sakura and began to walk her home.

Upon reaching the edge of the forest, Hinata stopped jogging and stood still regaining her breath. She gazed at the ground sadly trying to ignore the burning sensation in her eyes begging for tears to be released. She shut her eyes tightly while biting down on her bottom lip. He'll never notice me like he does Sakura-chan…he'll never realize how much I love him… Her eyes began to well up with her tears, but she blinked rapidly trying to dry them out. She walked into the forest towards the lake so she could relax for a bit.

She arrived and stood near the shore gazing out onto the dark water that rippled ever so gently. The reflection of the moon held her gaze for awhile before she finally looked up at the brilliance itself. She smiled softly basking in its nightly glow. Footsteps on grass echoed in her ears alerting her to someone else's presence. She inhaled sharply and turned around to come face to face with a half-naked, sharingan activated Uchiha. Judging by his appearance, it looked as though he had just finished training, and with the small cuts everywhere it must've been intense. His shirt hung loosely in his fist, and his eyes locked with her own. Her eyes widened slightly in fear after hearing what Sakura was saying not too long ago. If he were as angry as she was saying, than surely he wouldn't hesitate to kill if given the opportunity.

She gulped audibly trying to regain her confidence. "Hello…S-Sasuke." She muttered.

"Since when did you two start dating?"

She winced at his venomous tone and looked up in question until she remembered going to dinner with Naruto. "It wasn't a date…he just asked me to go with him."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"It wasn't. He wouldn't ask me anyway…I'm…just a f-friend to h-him."

He smirked and chuckled at hearing her response. He began to walk closer until his hand tilted her chin up. "That's good…for you." He whispered claiming her mouth with his soon afterward. She froze again in shock and gasped when she found herself being laid onto the ground with him on top. He forced his knee into resting in between her thighs, while his hands roamed her body. She felt as though her body was easily melting in his embrace. And once again, she found herself reacting and began to kiss him back just as intimately. Their kiss deepened quickly letting both their minds drift away. He parted from her mouth and brushed his lips down to her neck sucking on it softly. Hinata shocked herself just as much as she did Sasuke when an erotic moan escaped her lips. Everything…his touches…his caresses…his kisses…it all felt so good. Common sense was no longer present between the two, and for the moment, neither was complaining. Her hands gently caressed his bare back enjoying the feel of his muscles. He shivered in response and claimed her mouth with his again. His hand found the bottom of her shirt slowly lifting it up caressing her bare skin along the way. Inches from reaching the underside of her breast she gasped and pulled away from him. "Sasuke, no." she breathed and scooted away as quickly as possible. While straightening out her clothes, she could feel his glare penetrating her.

She slowly looked upwards meeting his gaze with fear emanating from her eyes. "Just what the hell do you mean by 'no'?"

"I-I can't. It's not right. It's…I…I l-love Naruto-kun." She replied nervously and standing up. His scowl darkened at her answer as he too stood up.

"Your loyalties to him are amazing." He spat sarcastically. She winced at his words again and looked to the side.

"And…y-you…I know you don't love me…" she said just above a whisper. Her eyes shot to him quickly when she heard a sadistic chuckle come from him. When his laughter faded, he turned his expression back into a glare. "Love? What does that pointless emotion have anything to do with us?"

"Well, um…"

"For that matter, just what do you think this is?"

"I…I don't know…" she lowered her eyes to her feet as she wrenched her jacket hem between her fingers. He approached her and held her chin in his hands tightly. When her eyes met back with his he replied simply, "It's lust. No harm will come from what we are doing. It's not like you're married or even dating that loser."

"That doesn't matter…I still…I still love him…"

"Listen to yourself! You're pathetic. Stop chasing blindly after someone who barely knows you exist." This last comment seemed to hit home with her. Tears welled in her eyes and slipped down her cheeks dripping off her chin. She blinked and held her eyes shut for a moment before wrenching her chin from his grasp. Something inside him twisted at seeing the tears he invoked. He couldn't identify the pain in his chest, but pushed it aside easily. "I think…" she whispered making him strain to hear her, "I think that maybe…maybe I-I hate you…"

He leaned back in surprise at hearing those words. He didn't even think it possible for the shy, timid Hyuga to actually hold even an ounce of hate towards anybody. But here she was…uttering those words to him. Him! The one so easily loved by every female in Konoha! He was literally taken aback. Not just that though…he felt hurt. It felt as though his heart was being squeezed mercilessly. He didn't know why, but he sure as hell didn't like it. It wasn't like he's never heard those words before. It wasn't like he's never been hated before now, but because it was her that hated him…that seemed to change everything.

During the brief moment of silence, Hinata wiped her face clean from tears and walked away into the forest leaving the Uchiha alone to deal with his emotions. She was about to turn around and say sorry and that she didn't mean it, but her feet kept moving as if knowing it would just hurt her more.

Love…that's what she wants? Was it her love for Naruto that pushed me away? Or…was it because she knew that we didn't love each other? And…why did it hurt so much when she said she hated me? That never bothered me before…but it did when she said it. I…I really am starting to think that maybe…maybe what I'm really wanting from her…is the kind of love she's giving to Naruto. He clenched his fists tightly. This is ridiculous! What the hell is happening to me all of a sudden? When the hell did I start wanting love? It's such a pointless emotion that only serves as a weakness. So then…why am I wanting it so badly…and why from her? Her face wet with tears flashed before his eyes making his face soften from its usual glare. She looks better when she's smiling…


	6. 6: Knowing

Hinata lay in her bed, with the covers pulled up to her chest, staring blankly at the wall nearest the bed. She rested her head on her hand and curled her knees up to her chest comfortably. The morning light had already passed through her window lighting the room. Since the night before, her mind seemed to not allow that anything but Sasuke's words penetrate her thoughts. "Listen to yourself! You're pathetic…" The same words that echoed throughout her mind since the moment they were spoken. "Stop chasing blindly after someone who barely knows you exist." A single tear escaped the corner of her eye absorbing into her pillow. He's right…Naruto-kun barely notices me…I'll never be anything more than a friend in his eyes…I really am pathetic… She tried to stifle a sob covering her face with her blanket. A knock sounded at her door followed by, "Hinata-chan, it's time to get up."

"I'm up, Neji-kun." She called back.

She heard him sigh deeply from the other side of the door; "Laying in bed doesn't count as being 'up'."

She flushed, "Neji-kun! We promised we can't use byakugan in the house!"

She didn't hear his soft laugh, but he did it nonetheless. "I don't need byakugan to know your habits, Hinata-sama."

She groaned and pouted her lips even though she knew he couldn't see it. "I'm getting up."

"Good. We're going out today, so hurry and get ready."

"G-Going out?"

"Yes. Going out. You remember what that is, don't you?"

"Of course I do…but why?"

He sighed audibly again, "When was the last time you really went out, Hinata? Don't say work or training."

"Well, I take walks sometimes."

"That doesn't count either."

"Oh, well, um…let me think."

"See my point? Now get ready or I'll drag you out onto the town in your pajamas."

She gulped knowing he would do it too. "Okay!" She crawled out of her bed tossing her covers to the side and walking into her bathroom. She turned on the shower, and while waiting for the water to heat, she removed her clothing. She tested the water for temperature before getting in. She washed thoroughly and went as quick as possible. Neji was always very impatient, and dealing with an impatient Neji has never been an enjoyable experience.

She turned off the shower and grabbed a nearby towel wrapping it around her body. As she was about to head back out the door, she caught her reflection in the mirror. Standing in front of it, she moved her hair to the side to take a look at the mark she had obtained from last night. A slight blush came over her cheeks as she lightly ran her fingers over the hickey. She was so thankful that by the time she came home last night and noticed it, Neji wasn't home yet. If he had seen it…well, hell probably would've broken loose. She couldn't help but shudder at that notion. She traced the red mark as she remembered again all that had occurred that night. "Love? What does that pointless emotion have anything to do with us?" He had spoken to her as if she were completely ignorant. She had thought about it many times what it all meant when he kissed her. Her first instinct had always been that maybe he loved her. She figured when people are in love, they show their affection through kisses. It only seemed logical that Sasuke must've loved her if he was kissing her. But now…she just felt like a complete fool, a lovesick girl chasing after dreams and fairytales. What he was doing…it wasn't love…not at all. "Its lust…" she clenched her jaw and frowned at remembering how casual he said it. It was as if it was some kind of ordinary thing for him. Sure, lust was nice, and she couldn't say it didn't make her feel good, but…it was just outward. There was no depth to it, it didn't make you smile even though it'd been awhile since it happened, and it sure wasn't love. She frowned again telling herself over and over, I don't want anything to do with a man who just sees me as an object of lust…

She eventually snapped out of her daze and went back into her bedroom to change and finish getting ready. She made sure to apply make-up to the new addition to her neck to make sure it went unnoticed by others. By the time she was finished, she opened her bedroom door to see Neji gathering up his house key and wallet. He glanced at her, "Let's go since you're ready." She nodded and sniffed the air noticing a strange burning smell. "Neji-kun, is something burnt?"

He tensed suddenly which only made her more curious. She walked into the kitchen and saw one of the skillets sticking out of the sink with some kind of black "stuff" on it's surface. "Neji-kun, did you try cooking?"

"I think I completely destroyed that skillet."

She giggled which only made him glare at her, "Were you trying to make breakfast?"

"Of course I was! You weren't exactly up to make it and I was hungry."

Her soft giggling turned into a solid laughter. He scowled again and grabbed her wrist dragging her towards the door. "Damn it. We'll just go to a café or something. And you can forget me ever trying to be nice about making breakfast for you."

"That's good, Neji-kun. Skillets can get quite expensive."

"Shut up."

Sasuke poked his chopsticks through and around the noodles and broth in his ramen. He had been hungry and didn't really want to cook or go to any special restaurant, so he decided Ichiraku Ramen was the best candidate. He swirled the noodles around once in awhile taking a few out to eat. His mind was in a daze and it almost seemed like his entire body had gone on autopilot. He spent all night contemplating and trying to sort out these new feelings he had developed. It aggravated him that he couldn't figure his way out of this like he could everything else. What was the point of being a genius if he couldn't even figure out what he was feeling? It made him feel stupid and childish, characteristics he knew didn't suite him. All these frustrations were centered on the Hyuga girl who infatuated him to no end. She intrigued him. Everything about her intrigued him. He noticed things about her that probably even her own cousin didn't.

He leaned his chin on his fist as he continued to play with his food. She's not like the other girls. Put her in a crowd and I could pick her out easily. Why is that though? Why am I only seeing her now? Just what the hell is going on! Every time I look at her, I get the strange urge to hold her. And when she looks at me, my heartbeat quickens and I actually feel nervous. It takes me almost forever just to say something to her…and when I do…I wish I hadn't. Nothing ever comes out the way I really intended it to. I didn't want to make her cry…I just wanted her to see that Naruto's not the only one out there. "Hey Sasuke!" a loud voice called out to him planting a spot on the stool next to him. Speaking of the idiot… "Hey, I didn't know you liked ramen as much as I do?"

"Nobody does idiot."

"Oh, you're probably right-Hey! I'm not an idiot, you bastard!"

Sasuke sighed sitting up straight, "I'm really not in the mood to argue with you today."

"Wha-? Hey what's wrong with you? You know, Sakura-chan was really worried about you last night. What happened? She thought we got in a fight or maybe I said something that got to you or whatever, but I didn't think that'd bother you. It didn't, did it?"

"No."

"Good. That's what I thought. So, what did make you all angry last night anyway?"

A flashback of Naruto sitting next to Hinata brushing shoulders and laughing brought a scowl onto his face as he clenched his fists. "Nothing."

"Okay, whatever you say. Hey, let's go train today. I could use a good spar!"

"Go ask someone else."

"Oh come on, Sasuke! Nobody can last as long as you can!" he nudged him laughing. Sasuke turned to him with another death glare.

"I said, go ask someone else." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"Jeez…you really are being pissy." Naruto mumbled glancing outside the shop. His eyes widened to match his smile as his arm went waving. "Hey! Neji! Hinata-chan! Over here!"

Sasuke tensed and stayed frozen for the moment only keeping his gaze on the bowl before him.

Hinata and Neji walked over to Naruto not really paying attention to the statuesque Uchiha. "Good afternoon Na-Naruto-kun." Hinata's voice sounded so calming and melodious to Sasuke's ears. It was always so soft and quiet like she was afraid she'd bother you if she spoke too loudly. The upward twitch in his lip disappeared when he remembered just whom she was greeting. "Naruto." Neji simply greeted and than turned to glance at the back of Sasuke, "Uchiha." Sasuke turned his neck slightly to glance at the older Hyuga from the corner of his eye. "Good afternoon Sasuke-san." Hinata greeted putting on a strained smile. He held her gaze for a moment not realizing he had softened his expression. "Hn." He simply grunted before turning back around to face his now cold ramen. "So, where are you two going?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Shopping."

"Shopping? Wow, Neji. That's pretty feminine of you."

"It's feminine to go buy groceries?"

"Oh. I thought you were going to go clothes shopping or something." Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. Hinata giggled into her hand.

"We're also going to a movie later on today." Hinata added with a gentle smile.

"A movie huh? Sounds like fun."

Neji glanced between the two before smirking to himself. "Naruto, you busy today?"

"Huh? Well, I was going to train with that bastard behind me, but he's pouting for some reason." Naruto replied as a low growl came from the Uchiha.

"Why don't you join us for the movie than?"

"What? Really? Cool! Oh-wait…I forgot, I'm totally broke for awhile...well, other than these ramen coupons."

"No need. I'll pay. Just make sure you're there at the theater at 3, am I clear?"

"Yeah, thanks Neji! I'll definitely be there!"

"Well, we need to get going. Come on Hinata-chan."

"Y-Yes. Good bye for now Naruto-kun." She said quietly allowing herself to be pulled away by her older cousin.

"See ya guys later!"

"Neji-kun! Why did you do that?" Hinata asked once she knew they were out of earshot. Neji had a nice smirk plastered on his face as he was clearly enjoying this.

"Do what, Hinata?" he asked innocently.

She poked her fingers together while her face heated into a blush, "Invite Naruto-kun…"

"Did you not want me to? I can always go back and tell him it's cancelled."

"No!" she surprised both her and Neji with her quick and loud response, but she regained control quickly. "I mean…no. It's all right. I'm sure it'll be f-fun."

Neji smirked again, "It will be."

Sasuke had finally pushed away his ramen bowl and left the stand when Naruto was putting in his order. He now walked down the street with his hands in his pockets and his gaze lowered to the ground. That Hyuga is quite a schemer. Planning ways to get Hinata with the idiot…he grunted and kicked a small stone sending it rolling a few feet away. So what happens when she finally confesses her feelings and gets turned down? He'll end up having to live everyday with a depressed Hinata. I wonder if he's the comforting type…And like a bolt of lightning, it hit him. He stopped in the middle of the road and his eyes widened slightly. That's it. I can't get her to really see me if all she sees is Naruto. But what if he turns her down and rejects her? She'll have no choice but to stop seeing just him. That'll work! All I need to do is get her to somehow tell the idiot she loves him, and than when he breaks her heart, she'll finally be able to see me. A smirk had made its way onto his facial expression, but seemed to drop quickly. But…she'll cry…I don't want to have anything to do with being the reason for her crying…Ugh! This is so frustrating! What should I do? What…what would make her happy? Heh. That's easy…it's Naruto…

With groceries in hand, the two Hyuga's continued their walk through town. "There's an hour until the movie. I'm going to take these back home." Neji explained and handed a few bills of cash to her. "This is to pay for yours and Naruto's tickets. Make sure you get there on time."

"But-wait…Neji-kun, what about you? You're not going?"

"I'm going to go back home and put away the groceries. You are going to go to the movie with Naruto."

"G-Go to the movie with Naruto-kun…a-alone?" She blushed a very deep red.

Neji smirked, "Yes, alone. You have awhile to walk around and build up your courage if you need to."

Hinata looked up at him with fearful eyes. He turned his smirk into a gentle smile, one he only ever gave to Hinata. "It'll be fine. You're going to have fun with him, I'm sure."

"But what if he…what if he doesn't want to be there with…m-me?"

Neji sighed and shook his head, "I don't know any guy who wouldn't want to be with you, Hinata-chan."

She met his eyes and smiled slowly, "Really?"

"Really. Now, I have to get going. I'll be waiting for you afterwards. Oh, and behave." He smirked suggestively, which managed to get Hinata blushing even darker shades.

"Neji-kun!"

He chuckled and walked off, "Bye Hinata."

Hinata had been aimlessly walking about for the last fifteen minutes. She still had plenty of time until the movie, but she was so bored just waiting. That and she was incredibly nervous. She knew that even though Naruto wouldn't have a clue, they would be kind of on a date. Just the thought made her blush different shades of red. She giggled quietly in her happiness. "Hinata." The sound of her name brought her out of her strayed thoughts and turned to look at the person beside her. Her eyes widened and she stepped away slightly. "Sa-Sasuke."

He stopped walking and faced her frightened form with his usual impassive face. "I need to talk to you."

She glanced around warily holding her fingers up to her lips. "Um-o-okay."

"Relax, I'm not going to try anything." He sighed while looking the other way. "You don't trust me, do you?"

"Um-well…"

"That's what I thought."

"B-but Sasuke…"

"It's fine. I don't blame you. After all, you shouldn't trust people you hate."

She gazed downward looking saddened. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I-I didn't mean that…I don't hate you. I was just angry…and…it just kind of came out."

He smirked, "You know, it's not that bad to hate someone. It's a normal human emotion."

"Yes, but…I don't…I don't want to hate anyone…"

While her gaze was on the ground he turned to look at her and something inside him seemed to move. His stomach felt strangely and his heart was beating fast again. His smirk turned into a soft smile, but quickly changed back to impassive when her white eyes met his black ones. "Are you mad?" she questioned tilting her head every so slightly. He almost wanted to laugh at how much she resembled a cute little child like that, but held it in best he could. "Shouldn't you be the one who's angry?"

She shook her head putting on a small smile, "Let's just forget about it, okay?"

"Forget? Why not. Look, there's a reason why I came up to you." She nodded letting him know she was listening. "I want to assist you with your problem." He paused seeing her face confused and before she could question, he continued. "Your problem with Naruto."

Her eyes widened and she blushed furiously. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, him. You have feelings for him don't you?"

"Well, y-yes."

"Than I'm going to help you in getting his attention and confessing your feelings."

"C-Co-Confess? My feelings? Oh no, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"I-I-I just can't!"

"If you want him to pay attention to you, I think it's only fair he knows your intentions."

"B-But I…" she held her hands together tightly, "I don't know if I can."

He took a step closer looking down at her indigo locks. "That's why I'm going aid you."

She looked up at him not really knowing how to react to this. "Why?"

He turned away from her and spoke quietly, "I feel that I owe it to you."

"So…you'll help me tell Naruto that I love him?"

"Yeah, I guess, but don't think-" he grunted before he could finish when he felt a body against his back and arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen. "Th-thank you, Sasuke…" she murmured against his back. He didn't move and somehow found himself enjoying her warm embrace. He remembered being hugged like this numerous times by his fan girls, but not once did he ever feel so content and at peace like he was now. He closed his eyes briefly letting a small smile form on his lips. A few seconds later, she backed away from him muttering an apology, which he only shrugged off.

"All right. First thing first, get a hold of Naruto and tell him the movie has been cancelled."

"What? But I-"

"I know you were looking forward to it, but you're not ready yet. You wish for it to be a date, but you know it won't since you're too shy to do anything."

"Y-Yes…"

"So instead, after you tell Naruto, meet me by the lake and we'll run through the plans. Got it?" She nodded in understanding. "Good. I'll head there now. Don't take too long."

"Okay."

He turned around and began to walk off towards the forest. He sighed rubbing his temple, "I sure as hell hope I know what I'm doing." He muttered and remembered the small smile she gave him. He hadn't felt that happy after being given a smile since his mother was alive. It wasn't just a smile either. It was a smile she gave to him and him only. Not Naruto, but him. It took him awhile, but he finally caught on that he was doing this completely wrong from the very beginning. Even after satisfying his lust for her the few times he did, he couldn't help but feel like that wasn't all he wanted. He wanted something more from her. He wanted her smiles and her laughter. He wanted her hugs, caresses, and kisses. He wanted…her love. As foreign as that feeling was to him, he wasn't completely ignorant to it. He just never tried to bother with it. He had always assumed that love would do no more than drag you down and keep you from attaining your goals. If that was true, he found that he didn't really care. He felt such peace being around Hinata, that it could easily be described as addicting. He hated Naruto for not seeing this all the time. He hated him for not giving her the attention she clearly deserved. And…he hated himself for not seeing how truly special she is. On that subject, it was confirmed. "Yeah…I know what I'm doing…"


	7. 7: Growth

Hinata poked her forefingers together keeping her saddened gaze focused on his chest. "I'm really sorry, Naruto-kun…" she paused glancing up into his wonderfully blue eyes, "I-I was r-really looking forward to it, but…something came up."

"Ah, don't worry about it Hinata-chan!" he smiled gleefully resting his hand on her shoulder. "We can go to a movie another time."

"I…I'd really like that." She smiled widely.

He smiled again, "Okay, well, I'm gonna go now. See ya later Hinata-chan! Tell Neji I said hi!" He ran off waving to her as he went. She smiled sadly taking in a deep breath. Her eyes widened slightly as she held her breath. "Oh no. Neji-kun! He thinks I'm going to the movie with Naruto-kun." She bit her lip nervously. But Sasuke is waiting for me… "I guess I can just tell Neji-kun after I get home. He'll understand…I hope." She nodded to herself in reassurance before running off towards the lake to meet Sasuke.

She finally arrived at the lake after running the whole distance. She saw a glimpse of Sasuke standing near the shore before she hunched over trying to normalize her breathing. Sasuke turned around looking at her exhausted figure with his ever-present impassive expression. "Now that you're here, let's go over a few things."

She nodded still regaining her breath.

"For God's sake, sit down. You look like you're going to pass out."

She nodded again taking a seat on the bench. He walked towards her sitting down as well making sure to keep a good foot between them. Meaning, they were on completely opposite ends. With his hands folded across his chest, he gazed out at the lake reflecting the reds and oranges from the setting sun. "How much do you like Naruto?"

She blushed looking down at her lap, "Naruto-kun…well, I-I…um…you see-" she stopped abruptly when she felt his hand grasp her chin forcing her to look at him directly. When their eyes met, he dropped his hand back down to his side. "First thing to establish: Make eye contact."

She nodded in understanding trying with all her might to keep looking into his eyes, which so reminded her of black abysses. They seemed so mysterious to her, yet they held such strong emotions. Through his eyes, he would be able to easily express his passionate hatred and distaste. She wondered briefly, would he love just as passionately? "Secondly," he interrupted her train of thoughts. "No stuttering. I vaguely remember it being ten times worse back in the academy days, so you've obviously been working on it. But, when around Naruto, your stuttering can't seem to desist."

"I just…I get nervous…"

"I know that. Getting rid of it just means you need to be more confident. Stop thinking he might not like you if you say something, so just say it. Even if you don't agree with this, at least act like you feel that what you say has importance to it. By putting that boldness into your words, it makes the other person think that what you're saying deserves to be paid attention to. This is vital when concerning that idiot. He has the attention span of a fly."

She giggled, "That is true…" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye seeing her smiling at him gently. He almost wanted to smile back, but kept his "annoying" emotions at bay for the time being. "Next?" she questioned listening intently to his advice.

"Be more aggressive. Don't hang on him like my stupid fan girls do with me, but don't avoid touching him. He might take it that you don't like him."

"So…?" she started not completely getting what he meant.

"So. When around him, maybe try 'accidentally' brushing shoulders or hands. When sitting next to him, keep an inch between you at most." He watched, as every word he said seemed to make her blush a new shade. He sighed, "I doubt he'll bite you. I don't think he's ever bitten someone before…"

"He has."

"What?"

"He bit Kiba before…" she touched her finger to her chin remembering the moment.

"He what?"

"Back in the chunin preliminaries…when he went against Kiba…"

"He bit him?" Sasuke's usual impassive expression turned to one of unbelief and disgust.

"Yes." She giggled again.

"Ugh…I don't want to know." He muttered taking a deep breath, "Anyway…" he glanced over at her and began to move closer sitting only a touch away from each other. He saw her tense and look up at him fearfully. "You see? None of that. You make that face, and he'll think you're terrified of him. You two need to be comfortable around each other…right?" She nodded looking defeated. "And lastly, for now…I don't expect you to do this anytime soon, but…" he paused grasping her hand in his holding it gently. Her face had turned completely scarlet as she looked down at the two clasped hands. "Y-You…" she gulped loudly, "W-want me to h-hold his h-hand?"

He smirked, "Like I said, I don't expect you to do this anytime soon. It's mainly reserved for couples. But, it'd be best if you had experience with this ahead of time. That way, there's a better chance that you won't collapse when it does happen."

"Oh…I see…" she trailed off not tearing her gaze from the two enjoined hands. His skin feels so rough…and yet, his hands…they're warm and soft. He's not squeezing tightly, but he's not holding loosely either. It's almost like… She began to smile unconsciously. Just by holding his hand, her heartbeat seemed to quicken, and she returned the hold watching how their hands seemed to form so perfectly with the other. It feels so nice… "…I think I like holding hands…" she whispered not realizing she just spoke what she was thinking.

While she seemed to be off in her own little world, he continued to watch her face as it formed to different emotions. His own face, for the matter, was almost blank. He honestly didn't know what to feel at the moment. He was at a complete loss of what to do. He felt his whole body seem to warm up as his own heart rate increased. His mind was yelling at him to let go and give her some snide comment while glaring his hardest at her, but he found he really didn't want to listen to that scolding at all. He found that no matter what, he didn't want to let go of her. He loved the feel of her hand, her touch. It was so loving and tender…just like her. What is this? Why do I feel so strange? I kissed her before…hell, we made out! Why am I reacting so much stronger to such an innocent action? I…I don't…understand what's going on. Just…what is this…really? He gulped and leaned towards her bowed face. I'm so nervous…I never get nervous… "Hinata…" he breathed barely audible, but in their nearness she heard him easily. She looked up slowly gazing back into his eyes that looked so soft at the moment. His entire expression was soft. Her breathing quickened to match her now pulsating heart. "Y-yes…Sasuke…?" she whispered as she saw his eyes stare at her lips. Her own eyes trailed down to his lips as she edged closer to him wanting to close the seemingly eternity-long gap between them. Her eyelids began to close shut when she could feel his warm breath hover above her mouth. His lips were just a brush away from touching hers when he suddenly pulled back quickly making them both snap back to reality. She likes Naruto damn it! What the hell am I doing! I can't let my emotions take over me like that…it's weak…it's weakness! He stood up from the bench breaking off their hold from each other. He cleared his throat and kept his focus away from her and on the now darkened sky. He took a deep inhale settling his nerves. "You should get going. I'm sure your cousin will be wondering where you are."

She blinked rapidly trying to regain her concentration. She glanced around nervously before standing abruptly. "You're right…" she whispered turning around and trying to avoid looking at him. "Um…Sasuke?" she asked glancing back at him.

"What is it?" he stayed still reminding him not to look back at her.

"Um…thank you…for helping me."

His silence got her to continue walking back into the forest. "Are you working tomorrow?" he asked halting her movements.

"Um, yes. From 6am-5pm."

He nodded, "After work, I'll come get you. There's still a few more things we need to go over."

"O-Okay. Um, good night Sasuke." She spoke quietly and jogged off into the forest.

When he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, he inhaled again and gazed up into the night sky littered with stars. "What the hell is she doing to me…"

Hinata entered her home closing the door securely behind her. As she was taking off her shoes she took notice of the presence just ahead of her. She glanced upward while slipping off her right shoe and begin working on the left. "Welcome home. How was the movie?" Neji asked giving her a watchful gaze.

"Um…" she fumbled with her words as she was freed from her shoes and now stood before him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the money he had given her earlier that day. She held it out for him to take. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyebrow rose as he stared at the cash in her hand. "You didn't go." He stated looking at her sternly. "Hinata, you didn't chicken out did you?"

"Wha-no, Neji-kun. I just…"

"You didn't leave Naruto stranded there, did you? That's a strange way to get his attention."

"No. I-I told him it was cancelled. So, he wasn't stranded or anything…"

He sighed loudly, "Hinata…" he claimed the money in her hands and fitted it back into his wallet. "So, if you didn't go to the movie, than where have you been?"

She gulped and stayed frozen for a moment. Do I tell him I was with Sasuke? He might get mad. Neji-kun never really liked Sasuke, so if he finds out I was with him…oh, he will get mad. But then, what do I tell him? "I was training." Well, that's not a lie. I was training, just not the type he's probably assuming.

"Training? You cancelled the movie with Naruto to go train?" He asked very skeptically. She knew he didn't believe her. No one would. Everyone knew she would give her left arm to go to the movies with Naruto, and would probably think she was the victim of some mind transfer jutsu if she cancelled it just to go train. "Well…I was just…trying to save him the trouble of having…to go with me." She whispered the last part hoping he didn't hear it. "I-I don't think…he would've had fun…with just me." She gazed down depressed that she felt it was partly true, and prayed that Neji wouldn't question any further.

"Hinata…where you get these ideas I'll never know." He spoke more to himself than her. She looked up at him in curiosity. He met her eyes with his own letting her know he was sympathizing with her. "Take risks once in awhile. You might find yourself enjoying it." He finished as he walked towards the living room couch to sit down. Hinata smiled and walked towards the back of the couch and behind Neji, who was now reading a scroll. She leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thank you, Neji-kun." She whispered and walked hurriedly towards her bedroom. Neji stayed frozen for a bit while absently touching his cheek where she kissed him. He chuckled while shaking his head. "Only Hinata…" he trailed off continuing his reading.

Hinata lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling unable to go to sleep. Too many thoughts were running through her mind and she couldn't seem to sort them out. Sasuke…he can be so…I don't know…he's just so mysterious. He always puts up this wall around his emotions so no one will ever know what he's really feeling. Sure, he lets anger and hatred through constantly, but when is he ever happy? When is he sad? When will he finally let people in to see the real Sasuke? A brief flashback of him holding her hand and leaning in for a kiss made her cheeks redden. She smiled happily. He opened up to me a little there. It was almost too small to see…but it was there. He looked like…he just looked so sincere. It wasn't like the other times he tried to kiss me. This time, it wasn't forceful or intensely passionate. It was almost like he was being gentle and wanted to give me time to back away if I wanted to. She rolled to her side hugging the covers up to her chin, as the smile never left her lips. It was like he was actually asking permission for once…I think I was going to give him permission too… She blushed furiously at that thought hiding her face further into her blanket. She suddenly shook her head trying to rid her of those thoughts. "No, I can't. I love Naruto-kun, and only Naruto-kun." She reprimanded herself sternly. Sasuke's just trying to help. He feels bad for forcing himself on me, so he's just trying to make up for it by helping me get Naruto-kun. She nodded and rolled over onto her back. "I love Naruto-kun. I love Naruto-kun." She continued telling herself over and over like a mantra before she finally let sleep overtake her.

Sasuke leaned against a tree just outside the hospital entrance. His arms were folded across his chest while his eyes were closed comfortably. He held a sense of calming as he waited patiently for Hinata to appear. When he heard footsteps echoing from the concrete in a running manner, he kept his eyes closed waiting for her to approach him. He was suddenly jolted out of his calm state when arms flung around his neck hugging him closer to the person's body. "What the hell!"

"Sasuke-kun! It's been so long!"

"What? Ino? Get off of me!" he glared down at the blonde who was hugging him tightly. More running steps caught his ears. "INO! Get the hell away from him!"

Sasuke inwardly groaned. It's bad enough when there's one, now it's the both of them. How much worse can it get? Sakura ran towards the two wrapping her arms around his torso sending a scowl towards her best friend and rival. "He's my Sasuke-kun, so back off Ino-pig!"

"Forget it, billboard brow! You never stood a chance with MY Sasuke-kun."

"Ino-pig! You let go of him now!"

"You let go first!"

"Why don't you both stop acting like you're still twelve!" he interrupted feeling the anger emanate from his body. They both leaned back to stare up at him. "It's been six years and you haven't changed at all. Grow up already!"

"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whined.

"We just want you to know how much we lo-"

"I don't want to hear it! Save those idiotic words for someone who's actually going to love you back!" he was breathing hard as his anger only seemed to increase with every moment that they still touched him. He definitely didn't welcome their hugs like he had Hinata's. Theirs didn't even come close. "Now. Let. Go." He seethed allowing them to see his now-activated sharingan. Their eyes widened and they quickly jumped back fearfully. They whispered his name as they continued to walk backwards from the furious Uchiha. "S-Sasuke…?" a small timid voice at once made him calm down and deactivate his sharingan. He turned to the side to see a very worried Hinata. His glare softened as he took deep breaths to fully relax himself. "I'm fine. You can stop looking at me like that now." He glanced back to her letting her see he was calm again. She nodded and replaced her previous expression with a small smile, one that eased his nerves at once. The two fan girls watched the scene in pure confusion. They glanced to each other hoping the other would have some kind of clue as to what was going on. When neither had the slightest idea, they continued to watch carefully. Hinata walked up to Sasuke with her still small smile; "I'm ready now. I'm sorry I kept you waiting…"

"Whatever. Let's just go." The two began to walk off with Sasuke leading more than walking side-by-side with her. Hinata glanced back towards the two girls and smiled widely. She waved, "Good bye Sakura-chan, Ino-chan!"

The two girls, still frozen to the ground and wide-eyed with shock, absently waved back while replying, "Good bye Hina-chan…"

Hinata walked quietly next to Sasuke glancing up at him once in awhile. They were on the main street of Konoha passing by all the various shops on the way. "Um…Sasuke?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye allowing her to see he was listening.

"Um…you…uh-are you okay?" she asked furrowing her brows while he raised an eyebrow in question. "I mean…you just…you looked really angry…" she muttered staring down at the ground.

"I told you I'm fine."

"Y-Yes, but…I-I've never seen you that angry before…" she paused thinking back on it. "Sakura-chan and Ino-chan looked scared…and…I was too…"

He sighed, "They wouldn't get the hint that they were bothering me. What better way than to scare them?" he smirked at her. She met his gaze and slowly smiled in return. She nodded and looked down again. "Okay. Here's the plan." He began bringing her attention back to the reason why they were meeting up again. "Tomorrow, you're going to tell Naruto how you feel."

She snapped her face up towards his with nothing but fear shown in them. "But…I-I-I don't know if I'm ready!"

"You'll do fine. Just be confident like I told you. Make eye contact, don't stutter, and talk so that he'll definitely listen without getting distracted."

"But…how?"

He stopped walking and turned to face her. She halted and stood in front of him warily. "What, do you need practice?"

"Well, I-um…" she mumbled and eventually just nodded. He groaned and stared down at her. "Than say it." He told her sternly. She widened her eyes. "Pretend I'm Naruto for the moment, and confess already."

"But-um…here?" she looked around at the busy street, where the people were already casting them curious glances. He began to rub his temples trying to ease his newly gained headache. "Fine." He grabbed her wrist and began leading her to a more secluded spot near the training grounds. Once they arrived, he turned back to her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Better?"

She looked around seeing that no people were around. She used her byakugan for a second just to make sure, and finally nodded in approval. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Okay…pretend you're Naruto-kun…and-and c-c-confess." She whispered to herself even though he could hear her perfectly. He almost wanted to smile at her moment of building up her self-confidence. She took a deep breath before staring at him straight in the eyes. Her face was fearful but stern. "Naruto-kun…there's something I need to tell you." She waited for him to nod before continuing. "You see, I-I, I've kind of…well-"

"Stop." He interrupted narrowing his eyes at her. "You made eye contact, which was good, but you're stuttering again. You're self-confidence dropped quicker than I could imagine."

"I just-I don't know if I can say it."

"Than keep trying until you do." He titled her chin up to meet her eyes; "This is the guy you've liked since you were a kid. Think of this as you doing him a favor."

"A favor?"

"Yes. He's so dense that he has to be told directly to his face. You're doing him a favor so he doesn't have to go into brain overload."

She giggled quietly and nodded. "Okay. A favor than."

He nodded and backed up waiting for her to begin where she left off. She took another deep breath and looked at him more sternly this time. "Naruto-kun…I love you."

Something seemed to hit Sasuke at that moment. Those words made him feel like he was just punched in the stomach. Half of him hadn't heard whom she directed the words to, and he felt his heart beating quicker and his hands shake nervously. Hinata continued, "I've loved you since back at the academy. I've loved you all these years, Naruto-kun!" The other half of him quickly rid over the previous thoughts and feelings, and reminded him that those words didn't belong to him. They weren't for him at all. This made his shaking hands clench into fists and his face form into a frown. Hinata looked at him thinking she had done well, but one look at his frown caused her to think quite the opposite. "Um…Sasuke? Did I…did I screw up?" she asked worried.

He shook himself out of it and appeared expressionless. "No, that was good. You definitely…were more confident and to the point. Good job."

She smiled widely and could almost jump up and down in her excitement. "So I'll tell him tomorrow than." She spoke happily. She giggled, "And I'll make sure to remember everything you've taught me, Sasuke-sensei."

He gazed at her thrilled expression and allowed a tiny smile to grace his lips. He made it disappear before she could see and replaced it with a smirk. "Sasuke-sensei huh?" he questioned, "Well, it's better than Sasuke-kun." She smiled and giggled at his comment.

"Oh! I should get going. I was supposed to make dinner tonight. I hope Neji-kun isn't home yet…" she trailed off as she turned on her heel and began jogging off. Sasuke turned around facing the opposite direction. He was about mid-step when Hinata appeared at his side giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned around just as quick so he could see her scarlet face, and waving to him as she went, "Good bye Sasuke! Thank you for your help!"

He watched her with wide eyes and couldn't seem to move until she had disappeared from his sight. He brushed his fingers where her kiss had been, as a genuine smile appeared on his face. She was so happy…and smiling more than I've ever seen her smile… His smile faded and his expression saddened. But not because of me…because of him…


	8. 8: Selfish

The night before, Hinata had been thrilled beyond recognition. Her smiles were wide and cheerful, and she seemed to hum the whole time she made dinner for her and Neji. Neji eyed her curiously only assuming Naruto definitely had something to do with her mood. At the prospect, he merely shrugged while waiting for his food. But, that was the night before. This morning, however, she was one big case of shot nerves. Her whole body seemed to shake like a leaf. She had never been so nervous in her life. Not that she didn't have a good reason to be. After all, confessing one's feelings has never been an easy task. She contemplated for hours where her confidence from last night went. She prayed she didn't burn it out if that was possible. If anything, she needed all her confidence from last night plus any confidence she had mustered up the rest of the 19 years of her life. This was it. This was what the past six years was finally leading up to…and she was about to pass out from the stress.

Last night, it didn't even come to mind the possibility of him rejecting her. She had been so happy that she was able to say it so clearly to Sasuke without stuttering or breaking eye contact. She let her emotions take too much control over her, and now she was dealing with the aftermath. No! I can't think about that! All I need to concentrate on is telling Naruto my feelings. I can get worried and panicky about his reaction when it happens. But not now! Not after Sasuke helped me get this far. I wouldn't want to disappoint him… She calmed down after her personal pep talk, and checked herself over to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. When it was confirmed, she headed towards the front door exiting her house. Her destination: Ichiraku Ramen.

Sasuke woke up a few hours ago, but couldn't seem to pull himself out of bed yet. It wasn't that he was too tired to get up, it was merely because he thought that if he stayed asleep, maybe in some way today wouldn't happen. Hinata was to confess her feelings to Naruto, which Sasuke admitted he was proud of. She was being brave and confident no matter the consequences. She didn't even seem to contemplate about Naruto's reaction to the whole thing, and frankly, Sasuke didn't want to bring it up either. She had seemed so happy; he didn't want to ruin that.

Sasuke knew Naruto only had eyes for Sakura, so him rejecting her feelings was inevitable. Ever since he decided to assist Hinata in her declaration of love, he had been confused on whether he was doing this for himself or her. He half hoped Naruto would reject Hinata, so she would move on and hopefully notice him. The bad side to it, he was being selfish and putting her heart at risk. He knew, hell, everyone knew that being rejected by Naruto would absolutely break the poor Hyuga girl. As much as he wanted her for himself, the thought of causing her sorrow and grief was almost unbearable. He never felt like this about anybody before. He hated to admit it, but he didn't want to lose that feeling he had with Hinata. Whatever that feeling was…

An almost inaudible knock sounded at his front door bringing him out of his thoughts. He growled at having his quiet time interrupted. He sat up pushing the covers aside and made his way to the door with only his pajama pants on. Do those fan girls even sleep! He wrenched the door open activating his sharingan. His scowl appeared automatically so to warn the person exactly whose house they're at. As soon as two pairs of eyes met, the girl backed away in fear of the angry Uchiha. Once seeing his visitor, his face softened and his sharingan deactivated. "Hinata…" he spoke watching her calm down from the slight scare. "H-Hello Sasuke." She replied smiling weakly. He examined her and it didn't take much at all to see how truly terrified she looked. But, it wasn't because of him. "What is it?" he asked furrowing his brows almost looking concerned.

Her white eyes held his making it look like she was ready to cry at any second. He panicked for a moment not really sure he even knew how to comfort her if she did. He took a quick glance around the outside of his house before grabbing her wrist. "Get in here." He muttered pulling her inside closing the door behind her. When he let go he grabbed her chin in a steady hold. "What is going on?"

"I-I…I just don't know if I can do it."

He sighed backing up a few feet, "You seemed confident yesterday."

"I was…but I…I never thought about what he'd say back!" and there it was. Her eyes swelled with tears ready to break loose.

"Well, don't think about it than!" he told her harshly narrowing his eyes at her teary face. "Don't let anything enter that mind of yours unless it's just about confessing. That's all you need to worry about right now. Nothing else, understand?"

She gulped, nodded, and wiped away any indication that she was crying. She put on a wavering smile, "Do you think…it'd be okay if maybe…maybe we could practice?"

He stared blankly for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face. "Sure…"

She smiled widely and took a step closer to him. "I have to pretend you're Naruto-kun…" she chided to herself as she inhaled deeply. Hinata met Sasuke's eyes and smiled wider. "Naruto-kun, there's something very important I need to tell you."

Sasuke nodded allowing her to continue.

"I love you, Naruto-kun. I've loved you for a long time and…" she paused staring intensely at his face before she began to giggle.

He stared at her confused, "What are you laughing for? Tell me you're not going to do that when you tell him."

"No, no, it's not that." She continued to giggle taking another step closer until they were only an inch away. He felt heat rush into his body at seeing her initiate this close proximity. "I just…it's hard to imagine you as Naruto-kun. You don't smile."

He raised an eyebrow; "Than I guess it's good I'm not Naruto."

"But I'm supposed to p-pretend." She paused again seeming to think for a moment. "I know." She reached up to his face, which seemed to stay frozen at the moment, and used her fingers to pull the corners of his lips upwards into a Hinata-made smile. She bit her lip to stifle her giggle while keeping her fingers in place. With his narrowed eyes and the fake wide smile, it almost looked creepy. Now satisfied, Hinata stared into his smiling face (held up by her own fingers), and decided to continue. "I love you…Naruto-kun." They stayed like that for a moment before she dropped her hands back down to her sides at seeing his eyes suddenly look almost saddened. "Sasuke…? Um, are you…I mean, did I…did I do okay?"

He continued to stare at her face with an unreadable expression. He moved his hand up to gently caress her cheek. Her eyelids drooped at the wonderful feel, and she unconsciously leaned into his hand. "…Yeah…you did well…" he whispered huskily before pulling away and turning around so his back was to her. "Don't think about anything else, but telling him you love him, understand?" he continued without waiting for her to answer, "Remember that and you'll be fine. Now, go find that idiot. It's almost lunch so he'll definitely be at that ramen stand."

"Y-Yes…um, thank you again Sasuke. I-I really…appreciate your help."

"Hn." He grunted heading towards the kitchen.

"Good bye Sasuke." She spoke quietly leaving out the door.

The second the door closed, Sasuke had changed into his clothes and ran out of the house as quickly as possible. He was now standing in an alleyway across from the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Hinata hadn't arrived yet, but Naruto was present. He looked as though he was finishing his nine or ten bowls and in the process of paying. Sasuke convinced himself he was only there to make sure Hinata did in fact show up and go through with the plan. After all, it's only necessary that a sensei watch over their student in their greatest (or worst) moment…right? He continued to watch waiting for Hinata to arrive. Sure, he had ran his fastest to make sure he got there before her, but still, where was she?

Naruto was about to leave the ramen stand when something obviously caught his eye. He waved down the pink-haired girl starting up a friendly conversation. Sasuke cursed as he stared on. What the hell is she doing there? Damn it. She better be gone by the time Hinata arrives… Sasuke leaned in closer to hear their conversation while simultaneously glancing around for Hinata. "Hey Sakura-chan, you think maybe…ya know, we could like go to the movies…on a date?"

"Naruto! You idiot!" she yelled punching him across the jaw sending him back a few feet.

"Ow, Sakura-chan…that really hurt!"

"Well, maybe if you wouldn't pull that kind of crap on me!" She continued yelling with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I love Sasuke-kun! Why can't you obviously see that!" With that, she stormed off the opposite direction leaving a depressed Naruto sitting on the ground nursing a new bruise. "But…Sakura-chan…I love you." He whispered with a saddened gaze.

Sasuke was scowling now. He clenched his jaw in anger cursing continuously in his mind. "That idiot…" he whispered fiercely.

Naruto stood up still rubbing his jaw and staring off in the direction that Sakura disappeared to a little bit ago. "Naruto-kun?" a petite voice sounded from behind him. He turned around quickly coming face to face with the quiet, smiling Hyuga female. "Oh hey Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun…is it all right if we take a walk?" Make eye contact, don't stutter, and sound confident… she continued to tell herself over and over within her mind.

"Uh, yeah, sure Hinata-chan! No problem, lead the way."

She smiled happily leading him towards the forest. Naruto talked about various things pointing out different places he had trained. Hinata stayed quiet smiling up at him once in awhile and giggling. They finally reached the lake where Hinata had led him. Upon reaching there, she walked over and sat on the bench looking out onto the lake. She glanced back at him smiling. He smiled back and sat down next to her looking over at her curiously. "So, what did you need to talk to me about, Hinata-chan?"

She blushed and met his gaze. She inhaled, repeated the mantra within her mind, and began. "Naruto-kun, there's something really important I want to tell you."

"Okay, you have my full attention!" he smiled widely flashing his teeth.

She nodded closing her eyes briefly and meeting his gaze once again. He always looked so happy. Everything about him just emanated happiness. She admired him so much and absolutely loved every part about him. All these years, her feelings never changed. It was now or never.

Sasuke leaned against a tree branch looking down on the pair. He watched intently noting that she was doing very well so far. He smiled slightly at his accomplishment. All right Hinata…just get it done and over with…as for Naruto… He narrowed his eyes. Maybe I should interrupt them and break it up. That way, she won't have to deal with his rejection. I don't want to see her hurt. Shit, I shouldn't have pushed this so much. Damn it, I should-

"Naruto-kun…I love you."

No…don't Hinata…

"I've loved you for a long time…since the academy days!"

Hinata…stop…you're just going to…

"I love you Naruto-kun…"

…get hurt…

"I love you so much!" She finished smiling and biting her lip nervously. She applauded herself for doing it and saying what she had been afraid to for years. Now that that part was over…it was time for his reaction, the part she'd been dreading.

Naruto stared at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed from the second she began and even a few minutes afterward. "Hinata-chan…" he whispered looking completely saddened now.

His expression only made her lower her gaze and have her confidence completely disappear. She knew it. She knew he didn't have feelings for her…they were reserved for Sakura…not her. Her eyes were burning to escape tears, but she held them back not wanting him to see her cry. She gazed down at her hands, "I…I'm sorry…Naruto-kun…I-I just…"

"Hinata-chan…"

Sasuke gulped absently clenching his fists. Naruto…at least let her down easy…don't try to hurt her anymore than she already is…

"I'm sorry Hinata…" Naruto began looking down at his own hands. "But…thank you. Thank you so much for loving me."

Hinata bit her bottom lip as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"But…you see, I love Sakura-chan…"

"I know…" she whispered. "I just…I-I wanted to t-tell you h-how I f-felt…about you…"

Naruto put on a weak smile as he reached over and held her face in his hands. He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "Hey now, Hinata-chan. No tears, okay? You have to smile…you look so great when you smile!" he laughed lightly while she tried to smile at him. "You know, Hinata-chan, it's okay to be selfish sometimes." He leaned back and began to stare out across the lake with a gentle smile gracing his features. "I know that all our lives we've been taught that being selfish just makes things worse, but it also proves that we're human. I'm not saying that we should be selfish all the time, I'm just saying that once in awhile, it's okay to be selfish with what you want. And you, Hinata-chan, deserve to be selfish because you've been selfless your whole life. You deserve much better things. You deserve to be able to put yourself before others."

"I-I don't understand…Naruto-kun…"

"Well, you see, Kakashi-sensei always did tell me I had tunnel vision. I just focus on one object instead of the object and everything around it. So when it comes to love, all I've ever seen is Sakura-chan…so who's to say that there's not someone out there for me that's not Sakura-chan?"

Hinata continued to look at him quizzically. "What are you saying, Naruto-kun?"

"I'm saying, why don't we go out and make it official or something? Hinata-chan, why not be my girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

What?! Sasuke stared wide-eyed. What the hell is he saying? First, he rejects her, and now he's asking her out? Just what the hell is he getting at?

"Be my girlfriend, Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto-kun…" she looked downward with a blank expression. "I don't want you to do this because you pity me…"

"No, no, it's not because of that! I'm just saying that all this time I've only really seen just Sakura-chan, so how do I know that there's not someone out there that I'm supposed to love more? Plus...I know how much it hurts to get rejected. With Sakura-chan, it not only hurts emotionally, but physically too." he laughed nervously. "And...I don't want to hurt you like that Hinata-chan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun…but, it just doesn't seem right for me to be…selfish…"

He smiled wider and kneeled down in front of her holding her hands in his. "If it bothers you that much, than think of this as an experiment."

"An…experiment…?"

"Yeah, an experiment to see whether or not I can live without my tunnel vision."

"You…want to date me…for an experiment?" she continued to look disheartened.

"Ah, no! Man, I'm just not saying it right. Listen, Hinata-chan, I like you. And when people like each other, it only makes sense for them to go out to see whether or not they maybe like each other more than they thought? You see?"

She tilted her head slightly and studied his face. He looked so sincere, and he didn't look like he held pity for her at all. "Are…are you sure…this is what you want?" she asked just above a whisper.

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! So, please Hinata-chan, say yes?"

She smiled happily, "Yes, Naruto-kun."

"All right!" he stood up and offered his hand to her. "Well, girlfriend? What do you want to do first as a couple?"

She grasped his hand never letting her smile fade. "What would you like to do, Naruto-kun?"

"Well…" he laughed nervously, "I'm kind of new to this whole relationship thing, so you'll have to give me some pointers."

"It's okay, I'm new to this too."

"Well, that definitely makes me feel a little better. Um, you hungry?"

"Kind of."

"Great! Let's go out to eat then! Couples do that right? Where should we go?" he continued to ask her questions as they walked back into the forest heading for the main area of town.

Sasuke hadn't moved. This can't be happening…he actually…he actually asked her out. No…this-this wasn't supposed to happen! Naruto and Hinata weren't supposed to end up together! She was supposed to end up with me! He was supposed to reject her, and than I would be there to pick up the pieces. That was how it was supposed to happen, not this! His face contorted into pure anger as he punched into the tree next to him leaving a large hole. After all he's done! After telling her he loved Sakura…he still managed to walk away with Hinata's heart! This…this can't be real…Hinata…

After being with Naruto for the remainder of the day, Hinata finally made her way home. She opened the door and took off her shoes while humming happily. She glanced around the living room seeing it empty, which made her briefly wonder if Neji wasn't home yet. As she stepped further into the house and started to head towards her room, a tall elegant figure emerged from the kitchen doorway. "You seem happy today."

Hinata turned to face her cousin and smiled wider. "I'm very happy."

He took a sip from his hot tea, "No doubt relating to a certain Uzumaki I know."

"Maybe…" she giggled.

"So what'd he do today? Ask you out to dinner? Hold your hand? Or maybe asked you to be his girlfriend?" he smirked as she began to blush furiously.

"Actually, Neji-kun, all three."

At hearing this, he accidentally choked on the tea he was swallowing making a little mess. "Neji-kun, are you all right?"

He choked, "Y-Yeah. Fine…" Neji wiped his chin drying it from the spilt tea. "Now, are you serious, Hinata?"

"Yes."

"You're not joking with me right?"

"Why, Neji-kun, you don't think he would?"

"No, it's not that. It's just all these years…he's been so dense." She giggled approaching him. "I mean, if he was going to know your feelings, you'd have to tell him directly to his face."

"Yes, that's true."

He leaned back and gave her an odd look…one of complete disbelief. "Hinata…did you…confess?"

"I did, Neji-kun. Afterwards, he asked me to be his girlfriend. Would you like me to make dinner for you?"

He stared at her in utter shock. It seemed to have taken awhile for him to really process everything she just said.

"Neji-kun?"

"What? Oh, no Hinata-chan, that's fine. I ate out with Tenten and Lee." He paused now smirking, "I'm proud of you. It seems you finally got what you've wanted all these years."

She glanced to the side with a calm smile, "Yes…yes, I have." She laughed softly, "So, how did your dinner go than?"

"Well, it took awhile, but those two are finally and officially a couple. Tenten liked him, but she apparently didn't want a relationship. It took a lot of convincing on Lee's part, and even that idiot sensei of ours, but she eventually caved."

"Oh, I'm so happy for them!" she said clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, well, don't go to congratulate them anytime soon or you might be dragged into a double date. Especially since you're now a fellow couple."

She blushed while giggling. "Naruto-kun says he's going to pick me up after work tomorrow so we can go train together. After that, he wants to take me to this restaurant he heard about. He promised he'd only take me to Ichiraku's for lunch sometimes. He was yelled at by Sakura-chan and Ino-chan that the ramen stand isn't a good place to take your girlfriend." She giggled some more as if remembering how badly he was beaten for even attempting to take her there for dinner. As for now, it seemed only Sakura and Ino knew about the new couple, but knowing them, everyone in town would know by tomorrow morning if not sooner. Hinata repressed a shudder at that thought. "I'm glad Hinata-chan." Neji spoke interrupting her thoughts. "I'm glad to see you're at last genuinely happy."

"Thank you, Neji-kun." She whispered hugging him tightly. He hesitantly returned the hug while smiling gently down at her. She leaned up giving him a kiss on the cheek before running back into her room bidding him 'good night' as she went. After she closed the door behind her, Neji shook his head and took another drink of tea. "Looks like I'll be having a little chat with Naruto tomorrow…just to clear up a few things of course."

Ever since he witnessed her confession, Sasuke had been in the training field beating at the same post. He wasn't really paying attention, and instead seemed to replaying that whole scene over and over in his head. He was relaxed knowing she wasn't hurt, but his anger overwhelmed that relaxation because this whole plan completely went awry. He looked at the outcome in so many different ways always seeing him coming out with Hinata in his arms, but he had never anticipated this. It just didn't seem logical. All this time, Naruto had feelings for Sakura, so it was only logical to assume he'd turn Hinata down. But there he was, asking her out! Just what is that idiot planning? Is he trying to get Sakura jealous or something? If that's the case, I'll make sure to torture him very slowly. Sasuke now imagined the post he was hitting to be a certain obnoxious, soon-to-be hokage, blonde male he knew. Imagining that, though, just made him completely obliterate the wooden post. With the shards all over the ground he stood still hearing the sound of his own breathing. A few wet drops of water hit the top of his head. He glanced up at the sky seeing almost invisible raindrops falling down on him. Well this is sure fitting for my mood. He looked down at his bloodied hands and noticed his vision was blurring. Man, I feel so…tired… The second that thought came to him, he had collapsed to the ground falling deeply asleep, while the rain continued to pour down on the young Uchiha. Hinata…


	9. 9: illness

Naruto and Hinata walked casually towards the training grounds. They planned yesterday to spend as much time together today as they could. Naruto picked Hinata up from work and decided training together would be fun. So, here they were almost arriving at the grounds having a comfortable conversation between them. They walked closely brushing shoulders every once in awhile, which earned them both blushes. "Hey Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You think maybe I could hold your hand?" he questioned smiling.

She blushed furiously, "Um…s-sure…"

He reached down to her hand entwining their fingers together. Hinata's first thought was that his hands were a lot bigger than hers were, making it seem like his hand could easily swallow her own. They were rough and callused, but very warm. It was a pretty loose hold, which she assumed was because they were so nervous. As they walked, Naruto kept his gaze ahead of him while Hinata continued to glance down at the two enjoined hands. Sasuke told me we'd be doing this when we're a couple. She smiled as she began to reminisce on that moment not too long ago. When Sasuke held my hand, his hands were rough too, but also very gentle. He didn't hold my hand loosely or tightly. It was just right. And our hands…they just seemed to form so perfectly with each other. She smiled contently. And when I looked into his eyes…I've never seen his eyes look so…caring. He seemed really hesitant to be near me, like he was nervous or something. Than he leaned toward me and…and he almost kissed me… A dark blush graced her cheeks. He's kissed me before, but that time it seemed so different. It was different…no, wait! Why am I thinking about Sasuke? I'm with Naruto-kun…I love Naruto-kun. "Hey Hinata-chan, we're here…what the hell?" Naruto's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She stared up at his worried expression for a brief second before he darted off ahead. She turned to see where he was running when she saw a figure laying on the ground…a figure that looked a lot like Sasuke. Hinata panicked and ran towards the two men. Naruto knelt near Sasuke's body rolling him over on his back. "What the hell happened? Hey Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto yelled giving him a few quick slaps across the face.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, don't touch him." Hinata reprimanded sternly. She knelt down next to him also taking a good look at the unconscious Uchiha.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot you're a medic-nin, Hinata-chan." He spoke even though Hinata seemed to be tuning him out for the moment.

She saw how pale he was and noticed the dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were torn in many areas showing many deep cuts. "He must've been training…and probably collapsed afterward. But…it was also raining last night."

"You think he's been out here all night long?" Naruto questioned very concerned.

"It looks that way." She touched the back of her hand to his forehead and cheeks. "He's so cold…" Quickly, Hinata unzipped her jacket revealing her mesh top and placed it over Sasuke's body. "Naruto-kun, we need to get him out of here."

"Uh, yeah, sure. Where to though? The hospital?"

"I don't think the hospital's necessary. If it gets worse, than yes, we'll definitely take him there…but…right now, we just need to get him in bed."

"Oh okay. Let's just take him to his house then."

"But isn't your place closer?"

"Yeah, but as sick as he is…" Naruto glanced down smiling slightly at his best friend, "my place will be the last place he'll want to be."

Hinata nodded, "Than can you carry him? We need to hurry."

"Yeah…" he agreed and began to lift him off the ground onto his back with the help of Hinata. Once he was secure, Hinata took her jacket back and followed Naruto towards the Uchiha Compound. Sasuke…please be all right…

It was pounding; his entire head was pounding. His body felt extremely hot and yet freezing at the same time. He could feel himself waking and noticed how quick his breathing was. What happened? I feel like crap. A cold damp cloth patted down his face and neck causing him to groan. The cloth was taken away and some splashing was heard before the same cloth was placed on his forehead. He wanted to open his eyes, but just thinking about it brought a sharp pain to his head. "Sasuke…?" Is that…Hinata…? Am I still dreaming? "Sasuke…can you hear me? Are you awake now?" Yeah, that's Hinata. I'd know that voice anywhere. But…why is she here? For that matter, where is here? He tried to speak her name, but he only managed to barely open his mouth. His throat was dry to the bone and a low croak made it's way through being the only sound he could muster. "Please don't try to speak, Sasuke. Your body is completely exhausted, and your chakra level is below normal. It's best if you just lay still." She spoke softly while his body seemed to relax by the mere sound of her voice. "Sasuke, I need you to drink some water, okay?" she whispered in his ear while sitting down next to him. He shivered at feeling her breath against his ear, and wanted so badly to open his eyes to see her. He felt her arm move under him lifting him so he was now lying against her chest. While holding him up with one arm, she used the other to bring the glass of water to his lips. At feeling the cold glass touch his dry lips, he parted allowing her to tip it so the quenching liquid could glide through his mouth and down his throat. She continued tipping while he continued to thirstily gulp it down. When the glass emptied, she placed it on the nightstand and moved to lower his body back to it's original position. He missed feeling her warmth, but felt way too tired to object. She wiped at his chin drying away any water that missed. His pride was feeling damaged due to the babying he was getting, but once again, he was just too tired to care.

She patted his face and neck again with the wet cloth. "You have a really high fever, so I'm going to stay here by your side until it's gone. I promise." She whispered against his ear. Oh man, did he love it when she did that. "I'm making some soup for you. It should be ready in a bit." She continued to speak to him hoping to keep him conscious, at least until he was fed. He felt her fingers begin to comb through his hair, which managed to make his heartbeat quicken and him moan in response. At hearing his moan, Hinata giggled and continued to comb through his hair comfortingly. She stopped a few minutes later, and he could hear her stand up. "I'm going to check on the food, so please try to stay awake until I get back." He heard the door open and close leaving him alone for the time being. Okay…now where am I? Well, this is definitely a bed I'm on. It feels familiar, so it must be mine. In that case, I'm in my house. All right, first question answered. Next, what happened? Let's see, I was watching Hinata confess to Naruto. I got really mad and decided to go train. I trained for a long time, than it started to rain. Than what? What happened after that? Did I collapse or fall asleep? If so, than Hinata must've found me. So I have a fever huh? Well, that was smart of me to pass out in the middle of a rainstorm. Okay, so Hinata found me and brought me here. Now she's taking care of me. He paused and smirked inwardly. I'm almost glad I did something that stupid. It makes the pain a hell of a lot better when Hinata's here. The door opened and closed again meaning she was back. This time, however, a wonderful smelling aroma filled the air. He couldn't help but to inhale repeatedly. What is that? It smells so damn good. "Sasuke, I don't know if you're hungry or not, but I brought the soup. I-I think…it will be good for you…if you eat it." She muttered and sat near his head on the bed. Scooting herself closer, she lifted his head and rested it against her lap making sure the head was upright. She placed a pillow underneath his neck to prevent him from getting cramps, and gently combed through his hair again. Hinata took a spoonful of the soup and blew on it to cool it down. She placed it at the opening of his mouth letting it slide in when he opened. She watched him close his mouth and gulp it down before opening it once again. She smiled and started to feed him more.

A few bites later, he tried to open his eyes again. This time, it was successful. His eyelids slowly opened only allowing him to see blurs. He blinked rapidly trying to gain his focus, and was satisfied when he could finally see a clear Hinata looking down at him. She saw his eyes open and stare at her, and she smiled while bringing another spoonful down to his mouth. He kept his gaze on her as she continued to feed him. She blushed from being watched so intensely, but didn't bother to tell him to stop. She almost liked the attention. Damn, she's so beautiful…how did I never notice this before? We went to the same academy, were in the same class…I must've been stupid not to notice her. She's so…loving…Man, she'd make a great mother some day. He could almost picture her walking around out in some garden with little dark-haired children running around. Some would have black eyes while the others had white. The boys would be strong, and the girls as beautiful as their mother. He hadn't realized he had been giving a small smile until Hinata stared down at him in shock. "Sasuke…" she smiled widely, "I like it when you smile." He stared up at her blankly while the smile disappeared. She giggled and brought the spoon to his mouth again. This time he pulled away. "Are you full now?" she questioned putting the spoon back into the bowl. He continued to stare up at her unblinking. "Are you able to talk yet?" he furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to release some kind of sound. When nothing came out but that same croak, she just shook her head at him. "Forget I asked. That was stupid of me. I'm pushing you in your weakened state…" she paused gazing down into her lap while her hands combed through his hair again. He all of a sudden felt sleepy again because of her soothing movements. "Okay." She spoke bringing him back to being fully awake, "Instead of talking, blink once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'. Is that all right?" she titled her head slightly giving him a gentle smile. He blinked once. Yeah, like anyone can say no to her when she looks like that. God, I love her… He froze and his eyes widened slightly. Wait, no, I did not just think that! I don't love her; it's just infatuation. I must be sicker than I thought. Yeah, that's right, it's just the fever speaking. I'm just being delusional. Like I know what love is…yeah… "Do you need anything?" she asked concerned. He blinked twice. She smiled, "Okay, I'll just let you rest for now…" she trailed off moving out from under his head laying it gently back onto his pillow. She made sure to cover him up, and dab him a few more times with the wet cloth. Hinata dipped the cloth back into the cold water, rung it out, and placed it comfortably on his forehead. "Please try to get some rest…the more you sleep the better." She smiled softly at him before leaving the room with the half-empty bowl of soup in hand. After she disappeared from his sight, whether he wanted to or not, his body forced him back into sleep.

Slowly, Sasuke began to wake again. He took a deep breath and tried to open his eyes. They seemed to give him a lot less trouble this time allowing him to open them fully. He blinked a few times before glancing around his room. The first thing he noticed was Hinata's absence. The second thing…his room was very dim-lighted. Only a small lamp on his desk illuminated the room. His curtain over his window was drawn, and no light was peeking through. This only proved that it was definitely around nighttime. He gulped and felt how dry his throat was once again. He looked around for any type of liquid and noticed a glass of water on his nightstand. A few ice cubes were nearly melted, but it looked cold nonetheless. Knowing how badly he needed that drink, he began to test his body for movement. He first wiggled his fingers and toes followed up by his hands and feet. Once that was confirmed, he slowly tested his arms and legs. He moved around his neck while lifting himself up on his elbows. For some reason, his body felt a lot heavier than he was used to. With his hands and forearms, he scooted himself up so he was able to prop his back against the headboard. After adjusting a pillow behind him for comfort, he reached for the glass and clasped around it tightly. Even the damn glass is heavy. Hinata wasn't kidding when she said I exhausted myself. He brought the glass to his lips shakily and quickly drank down its contents. A few trails of water leaked out from the corners dribbling down his chin and throat. He could feel the ice-cold water glide down his dry throat, and for the moment, he couldn't remember ever feeling so relieved.

He put the glass back down on the nightstand, and wiped his chin and neck dry. "…H-Hina…ta…" his voice came out hoarse and raspy. He tried clearing his throat getting it used to being used again. "H-Hinata…" Damn, my throat is sore. All right, just a little louder… "Hinata." He spoke more audibly now even though his voice still held a small rasp to it. A few minutes later, he heard shuffling on the other side of the door. It creaked open slowly and the shy Hinata peeked through. She caught sight of the now sitting Sasuke and her eyes widened. She rushed in forgetting to shut the door, and ran up to his bedside hovering her hands over him. "Sasuke…you shouldn't have tried to move…your body is-"

"Is just fine…" he finished sternly.

She leaned back and smiled in relief. "How do you…feel?"

He glanced away from her and down at his body. "Like I've gained a hundred pounds."

She giggled, "Your body is still weak…but, you can move…so…that means you're getting better."

"What…what exactly happened? My memory is a little fuzzy…"

She took a seat on the chair next to his bed while keeping her gentle smile on her face. "Naruto-kun and I found you passed out at one of the training grounds…" she paused looking saddened, "I-we…we were really…really worried about you. So…we brought you home to rest…um, we were going to take you to the hospital, but Naruto-kun…he said no matter how sick you are…you'd hate to wake up in a hospital…"

He kept his gaze on her even though she continued to look down at her lap. "Heh…looks like he finally did something right."

She looked up quickly and stared at him blankly, "But Naruto-kun-"

"How long have I been asleep?" he interrupted narrowing his tired eyes at her.

She didn't say anything for a minute or so as if thinking about something. "Um…n-not too long…j-just two days…and than you woke up that one time…do you…do you remember?"

Two days? Damn… "Uh, yeah, I remember."

"And…you slept for another day…and…now you're awake again." She explained waiting for him to say something, but he remained silent looking down at his hands. "Um…are you…are you hungry?"

He glanced over at her blankly. "I…I need to…" he paused furrowing his brows, "I need to get up." He spoke pushing away the covers while Hinata quickly stood up.

"No, Sasuke, you shouldn't be getting up yet!"

He halted and glared at her, "I need to use the bathroom, if that's all right with you."

She blushed and walked back, "S-Sorry…um, do you-"

"No, I don't need help." He spat back at her angrily. He settled his feet on the ground and stood up trying to gain balance. Once that was covered, he started his trudge towards the bathroom. Hinata trailed close behind him watching him worriedly. He stumbled and swerved looking more drunk than sick. Halfway there, he seemed to trip over his own feet, and before he hit the ground Hinata caught his arm wrapping it around her neck. He glanced over at her scowling, "Just get me to the damn door." She nodded and smiled helping him walk to his destination. After letting go of him so he could enter and close the door behind him, Hinata left into the kitchen to heat up some soup and tea.

Sasuke opened the door to his bathroom and entered back into his bedroom. He saw that Hinata wasn't there anymore, so he decided to go look for her. His reasoning for doing so was simply that he wanted to get his legs used to walking again…right? He leaned his body against the walls using them as support as he made his way out of his room entering into the living room. He looked around the area seeing his front entryway, a few couches, and a pretty large coffee table in the middle. It looked pretty normal, except for the folded up blanket and pillow on one of the longer couches. He narrowed his eyes at it trying to remember if he'd put that there. No, I don't think I did. Did…Hinata put those there? What for though? A small duffel bag just behind the couch caught his eye, along with the sleeve of one of Hinata's jackets sticking out of it. Is she…or was she staying the night here? That would explain the bag and the blanket. But why? He thought back to what she told him the first time he awoke, "You have a really high fever, so I'm going to stay here by your side until it's gone. I promise." He chuckled a little to himself. So she wasn't kidding. She really did mean it when she said she was going to stay by my side.

He now reached the wall nearest to the couches, where he decided to pause for a moment. He inhaled and exhaled deeply cursing himself for getting tired so quickly. A delicious and familiar smell lit up his nostrils, and made his eyes wander to the archway that led into the kitchen. It was brightly lit in there, unlike the rest of the rooms he'd been in. He heard some metal clinking together along with the whistling of steam. Knowing Hinata must be in the kitchen, he regained his strength to move. With one hand on the wall, he stumbled to the opening and let himself lean up against the doorframe so he was able to easily watch the Hyuga girl now. She seemed to be occupied at the stovetop looking over something she was stirring and a teapot to the side. He saw her tense for a second and turn around hesitantly. When she saw him, she seemed to relax and put on one those heartwarming smiles. "Are you hungry?"

"Hn." He simply replied lowering himself on one of the two chairs at the dining room table. Once seated, he began to watch her again noticing her back was facing him. This time, she was pouring the contents of the teapot into two cups on the counter. "Where is he?" he questioned as she made her way to the table.

"Naruto-kun?" she placed his cup in front of him while she took a seat on the chair opposite him.

"Yeah."

"He left…on a short-term mission…a few days ago. I…I don't think he'll be back…for another three days."

"Hn." He grunted taking a drink from his tea, "You've been staying here. Sleeping on my couch to be exact."

She flushed and her hands began to shake slightly. "Y-Yes…I-I am sorry…I just-"

"I never said it was a problem." He interrupted sounding slightly angry.

She didn't say anything for a few moments, and got up to stir the soup again. She pulled out a bowl from one of the cupboards and poured a good amount of soup into it. After grabbing a spoon, she brought the bowl over and placed it in front of him. "I didn't know if you were hungry…or not…so…" she trailed off staring down at the floor between her feet.

He glanced at her wondering why she was getting so nervous. He was beginning to think she was getting used to him, but now it's almost as if they just met all over again. "You're not going to eat." He stated rather than questioned.

"I ate a little bit ago…"

He grunted again and started to eat the soup he was given. After all, if this were the same soup she fed to him the other day, he would eat it hungry or not.

Hinata continued to watch him from near the stove. She noted that he wasn't as pale as before, and he was regaining his strength quickly. His body was still weakened, but Sasuke was way too stubborn to allow any of that to show. She guessed that was just how he was. Watching him had never given Hinata so much relief before. These past four or five days had put such an emotional strain on the poor Hyuga girl. At first, it seemed that he had maybe just caught a small cold, but the hours progressed and his health had gotten worse. His fever spiked quickly, and he began to sweat profusely. Even though it seemed his body was heating up, she saw him shiver so many times in his sleep that she was seconds from taking him to the hospital. If it wasn't for Naruto telling her that Sasuke would much prefer being at his own house, she would've taken him to the hospital the first time his fever rose tremendously. She was a medic-nin, so she was obviously trained for these situations, but she didn't have the right tools to work with. All she'd been doing so far was trying to keep his fever down, which ended up working successfully. It definitely took longer than it would if he was in the hospital, but nonetheless he was all right. She smiled at that thought, Yeah…he's all right now. A flashback of all the times she had watched him suffer through the fever caused her a wave a depression. She had never felt so hopeless and worried before. If anything had happened to Sasuke…if that illness had gotten worse…I…I just don't know what I would've done… Her eyes blurred as she felt tears stream down her face.

Sasuke was enjoying the taste of the soup he'd been eating. Oh, how his stomach was yearning for this moment. To make it better, Hinata was the one that made it. He frowned suddenly as a flash of Naruto crossed his mind. I'm not going to bring up that idiot or even let her bring him up. It's bad enough I can't seem to figure out why the hell he asked her out…whatever that reason is…but I don't want to ruin the few moments I'll have with her. He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard a quiet sniffle a few feet from him. He turned quickly and saw a tear-faced Hinata with her gaze stuck on the ground. "What are you crying for?" he demanded. At hearing his voice, her head shot up and stared at him with fear filled eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry…" she began to wipe away her tears even though more just came pouring down. "I was just…thinking…"

"About?"

"Um…y-you…" she whispered and didn't notice the shocked look on his face. "When-when you were sick…it got really…really bad at times. I-I was so…so worried…" she choked back a sob while avoiding eye contact with the emotionless Uchiha. "I wanted…to take you to the hospital, but…Naruto-kun, he…he said…he said that you wouldn't…want that, so…I…" she sniffed and finally met his gaze with a small smile gracing her sad features. "I'm sorry…I know you think crying is weak, but I…" she laughed, "I just can't seem to s-stop…"

He stopped looking at her and instead focused on the soup in front of him. His expression was blank, but his mind was on overload. He didn't know what to feel or what to express. He was shocked…utterly and completely shocked. "Don't." he spoke catching her attention instantly. She stared at him even though his gaze remained forward. "Don't cry. I'm not worth your tears…don't do something as unnecessary as that…"

To say Hinata was shocked to hear this would be an understatement. "Sasuke…" she whispered. A small soft smile appeared on her lips, "But you are." She paused, "You are worth my tears…you're worth everyone's tears…" His gaze met her own as he continued to listen. "You…you are our comrade…and a…a friend. It's okay to cry for the people…you care about…the people…who are important to you…" her smile grew wide and she no longer shed any tears. "You, Sasuke…you are important to me…"

He turned his gaze away from her again and grunted under his breath. His lips twitched upward, and he stirred around his soup bringing a spoonful to his mouth. After pulling away, he leaned back in his chair with a more calming expression. "This soup…it's good." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and saw her smile beautifully at him.

"I'm glad."

No…Naruto won't ruin this…This…is our moment…Hinata and I…just ours…and that's enough for now…Naruto can wait until tomorrow…


	10. 10: Gratitude

Early the next morning, Hinata woke up, got dressed, folded up her blanket, and even did a little cleaning. She had now been sleeping at the Uchiha compound for a total of five days. Sasuke told her he had no problem with it, and she was quite grateful. For a brief second, she almost thought that he looked somewhat relieved to know she had been staying at his house. She was relieved, but also felt she owed him for his strange hospitality. In that case, she went to the kitchen to begin brewing tea and making their breakfast. Judging by the night before, it seemed like the fever had finally passed and he was now just focused on regaining his strength. By the way things were going, she probably would return to staying at her house with Neji by today.

A light knock sounded at the front door and Hinata quickly left the stovetop to go answer. She had been expecting he would be here this early; he made it his business (unless on a mission) that he would come to check on her in the early mornings. Opening the door she smiled at her elder cousin. "Neji-kun, good morning."

"Good morning, Hinata-chan." He simply replied as she led him further in the house. "You seem more awake today."

"Yes. I slept better too."

"Is that right?" he asked following her into the kitchen where he took at a seat at the table. "So, how's his progress?"

"I think the fever finally broke. He woke up again last night…"

Neji looked up at her sternly, "Did he give you any trouble?"

"No." she giggled at his over-protectiveness. "He was…kind."

"The Uchiha and 'kind' in one sentence…never thought I'd see the day…"

She giggled again, "Well, he was being kind in his own way."

"He didn't try anything did he? I'll know if you're lying Hinata."

She smiled gently at him while pouring their tea. "It might shock you…but, he can be a gentleman, you know?"

Neji snorted while accepting his tea from Hinata. "Whatever you say, Hinata-chan."

She sat down across from him giving occasional glances at the pancakes on the stove. "I was…very happy…to know he was finally going to be…okay." She paused looking calmly into her cup; "I was very worried…about him."

He shook his head, "Only you would be."

"Neji-kun…that's not true. I know many would be worried about Sasuke."

"Oh yeah, no doubt. Let's see, there's that annoying pink-haired friend of yours, the blonde one, his whole fan club for that matter, and his 'best friend' and rival." He spoke sarcastically.

Hinata sighed and walked back over to the stove to flip the pancakes.

"So, I'm guessing he's sleeping right now."

"Yes. As much as he's improved…I think it's best for him to just rest."

Neji quickly finished his cup of tea and already began to sit up.

"Neji-kun, you're not staying for breakfast?" she asked almost looking hurt.

"I wish I could…but, I have to leave for a mission soon."

"When will you be back?"

"It shouldn't take long, so probably within the next few days." He paused and looked at her with narrowed eyes, "Can I trust that you'll be all right while I'm gone?"

She laughed softly. "Who are you implying this time Neji-kun? Sasuke or Naruto-kun?"

"Heh…both." He turned away not looking at her.

She walked up to him and gently hugged him, "I'll be just fine…don't worry about me Neji-kun." She let go of him and gave him one of her calming smiles, "Be safe on your mission."

"I will." He spoke giving her a small smile and walked towards the front door leaving just as quietly as he came.

Hinata turned back to the stove and finished with the pancakes. Just as she was setting down her own plate on the table, a loud knocking at the door made her jump. She ran to the door opening it before anymore of the loud knocking could wake up the owner of the house. Upon opening it, she was hugged intensely knocking her off balance and almost falling back onto the floor. "Hinata-chan! Man, I've missed you!" the loud voice yelled to her.

"Na-Naruto-kun…you're back."

"Yeah I am! Just finished the mission a few minutes ago! And I did just-"

"Naruto-kun, please lower your voice, Sasuke's still sleeping."

"Oh." he whispered. "My bad. Anyway, I did just what you asked me to. Right after the mission was over, I'd come see you first to show you I got back safely." He smiled broadly at her.

She released from the tight grip and gave him a once over. A tiny gasp escaped her lips once she saw all the cuts that adorned his body. He was still blotched in blood. "Naruto-kun! Are you all right?"

"Huh?" he glanced down at his body, "Oh yeah, forgot about all these. Yeah, I'm fine Hinata-chan, doesn't hurt a bit."

"Naruto-kun, you should've went to the hospital right when you got back." She softly scolded him.

"What? But I thought you wanted me to come see you?"

"I did, I mean I do, but your health is…more important than seeing me first."

Naruto smiled down at her concerned face. He couldn't deny how good it felt to have someone care so deeply about him. The only person he could think of that would care about his cuts was probably Iruka, but Hinata's concern beat him by a long shot. The way she furrowed her brows while looking intensely at his cuts brought him such an overwhelming sense of joy. How had he never seen this in Hinata before? It baffled him. He always knew Hinata was very caring towards everyone and never thought of herself…but now he was seeing it personally. And she's my girlfriend…man, I'm lucky. But it's not just her loving side that's so great…she's also really pretty. How have I never noticed this before? She seems so different now that I'm not just seeing her as a friend. "Naruto-kun, will you please go to the hospital? You can come see me afterward, but…I just…you should get your wounds looked at." She looked at him with a pleading sadness.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Man, Hinata-chan…you make it really hard for anyone to say 'no' to you."

"Please, Naruto-kun?" he looked at her again and almost wanted to hug her for looking so sweet and cute.

"Yeah, I'll go. I'm coming right back though, okay? And maybe…hey! I know! Let's go to a movie today, and than we can grab lunch, and than go do something else, than go get dinner…" he trailed off making all the plans to himself. Hinata pushed a finger to his mouth while smiling gently at him. "That sounds great, Naruto-kun."

He smiled widely and gave her one last hug before walking back towards the door. "Okay, I'll be right back Hinata-chan!"

She waved to him as he left. Once he was gone, she couldn't help but blush and giggle to herself. He's so sweet to me. I really do love him. She walked back into the kitchen and began to eat her pancakes in silence.

Not too long after, another presence made itself known in the doorway of the kitchen. Hinata glanced up seeing a very tired looking Uchiha. "Sasuke…how are you feeling?"

He snorted, "I'd be a lot better if I didn't have that blonde idiot acting as my alarm clock."

"Oh…I'm sorry. It-it's my fault…I-I…"

He sighed, "So what's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

She looked up at him and smiled. She left her plate ignored for the moment while she went to get him a plate of his own. He sat down on the chair not occupied by Hinata and waited patiently for his food. Just as quick as he sat down though, Hinata placed his plate of pancakes in front of him along with a steaming cup of hot tea. After seeing him immediately begin eating, she walked back over to her spot and finished eating hers as well. It was very quiet between the two, but it wasn't awkward. Hinata was used to silence because of Neji, so she didn't mind it. Sasuke, with his pounding headache, was very grateful for the silence.

Hinata finished before him since she had a head start and began washing her plate in the sink. While she was doing that, Sasuke put his fork down and rubbed his temples. Damn. This headache is throbbing! I feel like my head is going to explode. Damn it! He winced as another shot of pain ran through. "Sasuke…?" Hinata's meek voice caught his attention making him turn to see her staring at him very concerned. "Does…does your head hurt?"

He stopped rubbing his temples for the moment and put on a glare, "Is it that obvious."

She was shocked for a second at hearing his venomous tone, but quickly calmed and realized how much pain he must be in. "Um…I-I can…I can help…if you'd like…?"

"Oh really? You know some jutsu that can take it away?" he spat sarcastically.

She hesitantly walked up behind him, "No…but…a massage usually helps…well, at least…it helps me…"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He finally faced forward again and grunted giving her his silent permission to go ahead. At that, she timidly placed her fingers on his shoulders and slowly began to mold her fingers into his muscles. As she became more relaxed and focused on the massage, Sasuke found it increasingly difficult not to moan in pleasure. He couldn't remember the last time he received a massage, and even if he could, there was no way it was even comparable to this heaven. There was something about the way her soft and gentle hands moved that seemed to numb the harsh pain he was once feeling. Not only was the physical pain subsiding, but also he felt strangely calm and at peace. Hinata always gave him a sense of peace when she was near, but he literally felt completely and utterly at peace…something he couldn't remember ever feeling. As she continued, he became more used to the effect and now just enjoyed it normally. He even began to notice a few things that were becoming irksome. The main problem being that as she was massaging his back, apparently his shirt kept getting wrinkled up and in her way, so she'd straighten it back out before beginning again. This caused pauses in her massage as well as the annoyance that she had to straighten out his shirt too often for his liking.

Knowing this, he quickly came to a quite innocent solution. He reached for the bottom of his shirt, and noticing she backed away a bit in curiosity, he lifted it completely over his head dropping it to the ground near his feet. He glanced back and saw her face heated in a dark blush. He smirked, "What's the blush for? It's not like you've never seen me without a shirt on."

"I-I-I kn-know that…"

"And…" he started again making sure to get a good look at her, "it's not like you've never touched me before with my shirt off." Her face seemed to go ten shades darker while she lowered her head covering her face with her hands. "I-I-I-I know…that…" she whispered.

He chuckled to himself at her response. "You're way too easy to tease, you know that?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well? My headache's starting to come back. You mind?"

She nodded even though he wasn't glancing back at her anymore. She more shakily placed her hands on his bare shoulders, and more slowly than last time, she began her massaging. As she got more used to it, he began to think that maybe he should've kept his shirt back on. Before, he was having trouble biting back moans of pleasure, and now, it just became almost unbearable. Her touches heated up every spot they touched and rubbed, and he almost thought he was melting it felt so amazing. She moved her hands up towards his neck and massaged while he lowered his head to give her more open access. She suddenly paused for a moment before brushing her fingers on a certain spot on his shoulder. He knew that spot well. He tensed at feeling her fingers graze over it gently. What is she thinking…?

Hinata traced the curse mark with her fingers while remembering it being talked about by the hokage, along with many others. Before Sasuke's return to Konoha, she was given all the basic details about Orochimaru, Sasuke, and the infamous curse mark. When he did return, she knew they did some kind of seal on the curse mark, even though it was actually defective since the death of the snake-like sannin. What she was looking at now, wasn't the mark that could turn him into something else, but rather just a constant reminder of the six years he spent suffering under the curse mark. Hinata was saddened by this feeling sympathy for the man before her. She couldn't imagine all the suffering he went through. First his clan died, than he was forcibly given a curse mark that caused him as much pain as it did power. Even though she knew Sasuke and Naruto killed Orochimaru, she knew that Sasuke's pain hadn't dissipated much at all. The ordeal with Orochimaru almost seemed like nothing compared to the history between him and his own brother. She couldn't imagine what it must be like if her whole clan died and she was the only one left. She knew it would hurt her to no end to find out that she wasn't even worth it to kill. All the pain Hinata had gone through all these years…it just felt so inferior to Sasuke's own pain.

Sasuke had his own head lowered in reminder of the past six years. Everything Hinata seemed to be thinking over in her head, he was thinking about in his own. Just thinking about the curse brought back such emotional pain. He could only wish that one day it would just be forgotten. He knew, though, that it would only happen when his brother was slain by his own hands. Even though hate drove him to seek his brother's death, he kept wondering to himself if when the time came…would he really be able to do it? He cherished his brother so much when he was a child. He didn't know how much it would hurt him to have to kill the person he once idolized and loved. Too many times had he wondered what happened to the brother that he thought cared for him? Where was the brother that trained him occasionally, carried him home when he was too tired to walk, and even stuck up for him in the presence of his expectant father? When did he suddenly change? Why…? Was life so bad…was the clan so disgusting to him…that he thought killing it off would be the best option? All these thoughts…it only brought pain to his heart.

Sasuke froze when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders holding him tightly in an embrace. He felt Hinata hold him closely to her front while she rested her forehead against the crook of his neck. He didn't move, but relaxed in her hold. Normally, he would've given her a snide remark by now, but he really didn't want to. He didn't care if he was appearing soft to the Hyuga girl by accepting her embrace. He just knew that he liked being held by her. Without even having to say a thing between them, they both knew what was being said. She knew his inner pain and turmoil, and in her way, showed him that there was at least one person who cared for him and understood his feelings. In her own way, Sasuke felt she was telling him that she wasn't going to leave his side anytime soon. He felt content knowing this, and reached up to stroke her arms comfortingly. When she felt his soft touch, her heart rate quickened and she knew she was blushing. Even so, she also felt that this was his way of saying 'thank you'.

Naruto finished getting his wounds checked out at the hospital, went home to change clothes, and was now on his way back over to the Uchiha compound to see his girlfriend. He grinned ear to ear every time he told himself he had a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend, either, he had Hinata Hyuga. She was definitely a gem of Konoha. So he never had feelings for her before, but after noticing certain things about her lately, he was beginning to wonder if that would change. A flash of her beautiful face crossed his mind. Yeah, who knows…maybe it's Hinata-chan I'm supposed to end up with. He continued wondering that almost missing his teammate that just passed by him. She turned around glancing at him strangely. "Hey, uh, Naruto." She called out to him. I can't believe he just walked by me without noticing me. What is up with him? Usually it's always him that spots me first, not the other way around. He turned around curiously, and once he saw Sakura his features brightened. "Sakura-chan! What's up?" he asked now standing a foot away from her.

"Where you off to?" she asked while giving him a strained smile.

"Oh, just over to go see Hinata-chan…she's my girlfriend you know." He laughed to himself knowing how much he loved hearing that word on his tongue. He really liked having a girlfriend…and Hinata was sure a prize. Sure, she may have not been Sakura, his long time crush, but he was almost positive now that he had deeper feelings for the Hyuga girl.

"Oh…that sounds…nice. I guess you two really like each other huh?" Sakura asked seeming very depressed for the usual Sakura he knew. He wondered briefly if something happened to her, but thought it better not to ask.

"Yeah, I guess you could say we do. She's really sweet and loving…she cares about me a lot." He paused, "Hinata-chan's one of a kind!"

"Yeah…she really is. I'm…glad you two are happy." She smiled wider only proving more it was fake. Man, why do I feel so lousy talking about them like this? I should be happy for Hina-chan. And not just that, I should be happy that Naruto's finally leaving me alone. But I can't help feeling so depressed every time I see or hear about them. It almost…hurts…

"Well, Sakura-chan, I gotta go. Can't keep Hinata-chan waiting!" he waved to her as he ran off.

She half-heartedly waved back and continued to walk on in her slump.

Naruto finally arrived and walked right through the door entering the house. He glanced around at the very silent place wondering where his girlfriend and best friend was. Don't tell me he's still sleeping? Well, Hinata's probably in the kitchen…

At hearing the slam of the door, Hinata and Sasuke quickly pulled apart from each other and shot their stares to the kitchen entryway. In a matter of seconds, in came the happy-as-ever Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled widely at the two before pulling Hinata in a tight hug. "I told you I'd be right back! Hey bastard, I see you're up and looking not so dead anymore. Hinata-chan must've taken real good care of you. You're lucky she was there, I would've just let you die…" he laughed and Hinata smiled knowing he was just as worried as she was. Sasuke scowled at his blond friend, but only because he interrupted a very enjoyable moment. "Hey, wait a minute, why the hell is your shirt off?" he questioned and luckily didn't notice the dark red blush painted on Hinata's cheeks.

"It's my house. Is it a problem to walk around shirtless?" he gave Naruto a warning look.

"Well, no, but…jeez, you'd think you'd be more considerate to Hinata-chan's feelings!"

Sasuke smirked knowingly, "I doubt she minded at all."

Hinata blushed harder and avoided his eye contact, while Naruto fumed in anger. "Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about! She doesn't have an interest in you! She's not like all your dumb fan girls!"

Sasuke smirked more, "Why so defensive Naruto? You're not actually worried that I might steal your one and only girlfriend from you…are you?" he taunted enjoying his friend's anger.

"Sasuke, you bastard! I'll kill you-"

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata tugged on his shirtsleeve. He turned to face her and calmed immediately. "I'm ready if you want to leave now?"

"Oh yeah! There's this really cool movie I've been dying to see! Let's go check out the times, okay Hinata-chan?"

"That sounds great, Naruto-kun." She smiled as he grinned back at her. Sasuke, seeing this, only frowned.

"Okay, well, we'll see you later than Sasuke!" Naruto bid farewell while dragging Hinata along. She smiled at him gently, "Good bye Sasuke." And just like that, they were both gone. With her presence gone…it suddenly felt a lot colder in his house. As if that wasn't the worst part…he also felt the familiar pang of loneliness hit him…and the thundering return of his headache.

After the movie ended, Naruto and Hinata ate at a nearby restaurant, and were now walking to Hinata's house since Naruto insisted he walk her home. Since Sasuke was better now and didn't need her immediate attention, Hinata decided it was best to return to her home. Along the walk, Naruto talked just about everything and anything. Hinata never realized before how much he truly talked. She always knew he was quite the talker, but it would almost seem like he was afraid of any silence at all. She didn't mind that much since she was good at being the listener anyway. Even knowing this though, she wouldn't deny how much she did treasure silence when it was there.

"So Iruka-sensei said that I had improved a lot since the last time he fought alongside me. He also told me how proud he was at hearing all the missions I've completed. So, he ended up taking me out to ramen like he always does!"

Hinata giggled, "You seem to get along with Iruka-sensei quite well."

"Well, yeah, of course. After all, Iruka-sensei was the only one that believed in me back before we were genin. He's always been like an older brother to me, you know?"

"I see…"

"Yeah, those days definitely weren't the best. Everybody was always so afraid of me and only thought of me as a failure." He gazed downward looking saddened. "I really didn't have any friends…nobody even liked me so how could I? Man…I'll never forget just how alone I felt back than."

Hinata stared up at him feeling bad. She knew of his past and how he was always treated like that. She could never figure out why they treated him like that, but she saw how much it really hurt him. "That's not…true, Naruto-kun…" she spoke quietly.

He gazed over at her in question waiting for her to continue.

"You see…you may have thought that…nobody liked you back then…but…but at least…one person did…two counting Iruka-sensei."

"Really? Who?"

She blushed avoiding his gaze. They were now at her doorstep and she began to unlock it. Once it was opened, she turned back to look at him and smiled softly, "I always liked you, Naruto-kun…"

He looked at her shocked not knowing what to say. He remembered she told him that she loved him ever since they were at the academy, but he just thought that started when he was more easily recognized. He had no clue that there was a single person besides Iruka-sensei that even took notice of him back then. But here she was…his own girlfriend…and he had no freaking clue.

"I never thought of you as a failure, Naruto-kun…not once. You never gave up…no matter how many times you were pushed down…I loved that about you. You always…you always gave me courage, Naruto-kun. I know it felt like you were all alone…but…you really never were." She paused widening her smile nervously, "I wish I could've told you back then…but, I…I was always too shy around you…" she giggled. "Well, I'm going to go inside now. Good night Naruto-kun." She blushed as if debating with herself on something. She finally inhaled and quickly reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing inside and closing the door quickly behind her. Naruto stayed frozen on her doorstep as all the information slowly sunk in. He eventually reached his hand up to brush the spot where she kissed him, as a happy grin made it to his face. "…Hinata-chan…thank you…"


	11. 11: Reason

Sasuke sat down on one of the logs placed in each of the training grounds. He hadn't been waiting long, but it wasn't exactly a short wait either. Sasuke, being Sasuke, was quite the impatient man. He hunched over resting his elbows on his knees and letting his forearms dangle in-between his legs. He was slowly regaining his strength from being ill, and found now was the best time to solve all the questioning he'd been giving himself. Since the day it happened…since the very minute it happened, the same question kept popping up in his head over and over again… "Why?" What was the reasoning…the motive? Could it have been as harsh as he was thinking? Or was it as simple as just one emotion giving your whole body almost no choice in what you say? Yeah…as if that's simple…

"Hey Sasuke!" a loud familiar voice broke through his train of thought. He glanced up watching the hyperactive ninja run towards him. He stopped a few feet from him plastering on his typical cheerful grin. "So, what did you want to meet me for? Oh, are we going to spar? Cause you know I'll kick your ass easily!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Fortunately for you…no, we are not sparring."

"Hey! What do you me-"

"I want to know why."

"Huh? Why what?"

Sasuke stood up now looking impassive and calm as ever. "Why did you do it?" he stopped waiting for an answer, but when Naruto only looked at him confused, he sighed in aggravation. "When Hinata confessed her love to you, you asked her out." Naruto's face lightened in remembrance. "Everyone knows your stupid infatuation with Sakura, so in that case, why ask Hinata out?"

"Why? Am I not supposed to ask anyone out?" Naruto asked getting a little agitated too.

"You don't even like Hinata."

"I do too!"

"As a friend."

"No, not just as a friend! She's my girlfriend, so it's natural that I'd like her more than just a friend!"

"You are so full of shit! Is that some kind of mantra you're giving yourself? Don't lie to me, Naruto. Are you doing this to get Sakura jealous? Is that your motive?"

"What! Get Sakura jealous? I would never do that to Hinata-chan!"

"So than why ask her out?" Sasuke demanded more sternly now. After his question, Naruto actually stopped talking and looked to be thinking to himself. There was a moment of awkward silence as Sasuke waited for his answer, while Naruto seemed to be questioning his own motives. Naruto finally looked back up at Sasuke and sighed heavily. He put on a nervous smile, "You know…I wasn't really sure at first…why I asked her out, I mean." He looked down almost looking regretful. "When Hinata-chan told me how much she loved me and how long she's loved me…I just…I really didn't know what to say to that." He paused, "I do love Sakura-chan…I love her a lot. But that time with Hinata-chan…all the things I said, I said them without really thinking."

Sasuke scowled at him even though Naruto's gaze was drifting everywhere but at him.

"I couldn't say 'no' to Hinata-chan. I kept thinking back to all the times I told Sakura-chan how I felt, and when she rejected me…I never felt so horrible before. That feeling I got…I didn't want Hinata-chan to have. She doesn't deserve having to feel something that painful. So…I just couldn't turn her down."

"You asked her out because you pitied her? That's almost worse than rejecting her!"

"It wasn't out of pity! I know it wasn't…" he trailed off and than met Sasuke's cold gaze. "Honestly, I think I finally just gave up hope that Sakura-chan would ever like me back. I was hoping that maybe if I dated Hinata-chan…I could develop feelings for her instead. After all, she already was in love with me…"

"You're disgusting, you know that? A true disgrace. You're feelings toward Hinata aren't genuine at all! You're just playing with her!"

"That's not true! So maybe I didn't really know why I said what I said, but…" he halted and put on a small smile, "You know, at first, I didn't really know how to act around Hinata-chan. All I've ever seen her as was a friend…so it was kind of weird to all of a sudden be a couple." He smiled wider, "But now…now that I've been around her more, I'm starting to see her differently. I'm beginning to notice things about Hinata-chan that I never did before. I'm also beginning to think that maybe…maybe I am starting to have feelings for Hinata-chan. I think there's a good chance that I actually might love her!"

Sasuke was taken aback by this. There was no lie in what Naruto was saying; his feelings were sincere and true. Suddenly knowing this, he was actually beginning to think he would've liked it better if Naruto were doing this to get Sakura jealous. A sudden wave of despair hit him hard. He knew Hinata's feelings towards Naruto, but he always figured he could somehow manage to get her to transfer those feelings to him. It wasn't going to be easy, but he thought he always had the advantage because Naruto would never return her feelings. But now…it almost seemed hopeless to the Avenger. Naruto was saying that he might actually have the same feelings for Hinata…and that just seemed to ruin any hope Sasuke had at having Hinata as his own. She suddenly seemed so far from him now; she was unreachable. Sasuke gulped inaudibly while clenching his fists. "I'll give you a warning right now Uzumaki." He spoke in a serious tone and shocked Naruto since he called him by his last name. Doing that only emphasized how serious Sasuke was. "You hurt her…you do anything to make Hinata cry…and I swear on my parent's graves…I will kill you myself...and it will not be quick."

Naruto gulped at hearing the venom that dripped from Sasuke's words. His sharingan wasn't even activated, and Naruto felt himself pulsate with fear. There was no doubt or hesitation coming from the Uchiha. His words were true, which only made Naruto believe that he would do exactly what he said. This only seemed to enhance his fear though. "Wait a minute…" Naruto began, "Why the hell do you care anyway? It's not like you and Hinata-chan ever dated or anything."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes while he was quickly trying to think of a reasonable excuse. "Because…" he paused and smirked when an excuse came to mind, "I feel I owe it to her. She spent her time taking care of me when I was sick. It's only logical I repay that favor." He finished and turned on his heel. For once, Naruto didn't say anything. He just stood there and watched the Uchiha leave. To say Naruto was a bit confused…would be an understatement. He quickly shrugged it off and ran back to town. He had a date to attend to.

Naruto ran through town on his way to meet Hinata for dinner. As he turned his run into walking, his pink-haired teammate caught his attention. She wasn't looking at him; in fact, she wasn't really looking at anything. She was leaning against the wall of one of the buildings and looked quite solemn. He stopped and watched her for a bit noticing how truly sad she looked. Not wanting to see his first love hurt, he walked over to her until he was only a foot away at most. He rested his hand on her shoulder, "Sakura-chan?" At hearing his voice and the touch of his hand, Sakura shot her head up to look at her teammate and the object of her thoughts lately. "Oh, hello Naruto." She greeted putting on a weak smile.

"Sakura-chan, are you all right? Did something happen to you?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine Naruto. Really…just thinking."

He placed his hand back to his side and he continued to gaze at her skeptically. "Sakura-chan, you can always tell me if something's wrong you know? I'll listen and help! I…I don't want to see you like this."

She gazed into his face and saw how much worry and concern was there. She almost felt like crying. "Naruto…thank you. You were always there for me and always cared about my feelings." She muttered not looking at him. "You always tried to cheer me up when I was sad…and…all I've ever done to you is say and do mean things. I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto looked at her shocked. For a moment, he was beginning to think he was dreaming. "Sakura-chan…" he whispered and leaned forward pulling her into a hug. Sakura was shocked at first, but returned the hug burying her face in his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you, Sakura-chan…always." He released from the hug giving her one of his heart-warming smiles. "Well, I gotta go, Sakura-chan. If you need someone to talk to, I'll be here!" he said before running off into the original direction he was headed. Sakura stared after him letting a small smile grace her lips even though her heart seemed to be in great pain. This isn't right…I'm in love with Sasuke-kun! I love him! Him and him only. In fact, I should go find him and prove to myself how much I love him!

Sasuke trudged down the main road with his hands shoved in his pockets and his gaze focused on the ground. As he was walking, he heard his name being called and before he knew it, there was an obnoxious presence near him. He glanced to the side seeing his female teammate staring up at him with a smile that looked like it hurt. "What do you want, Sakura?" he asked annoyed.

"I was looking for you, Sasuke-kun! We haven't hung out in awhile, so I just thought you and I should spend some alone time together. I know this one-"

"Not interested."

"But Sasuke-kun!" she whined, "We never do anything when it's just us."

"There's a reason for that." He paused, "Now go away and leave me alone."

"Sasuke-kun…" she pouted watching him speed up his pace. She huffed and walked hurriedly up next to him again. "I guess we can just go on a walk together. Right?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nothing's better than being with you Sasuke-kun."

He grunted and tried to quicken his pace again only for the girl to quicken hers as well. His frown turned into a hardened scowl as he continued walking while listening to the constant talking next to him. She wouldn't shut up! Damn it. She's almost as bad as Naruto! It's like they don't even stop to breathe! He sighed and halted suddenly when he noticed something blonde from the corner of his eye. He glanced to the side and looked into the windows of the restaurant next to him. He walked closer to get a better look. Meanwhile, noticing Sasuke's movement ceased, Sakura stopped too and decided to join him to see what he was looking at. "What is it, Sasuke-kun? What do you see?" she questioned curiously. She looked into the window and followed his gaze seeing none other than Naruto and Hinata sitting at one of the booths having their romantic dinner. Sasuke and Sakura didn't glance at each other once, and instead kept their gaze entirely focused on the couple inside. They were both eating, and Hinata was seen giggling while Naruto was animatedly talking. He eventually started laughing too. Their laughter died down and Naruto looked to be talking happily to her. She smiled widely at him with her cheeks pink from the blush. Naruto leaned over to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek giving them both good blushes, although Hinata's definitely beat his by a long shot. This innocent gesture between the two managed to trigger something in both Sasuke and Sakura. Without even another glance, Sasuke clenched his fists and stormed away in anger. Sakura, meanwhile, stayed transfixed on the couple. She suddenly felt hurt and betrayed for some reason…and angry. "Naruto…" she whispered.

After the scene at the restaurant, Sakura couldn't seem to get it out of her mind. She met with Ino just as they planned a few days ago, and began shopping at the local stores. While Ino was clearly having a good time and talking a mile a minute, Sakura's mind was focused on the latest "cute" couple. He's so sweet to her. I never knew Naruto could be like that. They looked so happy together…Damn. Why is this bothering me so much? I should be happy that those two are together. I should be thrilled! Now that Naruto's out of my hair, I could finally take all the time I need to get Sasuke-kun. But, when I was with Sasuke-kun earlier…it felt different. I swooned over him like I usually do, but at the same time, I really didn't feel like being with him. That's not right! I'm starting to feel like maybe…maybe I'm not in love with Sasuke-kun anymore. And Naruto…he's always been so kind to me and treated me like a goddess. He was always telling me how much he loved me, and I…I just tossed him aside like he was nothing. But now that I see him with Hina-chan…I feel so lost. It hurts every time I so much as hear something about them. God, what is wrong with me? Ino glanced over at her strangely quiet friend in wonder. She furrowed her brows in question. "So anyway, I was talking to Choji the other day, and you won't believe what he was telling me." Ino started while watching Sakura carefully. "I got real mad at him again because he kept eating so much, and he started yelling back at me saying that I was on a pointless diet. I told him I was only saying so because I was worried about his health, and he said he was only saying so because he thought I looked great the way I was. I couldn't believe my ears! Shikamaru was there and he started teasing me because I kept blushing." She laughed and stopped when she saw that Sakura was just staring off into space. "And than I ran into Sasuke-kun, and almost kissed him" she lied not seeing it faze Sakura at all. Ino frowned, "You know, that forehead of yours looks like it's getting bigger." Again, nothing. Ino groaned and stood in front of Sakura shaking her shoulders. "What the hell is up with you!"

Sakura slowly looked up at Ino in question, "What? Did you say something?"

Ino stepped back from her with her hands on her hips. "Okay, what is it?"

"What's what?"

She groaned louder, "You obviously have something on your mind! I haven't seen you like this since Sasuke left all those years ago. So…tell me now."

Sakura stayed silent just staring at her blonde friend with a blank look. She sighed, "Hey Ino? What do you think of Hina-chan and Naruto?"

"You mean as a couple?"

"Yeah…"

She laughed lightly, "I think they're adorable together! I'd have to think pretty hard to come up with a more cute couple than those two." She stopped smiling so wide and stared down only seeing Sakura get more depressed. There was an awkward silence before it seemed to hit Ino. "Sakura…you're not…jealous are you?"

Sakura's head shot up in defiance, "I am not jealous! I mean…" she laughed, "why would I be? Heh heh, right?" Ino narrowed her eyes at her letting her know her lie was clearly not working. Sakura sighed, "Maybe I am a little jealous…you know…cause I don't have a boyfriend and all-"

Ino scoffed, "Who are you trying to kid? You're not jealous because of that! If you really wanted a boyfriend, you'd have your pick of any guy, except Sasuke-kun, in all of Konoha. It's clear that you're jealous. But it's not the couple you're jealous of…it's Hina-chan."

"What? But I'm-"

"You're jealous of Hina-chan…because you like Naruto."

Sakura blushed furiously and couldn't seem to form any words together to deny it. Ino just smiled slyly at her. "But-but…than…ugh! Why am I only seeing this now?"

"Well…you've probably assumed that you'd always have Naruto. With all the times that he kept confessing his feelings to you…you just figured you'd never have to worry about him not liking you anymore. But now that you see that he can have feelings for someone else, you're beginning to realize that you haven't been utilizing your time well. All this time, we've been completely focused on Sasuke-kun, that we're not even realizing the guys right in front of us…" Ino looked down regretfully. "Our crush on Sasuke-kun has blinded us all these years from our true feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…you've probably liked Naruto for a long time, but never really took notice of it because all you've ever seen is Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's once depressed face seemed to enlighten a bit. A small smile made it's way onto her lips. "I guess I have…I guess…I really do like Naruto…in fact, I think I'm in love with him." She turned to Ino and actually smiled happily. "But…" Sakura turned to look more solemn again, "I have wasted my time…and now…he's with Hina-chan. As much as I do want Naruto now…I just can't do that to Hina-chan."

"Hm, I know what you mean. But hey, just because he's taken right now doesn't mean you should give up hope…right?" Ino asked trying to cheer up her heartbroken friend.

"…Right."

The dinner had been enjoyable as always, and Naruto was now walking Hinata home, which he had grown quite accustomed to. He couldn't deny he enjoyed Hinata's presence; she had ways of making him feel calm and content, which was something he rarely ever felt. He truly liked being around her, but since the whole conversation with Sasuke followed up by seeing his first love in the depressed state she was in…he began to get really confused. At first, he was really set on transferring all his feelings he had for Sakura over to Hinata. But after seeing Sakura, he couldn't help but feel all the love in his heart directed towards her. He knew now that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop loving Sakura…and he really didn't want to stop. He glanced over at Hinata than down to the ground. I just…I don't know anymore. I really love Sakura-chan…but Hinata-chan is special. I don't know what I feel for her just yet. "Naruto-kun? There's a festival…the day after tomorrow. I-I was…wondering if maybe…maybe you and…and I…would-"

"Go together?" he smiled at her. She nodded smiling softly. "Of course Hinata-chan. I'll be your date, that's a promise!"

"R-Really? Thank you, Naruto-kun."

"No need to thank me, Hinata-chan. We are a couple after all." They smiled at each other before Naruto began to drift back into his thoughts again. A couple…it's sounds so strange to say with Hinata-chan and I…almost like it's not real. Just…just what is this really? What are we doing here together? Is this right? Is this how things are supposed to be? Why does this all feel so surreal to me?

Hinata glanced up towards Naruto noticing how quiet he was being. There wasn't a smile on his face and his brows were furrowed as if he was in deep thought. Whatever he was thinking about, she was pretty sure it wasn't something that was making him happy. "Naruto-kun? Are you-I mean…is everything…okay?" she questioned worriedly.

He turned to her and smiled weakly, "Yeah, Hinata-chan, don't worry, I'm just fine." He turned to look forward again and his smile faded completely.

"Naruto-kun…you don't look fine…" she whispered. Normally, he wouldn't have been able to hear that, but in the silence, he heard her loud and clear. He faced her again except this time he didn't even try to put on a fake smile. "Naruto-kun, if there's something…that's bothering you…you can tell me…I'll understand."

He sighed, "Yeah…I know you will." He motioned her over to a bench on the side of the road so they could talk. After she sat down, he sat down next to her keeping his distance and staring up into the night sky. "The thing is, Hinata-chan, is that I'm just really confused right now. I mean, I'm not going to lie to you, I love Sakura-chan. I love her so much it hurts…but in the good way. I can't help but feel like I can never fall out of love with her. But…I also really like you, Hinata. I know we haven't been dating that long at all, but every time I'm with you I have a lot of fun. I love being with you…but…I also want to be with Sakura-chan. I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I'm just making this difficult for you."

Hinata couldn't lie and say that this didn't sadden her, but she wasn't exactly submerged in depression either. Naruto was being honest with what he was feeling, and even an idiot could see how confused he was by all of this. She liked knowing that he did in fact like her more than a friend, but he loved Sakura. She just couldn't compete with that. This wasn't news to her; she agreed to going out with Naruto knowing this fact. She agreed because she had a hope that he would somehow find a way to love her as much as she obviously loved him. "Naruto-kun, it's not your fault." She paused making eye contact with him. She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, "You can't help whom you fall in love with. It just…happens." She removed her hand and gazed down into her lap not showing the typical smile she'd usually have. "I know…I know how much you love Sakura-chan…and…I think…I think it'd be best if we…" she looked back up to him staring into his dark blue eyes and smiled gently, "…If we weren't together anymore. If you truly love Sakura-chan…it should be her you're with…not me."

He gazed at her for a moment and lowered his head. He closed his eyes briefly, "Hinata-chan…" he whispered. He opened his eyes and grabbed onto her hands holding them in his. She stared at him questionably and waited patiently for what he wanted to say. "I…I don't want to break up, Hinata-chan. I really like being with you…I do! I know what you're saying, and I get that…but I just don't want to break up with you. I don't know how I feel about you just yet…but please, Hinata-chan, if not for the sake of us as a couple, than for the sake of our friendship…please just give me some time. Just give me tomorrow to figure out what I'm feeling. I don't want us to end this here…at least…not until I know for sure what I'm feeling."

Hinata's gaze softened and she squeezed his hands gently. "Okay, Naruto-kun. I'll give you tomorrow."

The ever-cheerful Naruto smile returned as he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Hinata-chan. I'll give you my answer at the festival…okay?" he pulled away and saw her nod in agreement. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and jumped up from his seat. "Well, Hinata-chan, I think it's time I get you home. Neji wouldn't like it if he found out I was getting you home late."


	12. 12: Realization

It was the day before the festival, and the day designated as Naruto's day for thinking. Hinata agreed to his plea, and did just as she said she would, she left him alone. Although, even though he said he was going straight home last night to start thinking, she wasn't expecting to see him show up at her window late into the night…

"Naruto-kun? What are you doing here so late?" she whispered while trying to stifle a yawn. Naruto stayed outside her window and smiled at her sympathetically. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. I know it's late, but I just wanted to get this out before I forgot."

She yawned again, "Okay. Wh-what is it?"

"Look, I was thinking about how I was making this so difficult on you and I was getting really mad at myself. I kept telling myself how much I didn't deserve you." He saw she was opening her mouth to say something so he quickly held his hand out to stop her. "I know what you're going to say Hinata-chan, and you're wrong. I really don't deserve you. So…I want you to promise me something, okay?"

"Um…okay…"

He smiled, "Whatever happens, promise me that when you find someone you love…someone you truly love with all your heart, and you know he loves you back just as much, if not, more…promise me that you'll let me know first? I know it's a weird thing to promise, but please? Please, Hinata-chan?"

"Na-Naruto-kun…" she whispered. She put on a small smile and nodded, "I promise."

He seemed to relax and a more calming smile claimed his features. "Good…"

"But on one condition, Naruto-kun." She interrupted with an almost sly smile. His eyes widened at her in worry. "You have to promise me the same thing, okay? When you find that someone you love with all your heart, and you know she loves you back just as much, if not, more…promise me you'll…let me be the first…to know…okay?"

"But, Hinata-chan…"

"I promise…if you promise."

He smiled to himself not anticipating she'd turn it back on him. "Yeah, Hinata-chan, I'll promise you that."

Hinata had been thinking about it for awhile now. It confused her why he would all of a sudden want her to promise him something like that. Did he make his choice already? If so, why would he want to know when she found someone she loved? Didn't he already know that she loved him? It just didn't make sense to her. Than again, not much of anything that Naruto did made much sense to her. His strange logic and some of the things he says…as strange as it all really was…it was one of the things she loved about him. No matter what was going on, he had ways of wanting to insure that the people close to him are happy. That was one of the things that Naruto and her had in common. Maybe that was it…maybe that was why. He knew he couldn't decide whom to love at first, so he wanted to insure that whomever he chose, the one left behind would be taken care of. Hinata giggled to herself, "Only Naruto-kun…"

At the start of the day, Hinata woke up a little late, and thankful for her day off, she decided to use her free time to go train. Sure, she had been training regularly, but it felt like it had been so long since she trained by herself. So far, she had been here at the training area for a total of four hours and the day was reaching high noon. The sun was coming just overhead and began to heat everything in its path. She began to notice how the days were gradually becoming hotter, and soon, she would be battling with herself on whether to bear with the heat with her jacket on, or be a little more confident and just taking it off to avoid heat stroke. She pushed that thought aside for the moment not wanting to even think about it.

With the air becoming a little warmer, she decided to stop training and take a break. She leaned against one of the trees taking in gulps of her water. When she lowered the water bottle back down to her feet, she glanced up and jumped at seeing someone staring at her just a few feet away. "Sa-Sasuke…I-I didn't…I didn't see you there…"

"I could tell. You're pretty jumpy…for someone endowed with the all-seeing byakugan." He smirked folding his arms across his chest. She blushed in embarrassment while smiling kindly at him. "Are you done training?" he asked walking closer to her.

"Y-Yes. Just finished."

"I noticed the idiot's not here. Hasn't he usually been training with you?"

"Well, yes, but…um…we…we're taking a break…from each other for a day…so…"

"Ah." He spoke simply even though he was wondering why. I doubt they had a fight. Hinata's not the type to get into fights so easily and hold onto grudges…not matter how stupid the other person is.

"Plus…I like training…on my own. Don't tell Naruto-kun this, but when we train together…he gets a bit distracting." She giggled covering her mouth with her hand. "And he wears me out easily. He…always has so much energy…where he gets it…I don't think I'll ever know."

He smirked softly at her resisting the urge to laugh as well. "Huh…that's one of the greatest wonders of the world." He muttered in addition taking joy in the fact that she giggled after. "So, if you don't mind my asking…is there a reason you two are taking a break?"

"Um…well, you see…" she mumbled turning her now solemn gaze to the ground. He noticed this and furrowed his brow.

"Never mind. Forget I asked."

"N-No…it's okay. I-I don't mind telling you. It's just that…Naruto-kun told me he needed time to think because he was confused. He told me…he still loved Sakura-chan, but…he also said that he liked me a lot too. He wanted some time…to think it all over…and decide what he was really…really feeling."

Sasuke stayed silent while absently clenching his fists. That idiot…he probably has no idea how much his words effected her. God, I should just kill him now and settle the problem all together. "Will you be ready for it…when he gives you his answer?"

She seemed somewhat taken aback by his question. She never really considered if she'd be ready or not. She held her finger up to her lips letting her teeth chew on her nail for a bit. Hinata looked back up into Sasuke's cold stern eyes. "A part of me…is really anxious…to find out…but then…there's another part of me…" she wrapped her arms around herself as if to protect herself in some way. "…that's completely terrified…"

Sasuke's intense stare softened, and just as he was about to say something else, he heard a grumble coming from Hinata. He rose his eyebrow up at her, while she hugged herself tightly, as she blushed darker. She laughed nervously, "I-I guess…I'm a little hungry."

He chuckled lightly, "Sounds like it. Now that I think about it…I haven't eaten today." He paused, "Grab your stuff and let's go."

"G-Go? Go where?"

"To eat." He answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We'll go to some restaurant nearby."

"B-But…"

"What are you waiting for? Grab your things." He told her more sternly and clearly hinting at his impatience.

"I…um…I'm kind of…broke…until tomorrow…" she muttered feeling completely embarrassed now.

"So? I'll pay for it than."

She shot her head up to look at him, "No-no, I couldn't…I don't…I don't want to be a burden…"

"You shouldn't be fretting about that if you're really hungry." God, what does it take to get her to bloody well eat with me?

"I just…I wouldn't want you…to have to…pay for me."

"You let Naruto pay for your dinner, don't you?"

"Well…that's different."

"Because he's your boyfriend?" he spat not realizing how hateful his tone sounded. She stayed quiet not saying anything, and instead just stared at the ground. He sighed, "Fine. We won't go to a restaurant."

She smiled widely at him, "Thank you, Sasuke." He grunted while rolling his eyes at her. "I know! I could…I could cook us something to eat…if you'd like?"

Inwardly, Sasuke was thrilled for the chance at eating her cooking again. Her cooking beat Konoha's restaurants cooking any day. Outwardly, however, the ever-cool Sasuke just shrugged in agreement. Hinata looked happy to hear that. "We can go to my house…it's closer." He didn't reply to her suggestion, but thought to himself how he's never actually seen where she lives. "Isn't that cousin of yours going to be there? He never really liked me."

She smiled and walked towards him standing not too far away. "Don't worry. Neji-kun is on a mission. He won't know."

"I think you've been hanging around Naruto too much." He grumbled and watched as she giggled at his statement.

Hinata closed the door behind them, and after taking off her shoes, she began to walk towards the kitchen. Sasuke followed her a little slowly since he was taking good looks all around the small home. It wasn't plain, but it wasn't overly decorated either. Most of the walls were off-white, and decorated with a few paintings. Their living room consisted of a couch and a coffee table with a few scrolls laid out on it. He watched Hinata walk into one of the open archways, but also took notice of three other doors. Two he automatically assumed were Neji and Hinata's bedrooms, so he could only guess that the last one was either a closet or a bathroom. He turned back around and entered the kitchen seeing Hinata already digging through the refrigerator. "So this is it, huh?" he asked about the home.

She stood up and glanced back towards him while laying a few things on the counter. "Yes. This is our home. When my father found out…about me moving in with Neji, he said he wanted us to move into this one house he found." She smiled, "It was a huge house probably meant for a large family…instead of just two people."

"So you obviously declined the offer."

"Y-Yes. Father seems to think that…Hyuga's need to live in huge houses…but…Neji and I really love the house we're in."

"Hn." He simply replied. "What do you need me to do?"

"What?"

"For dinner."

"Oh no! Y-You don't have to. I-I told you I'd make it, so…you don't have to w-worry about it."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and walked closer to her. When she saw him getting closer she automatically stepped back until she was halted by the countertop. He leaned over her only a few inches from her face. Strangely, Hinata felt her heartbeat quicken, but not out of fear. Having his body so close to hers was oddly intoxicating. She could smell his scent and let her eyes travel over his face. He really is very handsome. Even though he's always acting so cold and distant…when I look in his eyes…they're so full of grief and loneliness. And his lips… she blushed deeply. Why am I thinking these things? I shouldn't be acting this way around Sasuke…I'm with Naruto-kun. But, what's almost scary is that I'm starting to react around Sasuke…the same way I used to act around Naruto-kun. It's not exactly the same, in fact, I feel so much more closer to Sasuke than I ever have with Naruto-kun…So…does this mean that I…that I might- "Give me something to do." Sasuke interrupted her thoughts and began to smirk when he saw how she was blushing. "I've never been good at waiting."

"Oh…um…y-you can c-c-cut the vegetables…if you want to…" she offered motioning over to the laid out vegetables with the cutting knife not too far away. He glanced over than back at her with the same smirk. He leaned forward towards her ear and whispered, "Gladly." He backed away from her and already started his task. Hinata inhaled deeply in relief. She turned back around to face the stove and began cooking the meat.

They were nearly finished with cooking the meal, and it had been silent the whole time. Sasuke liked the silence, he always has. Even though this silence was comfortable, he found that he actually would prefer talking. Now Sasuke, as we all know, isn't exactly the type to initiate conversation. That's usually something his blonde-haired teammate does. It wasn't that he didn't know how, it's just that conversation was usually something he tried to avoid. Like I said, Sasuke liked the silence. But again, strangely he felt like talking. "Hinata, what does your cousin think about you dating Naruto?"

Hinata glanced at him putting on her typical warm smile, "Neji-kun? Well…when I first told him about Naruto-kun asking me out…I knew that he was planning on talking with Naruto-kun about it, but…"

"But?" Sasuke asked finding himself interested.

"Neji-kun ended up giving Naruto-kun a lot of threats if he hurt me." She giggled while mixing around the chunks of meat. "Some of Neji-kun's threats…disturbed me…its almost kind of scary."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "Like…?"

"Well…" she placed a finger on her bottom lip while thinking. "This one he told Naruto-kun…was especially disturbing. He said that if Naruto-kun hurt me…he'd skin him alive and smother him in lemon juice and salt." She gave him a look of worry, as he seemed to cringe. "I honestly don't know where he comes up with some of those threats…"

"You want these now?" he asked holding up a handful of the chopped-up vegetables.

"Um, yes please." She replied and backed away letting him load in the vegetables for her to continue mixing around. Once Sasuke finished he leaned his back against the countertop and watched her contently cooking their food. He couldn't deny it already smelled heavenly. "He's probably in some kind of occult." Sasuke mentioned suddenly. She turned to him questioning. "That cousin of yours. You said you didn't know where he comes up with those threats, so I was saying there's a good chance he's probably in an occult."

"Oh." She giggled.

"Yeah, he probably sits in his room and worships some long-haired, girly-looking statue. At least, that would explain his appearance."

"Sasuke!" She lightly reprimanded while covering her mouth with her hand trying to stifle her giggles.

"What, you don't think so?" he asked watching as she began to split the meal onto two plates.

"Neji-kun could never be like that."

"Have you ever checked? Have you gone in his room to make sure?" he still questioned loving how easily he could tease her.

She handed him his plate and chopsticks, and they both sat down at the table. "Yes, I have gone into his room. He's quite clean. And there's no sign that he's in an occult."

"Yeah, that's until you leave the room. Than he turns it back into a shrine." He pointed out and saw her try to counter it, but instead she was laughing. He even found himself giving out a light chuckle. I didn't know Sasuke had a sense of humor. He's actually really funny. When I'm with Naruto-kun, I usually don't get all of his jokes, but Sasuke…he really is different. I like being around Naruto-kun; he's really fun to be with. But when I'm with Sasuke, I feel so happy. Even though he acts mean and rarely ever says anything nice, I can tell he just has a hard time opening up to anyone. She thought back to those days when she took care of him while he was sick and even how he was openly joking with her now. He's opening up to me…maybe only a little bit at a time…but he is. She smiled while bringing a piece of the chicken to her mouth. I like Sasuke…not like his fan girls or anything…but I do like him. I don't know why, but…there's just something that draws me to him. Every time I look at him, my heart races and I have trouble breathing. And when he gets close to me, all I seem to want to do is hold onto him. Also…when I look at his lips…I can't help but want to feel them again… she absently brought her fingers to her lips as if in remembrance. I never kissed Naruto-kun on the lips…but…I wonder if it'll be the same…if I'll like it as much I liked when Sasuke kissed me. In that case, if it turns out that I don't like Naruto-kun's kiss and instead like Sasuke's…does that mean that I…that I might actually have feelings…for Sasuke? She blushed and took a quick glance up at Sasuke, who was quietly eating, and noticed that her heart started to race again. She quickly looked back down at her food. I think…I think I already do…

They finished up their meal, and Hinata started washing their plates and other dishes they used. Sasuke, meanwhile, occupied himself by trying to find Hinata's room. The first door he checked turned out to be a bedroom, but one look at the many scrolls, charts of the chakra system, and of course the picture of Gai's team told him that it was actually Neji's room. He moved along checking the next door along his path. This looked to be like their coat closet or something. He wasn't really sure since he saw coats, but also many other boxes, which made it seem more like a storage space than just a coat closet. The last door only proved to him that it had to be Hinata's room. He was right upon opening the door and seeing the lavender-painted walls, and Hinata's wonderful familiar scent linger in the small space. Without really thinking, he inhaled the scent he had grown so fond of and stepped further into the room leaving the door slightly ajar. Her large bed was neatly draped with a very light purple comforter and matching pillows. She had a small bookshelf off in the corner, which was partially full with actual books, and the other shelves held jars of what looked like medicinal herbs. Makes sense for a medic-nin. There was another door in her room, which he assumed led into her own private bathroom. The last thing he noticed was her dresser. Of course, it wasn't the actual dresser he was looking at; more like the pictures displayed on top of the dresser.

She had her typical team photo, one of her being licked to death by Akamaru, another one with her father and sister that looked more formal than friendly, and the last of her, Neji, and her sister. Neji had his arm draped around Hinata's shoulder while he was smiling softly down at her not even taking notice of the picture being taken. Hinata was leaning towards Neji with a wide smile on, and her little sister was tightly wrapping her arms around Hinata's torso holding a more mischievous grin. Even though Neji was really their cousin, those three could easily be mistaken as close siblings. It was almost hard to believe that Neji was actually smiling though. Sasuke had heard about that fight back in the chunin exams between the two Hyugas. He was given the impression they hated each other, or at least, Neji hated her. Naruto told him once while he was rambling, that Hinata didn't get along well with her family. Apparently, her father always looked down on her and she was forced to always be competitive with her younger sister. Knowing that, this picture almost seemed surreal.

"I'm done now." A quiet voice sounded from the doorway. Sasuke turned to face Hinata leaning against the doorframe with a calm smile. He nodded while placing the picture back onto the dresser. She walked quietly over standing next to him while looking at the same picture. "I look at that one a lot too…"

"Why is that?"

"It almost doesn't seem real to me…like it's something out of a dream." She replied and turned to see he was already gazing at her with an unreadable expression. "It just feels like…like all the pain I went through…all those years…was just a dream…" she trailed off and he took one more glance at the picture and than over at the formal family picture with her father. If he didn't look carefully, he could almost miss the small upward twitch in the older Hyuga's mouth. "So, what, do you get along with your family now?" he asked looking back at her.

She seemed thoughtful for a moment before smiling up at him, "We're probably not as close…as other families are, but…we're closer than we used to be…" She paused, "My father always expected so much from me…but I guess that's because I was the heiress, and…I was supposed to lead the clan one day. My father told me that you have to be strong…to be the head of the clan. It was something…I wasn't. But my sister was. Every time I talked to him, all he'd ever say to me was…that I had to be strong and more like my sister…he was always comparing us…which led Hanabi-chan and I to grow further apart as sisters…"

Hearing how her father treated her with such high expectations, it reminded him so much of his own father and how he himself was treated. He was always being compared to Itachi, and never looked at for his own individual strengths. He never realized before just how much in common he had with Hinata. Even though his own clan had been murdered, he dealt with the kind of pain that she was put through. The only difference was that she had to endure it longer than he did. "I…" he spoke up catching her attention, "I know how you feel. I went through something similar to that. My father always compared me to my older brother. I was never good enough in his eyes." He looked down and didn't realize the look of despair he was showing. Hinata noticed and inched closer to him, but didn't touch. His fists clenched at his sides as his face contorted to a scowl; "No matter what I did…no matter how hard I worked to get better…he still looked at me as though I was the weakest person alive. It was like it didn't bother him that I saw how disappointed he was with me. What kind of a father…acts like that to his own child?" Sasuke himself was wondering briefly why he was telling all this to her. He never talked about this with anyone…but it seemed to not bother him to talk about it with Hinata. Maybe it was because she was someone who understands and knew what he was saying. She was someone who went through what he did, and he couldn't deny how good it felt to be telling her all this. It felt as though a burden was being lifted from his shoulders. I feel so comfortable with her. I don't have a fever right now, so there's no doubt about it. I really am in love with her. Heh…never thought I'd ever even think those words.

Hinata moved closer to the hurting Uchiha, and despite her shy demeanor, she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head under his chin. Surprising to not only Hinata, but to Sasuke himself, he didn't pull away. He didn't wrap his arms around her, but he didn't give her any sign that he wanted her to let go. "I wondered that too…about my father…" Hinata added in quietly. Looking at the two, one would almost think they were whispering to each other, but to them, they were conversing the best way they knew how. Not loudly, but quietly. It was a way that was comfortable for them both. She held onto him and relished in the wonderful way it felt. She had hugged Naruto before, but doing this with Sasuke seemed so much more…perfect. It felt as though she was meant to be there…and she liked that feeling.

Sasuke moved his hand up to caress her cheek. She moved her head from under his chin so she was now able to look directly in his eyes. To Hinata's own joy, there was no coldness there. There was nothing but the pain, sorrow, and loneliness that reflected from her own eyes. As different as their eyes were…as different as black and white…never before were they so much the same. At that moment, the world around them seemed to drift away leaving just Sasuke and Hinata in an embrace they didn't want to break. Sasuke caressed her cheek lovingly and leaned towards her. At feeling his warm breath drift over her mouth, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned upwards. His lips brushed against hers and gently claimed them as his own. This kiss wasn't like any of the ones they shared before. It held so much more emotion in it. There was no lust and passion, only the kind of love they silently gave to each other. It was soft and slow giving them time to truly enjoy the feel of each other's lips. Hinata parted her lips at feeling his tongue caress her bottom lip. Instead of letting him take dominance over the kiss, Hinata decided to be daring and met his tongue halfway. It wasn't fast-paced, but the passion was still present. If anything, they were just trying to caress each other and feel what they had always wanted to feel. There was no emptiness now, for at that moment, they felt like they were complete. Sasuke nibbled gently on her bottom lip before pulling away leaving the both of them quite breathless. With their faces only an inch away from the other, their eyes wouldn't stop gazing at the other's lips. The world came back to them now making them realize what had just occurred. Hinata was the first to speak, "This…is wrong…I-I…I'm with Naruto-kun…so…this is wrong…isn't it?"

"Yeah…it probably is…"

She smiled, "Than why does it feel so…right…?"

Sasuke gives her a small smile; "I was just going to ask the same thing." They smile softly at each other and lean in for another kiss. "I think I…" Hinata whispered as they were a breath away, "I mean…I really…love…"

"Love what?"

"Love…everything…about you…"

Something in Sasuke made his whole body fill with warmth. At that moment, he couldn't remember even if he tried, any other moment when he felt so happy. He smiled gently and whispered back, "Likewise."

Just as their lips brushed, they jumped at hearing the front door to the house open and close audibly. They pushed away from each other quickly and turned both their gazes to Hinata's door. It wasn't closed, instead it was slightly ajar, but nonetheless they couldn't see who had entered the house. Hinata inched towards the door with Sasuke closely behind. "Hinata? I'm home." The voice called out. Hinata took a sharp intake of breath. "Neji-kun." She whispered looking very worried.

"Why is there an extra pair of shoes at the doorway?" Neji called out again making it sound as though he was walking around the living room. "Hinata?" he called out again.

Hinata gulped and shakily made her way towards her bedroom door resting her hand on the knob. Sasuke, noticing her tremble, wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his front. He could feel her tense, but ignored it and lowered his mouth to her ear. "Calm down. Just relax. Breathe, Hinata. It's going to be all right. I promise." He whispered trying to reassure her. When he saw her head nod and her body relax, he kissed her temple and released her so she could open the door. "Hinata, is somebody here with-" Neji stopped when he saw Hinata exit her room with someone indeed right behind her. Neji's impassive face turned into a scowl. "Uchiha."

"Hyuga." Sasuke replied returning the scowl.

"Hinata, care to explain why the Uchiha is here? I was half-expecting it to be Naruto, not…him." Neji directed his gaze at his little cousin not looking patient at all.

"Neji-kun, Sasuke and I were just-"

"Since when did you get so informal? What happened to calling him Sasuke-san?"

"I told her to just call me Sasuke." Sasuke added in returning the Hyuga's intense glare. This only seemed to increase the tension between the three.

Neji turned back to Hinata, "Continue with what you were saying."

"Well, you see, I was training, and than I met up with Sasuke, and we were both hungry. But I was broke, so I offered to cook, and we came back here and ate…so…that's pretty much it, Neji-kun."

"That was a speedy explanation." Neji muttered while Sasuke inwardly thought the same thing. Neji glanced at the Avenger quickly and finally softened his stare at Hinata. He sighed and nodded while walking towards his room. Seeing that he wasn't going to question any further, at least not now, she took this time to get Sasuke away from the now tense household. "Sasuke, I'll, um…walk you to the door?" she offered and he nodded in response.

She opened it allowing him to walk past her. She stood in the doorway, and Sasuke turned around to look at her. She really is beautiful. "Um…th-thank you for, um…having dinner with me…Sasuke. I, um…had fun with you."

Sasuke smirked and gave a quick glance over her shoulder to see Neji peeking at them from out of his bedroom door. When the two men's eyes met, they both gave each other the greatest scowls they could muster. Luckily, Hinata's gaze had been on the ground so she took no notice of the mental war between Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke turned his attention back to Hinata and lifted her chin up to look him in the eye. He loved how easily she blushed and the way she always put on a smile. The smile she gave him, though, was one of true genuine happiness. "Sasuke…are you-will you, um…there's a festival tomorrow…so I was wondering if…if you were going?" she asked looking at him with a hopeful gaze.

"Why, are you?" he replied. She nodded while biting her bottom lip. "Than I guess I have no choice but to go as well." He sighed looking as though it was more of a bother than anything else was. She smiled at him while giving off a soft giggle. He raised an eyebrow at her, "But don't tell anyone else I'm going. Especially any girls…got it?"

She nodded again at his warning, "I promise."

He sighed again, "Good." He watched her biting her lip and narrowed his eyes. "Another thing before I leave…" he leaned closer putting his mouth next to her ear while resting his cheek against hers. He glanced back at the still scowling Neji and smirked. "Don't bite your lip. They're softer to the touch when you don't." he whispered huskily leaning back to take a good look at the now furious Neji and the completely red-faced Hinata. He smirked again and turned on his heel to leave while waving his hand lazily. Hinata watched his retreating form and sighed heavily. She walked back inside closing the door behind her and finally took notice of her fuming cousin. "Neji-kun? Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"Fine!" he yelled walking into his bedroom slamming the door behind him making Hinata jump. She bit down on her lip in worry as she glanced at his shut door than at the front door where she stood with Sasuke. She briefly wondered what had just happened, before shrugging it off as some kind of male PMS. She stopped biting down on her lip and instead brushed over it with her fingers. "They're softer to the touch when you don't." She felt her face heat up and she quickly retreated to her own room in hopes of sleeping off her confused thoughts. This definitely wasn't going to make attending the festival any easier.


	13. 13: Festival

It was the night of the Festival, and it seemed all of Konoha was going to attend. Evening had arrived and the streets were beautifully lit with torches and lanterns. Shinobi, families, friends, couples…anybody and everybody were seen walking through the streets on their way to the big party. All wore interesting kimonos depicting unique characteristics about themselves. There were no two kimonos the same. Sadly, though, even though this was meant to be an occasion of happiness, there were a few select individuals who were actually almost fearful of this event…or more like what would occur at this event.

Naruto and Sasuke walked next to each other heading towards the main entrance to the festival's gaming area, the place where all the rookie nine were to meet. Naruto wore a dark blue kimono with familiar orange-colored fox embroidery. Sasuke's was the traditional black with the simple Uchiha fan symbol on his back, and smaller fans on the end of his sleeves. Both men's foreheads were bare of their forehead protectors. Tonight, they were not shinobi; they were just men. Sasuke glanced to his side at the very distracted and unusually quiet Naruto. He knew why, and seeing his face look so distraught was not comforting. "You've made up your mind." Sasuke stated breaking the silence.

Naruto slowly looked up at his friend, "Yeah…I did."

"You sound so thrilled."

"I don't know…if I can do it, Sasuke." Naruto paused looking up into the night sky with a weak smile playing on his lips; "I don't want to hurt her."

Sasuke sighed, "I'm not going to ask which 'her' you mean, but you need to know that this was inevitable. You couldn't just go through life stringing along two girls just because you wanted to avoid hurting one of them. That wouldn't be fair to…" Sasuke trailed off picturing Hinata in his mind's eye.

"I know…" Naruto replied not bothering to ask who Sasuke was going to mention. A light chuckle escaped from Naruto's mouth catching Sasuke's attention, "Man, I'd rather go on an S-rank mission that lasted for five years than go through with this."

Sasuke scoffed, "Wouldn't we all…"

The blonde-haired boy stopped suddenly, "Hey Sasuke…you go on ahead. I think I'll just hang out here for a bit longer."

The young Uchiha stared at him for a moment before nodding and walking on ahead with his arms comfortably crossed over his chest. It's really getting to him now. He's never been one who was good with hurting others…emotionally anyway. Sasuke continued walking while absently staying within the shadows rather than the full-blown light. He still knew his fan girls were lurking everywhere, so he had to try to avoid them at all costs. Besides that, the only other thing on his mind was finding Hinata. No doubt she would be worried and anxious by now…

Hinata leaned against a wooden post just outside of the main festival area. She was told to meet Naruto there since he was going to be her date. She hadn't been waiting too long, but when waiting by yourself, time seems to move slower. She gazed down at her kimono reminding herself what she had picked out. It was a beautiful lavender color decorated with butterflies on the hems of the sleeves, collar, and bottom of the kimono. Her hair was partially up, and held by a butterfly comb that Neji had bought her for her last birthday. The locks that remained down curved around her face giving her a very elegant flare.

Hinata wasn't really paying much attention to the people around her. She, instead, found interest in watching her hands wring the fabric of her kimono. She could hear the footsteps and friendly conversations, but it all seemed more like distant whispers. When she turned her gaze to the ground, she watched the shadows of passersby walking towards the main festival area. So many people of different shapes and sizes… Where is he? He's starting to become more like his sensei… A few shadows seemed to stand still just beside her and soon spread out around her. She slowly looked up and jumped at seeing herself surrounded by a few men she didn't recognize. Their faces were each plastered with sadistic grins while their eyes seemed to trail up and down her body in close examination. "U-Um…m-may I h-help you?" she questioned hoping they were just asking for directions. But seeing their grins become more malicious, that thought was quickly diminished.

"Yeah, you could help us…" one of the men spoke up with a sly tone while the others chuckled to themselves. Hinata gulped and began to tremble under their intense stares. She wanted to say something, but all she could manage was to open and close her mouth while her lips trembled.

"Look at that…the little kitten is afraid."

"Aw, how cute. Maybe we should ease her down a bit."

"Yeah…kittens like to be petted don't they?"

"Mm…let's pet her…I'm sure she'd like that…"

Hinata couldn't help the fear that seemed to envelop her. I could fight them off…I know I could…but…I-I…I might badly injure them…I don't want to hurt someone…who's not really an enemy. She didn't notice that while she was having her internal debate, the men quickly closed the distance between her and them. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she felt her arms and legs being restricted. Her first instinct to scream kicked in, but before she even managed a squeak, a cloth was being tied around her mouth. She screamed into the cloth, but it went unnoticed under the constant loud chuckles of the men. No…I have to…I have to fight… Hinata began to struggle against the men only making their grips tighter. Hinata's attacks were deadly, but if she couldn't even get one hand released…it was useless. No! She tried to scream again reminding her that it was muffled. She could feel her tears running down her cheeks and her vision blurred considerably. A hand lifted her chin up and she looked into the arrogant face of one of the men. "Now, now kitten. There's no need for tears." He flicked them away with his thumb that felt uncomfortably rough on her skin. "If you stop struggling, we can make this quite enjoyable for you…" he leaned his face closer to hers and began nibbling on her ear. Hinata thrashed her head wildly trying to get him to back away. Luckily, since he wasn't expecting that, she managed to knock him in the head with her own. He leaned back clutching his head where the hit connected. Hinata stared defiantly at him ignoring the throbbing pain in her own head. "Why you little…" the man rose his hand into the air, and impulsively Hinata flinched away shutting her eyes tightly preparing for the smack. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. She heard the gasps of the men around her, so she opened her eyes and shot her attention back to the man who had tried to hit her. Recognizing him immediately, Hinata let out a few more tears. Sasuke… There he was…the famous cold-hearted, number one rookie, and traitor to the village. She only saw his back, but she did notice one hand was clenching tightly around the other man's wrist held up in the air.

"Hey! Just who the hell are you?" one of the men spat out.

The man with his wrist being grasped by Sasuke continued to stare wide-eyed at him, "This guy…is the Uchiha…Sasuke."

The other men stepped back in caution and gave the Avenger wary looks. "I don't care what you guys do for fun around here…but I suggest you pick your victims a little more carefully." Sasuke spoke deeply with obvious threat. He pulled back his fist and gave a swift punch to the one he was holding making him fly back a few feet. It was then that Sasuke finally turned around towards Hinata. He didn't look at her, and instead, gave a menacing glare to the men restraining her. "You ever again touch what is mine, and I'll make you regret ever being born." His sharingan activated and spun in a way Hinata had never seen before. In fact, even though he wasn't looking at her, she felt a wave of fear pass through her. "Now if you value your life, get lost." As soon as the words left his mouth, the group of men scampered off carrying away their injured teammate.

As soon as they disappeared, Sasuke turned his deadly glare on the Hyuga before him. He ripped off the cloth wrapped around her mouth and threw it to the ground at his feet. "What was that about?" he spoke venomously causing her to wince at his words. "You could've easily defeated them. I thought you were a shinobi!"

Hinata looked down not wanting to meet his cold scowl, "I-I…I'm sorry-"

Sasuke interrupted her by grasping onto her upper arms tightly, "Why didn't you fight back? Do you have any idea what could've happened to you if I hadn't come when I did!"

"I…I'm s-sorry."

He growled grabbing her chin so that she would forcibly meet his eyes, "Stop apologizing! Tell me why the hell you didn't try to fight them!"

"I just…they…" tears escaped her eyes flowing steadily down her cheeks, "…they weren't enemies…" his face seemed to soften and his grip on her chin loosened. "They're from the s-same v-village…they're not…enemies…" she sniffed trying to hold back a sob.

It was at that moment that Sasuke finally took notice of her trembling form and saw just how fearful her eyes were. He didn't realize he had let his emotions get out of control…and now all it was doing was striking fear into the one that he admittedly loved. He sighed calming himself and releasing his hold on her chin. She's hopeless…He closed the distance between them resting his hands on her waist. His glare dropped, being replaced by a more solemn and regretful expression. Slowly, he lowered his head onto her shoulder and absently inhaled her soothing scent. As he rested his head, Hinata tensed for a short moment before reaching her shaking hands up to grasp onto his shoulders. "Are you all right?" he asked his voice now sounding more calm and collected. "They didn't…hurt you…did they?"

"No…" she whispered into his ear trying to comfort him as well as her.

"Good." He replied simply and suddenly found himself lightly chuckling. Hinata glanced at him questionably. "I can't believe…I let weak idiots like them…get me so worked up." He continued chuckling, "How pathetic am I?"

Hinata smiled softly watching him raise his head to be level with hers. "Thank you…" she whispered again stroking his hair away from his eyes.

He just shook his head while sighing deeply. "You're too kind for your own good, you know that?"

She nodded, "Neji-kun tells me that too."

"Well, I guess that's one thing we can agree on." He smirked as she let out a tiny giggle while drying her face. He stepped away from her and stared blankly down the street. "Naruto should be on his way shortly."

At the mention of his name, Hinata's once calmer expression turned back to her original one of worry and anxiety. "Naruto-kun…"

"Look, just don't think about it. You can do that when it actually happens. No point in wasting your time doing it before it even happens."

"You're right…Sasuke."

"Besides…worrying about being rejected just seems so pointless…to me anyway."

"I…" she paused looking down at her hands, "That's not what I'm worried…about."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye in wonder. "What?"

"I…I've been thinking a lot lately…about this whole situation." She still wasn't meeting his gaze. "It feels like…everything's changed so much…in such a short amount of time. All last night…I kept wondering to myself…about different things…and…I'm starting to think that maybe…that maybe I don't…love Naruto-kun anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, and no matter how much he wanted to tell her to repeat that, he couldn't seem to move his mouth.

"I'll…always love Naruto-kun…just…not the same way I used to. I feel like…like I love him more as a…a good friend…than anything else."

"And what made you come to this conclusion?" he was curious to find out what had altered something he deemed as impossible.

A dark red blush came over her cheeks, and her fingers began to fidget. "I think I…I am in love…with someone else…now."

If he hadn't have been so close to her he probably wouldn't have heard her whispered words. But because he did, a small smile came onto his lips to vaguely express the internal joy that was erupting within him. He replaced it with a smirk and stared over at her. "This someone you speak of…wouldn't happen to be me, would it?" he asked knowingly.

She shot her face to look at his. The obvious shocking expression she wore caused the young Uchiha to laugh softly. "Don't act so surprised. You blurted it out to me last night, remember?" He saw her blush darken considerably. "Of course it wasn't that direct…but…I'm not an idiot." He smirked over at her again. There was silence for a few moments before Sasuke realized what they were previously talking about. "What are you so worried for if not the possibility of being rejected?"

"Him…" she hesitated, "Him telling me…he loves me."

"Then you'd be the one rejecting him."

"Y-Yes…"

Sasuke sighed audibly letting her know just how frustrated he was. "So obviously, if he rejects you, you're pretty much worry-free. On the other hand, if you're the one he chose to give his love to…then what?"

"I…I d-don't know…"

"Naruto's in a sorry state right now." He stopped waiting until she met his gaze before continuing, "He realizes that he had to make a choice, a hard one at that. Now, he's sucking it up and is reluctantly willing to tell you his honest feelings. It's only fair to him that you do the same and tell him who you honestly love." That person being me of course.

Hinata, comprehending the truth in his words, couldn't stop herself from giggling at the man next to her. When he eyed her in question while narrowing his eyes, she ended up giggling more. "What is so funny?"

"You, Sasuke."

"Oh really? I'm glad to see you're so amused." He spoke sarcastically giving her a soft glare.

"It's just…" she stopped giggling and smiled amusedly at him, "I never thought I'd ever hear you say…something like that."

He stared at her blankly for a few more seconds before scoffing, "Yeah, well, I have my moments." He gave her a warning look, "But they come few and far in-between…and seem to only happen around you."

Her smile widened, "I'm honored."

"Yeah, you should be."

"Hey Hinata-chan." A voice greeted her making her turn her attention to the newest arrival.

"G-Good evening…Naruto-kun."

He smiled weakly at her with an obvious sadness to his eyes. It was obvious along with the apparent dark circles just under them. Hinata gave him a concerned look, one in which he greatly appreciated. "I'm fine, Hinata-chan. No need to worry about me." He laughed nervously even though it soon died down. "Hey, uh, maybe we should-"

"Wait until later on in the festival before you go and do that." Sasuke interrupted giving him his usual impassive expression, but his eyes actually showed a small sense of concern.

"Yeah…I guess that'd be better. Let's go enjoy the festival then, okay Hinata-chan?" he smiled more genuinely at her watching her nod and return the smile.

There was always something about Naruto that never went easily ignored. No matter how depressing the current situation was, no matter how much it effected him and his mood, Naruto always found a way to overpower it with his aggressive cheerfulness. He didn't forget the current situation, mind you, but he was good at letting others know not to worry about it. An example of this would be what Naruto was doing at this moment. The three had met up with the other rookie nine, and after Kiba gave Naruto a greeting that resembled more of an insult than something more friendly, Naruto became the usual Naruto in a matter of seconds. The two very loud men were now arguing very heatedly…and comically at the same time. If Sasuke wasn't already dubbed as Naruto's "best friend", Hinata would've guessed Kiba could've taken the role. After all, to be a best friend to Naruto, you had to be his rival as well.

Eventually, the two boys decided to settle their dispute over a few innocent festival games. With ninjutsu being banned from the games, it proved to be quite entertaining to watch the two overly outgoing men compete against each other. Taking her gaze away from her teammate and boyfriend, Hinata glanced around at the other rookie nine. She spotted Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru talking in their usual manner. The only difference she noticed was a slight change between Choji and Ino. As distant as they usually were to each other, they seemed more…closer? She continued watching and almost gasped audibly when she saw that when the two accidentally brushed hands, they both adorned a good blush. Something was definitely going on between those two. Forcing her focus away from the suspicious couple, Hinata took notice of her other teammate Shino and Sakura standing just behind Kiba and Naruto. While Shino stayed quiet, Sakura was commenting quite loudly at the two boy's "foolish" behavior. Lastly, the white-eyed girl glanced to her side at the very silent and impassive Uchiha survivor. Just from the quick glance, she felt her heart begin to beat rapidly and an innocent blush embellish her cheeks. At realizing this, she experimentally turned her gaze to the blonde-haired future hokage. Her heart didn't beat rapidly, and she didn't feel herself blush, but she did feel her heart fill with love and admiration towards him. Why is the love I have for Sasuke so different from the love I have for Naruto-kun? Why don't I feel the same around Naruto-kun anymore? How did it just stop? Questions continued to fill her mind, and could only seem to go unanswered. Have I always had feelings for Sasuke and just not realized it? No. I refuse to believe that I was just another one of his fan girls. I know I had feelings for Naruto-kun, and even though they're different now, I can't help but feel saddened at the thought of him not loving me…and terrified at the opposite thought. But Sasuke…when did I start loving him? When did my heart start reacting to him? A flashback of Sasuke laying in bed deathly ill ran through her mind. She had never been so worried before in her life. The thought of him even getting worse, dying or not, was just unbearable. Maybe it was then that she began to see the Uchiha in a different light. All the times they were able to verbally or silently understand each other just enhanced those emotions as well. She felt something with Sasuke that she had never once felt with Naruto, and that was a sense of completion. A sense that she was in a state of belonging. It was that feeling that she had been yearning for all her life…and who would've thought she'd find it in someone who acted almost opposite her?

Sakura hadn't felt this happy in awhile. Sure, she wasn't letting herself forget about her previous made decision of telling Naruto her feelings, but she was following Naruto's example. That example being to just put that worry on hold for a bit and indulge in the festivities. Watching and cheering Naruto on from the sidelines was not only thrilling, but also felt strangely right to her. Admittedly, she was having fun. She couldn't help the loving gazes she was giving Naruto and the wide happy smiles. She just couldn't help the feelings he was evoking from her. "Damn it Kiba! You cheated!" Naruto yelled out pointing a finger in the Inuzuka's face.

Kiba snorted, "Yeah right! Like I need to cheat in order to beat your ass!"

A low growl emitted from Naruto, "All right dog boy, you and me right here right now!"

"You're on hokage-wannabe!"

Seconds from even coming close to each other, they were dragged away by their ears to opposite ends from the other. While Shino was hissing words of warning, Sakura did what she does best…knocked Naruto over the head while giving him a good lecture on how stupid he was being at the moment. "Ow, Sakura-chan…that really hurt!" Naruto whined holding onto his now throbbing head.

"Well maybe if you would stop acting like a complete idiot, then I wouldn't have to hurt you!" she retorted her face complete with its obvious anger.

"I couldn't help it! It was Kiba's fault!"

Sakura was about to yell something else, but decided to breathe in and out slowly to calm her nerves. While she gave Naruto a glare, he returned it with something that looked like a pouting puppy. Only a second later, Sakura's glare dropped and she began to laugh lightly. At seeing this change in Sakura, Naruto found himself quite shocked. After a moment of him being frozen, he finally relaxed and began to laugh too. She paused and smiled at Naruto warmly. When he saw her smile, a light blush came over his face as he too gave her one of his charming smiles. This later brought a blush to Sakura's cheeks as well. "Naruto…" she whispered and took a step closer. But as she was mid-step an arm flung around her shoulders bringing her face to face with a smiling Ino.

"Hey you two, we're gonna go grab a bite to eat, and you're coming with us!"

"Why?" Sakura simply asked in confusion.

"What, you two aren't hungry?" she asked mainly looking at Naruto.

Naruto's face seemed to light up immediately, "Heh! Count me in! Come on Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Shino and Kiba approached their teammate and the Uchiha standing next to her. "Well, Hinata-chan? You're coming too right?"

"Um, no thank you, Kiba-kun. I'm actually…not that hungry." Hinata replied smiling softly at them.

"What are you going to do then?" Shino inquired while giving a slight glare to Sasuke, who happily returned it.

"I think…I might just walk around…a bit more." She paused at the wary looks she was given, "I'll…I'll be all right, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun. You don't have to…worry about me…"

"I don't know, Hinata-chan…these festivals bring around some crazy people, you know?" Kiba brought up looking purely concerned for his little sister figure.

Before Hinata could reply, Sasuke beat her to it. "That is why I'll be accompanying her."

Kiba gave the Uchiha a hard glare, "You? Yeah, like you can be trusted."

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata frowned at him even though it looked more like a cute pout.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, but even though you may trust this guy…I have no reason to! Who knows what he might have planned for you when you're not paying attention? Who's to say that the second you're not looking, he might knock you out and hur-" he choked as a hand was tightly grasped onto his neck lifting him up into the air. Glancing down, Kiba stared straight into sharingan eyes that spun quickly.

"Don't insult me, Inuzuka." He spoke through gritted teeth. "Hurt Hinata? You're more of an idiot than I thought!" he threw him to the side making him crash into a booth nearby. Shino made his way over to help his teammate stand up, while Sasuke continued to scowl threateningly at him. He was suddenly jolted out of his rage when he felt something slap against his cheek leaving a sharp stinging sensation where it connected. His face had turned along with the hit, but he now slowly turned back towards his attacker. Standing there before him was a very stern-faced Hinata with eyes that overflowed with hurt. "Hinata…" he whispered in utter disbelief.

Her face formed into a more vulnerable expression. Her lips trembled and her eyes looked on the verge of releasing tears. "I-I…I'm s-sorry…but…d-don't hurt my friends…please." She gulped and clenched her fists at her side.

Ignoring the outside attention they were getting, Sasuke turned his face back into his usual unfazed expression, and turned on his heel walking towards the group that just left for the restaurant. Hinata watched his retreating form for a few more seconds before running to Kiba's side. He was standing now rubbing his throat. "Kiba-kun…are you all right?"

Kiba stared at her and put on a small smile, "Yeah…I'm okay. H-Hey Hinata-chan…what you did just then…"

"I think we're both surprised that you managed to live through that." Shino finished for him giving his female teammate a stern face.

She lowered her gaze while looking quite regretful. "I…I didn't mean to…it just…happened…"

"That's not what we're addressing here, Hinata." Shino continued, "I believe if it were anyone else who struck Sasuke like you did, I have serious doubts they'd be as unharmed as you are."

She looked up at him incredulously, "Wh-What do you mean…Shino-kun?"

"Hinata…what exactly is the relationship between you and Sasuke Uchiha?"

Now, Hinata was used to Shino's blunt questions, but this one seemed to catch her off guard. The relationship between…Sasuke and I? "W-Well…I-I guess we're f-friends."

"Are you sure about that, Hinata?" Even behind his shades, Hinata had a feeling he was narrowing his eyes at her much in the same way that Neji always did when he thought she was lying.

"I…I'm not sure…yet…" she whispered knowing full well that Shino could easily hear her.

"Very well. I will not question you further."

"Hinata-chan, why don't we go eat now? I know you said you weren't hungry, but I don't want to leave you out here alone." Kiba asked again. Hinata nodded and followed them towards the restaurant Ino picked out.

After eating their fill, the rookie nine ventured back out into the festival. Stealthily, though not unnoticed, Ino and Choji had disappeared from the group. Sasuke wasn't present either, which made the others believe he just sneaked off to go back home. Shikamaru and Kiba were discussing something that made the genius look more bored than normal. Shino stuck by Hinata's side since the incident before dinner. Naruto made his way over to Hinata and conversed with her, while Sakura leaned against one of the buildings in deep thought. She glanced up at Naruto with an almost worried expression taking over her features. I have to. I have to tell him! I don't want to cause pain to Hina-chan, but it wouldn't be fair to Naruto if I don't tell him my feelings. It's okay if he doesn't love me anymore and now loves Hinata…I'm fine with that. I just can't go on anymore without him knowing that I…that I love him. She nodded to herself building up her courage and walking over towards the three-person group. Shino noticed her first and stared at her curiously. Sakura tapped on Naruto's shoulder catching his attention, as well as Hinata's. "Hey, sorry if I interrupted anything, but…Hina-chan? Would it be all right if I borrowed Naruto for a bit? It won't take long, I promise, and I'll bring him back to you." She asked hopefully. Hinata, being Hinata, just smiled gently and nodded.

"That's fine, Sakura-chan. I'll just wait here…for you two to get back."

"Thanks, Hina-chan. I owe you one. Come on Naruto, this will only take a few minutes." Sakura directed her attention to the blonde and began to pull him away towards the forest. Hinata lowered her gaze letting her face take on something that looked saddening. Shino saw this, but didn't say anything thinking it better just to let things play out.

"Shino-kun? I think I…I'm going to go for a…a walk…okay?" Hinata asked putting on a weak smile. Shino nodded in understanding and watched as she sluggishly trudged away. "Hinata…be strong."

Sakura led Naruto to a secluded spot in the forest and decided inwardly that this would be an adequate spot. "So, what is it Sakura-chan? What did you need me for?" Naruto asked looking completely confused. Sakura faced him and stepped closer until she was only a foot away at most. "Naruto…what I'm about to…" she sighed and grasped onto his hand, which caused them both to blush lightly.

Hinata hid behind one of the trees just outside of the clearing that Sakura and Naruto were in. She knew it wasn't right to follow them, but she couldn't help it. Something was nagging at her that the reason behind Sakura's request to borrow Naruto held a great importance…one that in some way included her. She could hear them talk clearly and knew that her presence had gone unnoticed. Her heart was beating rapidly and her hands were clasped together at her chest to keep her fingers from shaking as badly as they were. She was afraid…afraid to hear something she thought wouldn't have bothered her with the recent developments. But Neji always told her, "Assuming can lead to either a right decision or a painful discovery." This was one of those moments that she wished the lecturing Neji's words wouldn't enter her mind.

"What is it, Sakura-chan? Is everything all right?" Naruto asked alerting Hinata back to the conversation that was being had.

"Naruto…" Sakura began looking up at him bravely. "I love you."

Naruto's face turned to one of shock just as Hinata felt a hurtful tightening in her chest. "What…?" was the only thing Naruto managed to speak out. There was no doubt he was in utter disbelief.

Sakura stepped closer and embraced Naruto tightly burying her face in his chest. "I love you, Naruto. I'm sorry it took so long for me to realize, and I'm sorry I've waited this long to tell you. I'm sorry I kept rejecting you, and that I was always looking at Sasuke instead of you. But it was you, Naruto…it was always you. You were always there for me…you were always the one that cared for me and loved me." Sakura paused so she could meet Naruto's gaze, which still looked at her in shock. "I didn't want to tell you at first…because I didn't want to hurt the relationship you had with Hinata…but…I needed to tell you. It's only fair that you know my feelings…even if they are a bit late." Tears were now streaming down her face even though her hold on Naruto didn't loosen. Finally, Naruto's frozen face turned into one that held maturity and happiness. He smiled lovingly down at Sakura while wiping away her tears.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered. "You have no idea how happy you've just made me. You see…I've always loved you…that never faded. I love you so much, Sakura-chan…I really do!"

Sakura giggled happily and rested her head against Naruto again as if in complete relief. Naruto stroked her back comfortingly, but halted when her head shot up to his again. "What about Hina-chan, though? Don't you love her too?" she inquired worriedly.

Naruto seemed to go into deep thought for a moment before looking up into the night sky. "I like Hinata…I like her a lot. But I was thinking about it all yesterday, and I realized that I don't really love her. I mean, I love Hinata-chan as a dear friend…but I'll always love you in a way I could never love anyone else." He answered smiling down at her, which she happily returned. "I want to be with you, Sakura-chan. I want to be with you forever!"

"Yeah…same here, Naruto…I want to be with you forever too." She sniffed wiping away any tears he missed earlier.

Hinata couldn't move, couldn't talk…the only thing she could do was breathe. She couldn't believe it. This was Naruto's final decision…and she was the one left behind. Even though she told herself earlier that she could handle this if it happened, it was easier said than done. She felt like her chest had tightened almost not allowing her breathe and speak. Although, even if she wanted to speak, she knew she wouldn't be able to. What was there to say? She was hurt…she knew that. What bothered her though, was that she couldn't even cry. I don't know what to do…I don't know what to feel…I just don't know…

Naruto continued smiling at Sakura and eventually leaned in for a kiss. Just as Sakura was closing her eyes and leaning in as well, a thump was heard just next to them. Their attention darted to the creator of the sound, and their eyes widened. "That's enough you two." His dark, deep voice spoke to them calmly as his eyes gave them warning looks.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto began to panic. "Oh no! Sasuke, please, don't tell Hinata-chan about this okay? Please? Don't say anything, please? Please, Sasuke?"

"I won't have to, idiot. She already knows." Sasuke replied coldly while narrowing his eyes at his blonde teammate.

"What? But how?" Naruto stared on confused just as Sakura did.

"Come on out, Hinata." Sasuke spoke a little louder turning his gaze to a random tree on the opposite side he came from. Sakura and Naruto followed his gaze and watched as a solemn-looking Hyuga emerged from behind the tree. Her face reflected pure sadness causing Naruto and Sakura to break apart from each other and look on in desperation. Hinata had her hands clasped together in front of her as she made her way slowly towards the group. She stopped a good distance away and turned her gaze to the ground.

Naruto gulped, "Hinata, I-"

"It's okay…Naruto-kun. Like I told you a few days ago…you can't help…who you fall in love with."

"Hina-chan, I'm so sorry, I didn't-" Sakura stopped when she saw Hinata look at them both.

Hinata smiled widely at the two; "It's really…okay Sakura-chan." She turned her attention from Sakura and walked up to Naruto standing before him. "You kept your promise to me, Naruto-kun. You found…the one you truly…truly love…and…she loves you in return."

"Hinata…" Naruto whispered looking at her with uncertainty.

She smiled trying her best to bring comfort to him, "Please don't look like that Naruto-kun. You're just…not you…unless you're smiling." He stared at her for a moment before giving her a weak smile. "Thank you…Naruto-kun. I had…a lot of fun with you…and you made me happy. But I know…that I could never make you…as happy as Sakura-chan could. You two…are really meant for each other in every way. I…I hope…you two find happiness with each other."

It stayed silent for a moment with nobody knowing what to say. All they could do was look at each other with the obvious regret and grief they all held. Hinata inhaled deeply and stepped closer to Naruto placing her hand on his cheek. "Naruto-kun? Allow me…a parting gift?"

He smiled a little wider this time, "Sure…anything for you, Hinata-chan."

She smiled at him and leaned up towards him planting a chaste kiss on his lips. All of Team 7 stared on in shock at the bold move Hinata just made. If anyone had walked in on this and saw the current position of the two, they would never have guessed that Hinata was the one who initiated the kiss. Despite that, only Hinata knew that she had actually built up the last bit of her courage to do something that daring. And it was daring…for Hinata. She pulled away after a few seconds and turned her attention to Sakura…or more like her hands. The white-eyed girl grabbed Sakura's hand, and with her other grabbed onto Naruto's. She connected the two hands together letting them entwine on their own. When the hold was there, Hinata let go and backed away from them. She smiled at them again and grew wide-eyed when she was suddenly embraced in a tight hug from the two. They whispered to her their thanks and apologies and how much they cared for her as a friend. After releasing the timid female, they watched as she began to walk away from them.

As Hinata passed Sasuke, she halted but neither turned towards the other. "Thank you…Sasuke…" she whispered only audible to him before continuing her walk into the forest. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at hearing her soft-spoken words, but he quickly came over it. "What for…?" he whispered turning around only to see that she wasn't in sight anymore. He glanced in all different directions still not seeing her anywhere. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched at his sides. There was no hesitation in the Uchiha as he found himself running to find the Hyuga girl.

After running for a good ten minutes without a single clue as to where she was, he inwardly scolded himself for not thinking of the lake. When he arrived and saw her form facing out into the lake, he sighed in relief knowing there would be no other place she would go. He didn't bother trying to mask his chakra signature and started walking towards her. With her back faced to him, she tensed letting him know that she heard him. He stopped when he saw her slowly turn around to face him. Sasuke froze the minute he saw her face with tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks. Something tightened in his chest and stomach giving him an urge to run to her and comfort her.

"I-I know…I should be happy that Naruto-kun…found out who he loves, but…I just…they won't stop coming out…" she laughed softly while wiping at her eyes furiously. He walked closer to her and grabbed onto her wrists to stop her from wiping her face.

"You never answered my question." He stated. At seeing her questioning glance, he continued. "Why did you thank me?"

She smiled weakly, "Because you stopped them…from kissing. I think…I think I would've…it would've hurt so badly if I…if I had seen it…" she paused as more tears streamed down her face. A sob escaped her lips, and she quickly latched herself onto Sasuke's front. Her hands grasped onto his kimono cloth as she buried her face into his chest and continued to let out quiet sobs. Sasuke tensed for a moment and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I just…don't understand…why it h-hurts so m-much."

He rested his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair soothingly; "Letting go is never an easy task. In most cases, it hurts like hell. But we do it because it'll hurt more if we don't." he paused hearing that she wasn't sobbing anymore and seemed to be listening to his words. "Hinata…you're a lot stronger than you think you are. I know people put you down and call you weak, but that's because they don't see where your strength lies." Her head moved from under his chin and looked up into his face with a desperate expression that urged him to continue. "You, Hinata, are emotionally strong. If you had put anybody else in your position with what just happened back there…I don't know one person who would walk away not feeling complete anger and hatred towards them for what they did. But here you are…walking away with a pathetic smile and wishing them luck together. That's true strength."

Hinata sniffed and felt more tears come down her cheeks, but these were of happiness. "Sasuke…I'm so s-sorry." she whimpered and wrapped her arms around his torso holding him tightly against her. She buried her face in his chest again while trying to control her sobs.

"For what?" he asked not having the slightest clue as to why she was apologizing.

"I…I s-slapped you…I'm sorry…" she spoke even though her voice was being muffled by his clothes. Sasuke let a small smile adorn his lips as he held onto Hinata with no intention of letting go. "Stop talking Hinata. Just stop." He whispered to her and rubbed her back comfortingly. I want to always be the one to dry your tears and comfort you…I don't ever want to see you cry again. You'll be happy again…and I'll make sure of that…Hinata…


	14. 14: Healing

Hinata climbed up the stairs heading to her destination, which happened to be the hokage's office. Since the previous night, she found it somewhat very difficult to put on her usual smile. The only ones that noticed this behavior was Sasuke, who had ended up comforting her in his own way, and Neji, who noticed something was wrong the minute she walked through the door. Besides Team 7, Neji was the only other one who knew about the previous night's event. Hinata assumed that once someone like Ino found out about the break-up and the new couple, the news would spread like wild fire. If there was any chance that Naruto was being open about his newest relationship, which she had a great feeling he was whether he meant to or not, than it wouldn't take long for anybody to figure out that Sakura and Naruto were now together.

Hinata turned the sharp corner and began heading up another flight of stairs, as her mind stayed focused on her current thoughts. She couldn't seem to fully understand the pain she was going through. She realized that the love she once had for Naruto had diminished, and was replaced by something more like a friendly love. Despite that, she couldn't help but feel a sense of abandonment. A part of her was thrilled that Naruto and Sakura had found a true love in one another. As two of her closest friends, Hinata felt they deserved it. The other part of her was what was keeping her from adorning her usual cheerful smile. It was a strange feeling to describe. It wasn't one of jealousy like she thought it would be; instead, it was more like a jab of loneliness and pure confusion. Like a pet who was taken back to the pound to be replaced by something more beautiful and loving. Hinata felt lost and useless. She felt like she wasn't good enough, or pretty enough, or smart enough to be chosen. She wasn't anyone's first choice…even though she would've done anything to be that first choice.

A brief flashback of her being held by Sasuke while crying made her face automatically heat up. How was it that he continued to surprise her in ways she never would have imagined? She always thought he was purely independent and never accepted help when offered; he ended up letting her take care of him when he was ill. She assumed he was a completely stoic person with no sense of humor; lately, she had laughed around him more than she ever had with Naruto. She thought he would always be so closed off to everyone; he ended up opening up to her and letting her see what he was so hesitant to show everyone else. Finally, she would've never guessed he would waste his time on caring for others; last night, he was the only one to bring her the comfort she needed. Comfort…for someone who says he's never cared for anyone but himself, he comforted me in a way nobody else really could. He told me what I needed to hear, instead of what I wanted to hear. She giggled lightly, He really is different from who I thought him to be…

Hinata brought her fingers up to brush across her lips, and her face heated into a blush again. And his kiss…his lips weren't like Naruto-kun's. I love when Sasuke kisses me…he makes me feel wanted and loved. He makes me feel…like I'm…his first choice… She smiled contently and saw that she had entered the hallway. She began walking through it continuing on towards the Fifth's office. I'm pretty sure now that I do love Sasuke…but… her smile was replaced by a soft frown. I don't know if he really loves me. He's never really said it…all he's said to me was 'likewise', but that hardly comes anywhere near meaning 'I love you'. So, maybe even though he makes me feel like I'm his first choice, doesn't necessarily mean that I am his first choice. Also…I'm a little frightened. What if he really doesn't love me? What if all he wants from me is to satisfy his lust? What if he's just playing some game with me? I can never tell with him. Now that all this has happened…I don't think I can even look him in the eye. I don't know why, but…I just feel so scared that no matter what he says…he doesn't want me for love. And if I continue looking him in the eye, smiling at him, and even letting him get closer to me…I'm scared that it'll just hurt more. Hinata sighed from being so frustrated from the situation. Maybe I should stay away from him for awhile. That way, I can take the time to really figure out if he's the one I love…and maybe he'll take the time to figure out what he really feels for me. She nodded to herself in agreement and saw the office door just up ahead.

Just as she approached and it came into clearer view, she noticed that someone was already there waiting. In the dimly lit and empty hallway, the raven-haired and onyx-eyed young man leaned against the wall nearest the door with his arms crossed comfortably over his chest. His eyes were calmly closed making it look as if he were asleep, but she knew that he clearly wasn't. She stopped walking once she was a few feet away and couldn't seem to tear her gaze from him. His eyes slowly opened and turned to look back into the white eyes of the young Hyuga female. His face wore its usual impassive facial cast, but his eyes almost looked amused. So much for trying to avoid him for awhile. Hinata flushed under his gaze, and gave him a weak smile, one that caused him to furrow his brow. "Um…h-hello S-Sasuke."

"I see you've been summoned here too." He stated pushing himself off the wall standing more erect. She glanced at him quickly before turning back to the ground and nodding. The weak smile she once wore had now faded, but nonetheless he felt she was improving from last night. He examined her appearance noting that she was more drawn inward, and she would tremble for a few seconds before containing it. Her eyes weren't red and puffy, which proved she hadn't been crying, which also was a good sign that she was improving. Overall, she was withholding her emotions well, but the self-confidence she worked so hard to build up around him seemed to drop back down to square one. She was as timid and shy as she was the first time they met. Noting this, his body swelled with anger, and there was one person he would've just loved to take it out on. Sasuke made a note to himself to make a stop at the ramen stand later.

"U-Um…what are y-you here f-for?" she asked still avoiding his gaze.

"Che…that lazy sensei of mine wouldn't tell me." He replied bitterly.

"O-Oh…Kurenai-sensei wouldn't t-tell me e-either…" she paused for a moment before moving up to look at his face now that it was turned away from her. "She just said…to m-meet Tsunade-sama…at n-noon…"

"Heh. Same here." He turned and met her eyes watching her quickly look away again. He narrowed his eyes and felt more anger build up within him. He relaxed his arms by his sides even though his clenched fists contradicted the appearance. "Stop that." He hissed.

Her head shot up and she looked at him with a questioning fear. She gulped at seeing his dark eyes staring at her intensely while the rest of his face gnarled into a scowl. "S-Stop w-what?"

"That. Why are you all of a sudden so nervous around me?" he stepped closer to her watching her shrink into herself, but she didn't break the eye contact. "You stutter around me more, talk a hell of a lot quieter, and you're having trouble just looking me in the eye." He was now less than a few inches away, and could already smell the sweet scent she carried. He could feel himself almost getting enthralled in her scent, but managed to quickly compose himself since he still had more things to say. "What the hell did I do to you? Obviously, I must've done something for you to look at me like that. Don't think I can't recognize fear when I see it."

"…I…" She could feel his warm breath run over her face, and each breath that she took she inhaled more of his own scent. Why is it always so intoxicating to be around him? I can't focus clearly…I don't think I even heard half of what he was saying. "I…um…" She unconsciously focused on his lips that seemed to look so inviting at the moment. No, what am I doing? Focus, Hinata, focus! He's talking to you, not trying to kiss you! She gulped and her gaze lingered despite her internal commands.

Sasuke was about to snap at her again, but halted when he saw that her eyes no longer held fear anymore, and instead had focused on something else. She was looking at his lips, and he could easily discern that she was taking in quicker breaths. Wait a minute, what was I just talking about? Damn it, how the hell is she distracting me so easily? One minute I'm getting angry with her and telling her something…and the next it's as if it never happened. I shouldn't have gotten this close, because now I can't seem to pull away. Sasuke watched her lick her lips and bite on her bottom lip briefly. Her lips looked so lush and tempting, he almost didn't notice when he started leaning in towards her. In fact, it seemed neither of them really took notice that they were both inching towards each other, until they were only a breath away. He leaned down as she was leaning up, and their lips brushed against each other making their eyelids immediately close. Their hearts raced and beat loudly in their ears blocking out all external noise. All they could hear was the drumming of their hearts and the erotic breaths they were taking. Sasuke lifted his hand up to her cheek and gently caressed her skin while their lips continued to brush against each other without actually claiming them into a kiss. He caressed her lips with his own enjoying the soft texture. Her lips were parted just barely, as were his own. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip, and began running his tongue across it. At hearing a quiet moan come from the woman before him, he at once claimed her lips ending their innocent caressing. He moved his hand behind her neck pulling her closer to him, just as his other hand went behind her waist doing the same thing. She melted into the kiss allowing his tongue to smoothly enter her mouth. Moving her tongue against his made him shiver and want to intensify it more. As their tongues dueled with each other, Hinata slowly moved her hands up his arms caressing them gently until they made their way over his shoulders and around his neck. Her fingers combed through his hair entwining them into his black strands. Feeling her fingers massage his head, he backed her up against the wall pushing delicately against her. They broke from the kiss for air, but Sasuke immediately went down leaving a trail of kisses from her jaw-line to her collarbone. His hand that was behind her neck now rested on the wall behind her, but he kept his other hand on her waist. Sasuke moved his thumb underneath her shirt rubbing her skin, which felt so much like silk. Hinata tried regaining her breath in her dizzy state. She tried to think, but found it increasingly difficult when every time he touched her she just got more lightheaded. "Sasuke…" she breathed and gulped while licking her lips, "Do you…love me…?"

Once the words left her mouth, his body tensed and his movements stopped. Slowly, he lifted his head and met her eyes with his own. His expression was unreadable, so she tried searching his eyes for any emotion. Strangely, his eyes were as unreadable as his face. "Do I…love you…?" he mumbled making it seem like he was questioning himself more than repeating her question. She tried searching his face and eyes again, but still found no underlying emotion. There was no hint at all as to what he could possibly be feeling. Seeing this, she felt herself tremble uncertainly. The door to the office suddenly slammed open and the hokage stepped through with her hands on her hips and her eyes looking around her. The two young shinobi snapped their attention to their leader, and any other motion seemed to freeze. Tsunade looked to her left quickly and then to her right, where Sasuke and Hinata were, and almost looked away until they did catch her eye. Seeing their two faces first she sighed in relief, "Ah, there you-" she stopped and furrowed her brows at seeing the position the Hyuga and Uchiha were in. She noticed right away their shocked expressions, and then took a look at the way they were holding each other. Sasuke, with his hand on her waist and his fingers inching up into her shirt, and Hinata, with both her hands still entwined in the Avenger's hair. To put it simply, Tsunade's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and her eyebrows rose in utter surprise.

Finally, Sasuke and Hinata broke apart from each other. Sasuke cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pockets while Hinata fiddled with her fingers as her face turned as red as it could get. Seeing this, Tsunade snapped out of her stupor and a knowing smirk graced her features. She crossed her arms under her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, sorry I interrupted. I'd have to say…this is quite shocking." She spoke and laughed lightly. She watched Sasuke scowl at her and Hinata look away bashfully. She chuckled again, "I'm glad to see you two are here though. Come on in, we have much to discuss." She turned towards the doorway hearing their footsteps behind her. Before she went through the doorway she glanced back at the pair, "Oh, and I'd be more careful where you decide to have your make-out sessions. Especially if you don't want to get interrupted." She winked at the two watching Hinata take on another dark shade and Sasuke darken his scowl. Tsunade changed her look to one of confusion as she settled her gaze on Sasuke. "You know, Uchiha, I thought you were gay…the way you were turning down the whole Konoha female population." Hinata let out a tiny giggle earning her a glare from the angry Avenger. "But…obviously you're not. Anyway, in my office now, lovebirds."

After Sasuke and Hinata entered her office and shut the door behind them, they noticed the Fifth already took her seat and began pouring sake into her teacup. While taking a sip from her newly poured beverage, she motioned to two seats in front of her desk for them to sit on. Hinata took up on the offer bowing in thanks before taking her seat. Sasuke, being as impolite as they come, just sat down on the chair with a slight slump and a purely bored glare on his face. Tsunade took a quick analytical glance between the two, and couldn't help but still be in awe at the newest discovery. How on earth did this happen? She pondered to herself. I don't even remember them being friends. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen them exchange glances. Now all of a sudden, they're making out in my hallway? I never knew dear little Hinata-chan had it in her. Besides all that though, these two are practically opposites in character. On my left we have the village heartthrob, who claims to be an avenger and has the worst attitude imaginable. On my right, we have the sweet, shy, and innocent Hinata Hyuga. She's one who could never have any enemies, while her boyfriend here has too many to count. She scoffed to herself before taking another sip, What a couple…

"All right, you two are my first pair of the day. I have a lot more to get through with, so don't expect this meeting to hold detailed information. All I'm giving you is the basics." She paused waiting for the typical comments that any other ninja would give, but remembering who these two were she quickly continued, "Hina-chan, how's work going? You're one my best medical ninja out there, so it's my job to make sure you're doing all right."

"Everything's fine, Tsunade-sama. Just busy, I guess."

"That's to be expected. The hospital gets full enough as it is, and after a day or so it's only going to increase."

Hinata looked at her questionably, "Why is that…Tsunade-sama?"

"Glad you asked. After all, it plays into this whole meeting. To fill you in as briefly as I can, one of our allies, the village hidden in the Rain, has had some kind of natural disaster. Apparently, due to some bad rainstorm they had, their village got badly flooded and did a good deal of damage onto their homes. A lot of people were injured. They asked us if we would be able to care for their injured while they repaired their village until it's at least livable. Come tomorrow or the next day, the hospital will be filling up with a lot of people you won't know. Hinata, this means that you will be put through a lot of work. In fact, by the time you get home every night, you'll probably only get in a few hours sleep before having to get back up again to go to work." She watched Hinata's expression for any sense of panic, but only saw a concerned worry. "So just come to work tomorrow like you normally do, and if the allies arrive by then I'll make sure I'm there to help organize and get everything settled in."

Hinata nodded with a more determined look. "I'll do my best, Tsunade-sama."

The blonde smiled gently at her with a nod of approval. All that seemed to disappear, though, when she met eyes with angry-as-ever Uchiha. "As for you, Sasuke…I have a job lined up for you."

"A job? Don't you mean a mission?" he asked as emotionlessly as possible.

"No, but if you like to think of it as a mission you're welcome to. More specifically, it'd be a permanent mission."

At this, he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You see, I didn't call the both of you in here for nothing. Uchiha, you'll be working at the hospital starting tomorrow."

"Does it look like I have any medical knowledge whatsoever?" he retorted angrily.

"No, it doesn't. In fact, you seem to do more damage than you do good. Nonetheless, you will be working at the hospital. To put it more clearly, you will be a personal assistant to Miss Hyuga here." Tsunade stopped for another sip of her choice beverage, while she watched their shocked expressions. She swallowed and sighed before looking back into their still-shocked faces, "Hinata, the only tasks he'll receive are ones that help you. Such as, bringing your patients medicine or making their beds or whatever. I'm giving assistants to Sakura and Ino as well. The reason I'm giving this job to you, Sasuke, is because though I know these kunoichi are very capable, I can not afford to lose them. Even though the Rain is our ally, we can never be too careful. Think of your assistant as basically being the muscle behind the operation, okay?"

The two glanced at each other quickly, and turned back to look at their Hokage. "So what? I'm supposed to follow her around all day?"

Tsunade sighed aggravated, "Yes, Sasuke, you have to follow her around all day as well as help her with her duties. The other assistants will have more leniency and be able to go about their own personal tasks, but since you are still under a trial period of trust, you will have to stay by her side at all times. Is that understood you two?"

Sasuke grunted and Hinata nodded politely with a "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade studied them for a moment before chuckling to herself, "You know…the way I planned this whole partner thing didn't seem to work out the way I thought it would. For instance, the reason I put Sasuke with you, Hinata, is because if I put him with anybody else the nurses would do more flirting then actual work. I figured you were the most levelheaded of them as well as the only one who had no interest in the young Uchiha. Obviously, I was mistaken. I might end up worrying about you two going off into some storage closet rather than treating the patients."

Hinata's face turned from white to red in a matter of seconds, while Sasuke made his smug smirk present. Tsunade chuckled to herself as she stood up motioning for them to stand up as well. "Okay, if you have no questions, you can leave." She spoke watching them begin walking toward the door with their previous expressions still plastered on their faces. A small smirk made its way onto the Fifth's face as she watched them open the door. "You guys make a real cute couple." She called out to them making them freeze in the doorway. "I can't wait for the wedding!" she called again excitedly. Sasuke turned towards her with a scowl, while Hinata covered her red face with her hands. While their Hokage laughed, Sasuke gently pushed Hinata out the door to get them moving as far away from their leader as possible. Just before the door closed, Tsunade yelled out once more, "And the kids! You two will have such cute children!" At this last comment, she laughed at hearing Sasuke grumble and Hinata whimper in embarrassment. Once the door closed as their footsteps faded, Tsunade turned her smirk into a more genuine smile. "They really do make a cute couple." She turned and gazed out her window at the villagers walking down the streets. "Treat her well, Sasuke. She's the best thing for you. I can already tell your soul is at ease when she's with you. Keep her close…you'll need to. And fight for her…even though I know you'd already do it whether told to or not." She turned back towards her desk letting her stare linger on some anonymous pile of paper. "You'll need to fight for her…especially when her father and Neji find out." Tsunade felt herself cringe at that last thought. "Man, that's going to get messy when it happens. I might have to keep some ANBU nearby for the Uchiha's sake."


	15. 15: Giggle

After exiting the Hokage's office, Sasuke and Hinata made their way down the main street of Konoha, where most of the shops were located. Hinata's intense blush had finally calmed down just as the scowl etched on Sasuke's face gradually turned back to impassive. Marriage? Children? Is she insane! Sasuke was inwardly fuming at how even he blushed at the comment on their future children. Although, I'll have to hand it to Hinata, she didn't faint like I thought she would. She blushed redder than I thought was possible, but…he found himself smirking at the wonderful way children were created. Maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad…as long as it's with Hinata and no one else. He glanced at the Hyuga next to him giving her a quick once-over. His smirk widened, Oh no, marriage wouldn't be bad at all. "Um, Sasuke?"

He looked over at her, "Hn?"

"Um, where are you…going?" she asked turning to meet his gaze.

He stared at her for a moment before shrugging, "Don't know yet. I thought you were leading the way?" He smirked at her watching as she blushed and turned back to facing forward.

"Um…we could…go to the lake? Since it's…so hot today." she suggested giving him a wary glance.

"The lake it is, then." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her smiling, which allowed him to smirk in his own happiness. "Speaking of it being hot today…why the hell are wearing a jacket? Aren't you hot?"

"Well…a little. But, I'm okay."

"Why don't you just take it off?"

She blushed a dark shade of red, "Um…because, um…you see…uh-"

"Fine, don't take it off. The way you're blushing and stuttering makes it seem like you're wearing nothing under the jacket."

She snapped her face to look at him with wide eyes, a very dark blush, and her arms wrapped around her body. "Th-That's not true! I-I am wearing a sh-shirt underneath."

"Uh huh." He muttered knowing inwardly that he had to tease her a little bit more. "Who would've thought that whenever you wear that jacket, you're wearing only that jacket."

She blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands in a sad attempt to hide it, "That's not true!"

He chuckled lightly, "You make it way to easy to tease you, you know that?"

She looked up at him frowning, even though it looked more like a pout. He just smirked at her in her embarrassment.

They continued walking in the comfortable silence they were used to. They brushed shoulders once in awhile, but neither seemed to really notice. Sasuke continued to glance over at Hinata every so often just so he could see the content smile she had on her face. There was always something about her that made all his worries, bad memories, and rage just slip away. It was rare for the young Uchiha to feel peace, but with her it came so easily. "Do you…love me…?" Like an echo, her words ran through his head over and over. For awhile, he just continued walking without even thinking anything. The memory had stunned him leaving him speechless. Of course I love her…so why didn't I say it when she asked? All I did was end up repeating her question…how pathetic. Why would she ask that though? Doesn't she know that I love her? When we were in her room that one time, we both admitted it. It wasn't like I said the actual words, but I thought she understood. Or maybe…maybe that's what she was wanting. She actually wanted me to say that I loved her. Ugh, the three words of imprisonment. I'm not afraid of commitment or anything, but saying those words would be like completely tearing down all the walls I've built up these past years. Would it really be worth it? He turned his confused eyes to glance at Hinata, and couldn't help the small smile that made its way onto his lips. Yeah…it would. So, I'll say it then. It can't be that hard. "Hinata." Sasuke spoke grabbing her attention so that she was now looking up at him. She smiled at him letting him know she was listening. He breathed in, "I…" love you. Damn it! This isn't supposed to be that hard. He swallowed and cleared his throat, "I…I…" Great, now I'm stuttering. Why can't I just say the damn words! "I lo-…Ugh! Damn it, never mind!" he shoved his hands in his pockets and sped up his pace. Hinata stopped for a second staring after him. Getting over her frozen confusion, she snapped out of it and jogged to catch up to him. Once she was walking next to him, she stared up at his face contorted in familiar anger. "Um, Sasuke? Are you…um, is something…wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He didn't glance at her and instead just narrowed his eyes and grunted, "I'm fine. Just forget it."

"Uh, okay." She muttered and stared down at the ground wondering in curiosity what it was he wanted to say.

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" A loud voice called out to her followed by a bark. She stopped and turned around to see Kiba and Akamaru jogging towards her with Shino trailing behind at his normal walking pace. Sasuke turned around as well, but only stared at them with his normal glare, which was now intensified through frustration.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Akamaru. Good afternoon." She greeted with a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, my ass. It's so hot out today! I had to leave my jacket at home, and I'm still sweating!" he complained now that he was standing right in front of her. "I don't see how bug-boy can do it." He pointed a thumb towards Shino. "He acts like he doesn't feel a thing!"

Hinata giggled lightly at her teammate's antics. Shino nodded to Hinata in greeting before turning to look at the glowering Sasuke. "Uchiha." He spoke while glaring at the raven-haired ninja. Sasuke faced Shino and returned the glare without a second's notice.

"Hey, what the hell is Sasuke doing with you, Hinata-chan?" Kiba asked giving a quick glare to the man standing next to her. "Is he bothering you? I'll take care of him if he is!"

"Oh, like you 'took care' of me back at the festival?" Sasuke retorted watching how quickly it ignited the Inuzuka's anger.

"That was a cheap shot! You just caught me off guard is all."

"Oh really? And you call yourself a shinobi."

Kiba growled stalking up to him, "Why you…I'll kill you!"

"Then stop talking and do it." Sasuke hissed activating his sharingan.

Panicking quickly, Hinata slipped in-between the two men making them back away from each other. Facing Sasuke with her hands clasping onto his shirt, she glanced back at Kiba, "Please stop fighting…Kiba-kun." At hearing his name he looked at Hinata and sighed calming himself down. Once she knew he was calm she turned to look at the man she was holding onto. His eyes, still sharingan-activated, continued to glare at her teammate in rage. "Sasuke…?" she called to him quietly, and when he didn't answer with his jaw clenched tighter, she reached up cupping his cheek in her hand. At the feel of her touch, he snapped his gaze down to her and immediately calmed. His sharingan disappeared and he continued staring into her eyes as if they were what was taking away his rage. He leaned into her hand relishing in the feel for a moment before grunting and backing up facing away from the team members. Hinata sighed in relief and faced Shino and Kiba with a weak smile. Once she saw their shocked faces, it occurred to her that they saw the way she acted toward Sasuke. At that thought, she felt her face heat up. "Um, w-we have to go now. I'll, um, see you guys later. Goodbye Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, and Akamaru." She bowed quickly and began walking off quickly with Sasuke at her side.

The two boys and dog remained silent still watching the two walking away from them. "Hey, uh, bug-boy? Those two…uh…you don't think that they're, you know…."

"A couple." Shino replied sternly.

Kiba gave off a nervous laugh, "But that can't be true, right? I mean, let's be serious here…Hinata-chan with Sasuke?" he laughed a little louder, "It's crazy! There's…no way, right? Right?"

Shino grunted and turned around to walk away. "I believe Hinata and Uchiha do in fact have feelings for one another. It has been proved on more than one occasion. Now that she isn't with Naruto anymore, she is free to realize her true feelings, and she is acting upon them as we speak."

"Oh…" Kiba looked down as if processing all the new information. His head shot up and saw Shino already walking off. He ran up towards him, "Hey wait a minute! Since when wasn't she with Naruto anymore!"

"Che, he's like another Naruto. How can you stand him on your team?" Sasuke continued to fume about the argument he had with Kiba not too long ago.

Hinata giggled, "He's really kind."

"Yeah right. Kind…" he scoffed only getting her to giggle a little more. He looked over at her and glared softly, "I'm glad to see you're so amused."

She smiled wider at his sarcastic statement, "I am."

Sasuke shook his head resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He turned his focus forward at the neighboring shops. On the right side of the street, his eyes caught onto a familiar place he knew as Ichiraku's. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better look, and saw two people he recognized. It's Sakura and the idiot. Damn. Maybe I can get Hinata not to notice. How do I do that though? Before he could thoroughly think it through, they were already passing the ramen stand, and Hinata had stopped once she noticed the familiar couple. Sasuke turned and saw her staring at Naruto and Sakura in the middle of their meal. Damn it. Too late. He continued to watch her warily not really knowing how she was taking it.

Hinata watched on as Naruto and Sakura happily ate their ramen. Naruto seemed to inhale his while Sakura ate hers slowly. Sakura looked over at Naruto and offered a bite of her ramen, which he received happily and quite sloppily as well. "Naruto, you idiot! You got the broth everywhere!" Sakura's yells were heard easily as well as the pound to the head Naruto received soon after. After Naruto complained about how hard Sakura had hit him, she just shook her head and leaned over to kiss him softly. Before they even released, Hinata felt her arm being grasped pulling her away from the scene. She was being pulled quickly, but not roughly. She glanced up to see Sasuke's stern gaze focused on the street ahead of him. Suddenly, the brief feeling of abandonment she felt when seeing Naruto and Sakura had disappeared, and she now wore a genuine smile just for the man that was holding her firmly. She looked back not seeing the ramen stand anymore, and felt his pace slow down and his grip on her arm leave. "Thank you, Sasuke." She whispered getting him to look over at her with an uncertain glance. He sighed and grunted waving her thanks off. "Public displays of affection are disgusting to watch." He spoke as if that answered everything. Even though Hinata knew what his real reasoning was, she just nodded in agreement.

"Uh, excuse me!" a voice called out to them since they were stopped in the street.

Sasuke groaned, "What now?"

They both turned around to see a lady standing outside a flower shop waving down the two. "You two are Ino's friends, right?"

Hinata walked closer to the woman with Sasuke slowly trailing behind. "Yes, ma'am, we are. My n-name is Hinata Hyuga, and um, this is-"

"Oh, I know who this is." The woman spoke knowingly. "This is the famous Sasuke Uchiha. Don't think I don't remember all the years my daughter was drooling over you." She laughed heartily.

While Sasuke stared impassively, Hinata continued to smile, "A-Are you Ino-chan's mother?"

"Yes, that I am. Ino took the day off today saying she was going to spend it with her boyfriend."

"H-Her boyfriend?"

"Yeah…it's that teammate of hers…the big one."

"O-Oh! Choji-san?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's it." She laughed lightly, "She seemed so happy about it too. I guess I'll just wait and hear about it when she gets back. But anyway, the reason I called you over here is because since Ino's gone, the shop's running a bit slowly. With all the outrageous heat and the new stock, I had to move a lot of flowers outside in the sun. I was wondering if you two wouldn't mind doing me a small favor?"

"I don't-" Sasuke began only to get interrupted by Hinata, "Of course, what w-would you have us do?"

"Oh wonderful! Don't worry, I'll pay you for your labor." She paused then ran back into her shop for a moment. Sasuke glared at Hinata, who just smiled sympathetically. Ino's mother came back out holding two squirt bottles full of water. "I'll just need you two to give these flowers outside a good soak. Doesn't sound too hard, does it?"

"No, so why have us do it?" Sasuke snidely remarked.

"Sasuke!" Hinata silently scolded.

"Well, with the new stock coming in, there are a lot of new customers coming by, so I don't have time to leave the shop. I'm sorry to trouble you."

"It's no problem at all, really." Hinata reassured her as she and Sasuke received the bottles and got to work on the watering. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…drag you into doing this."

"Whatever. I just want to get this done and leave, understood?"

"Mhm." She smiled.

They watered the outside plants in silence, but once again, it was their very own comfortable silence. Hinata kept leaning over the flowers smelling them and admiring their beauty, as Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye how beautiful Hinata was when doing that. Every little sound of satisfaction she made after taking in the flower's scent just made the smirk on Sasuke's lips get wider. Hinata herself was too indulged to notice the constant glances from the man next to her.

Hinata stood up straight knowing that she was now done with the watering. Looking at the squirt bottle, she saw that there was still a good quarter of water left in it. As the scent of the flowers drifted through the air, Hinata wrinkled her nose when she felt a slight tickle. Some of these flowers are quite potent. The scents are making me want to sneeze almost. As if thoughts could force an action, Hinata felt the familiar tickle in her nose indicating a sneeze. Not wanting to sneeze into her hands, she wrapped her forearm close to her mouth. She held the squirt bottle in the hand that was connected to the forearm she was going to use to sneeze into. She breathed in sharply and let out the quiet sneeze. What shocked her soon afterwards was that she accidentally pushed down on the bottle's trigger causing it to spray. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but since Sasuke was right next to her it became a problem. She glanced warily to her right where Sasuke stood, and took notice of his now wet face. With the water dripping down the side of his face he turned to look over at her with a threatening scowl. "Oh, I'm so sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean-" she halted when she felt cold water being squirted directly into her face. After opening her eyes, she looked straight into the face of a smirking Uchiha. "Now, we're even." He spoke sternly getting back to squirting the flowers.

There was silence for a few seconds until he got squirted in the face again. "The first time was an accident, so now we're even." She argued giving him a stern expression.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at her slightly dripping face knowing his was now more wet than hers. He quickly pointed the bottle in her face squirting her once again. "It did count, so now we're even." He argued. Hinata's eyes widened at the feel of the cold water dripping down her face. She looked at him and put on her best glare, and without hesitation sprayed him again. Not with so much as another remark, Sasuke sprayed her right back.

At that moment, the fight began with each one trying to get the other's face as wet as possible. Looking at the two from afar, one would seriously doubt they were ninjas. Especially since the only ninja skill they were using was their speed and ability to dodge. They didn't move away and spread out, instead, they just continued staying as close as they were to each other. As the fight continued, they both found themselves smiling widely letting out the occasional laugh of enjoyment. "I see you two are finished."

The two stopped immediately and glanced in the direction where Ino's mother stood with her hands on her hips and a questioning expression on her face. They continued staring with their hair and faces completely soaked. Ino's mother laughed and took the bottles from the two. "Glad to see you had fun while working." She shook the bottles close to her ear and then smiled back at the two. "Hmm, I wasn't expecting all the water to be gone." Both their eyes widened and turned away guiltily. "But I suppose it is pretty hot today." She added knowingly. This seemed to relax the two allowing Mrs. Yamanaka to smile once again.

She handed the money to Hinata and thanked them before running back into her shop while muttering, "Ah, young love…so cute."

Hinata giggled once again as she looked at Sasuke's drenched face. "You should…do that more often."

"What? Get soaked?" he asked bitterly wiping away a drop near his eye.

"No…smile and laugh. You…look very handsome…when you do…" she blushed while glancing down. He grunted in reply and walked behind her. With her gaze still on the ground, she jumped at feeling his face being pushed against her back and rubbing it in her shirt. She widened her eyes in surprise and yelped. "Wha-What are you d-doing!?"

Sasuke walked back in front of her with a smirk playing on his lips. "All dry." She furrowed her eyebrows and pulled at the front of his shirt using it as a rag to dry her face off. She looked up at him smiling and giggled. "Me too." She paused and held out half the money she was given to Sasuke. "Here…this is your half."

"I don't need it. I get paid more on D-rank missions."

"You don't…but…"

"Just keep it." He finished and began walking off. "I'm going to go sit down by the lake." She watched as he disappeared into the crowd, and glanced down at the money in her hand.

Ino scowled as she watched Choji inhale another handful of barbecue chicken as if it were nothing. She was beginning to regret wanting to go on a picnic with him in the middle of the forest. "Would you stop already!" She shouted angrily. Choji paused for a second glancing over at the furious blonde.

With his mouth half full with food he mumbled, "What?"

"The last thing I need right now is a boyfriend who died from choking on his food!"

Choji took another large bite, "That won't happen. I'm a pro."

"Oh really?" she asked skeptically crossing her arms over her chest.

"Mhm." He started on a nearby bag of chips while ignoring the groans of frustration coming from Ino.

Ino mumbled some colorful words under her breath while she looked anywhere but her hungry boyfriend. Her eyes suddenly caught onto a familiar person walking through the clearing they were in. "Sasuke-kun!" she hollered out waving frantically. Choji looked up from his meal at the Uchiha and Ino, and instantly growled before chomping down on his food again.

Sasuke halted slowly and glanced over his shoulder at the couple. He dug his hands deeper in his pockets as he waited very impatiently for what she wanted. "What do you want?" he asked none too politely.

Ino stood up but didn't move near him. "Choji and I are having a picnic. What are you doing?"

"Hn." He muttered and began walking off disappearing into the trees and out of Ino's sight.

Ino frowned putting her hands on her hips, "What kind of an answer was that? Man, I never thought I'd say this, but Sasuke-kun can be so frustrating!"

"You're just figuring this out?" Choji mumbled between mouthfuls of food. This statement only earned him another scowl from the kunoichi as she settled back down onto the blanket. "Sasuke's always been like that."

"Well, yeah, but…I don't know." Ino leaned back on her elbows glancing up at the clouds. "Funny how times change…you know, Sasuke-kun's never gonna get a girlfriend if he keeps up that attitude."

Choji scoffed, "I think he's gay."

"He's not gay!" Ino retorted quickly.

"And how do you know that?"

"Be-Because…I just know okay!" she opened her mouth to shout out more, but stopped when she heard rapid footsteps draw near. She turned to the direction they came from and saw Hinata enter the small clearing. She seemed to be holding something in her hands as she jogged through the clearing not paying them any attention. "Hey, wait-" Before Ino could finish, Hinata had already disappeared into the trees out of their sight. "Hina-chan…huh, I wonder where she's going?"

"She went the same way Sasuke did." Choji added taking a short break from eating.

Ino snapped back to face Choji in question. "You don't think…" she trailed off and Choji just shrugged. She stood up suddenly, and ran over to Choji pulling him up as well. "Let's follow her and see what's going on."

"You want to stalk your best friend?"

"Oh come on! I'm curious!" she tried convincing him and just ended up pulling him along with her in the direction Hinata and Sasuke had left in. Behind them lay the abandoned picnic blanket and leftover food crumbs.

As Hinata came into view of the lake, she saw Sasuke sitting down on the bench in a relaxed lounging position. Sasuke kept his gaze on the lake, while Hinata walked around the bench standing to the side of him. He was about to turn up to face her, but something she was holding was placed in front of his face. He flinched at first at the unknown object, but turned fully to look at it finding out what it was. There in Hinata's hand was an ice cream cone held out to him to take. He trailed his eyes up her arm onto her smiling face where she was contently licking her own ice cream. Sasuke stared at her confused, "What?"

"Here. It's your share. I didn't know what flavor you wanted…so I just got vanilla."

"My share?"

"Since you didn't want the money, I spent it for you…so you can enjoy it in a different way." She explained smiling softly at him.

"Than you wasted it. I don't like ice cream…let alone anything sweet."

Her smile faded and she looked down depressingly, "Oh…I see. I just thought...I'm sorry."

He glanced up at her seeing her expression and sighed deeply. In one quick motion, he snatched the cone from her hand and stared down at it skeptically. She stared at him surprised for a moment. "Stop saying you're sorry. I'll bet you don't even know why you're sorry half the time."

"Sasuke…" she whispered.

"Well? Sit down and eat before it melts. If it does I'm not paying for a new one."

She smiled warmly and sat down next to him and began licking her ice cream.

"What is this…vanilla?" he asked eyeing the dessert in his hand.

"Mhm." She replied trying to stifle her giggle.

He glanced over at hers noticing that hers was different, "And you got…?"

"Chocolate." She smiled again and went back to happily licking it.

Sasuke stared at her for a few more seconds before turning back to his own flavor. He glanced at Hinata quickly seeing that she was busy focusing on her ice cream, so he took this opportunity to touch his tongue to the cold treat. He licked it hesitantly and drew back as if analyzing what he had allowed enter his mouth. "Its…really sweet."

Meanwhile, hiding behind a few trees and bushes was a very shocked Ino, and a somewhat curious Choji. "Did you see that?" Ino whispered. "I can't believe it! He actually…took it…and ate it!"

"Sh, Ino." Choji lightly reprimanded. "Don't speak so loud."

"I can't help it, I'm in shock!" she whispered back harshly.

"I don't blame you…Sasuke being nice…weird."

"He's never this nice, Choji. But all that seems to change when Hinata's around him." She paused thinking back to incident outside the hospital awhile ago. She cursed herself for almost forgetting. Back then…I'd never seen Sasuke-kun get that angry before. He looked ready to kill us both. But the minute Hina-chan came into view, it was like nothing happened. He became all calm again and walked off with her. "So…you think they're friends?" Ino asked quietly.

Choji just shrugged, "Don't know. Honestly, I don't think it's that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"Friends or not…Sasuke's way too comfortable around her. Most of the time, he'll make it seem like he doesn't want you around him, but with Hinata-san, it's clearly different." He continued to explain making sure he kept his voice low, "He outwardly shows that it doesn't bother him at all when she's near. He makes it seem like he actually enjoys her presence."

"Do…Do you like it?" Hinata questioned curiously while watching the way he continued to analyze the ice cream.

He glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow; "It's too sweet."

"O-Oh…"

"I told you, I don't like ice cream." He spoke sternly, but drifted his gaze over to her as she kept licking at her own ice cream. As he watched her tongue dart out to lick pleasurably at the sweet concoction, he began to feel his stomach flip and his heart race rapidly. "Hinata." He claimed her attention and looked at her seriously. "Let me taste yours."

Immediately, her face heated in a dark blush and her eyes widened. "Wh-what…?"

He snatched her cone from her hand; "I just want a small taste. Hn, never thought you to be so selfish." He smirked and brought the ice cream near his lips. As he kept his eyes locked onto hers, he let his tongue graze over the chocolate cold treat before taking it back into his mouth. He leaned back with a smirk, and inwardly he didn't care about the taste.

At seeing this, Choji's eyes widened in surprise, which was very mild compared to Ino's reaction. Ino ended up with her jaw dropping and her hands covering her mouth trying to restrain her from yelling out in shock. I can't believe he just did that!

Hinata gulped audibly as she stared at the smirking Uchiha. He handed the cone back to her to take, but as she touched it, she accidentally didn't hold on tight enough and the cone dropped onto the ground at her feet. This immediately snapped her back to reality as she stared sadly down at her ice cream. "Oh no…" her shoulders slumped and her face pouted. She heard Sasuke sigh in frustration, so she turned to look at him in question but he just handed his cone out to her. "Take it."

"Wha-but…no, I-I couldn't…it's yours, so…I-um-"

"Would you just take it? I wasn't going to eat it anyway, so it'd just go to waste if you don't."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't." he finished sternly. He watched her hand hesitantly reach out and take the cone into her own hand. She held it a few inches from her face staring at it impassively. She glanced back at Sasuke and slowly smiled. "Thank you…Sasuke."

He snorted, "Yeah…whatever." He looked at her from the corner of his eye noticing she hadn't begun eating it yet. Instead, she just stared at it with a dazed smile on her face. Suddenly, an idea came to mind, which brought a very sly smirk to his lips. "Hinata, there is one way you can pay me back since I gave you my ice cream."

She snapped out of her daze and tilted her head questionably at him. "O-Okay, what is it?"

He smirked wider. "Kiss me." It came out more like a demand than a request, and his face was completely serious and stern. He watched her blush considerably as well as gulp audibly again.

"K-k-ki-kiss y-y-you…?" she stuttered turning away her gaze shyly.

"Is that a no? I didn't realize you were so unappreciative." He smirked inwardly.

Her head snapped up to attention thinking she had offended him. "N-No…I-I just…um…" she nodded fervently, "Okay."

Hinata inched closer to him nervously. When she saw that she was close enough, she kept her eyes focused on his lips and her heartbeat drumming in her ear allowed her that complete focus. He remained looking impassive, even though on the inside he was chuckling to himself at her shy nature. She leaned toward him and closed her eyes when she was a breath away. Softly, she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, one that just emanated Hinata. She was getting ready to pull away when she felt Sasuke's hand behind her lower back pulling her closer against him. At once, she sunk into the kiss allowing him to deepen it. The ice cream cone Sasuke had given her had fallen out of her grasp landing not too far from her previous cone. With her cold treat forgotten, she moved her hands around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

From the minute Sasuke had asked Hinata to kiss him, Choji and Ino had been frozen in shock. It wasn't until they actually kissed that Ino fell to the ground with a thump indicating she had passed out. When Choji saw Ino fall unconscious, he seemed to snap back to reality and made his way over to her and picked her up. For the moment, he was completely speechless. He glanced back at the couple on the bench before turning back around and heading back to their picnic spot. I hope you two weren't trying to keep your relationship a secret or anything. Choji inwardly thought to himself. Because once Ino comes around, I don't think there'll be a soul in Konoha who won't know…


	16. 16: Rumor

Early the next morning, the medical ninjas raced their way to the hospital to prepare for the new wave of patients. In the open lobby near the main desk stood Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba. While trying to keep their tired yawns at bay, they waited in their own patient way for the others to arrive. By looking through the glass main doors, they were able to easily spot who was coming. Off in the distance, the three noticed a certain blonde running towards them at a quick speed. Their attention stayed on the overly excited Ino as she ran straight through the main doors and right up to them.

"Hey, billboard brow, you won't believe what I saw yesterday!" Ino yelled running up to her pink-haired friend, who was previously talking to Naruto and Kiba. Trailing slowly behind Ino was Choji and a very reluctant Shikamaru.

Sakura faced her friendly rival. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Ino." Choji spoke up warningly. "What if they were trying to keep it a secret?"

"Nothing stays secret for long, Choji." She reasoned like it was obvious.

"Yeah…only if you're involved."

"Shut up Choji!"

"He's right, Ino." Shikamaru added indifferently. "If you're really her friend, you'd keep it to yourself and not make her life more troublesome."

"Shikamaru!"

"Wait a minute," Sakura intervened, "She's your friend, Ino-pig?"

"She's yours too, smart one."

"Really? Who?"

"Hina-chan!" At this, Naruto and Kiba became interested in the newest gossip.

"Wha-Hinata?" Kiba narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Never before was Hinata the center of gossip, except for when she started dating Naruto and after when they broke up. What was Hinata involved with now?

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked incredulously. "What happened?"

Ino giggled, "I was so stunned when I saw it! Anyway, so me and Choji were out on our date, right? We decided to go have a picnic in the forest, and halfway through, we see Sasuke-kun come walking by. I tried to make conversation, but you know Sasuke-kun…he's a frickin' brick wall." She muttered bitterly while the rest nodded in agreement. "So after he left, a little bit later Hina-chan came running through going in the same direction as Sasuke-kun. So obviously I'd get a little curious, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. And?" Sakura prodded her on in anticipation.

Kiba and Naruto both looked utterly confused. "So? I don't get it." Naruto mumbled.

"That's because you're a dumbass."

"Watch it, Ino-pig."

"Oh yeah, forgot you two were a couple now. Anyway, back to my story!" she stared at Sakura with all seriousness as if she was giving away valuable information, which really it was. "We ended up deciding to follow them and see what was going on."

"You. You decided to follow them, not me. You just dragged me along."

"Shut it, Choji." Ino hissed. She inhaled calming herself and faced Sakura again. "So here's the good part. We approach them and hide behind a few bushes and trees to get a good view. Apparently, Hina-chan bought some ice cream for the both of them."

"Ice cream? That bastard doesn't like sweets." Naruto added getting more confused by the second.

"That's what I thought. Well he told her he didn't like sweets and all, but when she said she was all sorry and what not, he ended up taking it and even eating a little bit of it."

Sakura looked shocked; "You're kidding?"

"Nuh uh. And then, he asked Hina-chan if he could have a taste of hers." Ino put on a devilish grin. Seeing this, all three listeners raised an eyebrow in waiting. "He took her ice cream from her and licked it while looking at her all seductively."

Their eyes widened and couldn't seem to form any words to say.

"That's not the best part though! Hina-chan accidentally dropped her cone on the ground, so Sasuke-kun gave her his. And for repayment…" she paused dramatically, "He told her to kiss him."

"WHAT!" they yelled simultaneously.

"And she actually did it!"

"She WHAT!" Kiba yelled clenching his fists tightly.

"No way! Then what happened? Did he get mad?" Sakura asked impatiently while Naruto remained in pure shock.

"Uh…" Ino trailed off laughing nervously.

"She wouldn't know. She passed out." Choji answered. "I had to carry her back to the picnic spot."

"Oh…" they all muttered still letting the new information process.

"But from what I saw before I left," They all perked up waiting for Choji to continue, "He wasn't really letting her pull away."

Shikamaru smirked in amusement at watching all their jaws practically drop to the ground. "Ugh…how troublesome…"

Sakura couldn't believe it. In all these years of knowing Sasuke, he never held any sort of interest toward any girl. But obviously, he now actually had a huge interest in one of her closest friends. Despite her love for Naruto, she couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy. Naruto and Kiba weren't too different from Sakura's current state. While Kiba felt his anger boil at the fact that the bastard of Konoha chose sweet little Hinata, his little sister figure, Naruto on the other hand felt a sting of jealousy as well. Even though he loved Sakura with all his heart, Hinata had been something very special to him. The feelings he had for her weren't easy to describe, but nonetheless he cared very much for his timid friend. When thinking back to the short period of time they were together, the only time they ever kissed was when they broke up. Even then, it was such an innocent kiss that it didn't really leave that much of an impact. Judging from what Choji said, though, the kiss she shared with Sasuke sounded…passionate. It sounded like she was so willing to do it too. She seemed always hesitant to do anything with him, so hearing that she was actually being forward really did make him feel jealous. It only got worse at knowing that it was that bastard Sasuke who received such a kiss from Hinata. "So, uh…" Naruto cleared his throat rid it of sounding more emotional than he was, "Are they…you know…?"

"A couple?" Kiba finished looking at Ino and Choji worriedly.

Choji just shrugged while Ino smiled widely, "That'd be my guess. Oh man, those two are actually really cute together when you think about it."

Sakura laughed lightly; "…yeah…I guess they are…"

While they were trailing off in their own thoughts, Hinata entered through the main doors with Sasuke just behind her. Hinata stifled a yawn with her hand just as the group in front of her turned around and noticed the two. Immediately, Ino ran up to her shy friend greeting her with a hug. "Hina-chan!" Hinata smiled and hugged her friend back. "Good morning, Ino-chan."

Ino pulled back releasing her friend, "You look tired."

Hinata nodded, "A little bit."

"Oh…I see." Ino turned her attention to Sasuke who was standing not too far from Hinata. When Sasuke caught her staring, she grinned slyly. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

He merely raised an eyebrow and grunted turning to look somewhere else. This made Ino frown, but she shrugged it off when she saw their hokage approach them from one of the hallways. "Good morning everyone." She greeted sternly getting back polite responses from most of the group. "Alright, I got word that the allies are getting close, so it'll get hectic in here pretty soon. I already talked to the other medic-nins, which just leaves you guys to hear the lecture."

"Oh great…"

"Quiet Naruto." Tsunade hissed. "Now. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are our most important and valuable medic-nins, which means that you three will be given the most difficult patients to heal. To give you a fair warning, you'll basically be running around all day with a slim chance to rest. This is one of the reasons why I have been recruiting so many assistants as of late. You're going to need all the help you can get. That's not the only reason, though." She directed her stern gaze onto the five young men, "Even though we are technically allies with the Rain, we're still not as close with them as we are with Suna. I already have many ANBU positioned in case of any funny business, but when it comes to here in the hospital, I'll need to make sure that my most important medical ninjas are protected. This is where you boys come in. It's true that you are going to help them with their duties, but you're main job is to make sure that these ladies don't sustain any…intentional damage. Allies though they may be…we can not trust them as much we'd like to. Understand so far?" They nodded their heads in reply. "Good. As you already know, Ino, your assistants will be Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura, you have Kiba and Naruto. And lastly, Hinata has Sasuke."

"Wait, why doesn't Hinata-chan have two assistants like they do?" Kiba asked obviously concerned.

"Well, because Sasuke is considered her personal assistant, while you boys are just regular assistants. Due to the trust period that the Uchiha is under, he will need constant supervision, while the rest of you can pretty much run about wherever…and believe me, you will be running around a lot. But since Sasuke will be with Hinata-chan the whole time, she won't need a second assistant. The whole reason you have two assistants is in case you need one to run somewhere, so the second assistant is there to still insure your own safety."

"Makes sense." Sakura agreed.

"Hold on Granny Tsunade!" Naruto yelled. "Why didn't you get the rest of the rookie nine to help out? Why just us?"

Tsunade sighed in aggravation, "Because, Naruto, they are all on missions."

"What? Even bushy-brow's team?"

"Yes…even Lee's team."

Hinata furrowed her brows in confusion. But…Neji-kun isn't on a mission. He would've told me… "Um…Tsunade-sama?" she asked meekly. "Neji-kun…he…he didn't tell me he was…on a mission…?"

Tsunade softened her hard expression and smiled gently at the girl, "No. He isn't. But he did have something very important to do today." After seeing her still confused, she shook her head. I guess he didn't tell her…I never thought Neji to be one to surprise. Then again…this is Hinata-chan we're talking about. Tsunade nodded taking another deep breath. "Now that that is cleared up, I need to ensure one more thing." She paused making sure they were all paying close attention. "I've already made sure that my own medical ninja understand this perfectly, so this warning is for you new assistants. What happens outside this hospital, stays outside this hospital. All that means is to keep your personal life separated from your work here. I don't care what's going on in your personal life right now…no matter how interesting it might be…" she trailed off giving a knowing smirk to Sasuke and Hinata. After receiving a scowl from Sasuke and seeing Hinata blush a few deep shades of red she continued, "So make sure that you keep that outside, and keep complete focus on what you're doing in here. I will tolerate no distractions of any kind. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." They all replied minus the Avenger who just grunted.

"Good. Now go put on your uniforms and get prepared. It's going to be one hell of a day."

"Hinata-san! We need you over here quick!" one nurse yelled at watching Hinata just leave a room.

"Okay, I'm coming." She spoke running towards the room they were indicating. Keeping on her trail was the indifferent Sasuke. Upon entering the room, a few nurses were surrounding a bed where one man lay. If she hadn't looked closely, she could've sworn he was dead. She ran to the bedside automatically activating her byakugan.

"We can't find out what's wrong with him! It didn't feel like he had any broken bones and we healed him the best we could, but his heart rate just keeps decreasing!"

Hinata nodded scanning his internals attentively. She halted and ran to the left side of the bed and immediately began using her chakra to heal the part she spotted. "His left lung is punctured due to the cracked ribs just around it." She spoke with her soft voice, yet it sounded so stern. Sasuke just watched as the woman before him continued to surprise him more and more. Since the moment all the patients were being pushed inside the hospital, it was like Hinata had changed into someone he had never seen her be. She was demanding, serious, and diligent. Her stutter had become nonexistent as if she gained as much self-confidence as Naruto. She wasn't shouting nonsensical phrases or beaming her grin for everyone to see, but her self-confidence boost was quite noticeable.

"Hinata-san!" another nurse shouted from just outside the doorway. Hinata glanced up at her quickly to let her know she was listening. "There's one down the hall that we think has some internal damage. We need you to take a look."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." She replied and the nurse left back out into the hall. A mere minute later, Hinata finished and already began running towards the door while giving the nurses a few more instructions before she left. Once out in the hallway, Hinata was led into another room to do just the same thing she's been doing all day long. Sasuke followed.

Hours later, Hinata and Sasuke walked quickly down the busy hallways checking various rooms to see their progress. Tsunade wasn't joking when she said there'd probably be no chance for any rest. Sasuke noticed that when Hinata just finished healing one patient, there was always another one or two lined up to be healed next. He didn't doubt that the others were going through the same thing. Hinata was definitely different though. From what he saw, she was mainly used for finding the internal injuries that nobody else could see. Her byakugan was truly appreciated in this line of work, which he understood well. "Hinata-chan!" Kiba yelled out to her from a room not too far behind them. Hinata turned around to face her panting teammate. "Kiba-kun, what is it?"

"Sakura needs your help, they're having trouble with this one guy. He's a real pain in the ass!"

Hinata nodded and followed Kiba to the room he mentioned. Upon entering, she spotted Sakura at the bedside healing up his external wounds with great difficulty. Naruto, and now Kiba, were each holding down the young man who was struggling in their grasps and yelling out curses. "Sasuke." Hinata turned to him to say something, but he just nodded already knowing what it was. He ran to the bedside and assisted the two ninjas with restraining the man. Hinata ran to Sakura's side activating her byakugan. "Hina-chan, thank God you're here…" Sakura breathed in relief. "I healed all of his outward injuries, but for some reason he keeps yelling out in pain! I have a feeling it's something internal, but I can't do a physical check unless he keeps still! He keeps thrashing about like a rabid animal!"

"I'll take care of it, Sakura-chan." Hinata assured her as she searched his organs for any damage. Her eyes widened once she found the center of his pain. "His shoulder's broken along with his left arm, but we won't be able to heal it until he stops moving." She paused hearing a nurse call Sakura's name from down the hall. Glancing up at Sakura, she knew she heard it too. "You can go, Sakura-chan, I'll take care of this one."

"Are you sure, Hina-chan?"

"Yes, they need you."

"Do you want me to keep Kiba or Naruto here?"

"No, that's alright. Sasuke's here to help me."

Sakura put on a weak smile, "Yeah, okay. Thanks!" she hollered running out the door with Naruto and Kiba trailing close behind yelling out their good-byes as they went. The man's yells brought Hinata and Sasuke back to attention. "Sasuke, please try to restrain him around his chest area, but avoid his left shoulder and arm please."

"Easier said than done. This idiot's way too emotional for his own good." He hissed angrily trying to keep the man still. Hinata leaned over and tried to begin healing, but since he kept moving about fiercely, it was near impossible. Hinata looked at him worriedly not knowing what to do. Without hesitation, she leaned over the man using her own upper-body weight to hold him down. Normally, it would look like she was embracing the man, which is what both the unknown man and Sasuke thought, but to Hinata it was just another way to restrain him for the moment. She lowered her mouth near the man's ear hoping he would hear her through all his yelling. "Sir, please, I need you to calm down. I know it hurts, but I can heal it if you can please just stay still for me." At her soft-spoken words, the man turned to look at the face near his and seemed to immediately calm after meeting her eyes. When his body stopped thrashing about, Hinata leaned back and started healing his shoulder and arm without a second thought. Sasuke released his hold on the patient, but stayed near the bedside still not trusting this man who Hinata had "embraced". Putting aside that small feeling of jealousy and rage, he watched Hinata as she healed with that strange intensity of hers. Even when Sakura and the idiot were in here, it looked like it didn't faze her at all. If we saw them on the street, no doubt she would start looking depressed, but here it's as if it never happened. She and Sakura have obviously been doing this awhile if they're so trained on separating their personal lives from their work.

"All done now." She said quietly giving Sasuke a relieved smile before turning to look at the patient. Now that he was completely still, both were able to get a good look at him. He didn't look much older than them, if only by a few years. He had long black hair that was splayed over his pillow, and icy blue eyes that looked a little dull due to the recent activity. No doubt he was utterly worn out. Looking at his body, he was clearly skinny and looked to be quite tall as well. It didn't look like he had much build on him, but that might've just been because he looked somewhat sickly at the moment. Hospitals have ways of making their patients look more frail than usual. He didn't look threatening at all, which made Sasuke conclude that he could easily take this guy down if he wanted to. But he only confirmed that with himself since that guy's eyes never once left Hinata.

A few nurses entered and began bandaging the man up. Hinata smiled softly at him, "Thank you for being still for me." He kept his gaze on her, but turned sharply to the opposite side when he felt a poke in his arm. One of the nurses was injecting him with something, and he looked ready to lash out, but Hinata's gentle hand touched his arm soothing him. "It's okay. That's just to help you sleep. You'll feel better when you wake up, I promise."

The man stared up at her with an unreadable expression. "What's your name?" he asked hoarsely.

"My n-name? I'm Hinata Hyuga."

"Hinata…" he inhaled deeply leaning back onto his pillow with a small smile on his lips. "I am Yori Hideyoshi. Remember it well…Hyuga-san." He whispered before sleep overtook him.

Hinata smiled down at the sleeping man, then up at the now scowling Sasuke. When Sasuke caught her gaze his eyes narrowed in speculation at her blush. Hinata's smile faltered nervously, "Wh-what is it, Sasuke?"

He stared at her intensely for a moment before grunting and heading for the door. Hinata stared after him curiously, and eventually began jogging to catch up.

As they walked down the hallway, they noticed how quiet it was now. By looking out the window they could see that it was nearing dusk, which could only mean that most of the patients were already fast asleep. Sasuke sighed inwardly in relief. Today had truly been a hectic day. He was beginning to wonder how Hinata and the others were able to deal with it all the time. Screaming patients, overly emotional patients, patients who took interest in someone who belonged to you…Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take. This exhausted him on a whole new level. Speaking of which… "Do you always hug your male patients?" he asked breaking the silence.

Hinata looked up at him even though he kept his frowning face looking forward. She felt confused for a second before smiling slightly. Is he…jealous…? She tried to stifle her giggle, and smiled gently at him, "Only the cute ones."

Sasuke scoffed, "Is that right…didn't think you to be a fickle woman."

This time, Hinata frowned. "I'm not…fickle."

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically now stopping in the middle of the hallway. Luckily, the running around had dissipated and the hallways were pretty emptied out.

"I'm n-not." She replied abruptly stopping to face him. Sasuke looked down at her and smirked, which made her frown falter and turn into an expression of uncertainty. He left her eyes briefly, and a second later he grabbed her arm and pulled her into one of the nearby patient rooms. After quietly shutting the door and taking notice of the two sleeping patients in the room, he backed her up against the wall. With his body pushing up against hers to block her from escape, he leaned down towards her ear brushing along her blushing cheeks. "Then prove to me you're not fickle." He whispered huskily pulling back while brushing his lips along her cheek and hovering above her lips. His smirk widened at seeing her intense blush and the way her stare was hesitant. She glanced at the patients nervously before looking back into his onyx eyes. "B-But…the patients…we-we can't…." she whispered and didn't notice the shiver he had at feeling her warm breath on his skin.

"They're asleep…they won't know." He whispered resting one hand on her waist and the other on the wall near her head.

She began to feel somewhat lightheaded and dizzy, and the fact that he was now running his fingers through her hair didn't help. "I…but…what if…Tsunade-sama…"

"She'll only know if we make noise…so we'll just have to keep very quiet." He prodded gently letting his fingers inch under her shirt caressing her skin.

"But…Sasuke…" she felt her eyes droop shut as she unwillingly began leaning towards him.

He rested his lips against hers but not applying pressure yet, "Be mine…Hinata." At that, he pressed his lips firmly against hers just as she did the same. Her hands grasped onto his shirt pulling him closer to her at the same time Sasuke slid his tongue into her mouth to explore. While their kiss deepened, Sasuke's hand moved further up into her shirt moving to her back rubbing it soothingly. He couldn't believe it…every part of her felt so incredibly soft. It was almost strange to think she was actually a ninja. Surely she had some sort of rough scar somewhere? No. He earnestly believed that every inch of her skin was nothing but soft. He couldn't lie…he really loved touching her.

Suddenly, his ears caught on to footsteps out in the hall nearing the room they were in. He pulled back instantly turning his gaze to the door. Still a bit dizzy, Hinata gazed up into his face, which now contorted to a usual scowl. "Sasuke…?" she whispered in question.

"Che…damn it." He backed away from her still facing the door. "Let's just leave. We were about to be interrupted anyway." He grabbed hold of her hand and led her towards the door, which just begun to open. In came one of the nurses, who jumped at seeing two people looking directly at her. Sasuke's frown deepened as he pushed past her. "We just came to check on the patients." He muttered in a bored tone while continuing to lead Hinata out of the room and down the hallway. The nurse just stared after them in curiosity.

Sasuke continued to practically drag her down the hallway making his way towards the main lobby. "Sa-Sasuke…where are we going?"

"To a more secluded area." He answered in frustration at being interrupted in his moment of enjoyment.

"Oh, a secluded area huh?" a sly voice sounded just ahead of them. They stopped immediately, and saw Ino appear from behind one of the corners. She had her arms crossed in front of her, an eyebrow raised, and a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Now, why would you want to go there?" she laughed lightly and walked up to them. "Don't act so surprised, everyone already knows about you two."

"Wh-What do you mean, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked worriedly.

Ino softened her features when she met eyes with Hinata. A more genuine smile took the place of her previous sly grin. "Of you and Sasuke, silly! Don't worry about it! I totally support you guys. Hina-chan's good for you, Sasuke-kun."

They just continued to stare at her like she had grown an extra head. Maybe it was just the current shock at the recent news. While Hinata began to blush madly, Sasuke gave her a sharp sneer. "How does everyone know?" he asked with obvious threat.

Ino audibly gulped and stepped back laughing nervously, "Oh come on you guys…you're…well, you know…um…"

"Ino." Sasuke warned through gritted teeth.

She laughed nervously again now noticing he activated his sharingan. He's getting angry over this? I always knew he didn't have much of a temper…but this is ridiculous! "You're obvious, that's why. I mean, here you are holding hands out in the middle of the hallway for anybody to see. It's no wonder, right?"

Hinata continued to watch as her friend tried to hastily explain to the angry Uchiha, but even she knew they weren't that obvious. She must've caught us together or something…and knowing Ino, she ended up telling everyone in sight. She flushed in embarrassment. Its not that I don't mind being a couple with Sasuke…it's just that…it was so much easier when nobody else knew. But I guess that doesn't matter anymore…Oh wait! If Ino told everybody…than that means…Neji-kun…oh no! Well, I guess I'll just have to worry about that later… she thought to herself regrettably. She glanced back up to Sasuke's face and once she noticed his sharingan activated, she knew she had to intervene for Ino's sake.

Sasuke snapped out of his angry haze when he felt his hand being squeezed by Hinata. He turned to face her while absently deactivating his sharingan. "U-Um…Sasuke? Could you, um, walk me home please?"

He stared at her blankly for a moment before nodding. Hinata held onto him tighter ensuring that he wouldn't rip away to go kill Ino. As they passed the nervous blonde, Sasuke sent her one last warning glare before continuing towards the main door of the hospital. Once they had disappeared from sight, Ino relaxed considerably and trudged back to where she had left Shikamaru and her boyfriend. Oh yeah…Hina-chan's definitely good for Sasuke-kun…I hope she stays with him…for all our sakes.


	17. 17: Blood

As the sun was setting beyond the Hokage Monument, a certain couple was walking along the streets in silence. This couple, of course, happened to be Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. It had been their first day at dealing with the injured allies, and there was no doubt that it had been a hectic one. Neither could deny just how completely exhausted they were. Normally, Hinata was used to not having as much chakra by the end of her shift, but since today had been extra rigorous her chakra felt nearly spent. Sasuke, on the other hand, was more irritated than exhausted. I could explain all the ways he was irritated, but that would just take too long. The main reason for his irritation, though, had been the recent discovery at hearing that Ino had told every living being in Konoha about their relationship.

For the most part, Sasuke was actually quite accepting of the news. To him, it meant that the other men in Konoha would now know that he claimed Hinata as his own for no one else to even look at. All the men were given a fair warning, which could only mean that if they didn't take that warning seriously, they'd have to deal with a very angry Uchiha, whose name just happened to be Sasuke. The reason behind his urgent claim was clearly due to the fact that Sasuke was not a fool. He was not ignorant to the way men looked at Hinata. Sure, Hinata probably had no clue; in fact, he had a feeling she would think herself to be the last woman anyone would look at. Boy, was she wrong. Over the years, Hinata had grown and matured with a beauty no other woman had. She was different, yes, but her uniqueness happened to capture the common male's attention. To sum it all up, Hinata Hyuga really was the true essence of beauty…whether she believed it or not.

Knowing this, Sasuke had a feeling that he'd be giving warning glares to almost every man in sight. Through his eyes, sharingan-activated or not, he would relay the simple message that she belonged to him and him only. Any man who so much as looked at her in a way he didn't like would truly pay the consequences. On that note, he had to remind himself to relay that message to that Yori guy from the Rain village. It was obvious that he seemed to have taken an interest in the young Hyuga over such a short period of time.

Upon reaching the doorstep to Hinata's home, Sasuke watched as she unlocked her front door and opened it for them to enter. "Neji-kun?" she called out noticing the empty house. After taking off her shoes, she entered into the living room with Sasuke following behind. He watched as she peeked into the kitchen and then Neji's bedroom with her face looking more puzzled. "I wonder where he is?" she muttered to herself.

"I'm not complaining." Sasuke spoke indifferently taking a seat on the couch. Hinata glanced over at him still wondering worriedly as to Neji's whereabouts. Tsunade-sama did say that he had something important to do…but I wonder why he didn't tell me. I hope he's okay…What am I talking about, of course he's okay. Neji's fine, I'm just overreacting. She nodded to herself in an attempt to rid her worries away.

"I'm guessing you don't have a TV?" Sasuke asked interrupting her thoughts.

Hinata walked around the couch standing in front of him with a gentle smile. "No…Neji-kun said it's a sign of laziness." She giggled lightly, "And it shows…a lack of creativity."

"Lack of creativity? So what does he do for entertainment…curl his hair?"

Hinata giggled again, "No…he trains…and meditates…and reads too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; "Your cousin needs a life."

He smiled slightly at seeing her try to contain her laughing, and stood up approaching her. When he was only a short distance from her, she jumped slightly at seeing him so close. Noticing the devious smile on his lips gave her a clue as to what he was thinking. "And what do you do for entertainment?" he asked huskily lowering his face to hers. His lips lingered above her own while his smirk widened at seeing her intense blush once again.

"M-Me?" she stuttered trying to ignore the fast beating of her heart.

"Mhm." He smoothed his lips along her face moving down to her neck. He placed his hands firmly on her hips ensuring her close proximity to him.

"I-I…um…" she placed her hands against his shoulders in an attempt to push him away, but that failed the second he touched his lips to her neck. Her eyes closed shut as she continued trying to speak clearly. "Um…I…uh…"

His lips left her neck for a moment to let out a quiet chuckle. "I uh? Sounds interesting."

"I…I can't…think…" she paused at feeling his hands slip under her shirt caressing her stomach and back. Her breath hitched, "You…you're…distracting…me…"

"I know." He whispered amusedly and began sucking gently on her neck earning him a quiet moan from Hinata.

They weren't sure how much time had passed, but they could both confidently say that they didn't care in the least. They felt trapped in time, and loved every bit of it. Amidst her heavy breaths, Hinata couldn't hold back anything she was thinking and wanted him to know desperately how she felt. At feeling his tongue graze over her skin, she moaned again. "Sasuke…I-I…I love…you." She breathed clenching onto his shirt tightly. His lips lifted from her neck, but hovered above it letting his warm breath stream over it soothingly. "Hinata…I-" The sound of the front door opening halted his speaking, and both their eyes snapped open to attention. Before they could even turn their heads to look in the direction of the door, Sasuke was ripped from Hinata's grasp. She turned sharply and saw Sasuke being held up to the wall by the collar of his shirt. The figure with his hands fisted into the Uchiha's shirt made Hinata gasp audibly. "Neji-kun!"

Her cry went unnoticed as both men locked eyes in a heated glare. "Uchiha." Neji hissed with his Ivory eyes flaring in anger.

"Nice seeing you too, Hyuga." Sasuke spat back at him sarcastically. "That's twice today I've been interrupted…my patience has thinned to the breaking point."

"Like I give a shit about your impatience."

"You should…cause it looks you're going to be the one I'm taking it out on."

Neji smirked, "Is that supposed to be threatening?"

"Only to those who aren't complete fools. But wait, you're in that category, aren't you?"

Neji growled, "You're the fool, Uchiha! You come into my house and lay your hands on my cousin-" He stopped as Sasuke forcefully pushed him away giving them only a few feet of distance between them. Hinata watched in nervous fear. "P-Please stop." Again, her plea went unheard.

"You act as though she belongs to you!" Sasuke yelled back activating his sharingan and lowering into a fighting stance.

"I'm her protector…" Veins appeared around his eyes making it clear which bloodline limit he possessed. He took on the Hyuga fighting stance preparing himself. "And as such,"

Hinata directed her gaze to her cousin edging closer to him, "Neji-kun, please don't!"

"I will not let her fall into the hands of the village traitor!"

The second those words left his mouth, Sasuke charged full speed at the waiting Hyuga. His sharingan fixed on the man ahead of him, and the only thought running through his mind was to kill the obstacle in his path. The thought that Hinata would be angry with him and depressed seemed to evaporate from his mind. Frankly, he wasn't missing it much. He knew that when he wanted…when he needed something, or in this case someone, he wouldn't let anything get in his way…and that meant Neji Hyuga.

Hinata watched everything happen as if in slow motion. She saw Sasuke charging towards Neji with his own strategy in mind that she did not know of. When looking at Neji, though, her eyes widened. She immediately recognized his stance, knowing he was preparing for his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique. Seeing their eyes and the way they were glaring at each other with such intent to kill forced Hinata to realize they were serious about this. They were really willing to kill each other…comrades or not. No…I have…I have to stop them. I have to! Putting aside her fear, Hinata ran towards the two men. "Please stop it!" she yelled as loud as she could hoping it would not go ignored. Immediately, both men paused in their attacks to glance at Hinata. "Please…please don't…fight-" a harsh cough erupted from her causing her hand to cover her mouth quickly. She coughed again and a few drops of blood were seen coming in-between her fingers. At the first sight of the blood, Sasuke and Neji completely halted and stared at her in horrified worry. Neji, knowing exactly what was happening, ran to her side quickly just as she collapsed to her knees.

Sasuke seemed frozen as he watched Hinata continue to cough up blood. His chest clenched tightly and a familiar feeling of fear ran through him. He recognized the fear as what he felt on the night of the Uchiha massacre. It was the same feeling he had when he couldn't find his mother and father anywhere. It was the same fear that they were slowly fading away from him. Now, yet another person whom he loved seemed to be fading away.

Neji crouched down next to Hinata, "Damn it. Hinata, we should get you to the hospital."

She shook her head pushing him away slightly, "I'm…fine…no…hospital…please."

"Hinata…" he whispered seeing her shake her head in refusal. "Fine." He bent over and picked her up into his arms heading towards the kitchen. After entering, he sat her down on the counter and quickly filled a glass with water. He handed it to her to drink and hastily wetted down a washcloth so as to wipe away the blood.

Hinata resisted the urge to keep coughing in order to thirstily drink down the water. She felt relieved after emptying the glass and finding her throat no longer dry and scratchy. She was breathing heavily now as Neji began to clean the blood from her mouth gently. His face never strayed from looking stern and serious. Although, the fact that his brows were furrowed in worry, contradicted his usual emotionless appeal.

Sasuke clenched his fists urging his body to snap back into attention and move. Neji left with Hinata into the kitchen, and he needed to see her. Finally getting his legs to move from their frozen spot, he made his way toward the kitchen, but stopped in the doorway watching Neji cleaning the blood from Hinata's face. Somehow, in the short time that this happened, she had become paler and her luminescent eyes dully faded. Her heavy breathing signified just how exhausted she must be. Her gaze wasn't even really focusing on anything. He had never seen Hinata like this…and he'd never felt so helpless and worried before either. Hinata…

Neji finished cleaning the blood and tossed the rag into the sink. He stayed in front of Hinata, but couldn't seem to make eye contact with her. It happened again…it always happened when she got too worked up. The wound that could never heal, the one that would stay with her for the rest of her life, the one that caused her years of pain with so many more years to go…and the same wound that he inflicted himself. Neji had always told himself he was never one to feel guilt. Such an emotion would only weaken a true shinobi. But here he was…feeling guiltier than he ever has in his whole life. He had intentionally brought pain onto the person that was most important to him. Some protector I am… "Hinata…I'm sorry. This is all my fault." As Neji spoke still avoiding her gaze, Hinata stared at him with compassion. Even after all the times she told him she had forgiven him, it seemed the only one that couldn't forgive him…was his own self. He gulped audibly, "If I had just…If I wasn't so-" he stopped when he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder. He looked up and met Hinata's smiling face, and couldn't seem to move.

"Neji-kun…thank you. But please don't continue to hurt yourself…over something that happened in the past. I forgave you…remember?" she spoke softly and smiled at him wider.

His lip twitched upward forming into a small weak smile. "Yes, Hinata-chan…I remember."

She smiled at Neji once more before turning her gaze away and landing on the raven-haired Uchiha standing in the kitchen entryway. Their eyes met, and she almost gasped when she saw just how…lost he seemed to be. She was so used to seeing him wearing his usual glare and staring with his cold onyx eyes. It was different now. He looked overwhelmed with worry. She tilted her head slightly and gave him a gentle smile, "Sasuke…"

Most of his worry seemed to dissipate when he saw her smile at him genuinely, and he almost sighed in relief. He noticed Neji turned around to face him also, but instead of his typical scowl, his facial cast was rather blank. Sasuke quickly schooled his features back to normal, but from Hinata's point of view, his eyes didn't change. He began walking towards her, but halted when he noticed she was trying to get down from the countertop. With a little assistance from Neji, she made it down and walked over to him instead. Once in front of him, she looked at him hesitantly, but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He didn't wrap his arms around her, but she didn't seem to notice. She lifted her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I'm fine. Thank you…for worrying about me."

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly and wrapped his arms around her tightly ignoring Neji's presence in the room. For now, he just wanted to hold her to him. As short as the time was when he felt that fearful feeling, it didn't take long to realize he never wanted to feel it again. Especially if Hinata was the cause.

Neji watched the two with narrowed eyes. As much as he didn't trust the Uchiha, there was never a time when he's seen him express such emotion before. The all-time glowering Uchiha survivor had actually shown proof that he was human…with human emotions to go along with it. It's no wonder though…Hinata seems to have that effect on everyone. He almost wanted to smile at that thought. Nonetheless… his eyes narrowed at the embracing couple. I can not trust the Uchiha. He doesn't deserve Hinata-chan.

Hinata leaned back from the embrace and smiled for a moment before yawning into her hand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Tired I see." She just nodded in response keeping her smile ever present. "Well, then…you need to go to bed." She suddenly yelped quietly when he picked her up in his arms and began carrying her towards her bedroom. With a darkened scowl, Neji followed.

After pushing open Hinata's bedroom door, Sasuke walked over to her bedside and gently laid her down. She relaxed into her pillow as he leaned over her with a hand on each side. She yawned again in exhaustion, and Sasuke found himself smiling slightly much to the dismay of his pride. He leaned down closer to her face and pressed his lips gently against hers. Leaning back he smirked, "Now go to sleep. I don't want to have to carry you around all day tomorrow."

"He's right, Hinata-chan." Neji sounded from the doorway. Sasuke glanced back at him delivering a frustrated glare. "Go to sleep. I'll escort the Uchiha to the door." When seeing her look of worry, he tried giving her a soft smile, "I won't start anything, and neither will he." He turned to Sasuke and narrowed his eyes into a hardened glare. "Right Uchiha?"

Sasuke grunted and began heading for the bedroom door, but stopped mid-step. He turned back to her already seeing her eyelids drooping shut. He walked back over to her and tilted her head to the side slightly revealing her open neck. He smirked at seeing the mark he left on her and bent down to her ear. "I've claimed you as my own, Hinata." He whispered huskily. "Now every man will know that you're taken." He leaned back to look at her full on. "You might want to change into your pajamas, by the way."

She blushed, "O-Oh…I-I will. Good night Sasuke." He smirked and left out the door with Neji trailing behind. After closing her door behind him softly, he followed Sasuke to the front door silently.

Sasuke stopped before opening the front door, but didn't turn around to face the older Hyuga. "What happened?"

Neji didn't pretend to not know what Sasuke was talking about. So he decided to wait to ask until Hinata wasn't around. Never thought him to be the considerate one. Perhaps he really does care for Hinata. "I nearly forgot you weren't able to see the other preliminary rounds."

Sasuke turned around slowly looking at him impassively. "Again…what happened?"

"She was my opponent in those rounds."

"So I heard. Get to the point." He spoke through gritted teeth letting the Hyuga know just how impatient he was getting.

"I…" Neji cleared his throat and turned away from the Uchiha's glare. "I made the mistake of giving her…an injury. With the gentle fist style, I caused damage to her internal organs. After the battle…it was never able to heal properly."

"You caused this?" Sasuke asked as all the information began sinking in.

Neji clenched his fists tightly, "Yes. I was mistaken…and angry. Hinata forgave me later on…"

"She would, wouldn't she?" Sasuke spat feeling his anger boil even though he knew this was something of the past.

Neji inhaled calming his nerves. "When you saw Hinata cough up the blood, she was having another one of her…attacks I guess you could call it. They only happen when she overwhelms herself with stress." He paused and looked at Sasuke impassively. "It's been awhile since her last attack…a few months if I remember correctly. There's no doubt that her stress had been building up due to her rigorous work schedule. And our little argument probably tipped the scale."

At this, Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before he glanced to the side clenching his own fists. "We lost control over our emotions, and Hinata paid for it." He muttered drawing his brows together in a frown. Neji frowned as well feeling regretful. A moment of silence passed, as they were both in their own thoughts. Neji looked up at the scowling avenger thinking he must be furious. "Are you angry that she didn't tell you?"

Sasuke broke out of his thoughts and looked indifferently at Neji. "No…" he noticed Neji's look of question, and continued. "Hinata wouldn't tell me unless it was necessary. She always thinks she's such a burden…" he smirked and shook his head.

Neji's questioning stare turned into something relating more to shock. He knows her. In such a short time, he's come to understand her so well. He knows more about her from the last couple weeks or so…than I ever have since I was four years old.

Sasuke interrupted Neji's thoughts when he opened the front door stepping out into the night air. Before shutting the door behind him, he glanced back at Neji with that same expressionless face. "You can fight me all you want, Hyuga. But I'm not giving her up…she's mine now."

Neji gazed at him blankly for a moment before a smirk appeared on his face, "We'll see about that, Uchiha." How long can you fight until you fall before defeat?

Sasuke smirked as well shutting the door behind him. He slipped his hands into his pockets and began walking towards his home. Looking up into the night sky, he spotted the full moon in all its brilliance. He grunted shortly and faced forward with a more determined expression. I'll fight for all eternity if I have to…that is certain.


	18. 18: Forgive

After finishing his shower, Neji draped his towel over his bare shoulders, slipped on some pants and headed for the kitchen. Judging by the wonderful smell that wafted from the kitchen, he knew Hinata was already at work making breakfast. Upon entering, he noticed Hinata leaned over the stovetop scrambling a few eggs in a skillet. He watched her for a moment before sitting at the table where a hot cup of tea was already waiting for him. This was normal routine for the two Hyugas, but it never ceased to make him give a small smile in appreciation for his loving cousin.

Hinata glanced over her shoulder at the half-naked Neji sipping his tea and smiled warmly. "Good morning, Neji-kun."

"Good morning." He automatically replied savoring in the aroma of the tea.

"Breakfast is almost ready."

"Hm." He swallowed and inhaled deeply before drawing his attention back to Hinata, who was now separating the food onto two plates. "What time are you leaving for the hospital?"

"After I eat."

"That's earlier than usual."

"Well, since the allies came…we've been extra busy…so I want to get there early." She explained placing his plate in front of him and walked towards her own seat.

Neji watched her and glanced quickly at his upper left arm. I guess I could tell her now…even though I originally planned on telling her last night. "You know, if you don't like working at the hospital," Even though I know she loves it. "You could always quit. I'd be able to support us both easily now."

Hinata had just sat down, and after hearing what he said she looked up at him quizzically. Meeting his gaze for a moment in confusion, her eyes drifted over to something that caught her attention on Neji's upper left arm. She focused on the familiar signature spiral marking, and her eyes widened in shock. She sharply looked at the now smirking Neji hinting at her obvious surprise. "Neji-kun…that's…I mean, you…" an excited smile erupted on her face as she stood up from her chair. "You…You're an ANBU?"

He nodded with his smirk widening. "Just passed the test yesterday."

Hinata giggled in her excitement. So that's the important thing he was doing yesterday! Before Neji could get out another word, Hinata ran over to him and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations Neji-kun! I'm so happy for you."

Neji chuckled patting Hinata lightly on the head, "Thank you, Hinata-chan. Although, I am surprised that you seem to be more excited than me."

Hinata released from the embrace and couldn't seem to tear her wide grin away. "Have you…told anyone else?"

"Just you."

"Oh." she giggled, "I can't wait to tell Sasuke…he'll be so jealous of you."

At the mention of Sasuke's name, Neji's once cheerful appearance became one of an uncertain anger. The Uchiha. He turned his attention away from Hinata and instead absently looked into his half-empty teacup. The reflection of an ivory eye danced on the ripples of the hot liquid. "Hinata…the Uchiha isn't good for you." He spoke catching her attention. Hinata looked over at him repeating what he said in her mind. Her smile disappeared and she couldn't say anything for the moment. Neji made eye contact with her and continued. "He has no good intentions for you; he'll just hurt you."

"That's not…true, Neji-kun." She replied in a plea.

"You need to stay away from him to prevent getting hurt. Stay friends if you like, but anything more can only cause you harm."

"But Neji-kun-"

"I'm telling you this because you don't know what's good for you."

"A-And…y-you do?" she questioned feeling anger slowly rise within her.

"Yes. You're straying into darkness, Hinata. Take it from someone who's been there. I can see what kind of a person he really is. He's trouble."

"No." she whispered defiantly.

"He selfish and prideful-"

"Stop…please." She clenched her fists at her sides.

"He's someone not to be trusted. He's the traitor to our village for God's sake." He hissed standing in front of her. It seemed like none of this was getting through to her at all.

"Neji-kun, stop…"

"He's just using you, damn it."

"Stop!" she yelled slapping him. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hands to cover her gasp. He slowly stroked his cheek glancing at her. "Hinata…"

"Oh N-Neji-kun, I'm so s-sorry!" she yelped trying to reach for him only to see him lift up his hand motioning for her to stop. "Hinata…I'm not saying all this because I'm your protector…or even your cousin…I'm saying this because I consider you someone very important to me. After all the pain I've caused you, I made an oath so that I would make sure you were never going to be hurt again…physically or emotionally. I can only believe that the Uchiha will do nothing but bring harm to you. I care about you, Hinata. I don't want to see…that smile of yours disappear." He muttered just above a whisper.

Hinata's eyes watered with tears. "Thank you, Neji-kun. But…I know Sasuke." She smiled weakly, "So, you've seen him in the dark…I've seen him in the light…when he's in the light, it's his true self. I believe…dark or light…he would never dream of bringing harm unto me. You believe me, don't you?"

"Hinata…how can you have so much faith and hope in him? Him of all people?"

Her smile widened, "Because I know his heart. I understand him, and…and he understands me. So we may be Yin and Yang…but…as different as they are…they never part from each other…for they complete each other." She finished hoping he understood her reasoning.

Neji gave her one more questioning stare before sighing. "Does he make you happy? Genuinely happy, Hinata? I'll know if you're lying to me." he asked.

Hinata grasped Neji's hands and held them in her own. "He does. I love him so much…that it feels as though my heart could erupt from my chest any moment. And…I…I'm pretty sure he feels the same…even though he's never said it…" she whispered the last part looking saddened at the thought.

Neji stared intensely at her studying her for any fault in her words. When he knew for sure that she was being truly sincere, he released his hands from her grip and sighed audibly. "Than I guess it's settled." He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked lightly. "There's really no stopping you two, is there?" Neji grunted glancing away from her face. "You two are as stubborn as Naruto."

Hinata stared blankly at him for a moment before slowly smiling. A few tears fell down her cheeks dripping from her chin. She wiped at her tears and embraced him tightly. "Thank you, Neji-kun." She whispered feeling him hesitantly wrap his arms around her. "Thank you…for understanding."

He softly smiled holding her tighter to him. "I'll support you for now, Hinata-chan." He replied seriously. "But the minute he screws up…I'll make sure he regrets it."

"Goodbye, Neji-kun!" Hinata bid farewell closing her front door behind her. She fitted her house key into her pocket and began her walk to the hospital. She couldn't hide her smile now; not with what all happened. Neji-kun approved… she giggled lightly. It may not be anything sealed in blood, but… she lifted her gaze staring down the street ahead of her. I don't think he will try to break us apart. "Hina-chan?" a voice next to her made her jump and break her out of her thoughts. She turned to her side and recognized her pink-haired friend with a very unsure expression on her face.

Ignoring the memories that wanted to remind her of who she had to let go, Hinata smiled gently at her. "Sakura-chan…h-how are you?"

"I'm alright. How about you?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Hey, you mind if I walk with you to work?"

"N-Not at all." She replied.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled and looked ahead of her.

Hinata glanced at her friend from the corner of her eye in an uncertain curiosity. It's strange. Even though I should think I'd still be in grief over this…I just don't feel it anymore. I don't really feel sad anymore about losing Naruto-kun. Now that I'm with Sasuke, and I know for sure that I truly love him, I'm beginning to believe that I never really loved Naruto-kun. Maybe all I've ever held for him is admiration. I was so young at the time, I probably just assumed it was love. She glanced at Sakura again and smiled slightly. I could never be angry at Sakura-chan or Naruto-kun…they're in love…just like I am with Sasuke.

"Hina-chan?" Sakura spoke up looking very solemn. Hinata turned to her to let her know she was listening. "Uh, I just wanted to talk to you about, well, everything that's happened I guess. I was wondering if you were, you know, mad at me or something. I wouldn't blame you if you were…"

"Sakura-chan…I'm not angry with you. I'm happy…for you. Are you not happy…with Naruto-kun?"

Sakura quickly waved her hands in front of her, "No, no, no, that's not it! I'm really happy with Naruto, I am. It's just…I didn't know if you were really okay with it. I love having you as a friend, Hina-chan. You've helped me so much all these years. I mean, back when Sasuke-kun left and then Naruto…I felt like such a complete wreck at first. But then you came along and helped me learn to deal with the pain." She smiled genuinely at her, "I couldn't have gotten through with it all if you weren't there to help me."

"I treasure you…as a friend too, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's smile softened, "Thanks…"

"And because you're my friend…" Hinata paused her smile broadening, "I care about…your happiness." Hinata stopped noticing Sakura stopped walking. Before she could ask her what was wrong, she was being tightly embraced. "Thank you, Hina-chan…" Sakura whispered, "I don't know how you do it. You're always so quick to forgive everyone." She pulled away, "But that's not a bad thing. That's why so many people love you!" she laughed lightly and the two girls continued their walk.

They stayed in silence for a few moments before Sakura chuckled again. "You know, when Ino-pig told me about you and Sasuke-kun…I'll admit it. I felt kind of jealous of you, Hina-chan."

"J-Jealous? Of me?" she asked incredulously.

Sakura nodded cheerfully, "Yeah. I mean, most of my life I chased after Sasuke-kun and truly believed that I was in love with him. Even though I gave my heart to Naruto…I think there will always be a small part of me that still has a crush on Sasuke-kun. So obviously when I heard that Sasuke-kun really liked you…I was jealous. I bet every girl in Konoha is jealous of you now. After all…you're the only one who was able to melt his heart of ice."

Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers not knowing what to say.

"And speaking of melting his heart of ice, I wanted to ask you something." She paused, "So…do you love him?"

Hinata's blush intensified and she quickly covered her face with her hands.

Sakura laughed; "Is that a yes?" she smiled. "That's great, Hina-chan. Have you told him yet?"

Hinata calmed down and removed her hands from her face to look shyly at her friend. "Y-Yes…I have."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Really!" she saw Hinata nod and her smile widened.

"…But…" her timid friend whispered catching her attention quickly. "I…I'm not sure…if he feels the same. I-I…I think he does…but…he just…never says it." Her voice was so soft spoken it sounded more like a whisper.

At hearing this, Sakura's smile faded and she glanced back up at the sky. "I don't know what to tell you, Hina-chan. I wish I had some words of wisdom for you, but I really don't. I wish I could tell you why Sasuke-kun hasn't told you his honest feelings, but I can't. The truth is, I don't know Sasuke-kun that well. In fact…" she turned to her smiling gently. "If anything, it's you who knows him best."

Hinata's eyes widened and she lowered her gaze to the ground in contemplation.

Sakura suddenly wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders and stared confidently up at the morning sky again. "You're the best one though, Hina-chan. I couldn't think of anyone else better fitted for Sasuke-kun…than you."

A knock sounded at the door of the hokage's office. Tsunade almost choked while gulping down her sake at the sound, and quickly drank it down. "Come in!" she hollered while stuffing her sake bottle in one her desk drawers. The door slowly opened revealing an older man maybe only a few years younger than Tsunade herself. He was dressed in quite expensive robes with his long straight black hair draping down his back. His hair was pulled back from his face accentuating his dark blue eyes and emotionless expression. He was a short and stalky man with a visible bulging stomach. Tsunade stared at the man blankly for a moment before recognizing him and standing up. "Hideyoshi-sama. Glad you could make it." She greeted politely.

The man gave her a slight bow and proceeded to his seat in front of her desk. "It is no issue, Fifth Hokage."

She smiled and they each took their seats. "So, I trust your visit with your son went well?" she asked seriously.

"Fairly well. I've told Yori he should be transferred over to a more elaborate room with a personal caretaker, but he declined my offer."

Tsunade looked at him questionably urging him to continue.

"I gave him the list of available caretakers, and he rejected it. He actually prefers to stay in that common hospital room! I do not mean to be offensive to you hokage-sama, but I should think that the heir to the Hideyoshi Clan would prefer to stay in a more…suitable environment."

Tsunade resisted the urge to snap back at the man, and instead clenched her fists on her lap. I designed that hospital. Not a suitable environment huh? What a pompous idiot! "Of course I understand, Hideyoshi-sama. But if it is not what he desires, then-"

"I just don't understand him!" he interrupted trying to subdue his own anger. "You know what he told me? He said, 'I'd like to heal here, father. I have found something of interest.' He's playing some kind of game…he's never turned down an offer to go somewhere more fitting for an heir."

Tsunade sighed in frustration at the constant rambling of the man. This is going to take awhile…where'd I put my sake again?

Hinata couldn't help but glance out the passing window at the sun nearing the mountains. She looked forward again heading for one of her daily check-ups. I'm almost done with work. Just a few more hours left… she sighed in relief, then glanced at the indifferent man next to her. She looked away smiling with a nice blush tinting her cheeks. "This whole personal assistant job seems pointless to me." Sasuke spoke up keeping his focus forward. "I got the hint at first, but no medical-nin has been intentionally harmed yet. Judging from all the patients we have to deal with, none of them even seem capable of killing…especially in their state."

"Tsunade-sama is just…being precautionary." She tried to explain even though she had a feeling that he didn't really care about precautions. When she heard him grunt, it confirmed her reasoning.

Hinata kept her smile on her face and turned opening the next door entering into one of the patient's rooms. Upon entering she smiled at the man sitting up in his bed staring out his window. His long black hair draped over his shoulders, and reminded Hinata so much of Neji's. He turned his head to see his new guests piercing them with his icy blue eyes, and eventually a slow smile made its way onto his lips. "Hyuga-san."

Hinata walked closer to his bedside while Sasuke walked to the opposite side she was on. "Hello Hideyoshi-san. How are y-you feeling?" Hinata questioned quietly and blushed at his intense gaze. Sasuke leaned back against the wall near the window and glared skeptically at the two. Even though Hideyoshi's back was to him, he could see Hinata's reactions well…and he didn't like it at all.

"Suddenly I'm feeling so much better…but I'm sure that's only because you're here." He smiled and enjoyed watching her blush redden.

"U-Um, I n-need to change your b-bandages…if you don't mind."

"Not at all. However," he paused shortly, "I would very much like to call you by your first name, Hyuga-san."

"Th-That's…um…fine." Her smile wavered nervously.

"Good…than you may change my bandages…Hinata-san." He smiled inwardly at how much he loved the way her name tasted on his tongue. Hinata nodded and proceeded to take off the bandages on his shoulder and arm. While she removed the man's bandages, Sasuke watched on feeling his anger quickly rising within him. Who does this guy think he is? What a fool for making moves on what belongs to me. His fists clenched absently at his side as he continued to watch.

Hinata leaned back with the used bandages in hand, "O-Okay…I'm just going to, um, get n-new bandages." She spoke softly walking near the door where a countertop and a few cabinets were. After throwing away the used bandages, she began her search through the cabinets for the new roll of bandages.

Sasuke watched the man closely noticing he never turned his gaze away from Hinata, even when her back was faced to him. He saw Hinata bend over rummaging through the drawers under the countertop, and immediately turned his attention back to the Hideyoshi. His eyes narrowed and he almost snarled when he saw the man tilt his head slightly to the side taking in every inch of Hinata's backside features. Sasuke quickly schooled his features back to impassiveness and walked closer to the man. He leaned over resting his forearm on his shoulder catching his attention. Sasuke put on a smirk and looked toward Hinata, who was still bent over searching for the bandages. "Great view, huh?" he said quietly.

"Mhm. Excellent view." He replied putting on his own smirk.

"It's too bad for you though."

"Why's that?" he narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha.

"She's taken." Sasuke leaned back a little bit directing a scowl to the questioning Hideyoshi.

"Oh?"

"Mm. She belongs to me."

Yori snorted, "Well, well. You're not only her personal assistant, but also her boyfriend. How quaint."

Sasuke noted his obvious sarcasm and his scowl darkened. "If you value your life, I suggest you stop before you get ahead."

A well-placed smirk appeared on Yori's face. He glanced over his shoulder at Hinata seeing her back still turned and oblivious to the men's conversation. "A threat?" he turned back to facing Sasuke, but this time his eyes were narrowed and his smirk widened. "I've targeted something that I want very much. So few women like dear Hinata. You believe she belongs to you, hm? I guess we'll just see about that."

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before his scowl became more menacing. "You-"

"Ah…I found them!" Hinata interrupted into the conversation. She was smiling widely with the new roll of bandages in her hand, and she walked back over to Yori's bedside. "This will only take a short m-moment."

"That's too bad, Hinata-san. I was really enjoying your presence." Yori replied savoring her dark blush as she began bandaging his arm.

It was silent while Hinata was bandaging, but the tension was getting thicker by the second. Hinata, of course, was still oblivious to this. She finished bandaging his arm and was now working on his shoulder. Sasuke's gaze intensified at the close proximity between Hinata and Yori. With Hinata's head near his own, Yori turned his head slightly to inhale the scent of her hair. He met eyes with the fuming Uchiha and smirked letting him watch as he continued to breathe in her scent. "Hinata." Sasuke spoke up breaking the silence and alerting her attention back to him. Hinata glanced at Sasuke and winced at seeing his glowering expression. "Y-Yes Sasuke?"

"There are more patients we need to get to. You're taking too long on this one." He seethed through his gritted teeth.

"Uh, y-yes. I-I'm almost d-done." She stuttered nervously and finished the bandaging quickly. When she backed away, she felt her arm being gripped tightly by Sasuke and she was led to the door in haste. "S-Sasuke…" she quickly glanced over her shoulder at Yori, who was watching them with narrowed eyes. "G-Goodbye H-Hideyoshi-san."

He smiled at her, and after the door closed shut leaving him alone again his smile turned into a mischievous smirk. My dear Hinata… he chuckled, how you interest me so…


	19. 19: Intrigue

Night fell over Konoha making silence gradually sink in. The people of the town were nestled in their beds preparing to go to sleep in order to get ready for yet another day of their lives. Well, most of the townspeople were nestled in their beds. There were, however, a select few who were still working into the late hours of the night. These few were mainly centered at the Konoha Hospital. Even though a good amount of the injured allies had returned back to their homes, there were still a good many that needed more extensive treatment. As for Hinata Hyuga, her list of ally patients had decreased dramatically forcing her to help out with the other patients under the care of two of her best female friends. Therefore, her work at the hospital didn't seem to dissipate much.

At this time of night, most of the patients were already induced into deep slumber. Ino and Sakura had already taken their leave back home leaving Hinata as the head medical-nin. Even as busy as she was, she was finally taking her break from all the work and relaxing in one of the lounge rooms. She sat in one of the chairs surrounding a large round table drinking contently at a fresh cup of hot tea. While most medical-nins spent their breaks catching up on sleep, Hinata had always found comfort in just relaxing with the tea to keep her mind focused and awake.

Sasuke had left the room not too long ago to help assist Naruto with one of Sakura's patients. He was reluctant to go, but Hinata approved it despite the strict order for Sasuke to be near her at all times. In her mind, she trusted Sasuke fully even though most of the rest of the village didn't. As small as the request was, she hoped people would begin to see that the Uchiha could actually help out instead of causing damage. Hinata just wanted everyone to redevelop his or her trust in the Uchiha. She told herself that no matter how long it took, it was definitely a high priority for her.

Sasuke had given her a slight glare for the decision she made, but she somewhat hoped he'd be able to understand her reasoning. He hadn't been gone long, but Hinata was no doubt feeling a little lonely at not having him so close by like he usually was. She couldn't deny that she missed his presence…as cold and distant as it was. Although…she concluded that his normal mask of indifference was disappearing when he was around her. Surely, that had to mean something.

Drifting onto another thought, she remembered this morning when she received her list of patients. After scanning through the somewhat long list, she noticed that her usual patient, the kind young Hideyoshi, was not listed. She wondered briefly the cause, but was forced to put it aside in order to attend to her other patients. Thinking back on it, she was now given the time to wonder again why he wasn't on her list anymore. Maybe he was transferred to Sakura or Ino. But…the only time that happens is when one med-nin is given too many patients to take care of. That's not the case for me. My list was actually shortening. Hmm… she pondered while absently drumming her nails on the tabletop. She sighed deeply and leaned over the table on her forearms letting her gaze drift into her teacup. She watched dreamily as the steam rose from the liquid in graceful wisps before evaporating completely. Hinata brought her hand up to her face and stifled her yawn before resting her chin on her palm. Her dozing gaze never left the motionless liquid.

Moving her hand to stifle another yawn, she froze mid-action when she heard the lounge room door creak open and close soon after. Looking up slowly, she met eyes with the smirking Uchiha, who leaned casually against the door with his arms crossed over his chest. "You're back." She broke the brief silence.

"Hn." His smirk dropped and was replaced by a look of his normal indifference. He moved away from the door and walked coolly toward her.

"Did it…go well?" she asked softly watching him take the seat next to her.

He relaxed into his seat and turned slightly so he was facing her with his head resting impassively on his fist. "It was pitifully simple." He replied shortly. "The idiot could've easily done it himself. Why he asked for help in the first place almost shocks me."

"Maybe it just means…he's maturing."

Sasuke scoffed, "Right. Naruto and mature are two words never meant to be in the same sentence." Normally, such a statement would earn him a giggle from the ex-heiress, but instead he just got a tired smile. It didn't take a genius to figure out how truly exhausted she must be. Her eyelids were drooping slowly, but she managed to keep them open at least halfway. Her figure was slouched slightly, and her hand stayed near her mouth to cover up her constant yawns.

"Did Naruto-kun and the others go home?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah…they did." He replied watching her nod and begin to slouch over a little more. If he didn't know any better, it looked like she was going to fall over dead asleep any moment now. However, he knew she was quite disciplined when it came to being alert at the hospital…whether it be a fully-awake alertness or a rather weary alertness. Giving off a small sigh, he reached toward her pulling her onto his lap acquiring a quiet yelp from the timid woman. Her legs hung off one side of his lap while her left hand grasped tightly onto his shirt as if to balance herself. Sasuke snaked an arm around her waist holding her tightly in place, which made Hinata loosen her hold on his shirt but not leave completely. With his one arm circling her waist, he rested his other arm on her legs. It stayed there briefly before he trailed his hand up her side, brushing along her soft neck, and ending just under her chin. He turned her to face him, and when his dark eyes held hers he caressed his knuckles over her reddened cheek. He guided her face closer to his until their lips met in a gentle and sweet kiss. He pulled away and gazed into her smiling face. Her smile began to fade, though, when his brows furrowed in seriousness. "What's wrong…Sasuke?" she asked worriedly.

He continued to caress her cheek avoiding eye contact with her. "A few days ago at your house…you told me you loved me." He spoke watching her cheeks redden considerably. He would've smiled if he didn't have something more important to say. Sasuke's eyes drifted to meet Hinata's ivory orbs. "Hinata…" he paused noticing she gulped audibly, "I should've told you this sooner. You see, I-"

"Hinata-san!" someone yelled just at the entrance of the lounge room door. Both their attentions shot to the female nurse, who looked to be panting heavily. "I-I'm sorry to interrupt, but…"

"What is it, Naomi-san?" Hinata asked as she got off of Sasuke's lap and began approaching her slowly.

"We-We have an emergency up front. We need you to come quickly!" she grabbed onto Hinata's wrist and dragged her out of the room and down the hallway towards the lobby. After watching Hinata disappear, Sasuke's eyes narrowed into a hardened glare, and he growled in frustration at being interrupted. Once he stood up, he picked up his chair and angrily threw it against the wall leaving a moderate sized dent. The chair wasn't in too good of shape either. He grunted and stalked out of the room to follow the two women.

Hinata ran to the front lobby of the hospital and already saw a crowd of nurses obviously surrounding something. Hinata gently pushed through the nurses until she was at the center of the circle where she saw a very pregnant woman lying on the ground with a man by her side holding her hand. The woman was leaning up against the man's chest with her knees bent upward and legs spread open. She was breathing heavily with sweat dripping down her face. "Hinata-san," one of the nurses called to her. "She's going into labor!"

It didn't take long for Hinata to snap back into action. "Somebody please go get me a wheel chair, and a few others need to set up a room for her in the maternity ward. Go now." She ordered in her own soft polite way. She bent down near the woman brushing away a few strands of her damp hair. She smiled warmly at the man then to the pregnant woman and assisted her through her breathing.

Sasuke watched from the side intently. It was difficult to describe the feeling he was having. His body felt frozen, but he didn't necessarily get why. He continued to watch in a shocked state of curiosity. One nurse brought over a wheel chair, which Hinata and the man (Sasuke assumed he must've been the husband) helped the pregnant woman into. When he saw them go down one of the hallways, he was finally able to budge again and followed after them quickly. Whether Hinata needed him or not, he planned on being there.

When he found the room they disappeared into, he saw the woman already lying down on one of the hospital beds with Hinata at her feet ready to deliver the baby. The man stood next to his presumable wife holding her hand in support and coaching her through her breathing. Two nurses were by Hinata's side looking very prepared to go fetch her whatever she needed. Not wanting to disturb Hinata, Sasuke edged into the room watching on from next to the door. A part of him felt somewhat angry with himself for being of no use in this situation. He quickly pushed that thought aside and instead found interest in how calmly Hinata was doing her job. She held no panic in her voice, and her smile never dropped from her face as she encouraged the woman to keep pushing. "I see the head!" one of the nurses exclaimed happily. At hearing that, all their attention turned to the man, who had just collapsed on the ground from passing out. "Kiosuke!" the woman half screamed looking desperately at her passed out partner.

Sasuke suddenly ran to the other side of the bed and flung one of the man's arms around his neck and hoisted him up off the ground. Sasuke quickly glanced over at Hinata, who was also glancing at him too. In their brief seconds of holding eye contact, Hinata smiled thankfully and Sasuke gave her a gentler smirk. Hinata quickly went back to gently pulling the baby from the mother. "You're almost done, Keiko-san. Just a few more pushes, okay?" Hinata told her softly, and the woman complied with tears forming in the corners of her eyes. While holding up the man, Sasuke noticed that the woman, whether he was unconscious or not, grasped onto her husband's hand holding it tightly. It wasn't until then that he noticed their wedding rings, which confirmed his earlier suspicions.

On the last push, the baby was finally released and being held in Hinata's arms. Keiko's head fell back onto her pillow in exhaustion, but glanced up again to take a look at her newborn. Hinata smiled down at the baby while one of the nurses cut the umbilical cord. "Congratulations Keiko-san, you have a little girl." Hinata smiled at her gently and wrapped a blanket around the baby bringing her over to her mother. She laid the baby down in her arms so the mother could meet her child. "Do you already have a name picked out?" the timid medical-nin asked.

Keiko continued to smile down at her beautiful daughter while rocking her gently. "Yes. Kiosuke and I decided on Nozomi, which means Hope."

Hinata nodded and took the baby back into her arms handing her off to one of the nurses to get cleaned up. Keiko watched her baby leave the room, and almost immediately her eyes drooped shut making her fall into deep slumber. "So, what am I supposed to do with him?" Sasuke asked breaking the momentary silence. Glancing up to look at him, it didn't faze Hinata to see him with his usual emotionless expression, but she couldn't help but giggle at seeing him holding onto the unconscious husband. Hinata turned around and noticed the other bed in the room, and turned back to Sasuke. "We can place him…on that bed over there." She motioned to the bed behind her and he nodded in understanding.

After they both situated the man into a comfortable sleeping position, Hinata left the room with Sasuke heading for the nursery. Upon arriving, Hinata asked for the nurses to go clean up and fix whatever was necessary for Keiko. Once they departed, she walked quietly over to the crib where the newest arrival was laying. She leaned over the baby bed smiling lovingly down at the newborn girl. Sasuke watched from a distance, but couldn't help but imagine Hinata doing that one-day with a baby of her own. A baby, he fantasized as having dark hair and inheriting the sharingan eyes of its father. This thought caused a slight upward twitch to the Uchiha's mouth. Hinata gently picked the baby up cradling her in her arms and walking back over towards the dreaming Sasuke.

"Isn't she cute?" Hinata's gentle voice brought Sasuke out of his dream and now focused his attention on the dozing infant in his girlfriend's arms. It was hard not to see the love that seemed to emanate from Hinata. Whether the baby was hers or not, he figured Hinata always held such loving gazes towards children. It's probably just a woman thing…

"Would you…like to hold her?" she asked tilting her head to the side while smiling at Sasuke.

He looked at her, then down at the baby, and finally back up to her. "I think I'll pass."

"W-Why?"

"She's not my baby, so there's no need to."

"Oh…" she paused looking down at the baby. "So…you want to…have children some day?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke didn't know why his face suddenly felt hot…maybe it was the wording she used, but whatever it was he hoped his blush wasn't noticeable. After calming his rapidly beating heart, he looked at her sternly. "One of my goals was to resurrect my clan, so having children would obviously be a must."

"Oh…I see." A small smile appeared on her lips while her gaze remained on the sleeping baby. "I assume you…want all boys, right?"

"Yeah…boys would be the best option." He replied not really noticing how much closer he was to Hinata and the baby. Like Hinata, his gaze also stayed on the face of the sleeping infant.

Hinata giggled softly; "I thought so. I think…I would like at least…one girl."

Sasuke grunted amusedly, "She'd look just like you. No doubt her father would have to keep all the boys away from her." Inwardly, he felt strangely determined at that thought.

Hinata giggled again now meeting eyes with the amused Uchiha. She felt herself blushing at the sudden vision of seeing her one daughter, who looked like her, and her many sons, who resembled their sharingan-using father. She composed herself hastily and placed the baby back into her crib. Having such fantasies could be dangerous territory…

After changing back into his normal clothes, Sasuke made his way out of the locker room. He walked with his hands in his pockets heading toward the main lobby where Hinata was supposed to be waiting for him. He told her earlier on that day that he was going to walk her home, something she obviously was happy to agree to. Hopefully, on the walk home there won't be any interruptions. Then maybe I can finally just tell her I love her and get it over with. I figure its only fair that I tell her since she so openly told me without a problem. Speaking of which, how does that not bother her? She makes it seem like it's so easy to say, when it's clearly not. For me, it's like pulling teeth. He groaned and turned a corner nearing the lobby. He was about to enter when he heard Hinata conversing with one of the nurses. Normally, he'd just walk forward, but their voices were so quiet that he thought they were telling some kind of secret. (He must've forgot that Hinata always talked quietly, and the nurse just happened to be the same way)

"Yumi-san, I was wondering…if maybe you…well, you see, I was just wondering if…you knew why Yori Hideyoshi wasn't on…my list this morning." Hinata asked, and from just around the corner in hiding, Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in anger.

"Oh, Hideyoshi-san? Tsunade-sama checked him out herself this morning before you arrived. I think he was going to head back to the Rain today." She replied.

"Oh…I see. Why wasn't I told…about this sooner?"

"Um, I don't know. I assumed Tsunade-sama would've told you already, but…obviously she didn't. Why did you want to know?" Yumi asked as a slow sly smile appeared on her lips, "Oh…I see how it is. You like him don't you?"

Hinata blushed avidly waving her hands in front of her face, "No, no, th-that's not tr-true. I-I just…I was c-concerned is all…"

"Uh huh…sure." Yumi smiled again, "Well, I'm going to get going now, I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-san!"

After Yumi left through the front doors, Hinata sighed audibly trying to calm her nerves so her blush would die down. A figure moving out of the corner of her eye caught her attention quickly. She turned to see the impassive Sasuke walking right past her and heading for the front doors. She stared at him a little hurt that he didn't even acknowledge her, and instead just ignored her completely. "Sa-Sasuke…?"

A few feet from the entrance to the hospital he halted mid-step, but didn't turn to face her. "What do you want?" he asked harshly making her wince.

"I-I just…um, I thought…I thought that w-we were going to…um, walk home together?"

He stayed silent for a moment before walking towards the doors once again, "I'm walking home alone…I'm sure you can do the same." He opened the doors and walked out into the night. It took a moment for Hinata to feel the pain in her heart before she ran out the doors to catch up to him.

When she got out of the hospital, she noticed he hadn't gone that far yet. She ran until she was only a foot behind him, and she knew that he noticed her. "Sa-Sasuke…what's wrong?" she voiced with evident concern.

He stopped walking making her almost run into his back. She looked up at him with her brows furrowed in pure worry for his sudden change in attitude. He hadn't acted this way towards her since around the first few times they met. She felt so confused as to why he was doing it all over again. "What's wrong?" Sasuke repeated her question with obvious venom in his tone. He turned around to face her, and she winced again at seeing his dark scowl directed at her. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought I should give you some time alone to mourn the absence of your little crush."

"M-My c-crush?" she asked feeling even more confused.

"Hn." He grunted narrowing his eyes in disgust. "I never thought you to be one to actually like that Hideyoshi idiot. Then again, you liked Naruto so why am I surprised…" he muttered and turned back around to walk off. Hinata stood there dumbfounded for a second or two before running to catch up to him again.

"B-But Sasuke…there's no reason for…for you to be j-jealous-" she spoke, and just as quick as that last word left her mouth, he turned around to face her grasping her arm in his hand tightly.

"You think I'm jealous? Of that idiot!" his grip hardened and a part of him loved seeing her wince in pain. He pulled her harshly against him until he was merely an inch from her face. "Don't flatter yourself." He said through gritted teeth before releasing her arm and walking away again. "Go home Hyuga."

Standing there as frozen as ever, Hinata started to feel her body tremble and tears begin to ache to escape her eyes. Just as she lifted her hand up to cover her shaking lips, a few tears streamed down her cheeks. I…I'm so confused…what just happened? I-I never said that I had a crush on Hideyoshi-san…so why was Sasuke so mad? I just don't get it! He probably won't even let me try to explain or ask what happened. She stifled a sob, Maybe…maybe he really doesn't share the same feelings as I do…maybe he doesn't love me…like I love him… That time, a sob escaped her lips even though her hand hushed it. Why does this keep happening to me…? She wiped away her tears and began her slow trudge back home.

As she walked down the main street of Konoha, where most of the shops were already closed down, she began to feel a slight grumble coming from her stomach. Automatically realizing that she was hungry, she was beginning to wonder what restaurants were opened this late at night. She knew the bars were, but those usually didn't have very appetizing food. Holding her hand to her stomach, she glanced at all the shops hoping at least one of them were open. She didn't mind having to go home and make her own food, but she felt way too exhausted to do so. And asking Neji for help was something she didn't want to do either. Surely his new job kept him very busy and quite exhausted as well.

Finally, her attention turned to a certain place that still had their lights on. Recognizing the familiar ramen stand, Hinata made her way over to it taking a seat on one of their stools. She sat at the end of the row, and didn't really take in much of her surroundings other than the owner approaching her. "What'll it be, Hyuga-san?" he asked with a wide grin on his face.

She timidly smiled back and muttered a "Miso ramen" as her choice dinner. He smiled wider and went to work on making her dish. She leaned over the countertop letting her thoughts drift away again. I don't have any work tomorrow, so maybe I can find Sasuke and ask him why he was so mad. I just don't understand where he got the idea that I had a crush on Hideyoshi-san. Sure, he's nice and very sweet to me, but I barely know him. And plus, I love Sasuke. I…I thought he knew that… "Hinata-san?" a voice to the side of her interrupted her train of thought. She slowly turned to her left to see who had called her. Her eyes widened slightly at seeing the familiar icy blue eyes and dark black hair. The only difference was that his hair was now tied back in a hair tie, and he wore actual clothes instead of a hospital gown.

"H-Hideyoshi-san…" she stared at him surprised while he just smiled warmly at her. "I-I thought…I was told that…you went back to the Rain Village."

He stood up from his stool, which was a few away from hers, and walked over to sit on the stool next to her with his drink in hand. "That was what my father wished for me to do." He answered taking a drink from his cup. Judging by the smell, Hinata guessed it had to be sake. Normally, any time she saw a man she barely knew drinking sake around her, it usually forced her to get on edge around him. This time, however, she relaxed since he seemed like he was far from intoxication. It was either his first drink, or he had a high alcohol tolerance. "But…I told him I wanted to stay behind for a day or so. This is kind of my vacation away from home."

"Oh…I see. Hideyoshi-san?"

"Hinata-san, you can call me Yori if you like. It's only fair since I call you by your first name." He told her with a gentle smile on his lips.

"O-Okay. Yori-san…um, how long…are you staying?" she asked curiously watching him take another drink.

After swallowing, he exhaled and faced her again. "I'll be leaving the morning after tomorrow. So…I have one more full day of freedom here before I have to head back."

"Oh." The owner placed her bowl of ramen in front of her, and after saying her thanks, she immediately began to start eating. Once she had taken a bite, she turned to look at Yori, who was staring intensely at her with an amused expression. She felt her cheeks heat up, and she swallowed quickly. "U-Um, Yori-san? You're not…eating?"

He shook his head with his smile ever present. "Nope. I just came here for a relaxing drink. Care to have some?" he offered his cup toward her.

"N-No thank you."

He shrugged and gulped down the last of his beverage. After placing his empty cup back on the counter, he turned to face her fully even though her attention was on her meal. "Speaking of eating, Hinata-san…" he began catching her focus. "Since tomorrow is my last day here, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner. I realize we're merely acquaintances, but I have quite an interest in you." He paused smiling wider at her blush, "What do you say?"

"U-Um…" she stuttered nervously placing her chopsticks down. Hinata began to fiddle with her fingers and kept her gaze downward. "I-I don't know…I…I'm not sure…if Sa-Sasuke would like that…"

"Oh, the boyfriend, hm?" he questioned ignoring the urge to scowl. After seeing her nod, he got off the stool and stood just to the side of her. "Don't worry about him, Hinata-san. This is just a dinner between friends. There'd be no reason for him to get angry, you see?"

Hinata looked at him warily for a moment before putting on a weak smile. "Um, okay. J-Just dinner between friends."

"Right." He smiled hoping she didn't realize how fake it looked.

"W-What time?" she asked ignoring her ramen for the moment.

He looked up into the sky as if thinking, and just as quick turned back to look at her with a more laid-back expression that reminded her vaguely of Shikamaru. "Let's say…meet outside this shop at five. How does that sound?"

She nodded smiling, "Okay."

"Great. See you then, Hinata-san." He waved at her and began walking back towards his hotel. Once he blended more fully into the dark, a malicious smirk curved the young Hideyoshi's lips. A devious chuckle was heard from him, and his icy blue eyes seemed to darken. "My dear Hinata…" he whispered glancing up into the night sky swarming with stars. "I'm thrilled that you're so naïve. A friendly dinner, huh?" he scoffed, "I'll make you mine soon enough…and your loving boyfriend won't have a single clue until it's too late." At this thought his chuckle turned more into a haunting laugh. It's too bad Hinata…too bad that you were the one that intrigued me so…


	20. 20: Capture

Hinata stared at her reflection in the mirror in controversy. She hadn't decided exactly what would be appropriate to wear on this "Friendly Dinner". If it was a date, then that would be one thing…but this was…well, it was a friendly dinner with someone who wasn't quite a friend yet. What exactly do you wear to something like that? So far, she had decided that a black skirt and lavender blouse would suffice. She glanced over her shoulder at the clock on her wall seeing it stating it was about 4:45pm. It only took her ten minutes to get to Ichiraku Ramen, but she figured being an extra five minutes early would be a better plan.

Hinata combed her fingers through her long dark hair one more time before grabbing her house key and slipping on her shoes. While doing so, she glanced one more time around her house debating whether or not to leave Neji a note. I think he might be on a mission today, so he probably won't be back until later tonight or tomorrow morning. In that case, I should definitely be back by then. She nodded her head in confirmation. No note needed. By the time Neji-kun returns…I'll already be in bed.

She stood up fully and turned around to open the door. After closing it behind her and locking it, she flipped back around and almost jumped back a few feet. Her hand flew to her chest as if it would help calm her frantically beating heart. "I apologize if I frightened you, Hinata-san." He spoke smoothly with a smile on his face.

"Y-Yori-san…I-I…you…" she giggled lightly, "You scared me."

"I apologize again." His icy blue eyes, which were accentuated due to his pulled back hair, met Hinata's lavender tinted white eyes making her blush. "I thought it would be proper conduct if I were to come here to pick you up, rather than just meeting you somewhere."

"Oh, I see. W-Well, thank you." She paused and stared at him in curiosity. "Um, Yori-san?"

"Hm?"

"Um…h-how did you, um…know where I l-lived?" she asked with furrowed brows.

Yori stared at her blankly for a moment, before he smiled once again. "It's simple, really. I just asked your hokage." He lied, but its not like Hinata knew. No doubt if she knew he had sneaked a peek at some of the hokage's personal files to get Hinata's address, she probably would be reluctant to go on this "date". But as was stated earlier, Hinata didn't know he was lying.

"Oh, okay." She smiled with a light blush on her cheeks. "Uh, what restaurant would y-you like to go to?"

His smile widened mischievously, "No restaurant my dear Hinata. I have something else planned for us."

She tilted her head in curiosity and wonder.

He laughed lightly, "Come, Hinata-san, it's just this way."

Yori led Hinata deep into the forest entering a very small clearing. Glancing at the clearing itself, it was easy to guess that this place wasn't used very much. The bushes and grass were overgrown, and the ground wasn't worn meaning there were barely any people, or none at all, that came here. Of course, this wasn't what Hinata focused on. Instead, her gaze was drawn to the dimly lighted picnic set-up in the exact middle of the clearing. A blanket lay on the ground with a picnic basket, two plates, and two lighted candles decorating it. With the sun setting in the background, it seemed to be like a painting from a fantasy. Hinata gasped lightly and smiled even wider in her excitement. "Yori-san, it's so beautiful!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad you like it. I, myself, prefer eating in peace. I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

She shook her head, "Not at all. It really is beautiful. Thank you, Yori-san."

He chuckled, "You don't have to thank me, Hinata-san. Although, if you want to pay me back…you can always at least pretend to like the food I made. I'm not exactly an award-winning cook, so…" he trailed off walking her towards the picnic blanket.

After sitting down into comfortable positions, Yori took out the food and divided it onto the plates with careful precision. Once it was all settled, the two gave their thanks for the meal and began eating in commodious peace.

Neji walked through the front door closing it behind him swiftly. He inhaled and exhaled deeply while slipping off his shoes and stepping further into his house. "Hinata, I'm home." He called out in his typical monotone voice. He took notice that the lights were off giving obvious indication that the house was empty. If Hinata was home, he knew the kitchen light would at least be on, but there was not a single hint of light other than what came through the windows from the setting sun. Strange…I thought she'd be here. She said she doesn't have work for a few days, so where could she be? His brows furrowed as he turned on the lights in the kitchen as well as the living room. Would she be asleep this early? At that, he walked to her room opening the door softly, and peeking inside only to notice it was just as empty as the rest of the house. His face contorted into one of question as he walked back to the living room staring blankly at the coffee table. In the past, Hinata always left notes for him telling him where she was. But this time, no note was present.

For the moment, Neji shrugged it off to go take a shower and put on his usual clothes. He finished quickly and took a seat on the couch. He decided to read some scrolls thinking Hinata would be home sooner or later. Neji only read a paragraph before throwing it back onto the coffee table in frustration, and leaning back to glance blankly at the ceiling. Maybe I'm just overreacting again. She's fine…I'm sure she'll be back any second now. He tapped his fingers on the couch surface in contemplation. But what if she's with the Uchiha? He felt his face wrench into a deep frown. He's just the kind of guy to take advantage of Hinata's innocence too. Damn it! He makes it really hard to approve of their relationship. The only thing keeping him alive and breathing is Hinata. Neji groaned in aggravation and stood up from the couch heading for the entryway. After slipping his shoes back on, he left out the door with one clear destination in mind: the Uchiha Compound.

Sasuke was found lounging on his couch with his arms placed comfortably behind his head. His stare remained on the ceiling even though he wasn't technically focusing on it. With the disappearing sun, he told himself he would have to get up soon to go turn on a few lights in his house. Of course, he planned on doing that as soon as he'd stop thinking about the previous night. It was proving quite difficult to place his feelings in the whole situation. Thinking back on it now, he was beginning to believe he might have overreacted on the subject. Perhaps, it wasn't at all what it seemed to be. His egotistical side drove out that notion replacing it with the fact that it could've been just what he was thinking. This only made the anger inside him dominate his other emotions.

He grunted and rolled over onto his side changing his gaze to looking out the living room window. When he listened to the conversation between the nurse and Hinata, he remembered how much it angered him that Hinata was so concerned just because the Hideyoshi wasn't on her list that morning. Was it really that big of a deal? Che… He sighed in aggravation at the newly gained headache he had. "Why did you want to know?" Yumi asked as a slow sly smile appeared on her lips, "Oh…I see how it is. You like him don't you?"The words played in his head like a clear flashback. Hinata merely replied that she was concerned. Surely, that had to have been just that…right? But then, after noticing the blush she gained from the question, it seemed to have proved otherwise.

In a short burst of his anger, Sasuke shot from the couch and kicked the coffee table across the room and into one of the walls. This not only broke the small table, but also left a pretty nice sized dent in the wall. He growled loudly and ran his hand through his hair in a tiny way of relaxing himself. But Hinata blushes a lot anyway…maybe she was just embarrassed from the question… He breathed deeply and looked back up at the ceiling. "B-But Sasuke…there's no reason for…for you to be j-jealous-" Jealousy? Was that it? Was that what he felt? Maybe…he thought to himself, but is it really that simple? Has it come to the point where I'm getting jealous at even the smallest things? Or is it something more than that? It's almost like I've become…overly possessive of her or something. Every time she's so much as in another man's presence, I always feel the need to make it known that she's taken whether they take an interest in her or not. Damn…I have become possessive.

His thoughts drifted to just after Hinata told him about his jealousy. Now, he could remember it perfectly. "You think I'm jealous? Of that idiot!" his grip hardened and a part of him loved seeing her wince in pain. He pulled her harshly against him until he was merely an inch from her face. "Don't flatter yourself." He said through gritted teeth before releasing her arm and walking away again. "Go home Hyuga." He groaned again, except this time it was due to his stupidity. Damn it…it feels like it took me forever to get her to see me the way she saw Naruto. She even told me she loved me more than she ever has that idiot. And now…damn it! I just had to slip up and say something like that! I wouldn't be surprised if she turned her back on me now… He felt saddened at that thought, but he snorted and a slow smile made its way onto his lips. But that's not Hinata…she can't even tell someone she hates them without apologizing for it later. Still…I should go find her and…ugh…apologize. How ridiculous…me and apologize in the same sentence. That could only be possible when Hinata's involved. That became the deciding factor. Despite everything he had discussed with himself over the different possibilities, he knew he couldn't lose her. He had finally fallen in love with someone and actually admitted it to himself, so there was no way he was going to let all that go to waste. Even if he was overly possessive, Hinata meant more to him than anything, or anyone, ever had before. There was no way in hell he was going to back down so easily.

Just as Sasuke was going to head to his bedroom to change into something other than just his pants, a loud knock sounded at the door. He sighed in frustration and sluggishly made his way over to it. That idiot better have a damn good reason for bothering me. He flung the door open expecting to see his blonde friend, but was instead seeing a dark-haired man with eyes nearly identical to that of his girlfriend. "Uchiha." The stoic male greeted.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Hyuga."

"I've come to take Hinata home. Bring her out." He spoke clearly trying not to notice the way Sasuke was underdressed. He prayed that Hinata was still fully clothed. If not, Neji was aching to release hell upon the unknowing Uchiha.

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion, "Hinata? She's not here." Why would she be here after last night?

Neji's face twisted into surprise at first and gradually formed into a state of his own type of worry. He glanced away from Sasuke in deep thought before meeting his gaze once again. "Have you seen her at all today?"

"No…haven't you?"

"I've been gone on a short-term mission. But if she's not here, than I'll take my leave." He swiftly turned around and began walking away leaving Sasuke standing in his doorway in utter confusion. He doesn't know where Hinata is? Doesn't he always know every move she makes? He didn't want that feeling of worry overcome him like it obviously had Neji. But if Neji was worried, than this must be serious. Just as quick as the Hyuga was leaving, Sasuke ran out to him stopping right in front of the pale-eyed man. "You don't know where Hinata is?"

Neji stared at him blankly, "No…it would seem she has not informed me of her whereabouts. I came home not finding her there, and assumed she must've been here with you. However, that doesn't seem to be the case." He paused thinking the Uchiha might know at least something about where she was. "I would've thought she was at work, but she told me that you all had a few days off."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and seemed to be in his own thoughts as well. "Have you checked Ino or Sakura's house?"

"No. Not yet anyway."

Sasuke nodded again, "Fine. I'll look for her too. Hinata's not the type to just run off without telling her beloved cousin where she was going."

In any other situation, Neji would've scowled and retorted with some kind of insult, but this clearly wasn't the time or place. Neji saw Sasuke's worry and couldn't help but begin to assume the worst-case scenario. "Hyuga, you go check her friend's houses, I'll go check to see if she's at the training grounds."

Neji nodded and quickly sped off, while Sasuke ran back inside to quickly change and leave as well.

Hinata bit into one of the rice balls he placed onto her plate. She blushed intensely at seeing how hard he was staring at her. "U-Um…Yori-san?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hinata-san." He spoke laughing lightly, "I was just curious about what you thought of the food?"

"It's, um, r-really good, Yori-san." She replied seeing him smile widely at her. Hinata's vision blurred for a second making her feel slightly lightheaded. Normalcy returned to her quickly making her think that she was just tired.

"I'm glad to hear that." He paused handing her a cup of tea, "Care for something to drink?"

"Uh, yes please." She accepted the cup and sipped at it quietly. She placed it onto the ground in front of her, and blushed again at seeing him gaze at her still. She glanced down to his own plate noticing that he hadn't eaten even an ounce of it yet. Was he not hungry? Why would he put food on his plate if he weren't hungry? He hasn't drank anything either. Her vision blurred again and her body swayed almost making her topple over. Her hand flew to her head at feeling how tired she was. How can I be so tired? I haven't trained today or gone to work. I wonder if I'm sick?

"Hinata-san, are you all right?" he asked turning his smile into a devilish smirk.

"I-I…I'm okay…Yori-san…I just…" her eyelids closed and she began to lose the strength to sit up. Because of that, she felt it when her body hit the ground and her breathing quickened. She remained conscious, but she wasn't sure how long that was going to last. It was like she was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. Where it had come from, though, she wasn't sure. A blurry figure entered her vision straightening her body into a full laying position. She didn't even have the strength to resist. "Y-Yori-san…?" she whispered in confusion.

He pressed a finger to her lips to silence her, and he straddled his legs on either side of her body with his hands placed at each side of her head. "My dear Hinata…how unfortunate for you to be so trusting and naïve. But you should consider yourself lucky. I wasn't lying when I said I had taken quite an interest in you. In fact, after I claim your body as mine, I will carry you back home with me, and we will be wed. Does that sound good to you, my dear Hinata-chan?"

"Y-Yori-san, please…" she whispered with tears brimming in her eyes. "Please d-don't…"

"Sh, Hinata. Now's not the time. We will have plenty of time to talk later. As for now…" he bent lower and hovered his lips above her own. "I will give us both pleasure…whether you want it or not." At that he pressed his lips firmly against hers in a crushing kiss. The first thought Hinata had as tears streamed down the sides of her face was that his lips were cold and dry. They were hard and bruising, and not passionate at all. She gasped suddenly in fear, and immediately felt his tongue rush into her mouth trespassing onto territory that wasn't his. Realizing her lack of strength, Hinata didn't doubt that he had slipped some kind of drug into the food. It explained why he hadn't eaten or drank anything. Now…she could only lay motionless in a place nobody visited with a man, who had clear intentions to take from her something she was hoping to save for another whom she loved. That dream seemed to flee from her as quickly as he was slipping his hand up her shirt on his way to her breast. His fingers were just as cold as his lips, and just as dry as well. The way he cruelly touched and violated her could only enhance her tears. She felt helpless and any sign of hope she had left awhile ago. She stifled a sob that ached to escape her throat, and opened her eyes staring up at the full moon. Sasuke…please…please help me…I need you…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Hinata tore away from Yori's lips and forced her meek voice to do something she's never done before. "Sasuke!" she yelled as loud as she could in the now hoarse voice she had. Just as quick, Yori silenced her with his lips beginning another hurtful kiss.

Feeling more panicked than usual, Sasuke increased his speed as he jumped from the tree branches in the forest. He checked every training ground, and found absolutely nothing…no trace of her being there. Now, he just ran through the forest checking every square inch until he found some hint as to where she might be. He had checked the lake earlier in hopes she would be there, but yet again, nothing. Hinata…where the hell are you? Please be okay…Oh God, please…let it just turn out that you were at Ino's or Sakura's house…hell, even Naruto's would be okay at this point! He gulped ignoring the throbbing pain in his legs, and continued searching for her.

He suddenly halted his movements when he heard the faint sound of his name being screamed into the night air. A few more seconds passed, before Sasuke's eyes widened considerably. Hinata! He pushed off of the tree branch and changed direction heading toward the origin of the yell. Hinata…what the hell is happening?

Sasuke hoped another yell would come, but it proved useless in the end. At this point, a part of Sasuke was able to feel her presence close by. He wondered briefly why he was able to somehow "sense" her, but didn't bother with it and focused entirely on getting closer to Hinata's location. Indeed, she was getting closer. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to find out what exactly was going on.

Hinata glanced to the side at her discarded shirt lying a few feet from her. Now she lay under Yori with only her bra and unbuttoned pants covering her pale skin. The pants seemed to be what he was currently working on. He moved his lips down to sucking on her neck, and only caught her lips with his when he knew she was going to scream again. As distant from the village as they were, he didn't doubt there could be a slight chance she would eventually be heard. Thus, he had to make sure she would stay completely quiet. During this, the tears continued to flow from her eyes and she held in every sob that tried to escape. She wasn't about to let him have the satisfaction of hearing her sobs, even though he had clearly seen her tears.

Hinata closed her eyes tightly as she felt her pants begin to lower from her waist. Sasuke…please…please find me…please… While she pleaded those thoughts in her mind, she almost didn't realize when she was no longer being kissed or touched. In fact, Yori's weight seemed to be lifted entirely from her body. She snapped her eyes open seeing nothing up above her, but she did hear a strangled yell just to the side of her. She slowly turned her head in the direction of the noise, and nearly cried out in relief. She noticed the spiky black hair and familiar fan symbol on the back of the shirt, and only one word escaped her lips. "Sasuke…"

With his sharingan activated and spinning rapidly, Sasuke held Yori by the throat up against one of the trees. His hand tightened as every second passed by, and blood appeared from where his short nails were digging into Yori's skin. "I. Will. Kill. You. You sad excuse for a man!" he spat through gritted teeth and threw Yori's body a few feet away colliding heavily with another tree. After Yori's body slumped to the ground, there was barely enough time to inhale before he was punched hard across the jaw making him crash into the hard trunk of another tree. A sharp crack was heard indicating something was definitely broken, if not, then a few things were broken. Yori spat out blood as he slowly wrenched his eyes open coming face to face with Hinata's angry-as-hell boyfriend. Now noticing his recognizable red eyes, his own icy blue eyes widened in horror. "An…Uchiha…no way…"

Sasuke did not smirk like he would in normal circumstances. Instead, he clenched and unclenched his fists feeling his ferocity emanate from the pores in his body. He slowly stalked closer to the trembling Yori and lifted him high into the air by the collar of his shirt. "Uchiha or not…" Sasuke seethed, "the minute you so much as thought about touching her, my Hinata, your fate…was sealed. I will promise you one thing though…" he paused smashing him hard against the tree trunk, "I will make this as painful and slow as possible. Believe me…if you're not begging for death now, you will very soon." At that, Sasuke released his grip on his collar and kicked him in mid-air sending Yori flying another few feet away. He watched with satisfaction at seeing the blood just stream from the Hideyoshi's mouth as he stumbled in sitting up. Disappearing in the blink of an eye, Sasuke reappeared behind the kneeling man grasping onto his arms from behind. Remembering how much joy he felt when he broke that sound ninja's arms back at the chunin exams, Sasuke planned to recreate that joy. Only this time, he had a feeling he would be more thrilled now that he was doing it to someone he truly hated.

Going slowly, Sasuke pulled Yori's arms while pushing his foot firmly against his back. Yori's painful cries echoed throughout the forest, and got louder when Sasuke made the final pull and a loud snap was heard followed by Yori crashing down to the ground with a thud. He almost looked dead the way he just laid there, but his shaky breathing proved otherwise. Seeing his quick breaths only excited Sasuke since it insinuated that more torture was to come. The Uchiha knelt next to the motionless Yori while pulling out a kunai with the clear intention to cut off a few limbs. No doubt that would be truly painful and agonizing. As he neared the blade to one of Yori's thumbs, Sasuke halted at hearing the almost too quiet whisper come from Hinata. He pulled back his kunai and turned to face the also motionless Hinata gazing at him with tear-filled eyes. "Sasuke…please, don't…no more…please…"

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them the sharingan had disappeared along with the psychotic rage he was feeling just a second ago. He stood up and walked closer to Hinata staring at nothing but her hurt face. He leaned over her and gently wiped away her tears. "Hinata…I'm…" he cleared his throat audibly, "I'm sorry…"

A small quivering smile made its way onto Hinata's lips as more tears trailed from her eyes. "Sasuke…y-you…you came for me…"

"Of course I did. You thought differently?" his expression softened and he smiled slightly. He saw Hinata shake her head as her lips continued to tremble. "You can't move, can you?"

"N-No…I don't think s-so…"

Sasuke nodded solemnly removing his jacket, lifting her upper body off the ground, and placing it around her bare shoulders. After pulling up her pants to their original position, he bent over and picked her up holding her firmly in his arms. Even if she was temporary motionless, she still leaned toward him hiding her face into his chest. At that point, she released all the sobs she had been fighting back and cried quietly into his shirt. Sasuke, knowing better than to say anything, turned on his heel and began to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder at the now unconscious body of Yori, and debated on what to do with him. I could drop Hinata off at her house and come back to finish him off. But…Hinata wouldn't like that no matter my reasoning. She'd probably say something like how she doesn't want anyone to die because of her. He smiled again holding her tighter to him. So maybe I'll just go inform the hokage and have a few ANBU come to pick him up…yeah, that'd be the better choice. "Sa-Sasuke…?" Hinata whispered with her eyes tightly shut and her brows drawn together.

"Hm?"

"Will you…take me home please?"

"Yeah…"

"To…um…y-your home?" she asked relaxing more into his hold.

Sasuke stayed silent for a few moments wondering if he really just heard her right. A slow genuine smile appeared on his face, and he leaned his face closer to hers placing a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. "Yeah…let's go home, Hinata…"


	21. 21: Injustice

Sasuke arrived at his house finally with the sleeping Hinata still lying in his arms. After having some difficulty with unlocking the door, he entered his darkened living room heading straight for his bedroom. He pulled the covers away so he could slip her inside gently. He guessed she must've fallen asleep sometime after they exited the forest, or at least that's when her sobs stopped. He reached over to her feet to remove her shoes, and placed them near the bedside. Sasuke pulled the covers up to her chin making sure she was tucked in much the same way he remembered being tucked in by his mother. He gazed at her peaceful face and stroked her hair lovingly. Hinata… he leaned down and brushed his lips across her own making sure to not wake her up.

Sasuke left his bedroom shutting the door quietly behind him. Upon entering the living room again, he walked over to his telephone and dialed Hinata's home phone. Sasuke was shocked to find that it only rang barely once before it was answered. "Hinata! Is that you?" the person yelled into the phone eagerly. Sasuke flinched from the loud greeting, and knew immediately who it was.

"You know Hyuga, a simple 'hello' would've been better." Sasuke replied impassively.

"Uchiha? Did you find her? I checked all of her friend's houses, all of our sensei's houses, even the damn hokage tower and she wasn't-"

"Yeah, I know. She was in the forest." Sasuke interrupted noticing that Neji was gradually calming down.

"The forest? So where is she now? Is she with you?"

"Yes, she's here with me at my house."

"Then I'll come get her, so I'll-"

"She's sleeping, Hyuga. Just come get her in the morning."

"Right, like I can trust that you won't take advantage of her."

Sasuke sighed audibly and rubbed his temples in frustration. "I won't touch her. In fact, I'll be sleeping in a completely separate room. Satisfied?"

He heard Neji grunt on the other line and mumble something that resembled a 'I guess' under his breath. "Wait, Uchiha. What exactly was she doing in the forest?" Neji's once worried tone left and he was talking in his usual cold manner, except now a hint of curiosity could be heard.

Sasuke paused for a moment thinking back to how he had found her. His fists clenched absently and his teeth gritted in anger. "Apparently, she went out on a picnic with some guy named Yori Hideyoshi."

"Hideyoshi? Never heard of him."

"He was an allied patient of Hinata's who happened to take a great liking to her." He ignored Neji's snort and continued, "I found the two at some abandoned place in the forest…and…this guy was not too far from…well, raping her."

"What!" Neji yelled making Sasuke hold the phone a good distance from his ear while Neji yelled out different threats and plans of annihilation. Sasuke didn't blame him, but he was getting a little tired of the constant yelling from the "quiet and stoic" Hyuga.

"Listen Hyuga." Sasuke interrupted and waited for Neji to calm again. "I need you to do me a favor. I left the guy unconscious back in the forest, which I'll give you the coordinates to, but I need you and maybe your ANBU team to go get him."

"I'll do that. We'll have Tsunade-sama interrogate him tomorrow, and hopefully send the bastard off to an execution…preferably his own."

"I agree. I'll stay by Hinata's side tonight and take her to go see the hokage tomorrow when the drug will finally wear off."

"Drug? What drug? Hinata was drugged! That-"

"Hyuga, I think it'd be better for everything to be explained tomorrow. Frankly, I'm a little tired, and I don't doubt you are too."

"Very well. There should be no problems with sentencing this guy. Not only do we have the drug in Hinata's blood system, but also you as a witness."

"Make sure you confiscate some of the food; I think the drug was derived from there."

"Got it." Neji paused and Sasuke yawned quietly. "Uchiha…do me a favor."

"What now?"

"Take good care of Hinata."

Sasuke scoffed, "Did you even have to ask?"

Even though Sasuke didn't see it, Neji was smirking in relief. "One more thing Uchiha…I'm going to need those coordinates."

After getting off the phone with Neji, Sasuke went back into his room to grab a change of clothes as well as a pillow and blanket. He's napped on his couch before, but never really slept a full night. He could only hope he'd be able to. After all, he wasn't lying when he said he was really tired. Since tomorrow held many more activities, it was only proven further that he would need to get a good nights sleep in order to be well rested for the next morning.

Sasuke changed into a pair of pajama pants and left his upper body bare of any type of top. Whether Hinata was there or not, he always found this type of outfit more comfortable to wear to bed. He grabbed an extra blanket and pillow from his closet and walked quietly toward his bedroom door hoping he didn't wake Hinata up. His hopes were demolished though, when he heard Hinata whisper his name. He stopped in the doorway and turned around to see her staring at him tiredly. "Did I wake you?" he asked with no expression.

She shook her head lightly and smiled. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"The couch. I'm getting tired."

"O-Oh…um, y-you don't have to…this is your bed, so I…I can sleep on the couch."

"That's not necessary. I want you to take my bed, so don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood." He replied to her sternly.

"Oh, okay…um, Sa-Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Y-You don't have to, um…s-sleep on the couch…if you don't want to."

He sighed loudly, "Hinata, I already told you I want you to take my bed, so-"

"I-I know…" she interrupted softly, "I only mean that…um…y-you can s-sleep here…with me…" she whispered the last part making Sasuke step closer just to make sure he heard her. When he did, however, he stared at her in shock while her whole face heated into a deep blush and she poked her forefingers together.

"Hinata…are you sure?" he asked sternly looking for any sign of her not wanting him with her.

"I-I'm sure…I, um…I don't want to be a-alone…" she met eyes with him in innocent plea.

Sasuke sighed and gave her a soft smirk, and walked back to his closet to put away the pillow and blanket. "All right, Hinata, if that's what you want."

"I-I do…" she whispered tucking herself more into the covers. She felt the drug slowly begin to wear off letting her use her limbs. The only problem was that it took a lot of strength to do so.

Sasuke pulled the covers up on the opposite side Hinata was lying, and slipped in pulling the covers over himself. The two were now facing each other with only a few inches of distance between them. Surprisingly, Hinata was the first one to move. She used the last remainder of strength she had, and scooted closer to him nuzzling her face into his bare chest. While one hand rested under her head, the other rested comfortably around his neck. There was no distance between their two bodies now, and neither was complaining. Hinata closed her eyes, sighed tiredly, and slowly drifted back to sleep. Sasuke watched her for a few minutes before slipping his arm around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible. He inhaled the wonderful scent that emanated from her indigo locks letting it lull him to sleep. And it did just that.

Early the next morning, Neji came to pick Hinata up and take her to the hokage. He told her she needed to be questioned and then test the drug that still flowed in her blood to see if it matched up with the drug they found in the food. Sasuke stayed at the house for awhile before going to the hokage himself, since Tsunade needed to question him as well.

Sasuke knocked on the door to the hokage's office, and entered when he heard her tell him to come in. After he closed the door securely behind him, he walked over and stood in front of her desk. Unlike most days, Tsunade took on a more serious look. She leaned over her desk with her hands crossed together in front of her just resting under her chin. Her face was stern and serious, and shockingly, there was no sign of a sake bottle anywhere. If Sasuke had to guess, he'd say she looked more pissed than he usually did. "Sasuke Uchiha." She greeted.

"Tsunade-sama."

"I've received both versions of the previous night from Hinata and Yori Hideyoshi."

"Where's the bastard now?"

She sighed leaning back in her chair crossing her arms just under her chest. "His father came to take him home early this morning."

"What? You can't be serious! You let him go?"

"I had no choice in the matter, Sasuke. Our alliance between Konoha and the Rain is thin, and after last night I'm shocked it's still somewhat in tact."

"Who gives a shit about the alliance! After what that bastard pulled, we should break open war on them!" Sasuke clenched his fists and didn't bother caring about how disrespectful he was being. "What did you do, believe the Hideyoshi over Hinata?"

"Sasuke!" Tsunade broke in silencing his raging outburst. "Shut up and let me talk for a moment. It's not as simple as you've obviously been thinking." She paused and waited until she was sure that he wasn't going to yell out again. When it was confirmed, she inhaled deeply and sat up straight in her chair. "Allow me to go over what was said. You know Hinata's story, and no doubt you already know she told everything she knew and remembered. As for Yori…he told us it was all a misunderstanding. He claimed to have no intention to rape Hinata-chan, or drug her. All he said was that he simply planned to have a picnic with her in thanks for healing him."

"That's bullshit!" Sasuke interrupted pounding his hand onto her desk.

"Uchiha! I said no interruptions! And for your information, I personally don't buy his story at all. I believe what Hinata said was true, and I even believe your side of the story. But the fact of the matter is…is that nobody else besides us do believe both of your versions."

Sasuke furrowed his brow in not only anger, but also a slight hint of confusion. He didn't say anything and just waited for her to continue.

Tsunade schooled her features back to a more calming expression and even looked at the Uchiha with a sympathetic gaze. "Even though you were indeed a witness, nobody will believe what you said just because of your past. You were labeled a traitor to our village, and the Rain did hear about this. Yori is the heir to the most respectable and noble clan in the Rain village. They, like me, have to listen to both sides of the story and determine the truth without basing it on their close relationship to the offender or victim. You understand so far?" she paused and saw him nod in agreement. "Having a witness to the situation would've settled the dispute easily, but because it happened to be you who was that witness…we're back to square one. The Rain won't believe anything you say because you are considered untrustworthy." She glanced at him noticing his fists clenched tighter and his gaze drifted away from her. "Now that that is out of the way, let's get to the next part. The drug." This brought Sasuke's attention back to focusing on Tsunade. "We had medical ninjas from both our village and the Rain check the type of drug that was used. It's quite a common drug, so the possibility of it being only from the Rain flew out the window. If it was…then that would've won our case, but that's not the issue anymore. Yori claimed to have no knowledge of there being a drug in the food. He simply told us all that there was a gap between when he left the food at the picnic site to go get Hinata, and when he came back with Hinata. All the clan elders and even some of our council agree that during that time, anyone could've came by to drug the food. If the drug was only in Hinata's portion, that would be one thing, but since it was in all the food including Yori's…than the chance that they were both meant to be drugged is highly likely."

"Why's that?"

"Like I said, Yori is the heir to a respectable clan, and Hinata, although not the heir anymore, is still an important member to Konoha's most formidable clan. There's no reason why they wouldn't be poisoned. But we're not going to get into that; it's not even going to be investigated. Anyway…" she breathed relaxing into a more comfortable position. "Now here's the part that's going to piss you off."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and visibly tensed at the upcoming news.

"I not only believed Hinata-chan's side of the story because I know her, but also because she has great difficulty in lying and even avoiding the truth. Yori, on the other hand, could lie his way out of anything. He does it so smoothly and calmly that he had almost everyone in that council believe him without a second's thought. We had a fair chance at winning the argument, but when the drug evaluation came back…we lost in a matter of seconds. Care to know why?"

"Tell me." He replied quickly and sternly.

"Because of the components in the drug."

"Components?"

"Yes. Not only was the drug used for temporary paralysis, but it also contained most of the same ingredients used in a very common hallucinogen."

Sasuke's eyes widened as realization slowly began to dawn on him.

Tsunade inhaled trying to calm down her quick-rising anger. "All that means is that whatever Hinata-chan said happened could easily be dismissed as a hallucination."

"You can't be serious…that's ridiculous!" Sasuke shouted, and Tsunade silently agreed with him. "How is this even possible? That Hideyoshi had to have planned this somehow, I know it…"

"I'm glad you think so, Sasuke. I think so too." Tsunade spoke smoothly. "I've come to the conclusion that this Yori guy is pretty smart. He may not have planned the actual activity very well, but he made sure that if it went awry, he'd have an easy way out."

Sasuke nodded solemnly while his fists clenched and unclenched. "So, what happens now?"

Tsunade stood up from her chair walking over to one of the windows in her office. She gazed blankly out into the streets of Konoha and sighed warily. "Because you broke his arms, they had reason enough to lock you up instead. Yori managed to convince everyone that it was just an innocent misunderstanding, and it should be quickly forgotten."

"I bet he'd like that." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

"As much as I'd like to break the rest of their arms…I'm afraid I have to comply. They will go back home, and we will stay here as if nothing ever happened."

"That's stupid…"

"I agree. Believe me, Sasuke, I don't think anyone in our village would really mind putting them in their place after that incident, especially since Hinata-chan was the victim. Unfortunately for us, there was one person who did not wish for war. You know who I'm talking about?"

Sasuke sighed shaking his head, "Hinata…I figured as much. She probably said something along the lines of not wanting to be the cause of a war…am I right?"

Tsunade smiled happily for the first time that whole meeting, "Right you are. You truly do know Hinata the best, hm?"

Normally, Sasuke would probably smirk at this, but he still was feeling outraged at the turn of events. I don't think this is the last time I'll be seeing the Hideyoshi. I'm almost certain that he's not done here yet. Taking a break, yes, but nowhere near being done. His short nails dug into his palms painfully, and nearly drew blood if not for the sudden knock at the door. Both their attention turned to the door, which opened slowly and a dark-haired head peeked around. Tsunade smiled, "Hinata-chan, come in." While Hinata walked into the room, the blonde watched how quickly the Uchiha seemed to calm as if all his built-up anger vanished into thin air. Hinata-chan truly is an amazing person. I doubt many can say that they were able to ease the cold-hearted Uchiha survivor just by appearing in the doorway.

"Tsunade-sama…I-I'm done now." Hinata spoke quietly as she took her place next to Sasuke.

"That's good." She smiled calmly while taking notice of the saddened couple in front of her. "Sasuke has been informed of the situation."

Hinata's gaze shot up to Tsunade worriedly before glancing at the man next to her. She could see how his anger was gradually rising, and didn't know what to do at first. Silence seemed to envelop the room since not even the outgoing hokage could think of one thing to say. Sasuke's face contorted into a hard scowl, and his fingers began to curl forming into a fist. Hinata slowly reached toward him placing her hand over his own. Sasuke's scowl dropped, and his fist loosened. He turned to her for a brief moment before looking down at their hands, where Hinata was beginning to grasp. Sasuke held her hand in his and gave her a slight squeeze in reassurance. In return, Hinata leaned toward him, and her eyes began to water. "I…" she whispered, "I'm sorry, Sasuke…It's all m-my fault." She bit back a sob as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I-I should've known…I shouldn't have gone…s-so willingly with h-him…" she lowered her head in an attempt to hide her face from him. "I w-was so stupid not to realize that he…that he'd-" she gasped quietly as Sasuke pulled her to him in a tight embrace. With their hands still in each other's grasp, Sasuke's other arm held her to him closely and gently. He leaned down putting his mouth to her ear and whispered so only she would hear. "You're right…you were being stupid." Her eyes opened wide at this. "Not because you didn't realize what he was trying to pull, but because you're thinking this is all your fault. Anyone could've fallen for his ploy, so if anyone's at fault here…it's him, understand Hinata?"

She sniffed and nodded against his chest. "Sa-Sasuke…"

A loud clearing of the throat interrupted their moment making them turn to look at their grinning fifth hokage. She laughed lightly, "Did you forget I was here?" she laughed more when Hinata blushed brightly, and even Sasuke gained an almost unnoticeable blush. "Alright you two lovebirds, get out of my office. And…" she paused looking more serious. "For all our sakes…let's just forget about all this, is that clear?"

Hinata nodded fervently while Sasuke gave a more reluctant nod. The two headed for the door with their hands never leaving its firm hold.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" Tsunade called to him just as they opened the door.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't waste your breath. She'll be taken care of…trust me."

Hinata blushed again, Tsunade smiled, and Sasuke led Hinata out the door.

After their departure, Tsunade walked back towards one of the windows gazing out of it with closer attention to the people. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga…what an odd couple…and yet, they seem so perfect. She smiled at ease. Hinata…don't leave him…you probably have no idea how much of a lifeline you are to him right now. I had great doubt that he would remain in this village the day he returned. You changed all that doubt the minute you walked into the picture. After all these years, and all the pain Sasuke has been through…you've managed to make him feel true peace for the first time in his life. Down below her, she saw the two exit the building and walking out onto the street. For the briefest of moments, she saw Sasuke pull Hinata into a loving kiss before walking on again. I wish I could tell you that all your problems are over, and you can finally live the life you both deserve to have. I'm afraid, though, that you have more obstacles in your path. What's even more problematic is that your greatest obstacle left our village this morning with two broken arms. I really doubt that he plans on just forgetting about this whole incident and living the rest of his life in his village. I could only wish that I were wrong about this…


	22. 22: Home

Sasuke and Hinata walked in a relaxing silence down the main road of Konoha. Since they left the Hokage tower, their hands didn't release from their firm hold. Sasuke would be the first to admit that he despised and avoided any type of affection, but Hinata was a different matter. Hinata had always been an exception to everything he didn't like. In all his nineteen years of living, anyone who knew Sasuke could tell you that he hated being touched, being talked to, being flirted with, holding hands, smiling genuinely, and just loving all together. None of this had really changed of course, but when it came to Hinata, she was the only one he was content with enough to actually want to do those things. In most cases, he felt that he was always the one to actually initiate any of the affection that happened between the two. To say that this made the Uchiha a little wary of the change in his reputation would be a great understatement.

Despite that, though, he actually found that he didn't really care anymore. He didn't care that people saw the way he acted towards Hinata, and the way he was so openly attached to her. For once, it didn't bother him that people were whispering about how soft he was becoming. The always cold-hearted Avenger was actually a human after all. What a shock it brought onto the peaceful village of Konoha. "U-Um…Sasuke?" Hinata's soft-spoken voice broke him out of his reverie. "Um…I-I was wondering…if maybe, if you don't mind that is…if it would, um…"

Sasuke stared over at her in curiosity as to why she was blushing so deeply and stammering so nervously. "What is it, Hinata?" he asked sternly trying to urge her to continue and get to the point.

"Um…" she gazed up at him through her lashes bashfully. He was sure that if he weren't holding her hand right now, she'd be poking her forefingers together. "I-I liked staying with you…l-last night…y-you made me feel safe, and so…if it's okay with you," she paused to gulp as her blush seemed to only intensify. She looked down at the ground as they walked in an attempt to ease her nerves. "C-Could I…s-stay with you…?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and he looked down at her bowed face in question. "What do you mean by that?" he asked in slight confusion. "What, do you want to stay over tonight?"

She nodded fervently still avoiding eye contact with him. "Tonight…and tomorrow night…a-and the night after that…" she trailed off feeling more anxious. She wanted so much to see what his reaction was but found she was a little afraid to.

Sasuke, on the other hand, felt a bit shocked at her request. She wants to move in with me? Is that what she's saying? Even though he really didn't want to, he couldn't help but smile in amusement and content. "Hinata…" he whispered between his smiling lips.

Hinata shot her head up and looked at him with a worried expression. "I-I'm sorry…I know we haven't been together that long, but…if you don't want to…then I u-understand, I-I just-" she stopped talking abruptly when his serious gaze met hers. She knew that look well. It was always the look he gave her when he wanted to silence her rambling, as rare as it was.

Surprisingly, Sasuke began to chuckle quietly to himself. "Are you sure you want to move in with me?" he asked sternly searching her face for any sign of doubt…or fear. To his relief, there was none. The only notable emotion shown on her face was a relieved happiness.

She nodded her head smiling widely. "If you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't mind." He mumbled staring off ahead of him. He turned back to look at her, "But I'm not too sure that cousin of yours would feel the same."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly before returning to a more collected calm. "Y-You're right…but…I will find a way to convince him. Neji-kun only cares about my safety…and I feel safe…when I'm with you…"

Sasuke's lips formed into a thin line to keep him from smiling again. "Very well. Let's go pack your stuff then."

Hinata's smile widened in overwhelming happiness. She knew that convincing Neji would be a real pain, but if it meant that she would be able to be near Sasuke more often, then she was willing to argue with him for days on end if need be. It was also comforting to know that Sasuke wasn't against it at all. In fact, he seemed quite thrilled. Hinata was naïve at times, but she was no fool. She was observant in noticing the frequent smiles he was trying to hide. She discovered that nothing seemed to make her more happy than seeing the one she loved happy as well.

The walk carried on as they were now directed toward Hinata's soon-to-be ex-home. Sasuke had been wanting Hinata to move in with him for some time, but he usually pushed that to the back of his mind thinking Hinata would simply reject such an aggressive decision. But now, much to his own surprise, Hinata was the one to suggest it. I was beginning to think I'd have to marry her first. Of course, I'm not saying I wasn't planning that already, but I'm going to have to wait until she's ready for it. "Sasuke…?"

"Hm?"

"W-Would it be all right with you…if, um, I took you to m-meet my father sometime?" she asked hesitantly thinking that inwardly she might've been pushing her luck with all these new requests. When she met his gaze, his expression was almost unreadable at first. The more she studied it she soon realized how reluctant he seemed to be.

"Meet your father?" he asked making sure he heard her right.

Hinata nodded shyly, "H-He doesn't really know about us yet…I mean, I know Hanabi-chan probably told him because of all the rumors, but…I think it would be better if we…confirmed it ourselves." She swallowed hard in anticipation of his reaction. A part of her had a feeling he'd probably get angry about it somehow, but she couldn't help hoping that he would just simply agree. Like was stated earlier, Hinata wasn't a fool. She knew how intimidating her father was, and didn't blame anyone for being afraid to meet him. But the real question became whether or not this was the case for Sasuke. She hardly believed it was. Sasuke was not exactly an easy person to intimidate. "Sasuke?" she questioned after the moment of his silence.

Sasuke sighed deeply, "If that's what you want, Hinata." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye seeing her smile in relief. He shook his head at how easily nervous she always became. Nonetheless, he couldn't say he didn't enjoy her nervous moments; they were actually quite amusing in their own way. "We don't have to go today, do we?"

"Um, no…but…maybe tomorrow?" she suggested hopefully. Sasuke merely nodded in reply, and noticed that they were already approaching Hinata's doorstep.

Hinata released her hand from Sasuke's hold and pulled out her house key and fitted it into the lock. She barely was able to remove her key when the door flew open revealing a quite flustered Neji Hyuga. "Hinata…you're home." He spoke clearly indicating his relief to see her. He noticed Sasuke standing just behind her, and resisted the urge to scowl in his direction.

"Hello, Neji-kun." She greeted in reply with a calming smile. He moved to the side to allow her to step inside after taking back her key from the lock. Once Sasuke was through, Neji closed the door securely and stepped further inside.

Upon entering, Hinata quickly noticed that Neji wasn't alone. In fact, his two teammates were sitting quite close to each other on the living room couch. Hinata smiled warmly at the couple. "Lee-kun, Tenten-chan." She greeted.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Tenten smiled at her softly, while Lee quickly jumped up from the couch and ran over to Hinata.

"Hinata-chan!" he embraced her tightly in one of his specialized death-grip hugs. This earned him a possessive scowl from Sasuke, even though he wasn't looking at him.

"Lee, let her go." Neji reprimanded. "You choke her to death and I'll kill you."

Lee laughed nervously while releasing her and stepping back a few feet. "Hinata-chan, you have grown more beautiful every time I see you. You are like the radiant flowers in spring with their vibrant lavender colors!"

"Um, thank you Lee-kun." Hinata smiled awkwardly not really knowing what he was saying. Lee just gave her one of his blinding smiles followed up by his "good guy" pose.

Quickly, Lee turned to the other visitor and gave him a more serious look. "And I see you brought Sasuke Uchiha with you." He bowed quickly, "Good to see you again Sasuke."

"Yeah…" Sasuke mumbled in reply moving away from the psycho in spandex, and stood next to Hinata.

By this time, Tenten had removed herself from the couch and approached Hinata with a sympathetic smile. She embraced Hinata lightly. "How are you, Hinata-chan? Are you doing all right?" she asked clearly concerned.

"I'm fine, Tenten-chan." The two girls parted from each other, and Tenten continued to look at her sadly.

"Neji told us about what happened. I'm so sorry, Hinata-chan. If there's anything I can do…"

"There's no need. I'm all right, really." Hinata smiled while trying to convince her. "I think it'd be best…if we just forgot about all this."

Tenten furrowed her brows skeptically while sighing in defeat.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest while leaning casually against the wall. "I told you she was being stubborn about it." He paused staring sternly at his teammates. "It's clear that we wouldn't mind going to war over what that bastard pulled."

"Neji-kun, please…" Hinata begged. "I-I just want to forget this ever happened."

Neji sighed in defeat as well, "Yeah, I know…"

Hinata inhaled deeply before plastering on another smile directed toward Lee and Tenten. "So, what are you doing here?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. She really didn't want to look to see how Sasuke was reacting to all of this. She already knew how quickly he escalated to a bad mood whenever the previous subject was discussed. Despite her not wanting to, she ended up glancing over at him seeing how much he resembled Neji at the moment. They both were staring off into space with angry eyes. Hinata, hoping for the best, reached over to him stealthily and grasped onto his hand gently. Feeling him calm at once and even return her hold, Hinata relaxed considerably and turned back to face the couple she had addressed earlier.

While Tenten still looked a little uncertain, Lee seemed to quickly react to the question. In fact, he did it so happily, Hinata was a little regretful at asking. "We came to deliver great news!" he yelled enthusiastically.

"Lee, stop yelling, you're gonna make them deaf!" Tenten scolded smacking him upside the head.

"Ow, Tenten-chan…" he rubbed his sore head with a depressed look on his face. "I thought you said you loved me? People don't hit each other when they're in love…"

Tenten sighed rubbing her temples, "Lee, aren't you going to tell them?"

Lee's face immediately brightened as he turned once more to face Sasuke and Hinata. He reached an arm around Tenten's shoulders, making Tenten smile and blush lightly. "I have proposed marriage to Tenten!" he exclaimed holding out her left hand, which was now decorated with a beautiful gold band on her ring finger.

Sasuke and Hinata's mouths opened in surprise. Sasuke quickly schooled his features back to impassive, but Hinata smiled widely in her excitement. Neji snorted with a smirk at noticing that Sasuke seemed to react the same way he did. "That's amazing!" Hinata began, "I'm so happy for you two."

They each gave their own thanks, and Hinata saw just how happy and content they were together. A part of her wondered about the day when marriage would be proposed to her. This made her give a quick glance over to the impassive Uchiha, and her cheeks heated in a blush. "Um…" Hinata began to rid her mind of her previous thoughts. "W-When is the wedding?"

"We were thinking maybe toward the end of September." Tenten replied. "That way, we could at least be engaged for a few months."

"I wanted to get married this weekend…" Lee pouted, but halted when Tenten glared at him.

"A few months of engagement is good for the relationship." She argued with her fiancé.

"But Tenten-chan! We've already been together for awhile…doesn't that count?" Lee tried to convince her, but Tenten didn't seem like she was budging any time soon.

"That was the trial period. The engagement means we're getting serious about our relationship. Do you want to go back to the trial period or wait it out?" she threatened with her hands on her hips.

Lee grimaced and his shoulders lowered in defeat. "I'll be patient…" he muttered and Tenten smirked in triumph.

Sasuke leaned toward Hinata raising a brow at the arguing couple. "Strange couple…" he whispered to her.

"I think they're perfect for each other." Hinata whispered back with a smile. "They're kind of cute together."

Sasuke just shook his head. "They act like they're already married."

Hinata giggled in agreement, "You don't think we'll be like that, do you?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Heh, no way in hell would we-" He stopped at once and both of them widened their eyes in realization at what they just said. Hinata went crimson in a matter of seconds, while Sasuke could only gulp loudly and tense. Hinata faced him and opened and closed her mouth in deliberation at what to say. She wasn't sure if she should apologize or…just not say anything at all. For once, Sasuke couldn't say anything to ease the tension. At least, they were both relieved that Lee and Tenten were still arguing with Neji staring on in shame at his teammates. That way, nobody else heard their little mistake in words.

Sasuke cleared his throat turning his gaze away from her. "Uh, Hinata…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Uh…I think that, uh…" he stammered, which was something he rarely ever did. "Uh, well…"

"Lee, I think it's time we leave." Tenten spoke sternly interrupting the awkward moment the other couple in the room was having. Sasuke and Hinata were actually immensely relieved about the change of subject.

"Um," Hinata faced her cousin's teammates in surprise. "S-So soon?"

Tenten smiled gently at her. "Yeah…got a bunch of other people we want to break the news to before the day is out." She paused averting her gaze into deep thought. "Although, I guess I could just tell Ino-san; I'm sure she'd save me a lot of trouble."

"That Yamanaka only starts trouble." Sasuke spat in remembrance of her loose tongue.

"Sasuke." Hinata reprimanded with a pout.

Tenten and Lee made their way to the front door and turned around just as they were passing through. "We bid you farewell, my good friends!"

"Yeah…what Lee said." Tenten smiled shaking her head in amusement. Neji gave them a slight wave, Sasuke stared at them impassively, and Hinata smiled widely speaking out her goodbye.

It wasn't until Tenten and Lee were gone, and the front door was closed shut, that all the tension in the room was brought back. Hinata's blush hadn't really left her cheeks, and Sasuke raked his fingers through his hair frequently in an attempt to ease his own nerves. Strangely, even though they were quite uncomfortable at the moment, their hands never broke apart. Neji straightened out the cushions on the couch while glancing analytically at the two. They're acting weird…I wonder what I missed. "Hinata." Neji spoke interrupting whatever it was that was going on between Sasuke and Hinata.

"Y-Yes, Neji-kun?"

"Do you mind showing the Uchiha to the door? We need to talk." He looked at her seriously not even giving Sasuke a small glance.

Hinata glanced between Neji and Sasuke nervously. "U-Um, well…I-I wanted Sasuke to stay, because, um…I-I need to talk to you about something…"

Neji raised an eyebrow and glared slightly at the equally scowling Avenger. He sighed walking towards them. "Fine. He can stay. But we're talking privately." He grasped onto her wrist and pulled her away from Sasuke. Hinata looked back at Sasuke with an apologetic smile, which Sasuke returned with a roll of his eyes while he went to go sit on the couch.

Neji led Hinata into his bedroom and closed the door firmly behind him. He paced at the end of his bed, while Hinata calmly sat down on the bed corner. "Why don't you go first, Hinata." Neji spoke softly giving her his undivided attention.

Hinata nodded nervously and inhaled deeply to calm herself further. "Um…well, you see…you know how much I love Sasuke, right?"

Neji nodded slowly narrowing his eyes at her skeptically. After a second, they widened slightly and his shoulders tensed visibly. "Oh no, you're not getting married too, are you?"

Hinata's face reddened as she inhaled sharply. "N-No, Neji-kun…w-we're n-not!"

Neji sighed in relief. "Oh thank God." He paused as another thought entered his mind. He narrowed his eyes at her again. "You're not sleeping with him, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened and her face went an impossible red before she buried her face in her hands. "Neji-kun!" she begged in embarrassment.

Neji couldn't help but chuckle lightly, "Just making sure." He paused hearing her whimper in utter embarrassment. "I apologize for embarrassing you, Hinata."

Hinata shook her head and raised it finally to meet his. She put on a weak smile with her hands still covering her face. "It-It's all right, Neji-kun. Y-You were just concerned."

Neji breathed and leaned against the wall in relaxation. "Continue. I'll try not to interrupt anymore." His soft smirk allowed Hinata to calm down and her blush to recede.

She nodded to herself before breathing in deeply. "Well, Neji-kun…you see, Sasuke and I were talking, and…um, well…I would like to…to…to move in with him."

Neji's once softly smirking face dropped quicker than Hinata could've imagined. But just as quick as that happened, his fists clenched and his face contorted into a scowl. "And why is that?" he seethed through clenched teeth.

Hinata gulped audibly, "Um, be-because…I-I feel safe with him." At seeing his face narrow even more into a scowl, she quickly kept talking. "I-I feel safe with you too, Neji-kun…it's just that…since you're in ANBU now, y-you're going to be going on a lot of missions…so you won't be here all the time…and…" she lowered her head fiddling with her fingers. "With what happened recently…" she spoke quietly hoping he was able to hear her. "I-I know Sasuke would k-keep me safe from…from him…" she whispered the last part keeping her focus on her fingers in her lap. Neji leaned back after hearing what she said, and felt all his anger ebb away. Despite the distrust he still had for the Uchiha, Hinata did make a logical point. Neji, himself, feared for Hinata's safety after that incident. In response, he wanted to kill the Hideyoshi himself (much like everybody else did), but was unable to due to Hinata's wishes for no war. The least he could do now was insure that she was going to be safe…especially since he wouldn't be here for awhile.

Neji met her wavering gaze and nodded solemnly. He gave her a soft smile to calm her down. "That's fine, Hinata." His response could've put Hinata into shock. Or at least, her face pretty much looked in shock. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it soon afterward. To be honest, she couldn't even find one thing to say to him. Was he joking with her? Neji-kun doesn't joke…I expected him to lash out at me in anger, or at least argue with me for the next month or so…this is odd… Neji sighed seeing Hinata give him such a confusing and questioning look. If he didn't already know his intentions for agreeing, he too would've questioned his quick acceptance.

"R-Really…Neji-kun?" Hinata asked in disbelief. Surely, there had to be some kind of catch to all this.

"I agree with your reasons, Hinata." Neji grunted. "I trust you will be safe with the Uchiha, especially in my soon-to-be absence."

Hinata could've sighed loudly in relief at that moment if she didn't focus so much on his last sentence. "A-Absence? What do you mean Neji-kun? Are you leaving?"

Neji simply nodded crossing his arms over his chest. "I made a mission request to the hokage this morning after hearing about the results from…the incident." He paused looking as impassive as ever. "Like me and the rest of your friends, Tsunade-sama agrees that the Hideyoshi clan can not be trusted. They, or more precisely Yori, made it seem as though that would've been the last we would ever see them. You'd have to agree that this could easily be another one of Yori's lies."

Hinata nodded solemnly in understanding.

"On that note, I requested a mission from the hokage that's purely espionage. Naturally, it's an S-rank mission reserved only for ANBU, but my danger only lies in if I get caught." He paused again to make sure she was following along. Even though he knew she was grasping onto the basics, she still looked confused. He only assumed she was wondering about the exact details of the mission. He continued, "I am simply going to keep an eye on their family for awhile to insure that they don't plan on coming back to Konoha. This of course would involve me staying in the Rain village for some time."

"H-How long?" Hinata asked in great concern.

Neji's face almost looked saddened for a moment. Telling Hinata this with her face looking so worried was a lot more difficult than he imagined. "That is uncertain at this point." He exhaled not realizing he had been holding his breath momentarily. "At least a month or so."

"That long…" she whispered gazing absently at the carpet beneath her feet. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, which jolted her out of her thoughts. She shot her face to look up to her cousin's and couldn't help the tears that ached to escape her eyes.

Neji gazed down at her sympathetically, even though he felt quite honored to see how concerned she was for him. "As much as I dislike the Uchiha, I have no doubt that he would protect you with his life." He spoke sincerely. "I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon, so you should get most of your things packed tonight. Sound reasonable?"

She nodded putting on a weak smile. Before Neji could return the gesture, Hinata jumped from the bed wrapping her arms tightly around him hiding her face in his chest. "I-I'll miss you so much, Neji-kun."

Neji shook his head and smiled softly while wrapping his arms around her petite frame. "Yeah, same here, Hinata-chan." He placed his hands on her shoulders pushing her gently away from him. He wiped a few of her tears away and motioned toward the bedroom door. "Hurry up and pack. I doubt the Uchiha is a patient man."

Hinata giggled in agreement and smiled more sincerely. "Okay, Neji-kun." She walked toward the door, but stopped mid-step and turned back to him. "Um, Neji-kun?"

"What is it?"

"W-Would it be all right…if maybe you…joined us for breakfast tomorrow…before you leave?" she smiled hopefully.

Neji smirked, "That depends…the Uchiha isn't cooking, is he?"

Hinata stifled a giggle, "I will be, Neji-kun."

He shrugged nonchalantly, "Than I guess I have no choice in the matter, do I?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

Neji gave her one last smile before ushering her out the door and into her own room. He watched Sasuke follow her to help, he supposed, and for once, Neji didn't care. He told himself that as long as Hinata was happy, than he would be too. After all, if it weren't for Hinata's happiness he wouldn't be going on the S-rank mission tomorrow.

After saying their good-byes, Hinata and Sasuke carried what they could over to his home. Upon entering the house, Sasuke showed her to her new room and helped her unpack her things. By the time they were finished and satisfied with their work, night had already settled into Konoha. Hinata made tea and a small dinner before they retired to the living room. Sasuke contemplated whether or not to turn on the TV, but decided against it when Hinata leaned toward him forming into his embrace.

As the sun disappeared over the mountains and the moon took its place high into the sky, they relaxed leisurely into each other's arms. They heard nothing but their own breathing and the silence surrounding it. This only made them more at ease.

Sasuke's back was leaning up against the arm of the couch with his body straightened out along the length of it. Resting in-between his legs was Hinata, who contently snuggled into his chest. Sasuke's arms wrapped around her in a firm, but gentle hold while his chin rested atop her head so he could better inhale the scent of her hair. Hinata laid on her side with her hand grasping onto his shirt as if in an attempt to keep him in place. His fingers stroked her arms soothingly, and her hand stroked his chest lovingly. Neither spoke, but then again, neither had to. They were alone, content, and most importantly at peace.

Hinata smiled gently and closed her eyes. "Sasuke…"

"Hm?" his chest rumbled at the single syllable making Hinata's head move with the motion.

"I'm happy…so very happy…"

"Hn. Likewise, Hinata."

She smiled wider inhaling his scent deeply. "I know now…for the first time…"

"Know what?" he asked softly as he absently ran his fingers over her unimaginably smooth skin.

She snuggled closer to him without ever opening her eyes. "I know now…" she paused feeling sleep begin to overtake her. Judging from Sasuke's tired tone, she could tell he wasn't too far off either. "I know what it feels like…to have a home…where I truly belong…"

Sasuke smiled genuinely closing his eyes in peace. "Hmm…likewise, Hinata."


	23. 23:  closer

The sun's bright light filtered in through the living room's large window. It rested on Sasuke's face stretching gradually over the rest of his body, which was sleeping on the living room couch.

After a few moments, Sasuke inhaled deeply and opened his eyelids adjusting to the morning light. He glanced around the living room taking in his surroundings. He remembered falling asleep on the couch with Hinata last night, but something was different. Hinata wasn't there, and a thin quilt was placed over him instead. He sat up straight letting the quilt slip down and crumple into his lap. He glanced around the room taking quick notice that Hinata was, in fact, nowhere in sight. Standing up, he folded the quilt and draped it over the top of the couch. From where he was, he was able to hear the whistle of steam from the kitchen letting him know Hinata's location.

Before he could step away from the front of the couch, a figure came through the kitchen archway. As the young Hyuga female walked further into the room, she quickly took notice of the smirking Uchiha standing not too far from her. She stared blankly for a few seconds before a slow smile appeared on her face. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Good morning…" Sasuke repeated slowly as if he was analyzing the phrase. He met her pearl eyes and smirked, "I personally thought last night was better."

Hinata blushed quickly and bit down on her bottom lip. She lowered her face for a moment trying to hide her blush unsuccessfully.

"You know…" Sasuke's smirk widened as he stepped closer to her holding her hand in his. "We can always fix that little problem." He backed up pulling her along with him toward the front of the couch.

"What problem?" Hinata asked meeting his intense gaze, and quickly regretted it soon after. Whenever he looked at her in that seductive way of his, she couldn't seem to pull away. It was like she was being sucked into those dark black abysses known as his eyes. No matter how hard she tried, whether she wanted to or not, it felt nearly impossible to look away. Luckily for her, she never wanted to look away. She became so enthralled while her eyes were being held by his own.

"The problem with our morning today." Sasuke spoke smoothly stopping their walking once they were at the couch's front. He pulled her closer to him wrapping his arms around her waist firmly. In return, Hinata hesitantly rested her hands on his upper arms. "In comparison to last night, this morning…is quite average. And we all know how boring 'average' can be."

Hinata didn't say anything, but her dark blush said it all. Her heart beat frantically against her rib cage, and she hoped he wouldn't find out.

Sasuke closed the distance between them, and brushed his lips over hers. Her lips parted at the same time her eyes drooped shut, and he smirked. He continued brushing his lips against hers teasingly, and felt her hands clasp onto his shirt tightly in protest. Hinata leaned toward him hoping to be claimed into a kiss, but he leaned back chuckling lightly. "So eager, my dear Hinata…" he whispered huskily grazing his lips over her cheek, along her jaw-line, and down her neck to her collarbone.

He pressed his lips firmly against the velvet skin of her neck inhaling her lavender scent. He trailed a line of kisses up to the hollow below her ear. Sasuke then sucked delicately earning himself an erotic moan from Hinata. In response, he laid her gently on the large couch with his body hovering just above her own. His lips swept along her jaw-line again, over her chin, and finally ending on her lips. There was no brushing or teasing this time. As soon as they touched, their lips quickly claimed into a kiss. In a matter of seconds, it deepened and Sasuke's hands began stroking along her curves.

Slowly, Hinata's hands trailed down Sasuke's broad shoulders, firm chest and stomach until they ended at the bottom of his shirt. It surprised Sasuke in a whole new way when he felt Hinata's fingers tenderly caress his abdomen under his shirt. He shivered in pleasure as her fingers grazed over his chest bunching his shirt in a most irritating way. Sasuke broke from the kiss for a short moment to remove his shirt and discard it to the floor. Not a second passed before he claimed her mouth once again.

Hinata pulled away from his hungry lips to gather oxygen into her lungs. Meanwhile, Sasuke continued trailing kisses along her neck despite his erratic breathing. He moved his mouth to her ear letting his warm breath sweep over her pale smooth skin. He felt her shiver beneath him and smirked in male pride. He nibbled gently on her earlobe letting his nose brush under her cheekbone. He pulled back letting his lips hover above her ear and warming it with his breath. He closed his eyes briefly at feeling her smooth fingers touch his bare skin on his back. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his shoulder and rested there while trying to normalize her breathing. Sasuke's lips turned upward at the corners while he kept his eyes comfortably closed. "Hinata…" he breathed huskily just above her ear. "I love you…" He smiled inwardly in accomplishment. Now that he said it, he couldn't help feeling complete and at peace. The words he thought were going to be hell to say actually turned out to be a relief in itself. He felt like he was finally able to express to her how he felt about her. And he was able to do it verbally! Who would've guessed?

For the moment, Hinata wasn't sure if she heard him right. Was she dreaming? Did he really just say what she thought he did? Her movements ceased and she stared at the ceiling absently in question. Sasuke lifted his face until it was only an inch above hers. When their eyes met, she was able to see his sincerity. "Sasuke…" she whispered while running her fingers through his hair. She smiled softly and reached up placing her lips gently against his. Before he could respond, she pulled away and trailed soft kisses from his jaw to the tip of his shoulder. Sasuke gulped and closed his eyes relishing in the intoxicating feel of her lips on his skin. Sasuke released a deep throaty moan as Hinata began kissing his chest moving across to his other shoulder. She pulled back, placed a kiss on his chin, then his lips before leaning back to gaze at his face. His smile was small, but he looked at peace. She stroked her fingers over his cheeks entwining them into his charcoal-colored hair. She pulled his face close to hers, and moved her mouth to his ear. "I love you too, Sasuke." She whispered pulling back until their eyes met again. Hinata's smile widened, and Sasuke smiled more genuinely.

Just as he was leaning down to kiss her, a knock at the door interrupted them. They both turned to face the front door, but the rest of their bodies remained still. "That must be Neji-kun." Hinata muttered as another knock sounded. Sasuke groaned in clear frustration resting his forehead in the hollow of Hinata's neck. Hinata giggled and pushed against his shoulders softly. "Sasuke…I need to answer the door."

"Yeah, yeah…" he murmured sitting up. He stood up off the couch pulling Hinata up as well. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair in clear agitation making Hinata giggle once again. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before scurrying to the front door. She pulled it open seeing her cousin standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "Good morning, Neji-kun." She smiled standing to the side allowing him passage.

"Morning, Hinata-chan." He greeted monotonously stepping past her into the house.

While Hinata closed the door, Neji stood still glancing skeptically at the shirtless Uchiha. As soon as Hinata stood between the two men, Neji's analytical eyes drifted over to Sasuke's discarded shirt on the floor near the couch. After taking quick notice of the disheveled couch cushions, Neji sighed and rubbed his temples. "I really am reluctant to ask this, but…" Neji narrowed his eyes at the awaiting couple. "I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

Sasuke remained impassive, but Hinata flinched under Neji's intense lie-detector stare. A blush colored her cheeks, and she resisted the urge to tap her forefingers together. "O-Of course not, Neji-kun…um…" she glanced nervously at the kitchen hearing the faint whistle from the teakettle. "I-I need to start dinner – I mean – breakfast." With that, she rushed into the kitchen leaving the two men closest to Hinata's heart standing tensely still in the living room.

Sasuke was the first to break from the mutual glare between him and Neji. He picked up his shirt slipping it back on. "Hinata was just being polite, you know." Sasuke spoke mirroring Neji's expressionless face. "You really did interrupt something."

Neji smirked leaning against the wall behind him; "Did it have something to do with your shirt being off?"

Sasuke returned the smirk with amusement and took a seat on the couch. "Yes, that, and this couch of course."

Neji's smirk disappeared being replaced by a malicious scowl. "Then I'm thrilled to be the one to interrupt such a moment." He seethed through gritted teeth.

Sasuke returned the scowl with ferocity. His fists clenched, and it would've been silent if not for the sounds Hinata made in the kitchen.

Sasuke's fists unclenched when Neji looked away with a snort. "Listen Uchiha," he began with his tone back to normal. "I only agreed to her moving here for one reason." He paused staring emotionlessly at Sasuke. "I'll be gone for awhile, and I need to make sure Hinata's safe. As much as I'd hate to admit it…I know she'll be safe, if not safer, with you."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well, well. You are observant–"

"However," Neji interrupted sharply. His eyes narrowed threateningly making Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "If I come back and Hinata is pregnant, I'll make your death painfully slow."

"Neji-kun, Sasuke?" Hinata spoke from the kitchen archway. Both men turned to face her curiously. "Breakfast is ready." She smiled disappearing back into the kitchen.

Without one more glance at each other, both men made their way toward the other room walking lithely.

Upon entering the wonderfully smelling kitchen, they both spotted Hinata at the counter putting food onto a plate. Turning back to the dining table, they saw two separate plates of food and two cups of tea placed opposite each other. Assuming the laid-out food belonged to them, they took their seats leaving the empty chair between them designated for Hinata.

Hinata turned around with her plate and teacup in hand, and reluctantly made her way to her chosen seat. The men had already begun eating in silence by the time Hinata sat down and started on hers.

Breakfast passed by easily and silently despite the tense atmosphere between the Uchiha and older Hyuga. Once they were finished, Sasuke offered to clean up so that Hinata could talk to Neji before he left.

While Sasuke was in the kitchen, Neji and Hinata stood outside on the house's front porch. Neji leaned against one of the columns near his younger cousin, and both their gazes stared out at the sun slowly rising high into the sky. They stood silently counting down the minutes until Neji had to leave for his long-term mission. To say Hinata was worried would be a clear understatement. Sure, Neji had been on long-term missions before, but this was something so much more personal and dangerous. Hinata debated momentarily if she should try to convince Neji to stay but that thought dissipated since she knew how dead-set he was on going through with it. Hinata lowered her head gazing sadly at the ground beneath her. She folded her hands together tightly as she resisted the urge to weep for her cousin's absence. She could only hope and pray he would come back, probably not unscathed, but hopefully alive.

Neji glanced at Hinata from the corner of his eye, and momentarily took notice of her trembling form. "Hinata." He spoke breaking her out of her reverie. She faced him with her saddened expression, and Neji stared blankly for a moment before smiling softly. He stepped gracefully in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders. Her eyes began to slowly fill with tears making Neji smile wider while shaking his head. He chuckled lightly pulling her into a comforting embrace. "You're so emotional sometimes."

Hinata nodded against his chest and moved her head to the side so he'd be able to hear her. "You'll be careful…right, Neji-kun?" she sniffed clenching her hands into his shirt.

"I'll be fine, Hinata. You just worry too much." He muttered pulling back from the hug to wipe a few of her tears away. He chuckled again in amusement. "What, do you want me to write you letters?"

Hinata's face brightened at once and she smiled widely. "Would you, Neji-kun?"

"I suppose," he furrowed his brows. "But I'd only be able to once a week when I'd send in my report to Tsunade-sama."

"That's okay," she embraced him again. "As long as I know…you're okay."

Neji laughed lightly glancing at the sun that rose directly above them now. He sighed and pushed Hinata away gently. She looked at him confusedly for a moment, and Neji just smiled sympathetically. "It's time for me to go now." He explained patting her on the head before walking away from her.

"Hey Hyuga." A voice from behind Hinata called out to Neji making him stop and turn around halfway. Sasuke slipped an arm around Hinata's waist supportively, but kept his expressionless stare on the departing older Hyuga. "Don't be careless, and come back alive."

Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Concerned for me, Uchiha?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Of course not." He smirked widely with an underlying threat. "But if you die, Hinata will no doubt cry. We all know I simply can't have that."

Neji grunted and turned back around. He began walking away toward the Uchiha compound entrance gate. "G-Goodbye Neji-kun!" Hinata called out leaning into Sasuke, who rubbed her back soothingly. Neji waved his hand without even stopping or turning around. Despite that, his smirk had turned into a smile, which he only ever wore around Hinata.

After Neji departed, Hinata shed a few more tears before Sasuke ushered her back into the house whispering comforting words in her ear. She dried her eyes and made her way over to the house phone. "What are you doing?" Sasuke questioned confusedly.

"I'm calling my father…" she paused before dialing and turned to face Sasuke. "You should probably…get ready to go."

"What? Why?"

"We're going to meet my father today…remember?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and groaned in recognition. "Right…"

Hinata giggled and turned back to dialing the Hyuga's number. While Hinata was informing her family of their visit, Sasuke trudged half-heartedly to his room to shower.

They both arrived at the Hyuga estate waiting to be greeted at the gate. Within a matter of minutes, the gate flew open revealing the ecstatic 14 year old Hanabi, heiress to the Hyuga clan. "Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed running into Hinata giving her a tight hug.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata giggled stroking her little sister's hair.

Hanabi leaned back without breaking her hold around Hinata's waist. "Father told me you were coming over," she turned to face the stoic Uchiha, "and that you were bringing your boyfriend too!" She gave him a mischievous smirk, not noticing Hinata's dark blush. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow at this sibling of Hinata's, that was nothing like her. Hanabi released her hold on Hinata, but reverted to holding onto her hand tightly instead. "Come on, father's in his study." She explained pulling Hinata along with her while Sasuke followed impassively.

Hanabi knocked on the door of a room and slid it open. She peeked into the room while Sasuke and Hinata stood behind her in waiting. "Father, Hinata's here." Hanabi called into the room. Sasuke glanced over at Hinata with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. She was looking down at her feet and her hands were wrenching her jacket hem. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Hinata was clearly nervous. Sasuke sighed quietly and reached his hand down to one of hers. He grasped her hand firmly catching her attention. Hinata shot her gaze to the man next to her in question. He met her gaze at once with a smirk and a light squeeze of her hand. Sasuke raised their interlaced fingers to brush her cheek with the back of his hand. At that moment, Hinata sighed and leaned into his hand with a smile of relief.

Hanabi cleared her throat loudly bringing the couple's attention back to her. She smiled slyly at seeing Hinata's blush and Sasuke's glare. "You can go in now."

"Th-Thank you, Hanabi-chan." Hinata smiled as she walked past her sister never releasing her hold from Sasuke, who walked closely behind.

The two entered the study, and glanced back when the door slid closed behind them. Hanabi must've closed it and ran off by now. "Hinata," a stern deep voice caused the two to turn toward the man standing just behind the desk.

"Father." Hinata bowed respectfully.

Hiashi walked around the desk standing directly in front of his eldest daughter. He lifted her chin up to face him and gave her a small smile. "You look well."

Hinata straightened out and smiled. "Thank you father."

Hiashi nodded and turned to the man, who stood next to her almost protectively. Hiashi briefly wondered if it was truly protection or possibly possession instead. His once small smile disappeared as he stared at Sasuke skeptically with analyzing eyes. "And Sasuke Uchiha."

In return, the black-eyed shinobi gave a slight bow. "Hyuga-sama."

"No need to be so formal, young man. 'Hiashi' will do fine."

"If that's what you prefer."

Hiashi smirked and faced his daughter again. "Hinata, why don't you join your family for dinner tonight?"

Hinata glanced quickly at Sasuke, a motion that the older Hyuga didn't miss.

"The young Uchiha is invited as well, of course."

Hinata and Sasuke stared at one another as if trying to have a telepathic discussion. Sasuke gave her a nod of approval making Hinata smile in relief. She turned back to her father with a wider smile. "We'd love to, father."

"Excellent. I'll go inform the chef." He gave them another small smile before heading towards the door. He opened it, but turned back to them before leaving. "Hinata, why don't you give him a tour of our home?"

"Uh…o-okay."

Hiashi nodded and left disappearing from their sight.

Taking her father's advice, Hinata led Sasuke through the compound giving him a tour. She showed him the many halls with bedrooms, which was the majority of the home. She took him to the empty dojo, the large dining room, and the kitchen where chefs were busy at work. When she came to the garden, she stayed there longer than the other places. It was, after all, her sanctuary during the years she lived at the Hyuga estate.

Sasuke watched quietly from a distance as Hinata kneeled next to the flowers taking in their sweet fragrance. The sun was setting and lighting the outside in a faint orange-red glow. Seeing Hinata so at peace forced a calm smile on Sasuke's face. Hinata stood up slowly and walked toward the stone bench to sit on. After sitting comfortably, she met Sasuke's gaze with a smile. She patted the seat next to her with a faint blush painting her cheeks. Sasuke chuckled lightly and sat down next to her with less than an inch of distance between them.

He faced away from her to watch the setting sun. Hinata gazed at his statuesque face that made her heart beat frantically at its perfection. His angelic appearance never ceased to amaze her. Little did she know, he had the same views about her. She sighed and leaned against him resting her head on his shoulder.

Sasuke glanced at her from the corner of his eye and smirked softly. "Tired?"

She inhaled deeply. "Nope."

He chuckled in amusement; "You're a terrible liar."

"I know…"

There was silence for a moment before Sasuke glanced at her again. Her eyes were closed indicating that she wasn't far from sleep. He shook his head and smirked when an idea came to mind. Quicker than Hinata could open her eyes in alarm, Sasuke had picked her up cradling her in his arms. Hinata yelped clasping onto the front of his shirt tightly. "Sa-Sasuke…"

"Where's your room?"

"Uh, um…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you going to tell me, or do I have to start walking into random rooms until I find yours?"

Hinata gulped and pointed a shaky finger down one of the hallways. "Its, um, that way."

Sasuke merely smirked and followed her lead.

Upon entering her old bedroom, Sasuke closed the door swiftly behind him encasing them in partial darkness. There was little sun peeking in through the window dimly lighting the room. With Hinata still in his arms, Sasuke walked toward the large bed and laid her down gently. It surprised him when no dust flew up. "How long has it been since you slept in here?" he asked analyzing the condition of the room.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before replying. "About a year and a half."

He raised his brow at her in shock. "Doesn't look like it; there's no dust."

Hinata giggled softly leaning up on her elbows, "Most Hyugas are clean freaks." She paused watching him approach her slowly. "Even in my absence…they wouldn't let it get dirty."

He smirked slyly and slowly leaned down hovering his body above hers. His smirk widened in triumph when he noticed her intense blush. He leaned down further and began brushing his nose and lips over the skin on her neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent deeply. "Beautiful…" he murmured moving his lips against her velvet skin.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hmm?"

"You…get distracted…easily." She muttered lying flat on her back, with him closing the distance just as fast.

He moved his lips to linger above her own, and inhaled her scent once more. "Well, you are quite the distraction."

Hinata ignored her heating cheeks and fast-beating heart, and leaned upward brushing her lips against his. Sasuke shivered and felt his stomach flip backward at her bold move. Only when Hinata showed a little aggression did Sasuke strain to hold onto his self-control. So at this moment, it didn't take more than a second for the Avenger to claim her lips and deepen it before she could react. It was difficult at first for Hinata to keep up with Sasuke's fast-paced movements, but she didn't seem to mind much. She wrapped her arms around his neck entwining her fingers in his raven hair. At the same time, Sasuke slipped his hands under her shirt caressing her stomach and sides.

When they broke from the kiss, they were both gasping for air in deep pants. They rested their foreheads together for a short moment as they tried to normalize their breathing. Hinata was the first to break away, and moved to place her face against the crook of his neck. She began leaving trails of feather-light kisses along his neck and jaw-line. Sasuke sighed closing his eyes. "God, Hinata…you're almost too much for me." He began to smirk smugly, "Almost."

A loud knock at the door startled the embracing couple. They both turned to face the door expecting it to open, but it never did. "Hinata!" they recognized Hanabi's voice call to them from the other side of the door. "I know you're in there! So whatever you're doing with your boyfriend, you better stop before father finds out." Her mocking laughter became too noticeable. "Come on, dinner's ready!"

Sasuke sighed audibly and rolled over onto his back beside Hinata. "That's twice today we were interrupted because somebody knocked at the door. And your sister is making it really hard for me to actually want to get along with her."

Hinata giggled and stood up walking towards the door. While Sasuke stretched out on the bed, Hinata slid the door open noticing Hanabi wasn't there anymore. Assuming her little sister took off to the dining room, Hinata turned back to the sprawled out Uchiha. She giggled and moved to the bedside nearest his head. "Ready, Sasuke?" she asked softly with a content smile overriding her features.

Sasuke groaned keeping his eyes firmly shut. Despite that, his smirking mouth clearly indicated he wasn't sleeping. "No, I don't think I am." He replied sternly with a hint of humor to his tone. "I think I'll just stay here."

Hinata furrowed her brows in contemplation for a few minutes before a smile lighted her face. She leaned over him placing her hands next to his head for balance. She lingered her face a mere inch above his own. At feeling her breath cascade over his face, his eyes shot open in surprise. She met his gaze and formed her face into a pout. "Please Sasuke…" she breathed brushing her lips over his own. She continued brushing her lips over his face until she was just above his ear. "Please…?" she whispered into his ear, and began nibbling on the lobe soon after. She didn't seem to hear Sasuke gulping or see him biting back a moan. The timid Hinata wouldn't usually do such a move. However, she theorized that spending all her time with the manipulating Uchiha allowed her to learn some manipulating tricks of her own. What she didn't realize was how it was driving Sasuke over the edge.

"Uh…" Sasuke cleared his throat. "L-Let's get going, then." Damn it. How the hell did she get me to stutter? He snorted inwardly. She's a better seductress than I thought. If this keeps up, she's going to end up getting her way a lot more in the future...

Upon entering the dining room, they were both struck with surprise at what they saw. When invited for the family dinner, they expected a total of four people populating the room…not sixteen. Sure, the table could seat those many, but Sasuke wasn't sure if he could tolerate those many. If they were anything like Neji, than this was going to be agonizing. When he noticed how panicked Hinata was, his own problems melted away. He grasped her hand quickly and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

All but two chairs were taken at the long table. These two chairs were next to each other between Hiashi and another Hyuga. Hanabi was seated on the opposite side of her father and smirking up at them knowingly. Strangely, her face was a lot easier to look at than the rest of the seated Hyugas. They stared at Hinata speculatively and frowned uncertainly at Sasuke.

Hiashi rose from his seat and motioned to the empty seats next to him. "Come sit down, you two. Dinner is about to be served." He said as they walked to their seats. Hinata sat down next to her father with Sasuke taking the seat next to her. Before Hiashi sat down, he faced the waiting and confused Hyugas. Hinata recognized them as the elders and their wives. "I'd like to introduce to you Sasuke Uchiha. And, of course, you all remember my eldest daughter Hinata." Hiashi took his seat while they all exchanged head bows. "Hinata told me that the reason for her visit is to confirm the suspicion we all had after hearing the rumors around the village." He paused taking notice of the servants entering to serve the food. "Well, my boy?" Hiashi faced Sasuke sternly. "Is it true you are currently courting my daughter Hinata?"

"It is true, Hiashi-sama." He replied curtly while everyone began eating.

"How long has this been going on, Hinata?" he asked with his typical lie-detector gaze.

Hinata glanced quickly at Sasuke uncertainly before meeting her father's gaze again. "Since the festival…I suppose."

"I see." He faced away. "So it hasn't been too long."

"No sir," Sasuke began capturing the older man's attention. "But I assure you, the interest has been present for quite some time."

"Has it?" That peeked his curiosity. "And how long would that be?"

Hinata glanced at Sasuke just as curious.

Sasuke just smirked. "My interest in Hinata began only a few days after my return to Konoha." He took pride in seeing the surprised expressions on all of their faces, including Hinata's. "I believe she became my reason for staying when I clearly was ready to leave again."

Hiashi looked pleased about his daughter's accomplishment at doing something many thought impossible. Not only that, but the more Hiashi thought about their coupling, the more intrigued he became. After all, a child born of the Hyuga and Uchiha clans would surely reach a new level of bloodline formidability.

While Hiashi and the rest of the Hyugas dwelled on thoughts of the future, Hinata gazed at Sasuke in silent wonder. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so happy, and it was beyond difficult to try to contain her tears of joy.

After the dinner was finished, Sasuke watched Hinata be dragged away by Hanabi leaving him with the remaining Hyugas. A part of him was tempted to go steal Hinata back, but after some internal debate, he decided against it. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Hiashi approach him. He stood next to him and gestured to the door. "Let's take a walk." Hiashi said sternly, and Sasuke just nodded in reply.

The two men walked silently down the dark hallways of the compound. Like most of the hallways, this one was partly outside giving them access to the outside breeze. Sasuke glanced up into the sky at the full moon. It always reminded him so vividly of Hinata's luminescent eyes. "Tell me, Sasuke," Hiashi began as they rounded a corner and stopped a good distance from the Hyuga garden. Sitting in the flowerbed with their backs to the men, were the two daughters of Hiashi. Apparently, the men had gone unnoticed. "What exactly are your intentions with my daughter?" Hiashi asked as he too watched the girls chatter to each other.

Sasuke inhaled never taking his eyes off Hinata. My intentions? Heh… Sasuke smirked stuffing his hands into his pockets. "My intentions should be quite obvious, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi glanced at him incredulously with slight skepticism. "Really…?"

"Yes," Sasuke paused and his lips twitched upward into a small content smile. "Marriage…and a family, if that's all right with you." He faced Hiashi now with a raised eyebrow.

"A family…" Hiashi smirked, "How soon do you plan on proposing?"

Sasuke's smirk dropped and was replaced with something more speculative. "I'll propose when she's ready."

"Of course." Hiashi replied approaching his daughters. Sasuke followed.

Hiashi said his goodbye to Hinata and Sasuke, and wished Sasuke luck on his future plans. Unlike her father, Hanabi's goodbye to Hinata was longer. In fact, she latched onto her older sister for a good ten minutes before letting go. After that, the couple began their walk home with their fingers entwined firmly.

During their quiet walk home, Sasuke continued to think through the short conversation he had with Hinata's father. Marriage...family...things I thought I'd never do...or want for that matter. Heh...but here I am...planning for when I propose to Hinata...planning for the day when we start a family. This is what I want in life. I just hope fate will allow me this wish...


	24. 24: Ancestry

Sasuke kneeled next to his closet, and began pulling out various boxes. He'd examine each one closely, sifting through them occasionally, and push them aside until he found the one he was looking for. He had been meaning to do it for awhile, but usually never found the time since Hinata was always with him. What he had been trying to find was something Hinata couldn't see until later. Now that Hinata had gone out with Ino and Sakura, he finally had the opportune moment to search.

Towards the back of the closet, Sasuke found the last box to look through. He could only hope it was in there. He unfolded the lid, which had writing on it saying "Mom's stuff". Inside were many little trinkets and glass figurines that he remembered his mother collecting. He reminisced briefly on how many times he got in trouble whenever he was caught playing catch with the valuable objects. A quick smile flitted across his face before looking emotionless once again. That smile soon reappeared, though, when he found the small velvet container he had been frantically searching for.

He blew the dust from the red velvet casing and opened it revealing his mother's wedding ring. It was a white gold band with a simple diamond being the first eye-catcher, and a small Uchiha fan symbol engraved onto the surface. It didn't look like an expensive ring, but from all the stories his mother told him about it, it was definitely valuable. He had never really cared much about it when it was on his mother's finger. But now that he was looking at it and picturing it on Hinata's finger, it was perfect. It was everything he had hoped to give Hinata in the form of a promise…a promise to be his forever and forever hers.

He slipped the ring into his pocket securing it safely, and left out the door. He had received a summons from the hokage earlier that morning. Even though it said it would be a short meeting, he actually really hoped it wasn't some type of mission she was giving him. After all, he wanted to be here in Konoha and not busy for when he would give Hinata the ring.

He arrived at the Hokage tower and was told to wait outside the office. Apparently, Tsunade was finishing up a meeting that had been going on for awhile. Honestly, Sasuke could care less, he just wanted to get in and get out. The sooner he could meet up with Hinata, the better.

The loud and incoherent yells alerted Sasuke's attention to the door of the office. He couldn't hear any other voice, but he could definitely tell the hokage was angry about something. He wondered how wrecked the room would be when he walked in. The door opened not too long after revealing a very stressed-looking Hiashi Hyuga. He glanced up at the young Uchiha and almost looked sympathetic for a moment. Hiashi schooled his features back to stoicism, nodded to Sasuke, and rounded the corner disappearing from his sight.

Sasuke turned his attention to the open office seeing a fuming hokage behind her desk. Hesitantly, he walked in shutting the door swiftly behind him.

The waitress approached the table, where three young kunoichi sat, and placed their hot teas in front of them. She asked the ladies if they needed anything else before leaving to go attend to the other many tables at the café. Hinata leaned over her tea blowing the steam away in an attempt to cool it down. She glanced up at her blonde and pink-haired friends with a smile. Sakura was leaning back in her seat with a slight slouch, and Ino was leaning on the table with her chin resting on her palm. The blonde and dark-haired girls stared anxiously at the other in anticipation. "Well, billboard-brow…" Ino started lifting her cup up to her lips. "You called us here to 'chat', so what do you want to 'chat' about?"

"Is…Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked softly with clear worry.

Sakura smiled at them, even though it looked like she was restraining herself from smiling a little too widely. "Nope." She replied simply taking a sip from her tea. She set her cup back on the table and leaned forward on her elbows. "I just have some good news."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Ino nearly shouted leaning forward on her elbows too. "Spill it!"

Hinata giggled lightly and waited for this good news.

"Okay…" Sakura began with her smile growing wider by the minute. She giggled to herself making the girls more anxious, and Ino frustrated at the wait. "Well…look." She giggled again lifting up her left hand spreading the fingers apart on the table surface. It didn't take long for the two to notice the ring on Sakura's finger.

"Oh my goodness!" Hinata gasped.

"Oh my God, Sakura!" Ino grasped onto her hand to get a better look at the diamond. "Holy cow! Naruto proposed?"

"Mhm. A few days ago." She never tore her gaze from the beautiful ring.

"That's great, Sakura-chan. I'm so happy for you!" Hinata smiled widely at the glowing Sakura.

Ino placed her hand back on the table before looking at Sakura questioningly. "So when's the wedding date?"

Sakura sighed happily, "Next month."

"Wow…" Ino lounged back in her chair. "You guys sure aren't wasting any time. Lee's not getting married until two months from now…and they've been together longer than any of us have!"

"But Tenten…didn't want to get married that soon…" Hinata spoke up without letting her smile fade for one second.

"Yeah, well, Tenten's a tight-ass. Plus, she's not exactly a romantic. I, on the other hand…" Sakura trailed off looking slightly dazed.

Ino scoffed, "You are a romance addict."

Hinata giggled and agreed silently.

"Oh and you aren't, Ino-pig?" Sakura retorted.

"I guess I am too, but…" Ino smirked at her friendly rival. "I'm not the one getting married in a month."

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed and furrowed her brows. "But when are you getting married? You were with Choji a bit longer than I was with Naruto."

"So?"

"So!" Sakura almost looked angry. "Don't you want to get married at all?"

"Of course we do." Ino replied simply resting her chin back onto her palm. "It's just with all the weddings coming up, we didn't want to add onto that. I think we'll just wait until you guys are all married, than we'll make our mark."

Sakura rolled her eyes at seeing Ino wink slyly. Hinata, again, just giggled at her two best friend's antics.

"Jeez, Ino…" Sakura mumbled. "You're going to wait until everyone's married?"

"Well, at least until Hina-chan and Sasuke-kun get married anyway." Ino smiled slyly at their timid friend, who stopped giggling and went tomato-red.

"M-Me? Married?" Hinata murmured tapping her forefingers together.

"Wow, haven't seen the finger tap in awhile." Sakura smiled slyly along with Ino.

Ino raised a brow. "What, you don't want to get married to Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she waved her hands in front of her face. "No, that's not it…I mean, I do…it's just…"

Ino turned to Sakura. "I'm surprised he hasn't proposed yet."

"No kidding…especially with the way he acts around her, you know?"

Hinata glanced between them anxiously. "M-Maybe he doesn't want to get married…"

Both their attentions turned to her and stared blankly before turning into full-on smiles.

"What?" Hinata questioned warily.

Ino laughed and gave Hinata a tight hug. "You're so oblivious, Hina-chan."

After Ino left, Sakura decided to walk with Hinata on their way back to their homes. Hinata was curious as to why Sakura wanted to, but said nothing of it and thought it better to wait to find out. Luckily, with a talkative Sakura, she didn't have to wait long. "Hey Hina-chan?"

"Hm?"

Sakura almost looked nervous. "I was kind of wondering…uh," she laughed rubbing the back of her head in an obvious Naruto habit. "Well, to put it bluntly…would you be my maid of honor?"

Hinata looked at her shocked and noticed quickly how hopeful Sakura was. "I-I…um,"

"You don't want to?" Sakura asked looking hurt now.

"No, um, I mean…uh, I just thought that you would've…asked Ino-chan."

Sakura looked forward again. "A few years ago, that probably would've been the case. But lately, I'd much rather you take that position." She paused glancing at Hinata's confused face. "You see…there's just so much you've done for me and Naruto…I mean, without you I probably would've never snapped out my Sasuke-kun daze and notice the love of my life right in front of me! You know what I mean?"

Hinata nodded remembering that complicated time in her life.

Sakura continued. "Plus, you're such a good friend to Naruto already. I asked him about it, and he agreed that there'd be no one better than you. So, please Hina-chan? I would really love it if you could." There she was again with that pleading expression.

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "Of course, Sakura-chan. I'd love to."

Sakura squealed in delight and hugged Hinata tightly. "Thank you so much, Hina-chan! You're the best! You won't regret it, I promise!"

Hinata laughed lightly and somewhat nervously as well. I hope she's right...

Sasuke entered his home slamming the door shut behind him. That's all she wanted to tell me? That I was basically off probation? He growled lowly and threw himself on the couch. What a waste of time… He rubbed his temples trying to ease his newly gained headache. Only minutes after, his eyes narrowed in curiosity. I wonder what Hinata's father was doing there? And what the hell did he say that made the hokage so angry? The front door opened softly breaking him out of his reverie. Sasuke looked up seeing Hinata enter looking almost exasperated. When she set eyes on him, however, she smiled warmly. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke gave her a small smile and forgot about his headache for the moment. "Had fun?"

Her smile wavered and a small blush crept onto her cheeks. "U-Um…kind of. Sakura-chan asked me to be her maid of honor for her and Naruto-kun's wedding."

Sasuke snorted, "You too huh? That idiot asked me to be his best man yesterday. I didn't give him my answer yet until I knew what you were doing." He paused staring at her skeptically. "So what'd you say?"

"Um, well…I said I would."

Sasuke stared blankly at her for a moment before sighing. "Than I guess I have no choice but to agree as well. After all," he smirked and got up off the couch to approach her. "I can't have any other man escorting you down the aisle." When he was directly in front of her he smirked a little softer and placed his finger under her chin. Without saying another word, he leaned down and placed his lips firmly against hers. Hinata sighed into the kiss, which broke apart after a short moment. Sasuke chuckled and reached down to hold her hand in his. "Let's go for a walk."

She tilted her head in question. "A walk?"

"Unless you're too tired, of course." He raised an eyebrow and smirked when he saw her shake her head in disagreement. "Good. Come on."

Not too long after, they walked to the all-too-familiar lake and sat down on the grass rather than the bench. Sasuke sat down first, and Hinata sat down in between his legs with her back resting up against his chest. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around her, while she leaned back to place her head under his chin. "Hinata, I want you to see something I found."

She looked up at him with a gentle smile. "What is it, Sasuke?"

He reached into his pocket and showed her his mother's ring. Hinata gasped and reached out to hold it. "It's my mother's."

Hinata leaned back against him gazing at the ring in her hand. "It's beautiful…"

"It was her wedding ring."

"It must've been very valuable to her."

Sasuke scoffed, "You have no idea…"

Hinata just looked at him quizzically making him extend into a meaning.

"That ring is pretty much an heirloom in my family. It was the ring my great-grandfather gave to my great-grandmother, than my grandfather gave it to my grandmother, and finally my father gave it to my mother."

Hinata smiled in wonder. "Wow…"

Sasuke smiled in remembrance. "When I was young, my mother never stopped telling me the legend behind that ring." He paused seeing Hinata's face brighten at the sound of a story. "She told me that it was my great-grandfather who found it. Apparently, back when he was about my age, maybe a little younger, he went out on this dangerous mission. He got badly injured and was too far away from any village to get his wounds taken care of. But as he lay dying in the middle of the forest, an old woman, who happened to be a fortune-teller, walked by and took him back to her house to take care of him. How that old hag managed to drag a man back to her home, I never could understand." Hinata giggled at this and nestled into his chest more. He noticed how her gaze kept flickering between him and the ring. "Anyway…after she took care of him and sent him on his way, she was attacked by some bandits. My great-grandfather being the shinobi he was, managed to defeat the bandits before they could cause any damage. The fortune-teller was grateful to him and offered to repay him, even though he said it wasn't necessary. So she gave him a gift–"

"It was the ring, right?" she asked getting excited.

"Yeah…you want me to tell the story or what?"

"Oh…sorry."

Sasuke just shook his head and chuckled. "So eager…" he murmured placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Continue with the story." She smiled wider in anticipation.

"My apologies…it's just you're so distracting." He brushed his lips against her hair inhaling her scent.

"I can go sit over there?"

He held onto her tighter. "You can try."

"I will if you don't finish the story." She pouted with clear determination.

He chuckled again. "It seems my impatience has rubbed off on you."

"Sasuke!"

"All right, all right. I'll keep going…" he sighed in fake frustration. Even though she wasn't moving, he didn't loosen his hold. "Where was I?"

"The fortune-teller gave him the ring."

"Right. Well, she told him that it wasn't just any ring, but a ring she crafted herself. It was a ring of great value that had a magical enchantment placed on it. He was told to give it to the woman he loved, and only to the woman he truly and deeply loved. Only then would the enchantment work. You see, the enchantment was that when it was given to one's soul mate, it would form an invisible and invincible bond between the two. Their souls would be bound to each other until their dying day.

"So when my great-grandfather returned home finally, he did what the old lady said and gave it to that woman he loved. That woman, of course, was my great-grandmother. My mother told me that the ring's enchantment worked, and my great-grandparents stayed together in love until they died. Before he died, he told my grandfather the story and told him to give it to the woman he would love someday. He gave it to my grandmother, and later told my father that same story. And, of course, my father proposed to my mother with that ring." Sasuke's reminiscent smile faded into something unreadable, but probably was something between sadness and anger. "The ring was supposed to be handed down to my brother, since he was the oldest. But after awhile…well, that changed."

Hinata looked up at him sympathetically as his mind seemed to drift elsewhere. She stared wondering if she should say something, but she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't bring up bad memories.

Sasuke sighed ridding his bad memories away for the moment. "My father never told me the story, but my mother did frequently. She was determined to make sure that I inherited the ring, instead. Despite whatever my father's wishes were, it seems my mother got her way in the end."

"I like that story…" Hinata spoke quietly grazing her fingers soothingly over his arms.

Sasuke glanced down at her and a slow smile made its way onto his face. He nuzzled his face into her neck and retrieved the ring from her hand. "Good…" he picked up her left hand and placed the ring onto the designated finger it belonged. "You can tell it to our kids someday."

Hinata gazed happily at the ring knowing exactly what he was hinting at. Sure, he wasn't the type to get on one knee and propose outright, but he wasn't being vague about it either. She turned to look into his eyes that held a type of internal happiness she hadn't seen before. Against her best efforts, she could feel tears of joy brimming in her eyes. "Sasuke…"

"Of course…you don't have to if you don't want to."

Hinata just shook her head, turned to face him fully, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Before he could get out another word, she leaned back a little to face him once again and placed her lips against his.

He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Hinata giggled and kissed him once again. She deepened it making sure he wouldn't try to pull away again, and it was no surprise when he had no intention of pulling away that time.

Neji sprinted through the forest jumping from tree to tree. In his mad dash, his body merely looked like a blur as it made its way to his destination. The young Hyuga's face was a mixture of emotions. He was angry, frustrated, worried, anxious, and clearly just upset all together. His whole mission had turned upside down in a matter of hours, and he didn't have long before the repercussions would be devastating. Shit. How did I not see this coming? I should've seen this! He cursed to himself over and over. Damn it! I have to get to Konoha. I have to warn the hokage, Hiashi-sama…I have to warn Hinata… He felt immensely regretful for not knowing their plans sooner. This is what they planned? Yori Hideyoshi planned this? He's going that far? I'll kill that bastard before his plans fall through. His face formed into a determined scowl. Damn...Uchiha, you better be protecting her.


	25. 25: Arrangment

Mere minutes after Neji entered Konoha, he was already sprinting toward the Hyuga compound. Faces and people passed by him in a blur, which made his destination the only clear object in his sight. He had been running straight from the Rain village to Konoha without a single stop. Such a journey could make anyone exhausted easily. Thus, Neji had no doubt that he would collapse the second he stopped moving his legs.

The compound appeared in sight making Neji's determination grow. Two Hyuga guards stood outside the gate and automatically recognized the running figure. "Neji-sama," one guard called to him with obvious respect.

Neji was right in his assumption. The moment he stopped in front of the guards, he collapsed to his knees taking in gasps of air. After each intake of breath, the dryness in his throat caused him to cough harshly. The slow pain from his sore legs was finally noticed by Neji, but not welcomed in the least. By this time, one of the guards ran back into the compound while the other kneeled next to Neji checking for injuries.

Neji was still gasping for oxygen when the other guard came back with a glass of water. The moment Neji saw the water, he quickly grabbed it and emptied its contents with haste. Inwardly, the guards were in awe. "Neji-sama," the guard tried again.

"Get Hiashi-sama." In those short words, Neji realized how hoarse his voice was. He had a feeling it'd be cracking for awhile since his throat was raw. The other guard left quickly, and Neji tried to stand up again with hesitant help from the guard. He stood on shaking legs that ached to rest again. Neji easily ignored the throbbing.

"Neji-sama, I thought you were on a long-term mission?"

"I was. It was cut short." Neji mumbled and entered through the gates. Approaching him at a quick pace was his uncle followed by the other Hyuga guard. Neji could've died from relief.

"Neji!" Hiashi greeted with a rare smile, "Back from your mission, I see. You look like hell; perhaps you should go rest up."

"Later, Hiashi-sama. There is something very important I need to discuss with you."

Hiashi nodded and led Neji toward the Hyuga garden. On any normal day, Neji would've stopped to admire its modest beauty that Hinata created all those years ago. However, just with that reminder of his cousin, Neji became more excited in his determination. "Of course, Neji." Hiashi stopped and faced the young man. "Speak your mind, boy."

Without so much as a nod, Neji inhaled and began. "Hiashi-sama, I fear that Hinata may be in danger. No doubt you remember the incident with the Rain over a month ago?"

"Of course, but that was a misunderstanding. Hinata was under the effects of a hallucinogen, and I'm aware how her mind projected the situation."

"Hiashi-sama…you don't really believe that, do you?" Neji was taken aback in disbelief. How could Hinata's own father believe lies of that Hideyoshi?!

"I do believe that. The facts were there, weren't they? That young man is very suitable, and I am in debt to him for not giving us any trouble for Hinata's mistake. I am just satisfied that I'll be able to repay that debt."

Neji opened his mouth to voice his confusion, but clamped it shut when he saw Hiashi's drifting eyes.

That same rare smile appeared on the Hyuga Head's face when he caught sight of something behind Neji. "Ah, Neji, allow me to introduce you to some allies of ours." He turned Neji around so that he could see Hiashi's two visitors. When Neji saw the smirking young man across from him, his eyes widened and his heart felt like it stopped. "Neji, meet Katsuro Hideyoshi and his son Yori. They will be staying here for awhile."

Absently, Neji questioned, "Why?"

"They have business here. On that note, would you mind bringing Hinata here?"

There were no sounds besides the calm breathing from the embracing couple. Hinata laid on her back on the couch with Sasuke on top of her. He rested his head on her chest, and his arms wrapped around her protectively. Hinata rested her head against the arm of the couch, and her fingers combed through Sasuke's dark locks. The way her nails lightly scratched his scalp was enough to put him to sleep. Of course, right now he was only half-asleep, which was also the state Hinata was in.

One of Hinata's hands moved from Sasuke's hair to the side of his face caressing it softly. Sasuke stopped her movements when his hand clamped over hers. She looked over to watch him curiously. He brought her hand close to his mouth and placed a kiss on her palm. He turned his head so he could meet her eyes, and sat up so he was leaning over her on his elbows and knees. His face hovered above her own so his lips could play with hers. She giggled quietly making his eyes dart to hers again. When their eyes met, they could only see their intense love for each other reflected in their eyes. "Hinata…" Sasuke whispered brushing his lips over her ear. "Marry me…"

Hinata giggled more soundly, especially when she felt her ear being nibbled on. "You already asked me that remember?"

"Mhm…"

"And I already agreed…"

"So, say it again." He demanded playfully moving his lips down to her throat.

Hinata inhaled sharply when she felt him suck gently on her neck. "Y-Yes…I will m-marry you…"

Sasuke smirked against her skin and faced her full on again. "I love it when you say that."

Hinata cupped his face in her hands in order to pull him closer. When her lips were a mere inch from his, she giggled again. "You're so weird, Sasuke…"

He just raised a brow; "I'm weird?"

Hinata nodded and smiled. Before he could open his mouth to object, she had already pressed her soft lips to it. It didn't take long at all for Sasuke to react. In fact, he began nibbling on her bottom lip for a moment before giving the swollen mouth playful licks.

In the midst of their "playing", they were interrupted by a slow knock on the door. "Who the hell…?" Sasuke murmured hinting his obvious anger.

"It might be Sakura-chan or Ino-chan?" Hinata pondered knowing Naruto wouldn't knock that quietly. Sasuke got off the couch and approached the door with a frustrated sigh. While one hand ruffled through his hair, the other turned the handle and opened the door. At seeing the visitor, Sasuke was notably shocked. But before he could open his mouth to form a coherent word, Hinata had already joined him to see the surprising person. "Neji-kun!" Hinata shouted in clear joy as she embraced her cousin tightly. "I missed you so much!"

Neji returned the embrace with a small smile, "Same here, Hinata-chan."

After backing away from him, her smile faded at seeing him look so worried. "What is it, Neji-kun?"

Not one to ever beat around the bush, Neji answered her without hesitation. "Your father has requested your presence at the compound. We must leave immediately."

"But…why?"

Even though Sasuke was silent, Neji could see the indignation in the Uchiha's eyes for having his Hinata leave.

"He would not tell me, I'm afraid." His voice had a tone of bitterness to it.

Hinata nodded solemnly before facing Sasuke. He wore his usual mask of indifference, but Hinata could see his childish pout. She smiled comfortingly and gave him a quick kiss before following Neji back to the Hyuga compound. The Avenger watched until they disappeared from sight before closing the door.

Hinata could've had a heart attack right then and there if not for Neji and Hanabi. Since the second she saw him and his icy blue eyes, her heart hadn't stopped pounding out of fear. Now she knew why Neji looked so worried. What she couldn't comprehend, though, was why the Hideyoshi's were here in the first place. Her father said they all had "business" to discuss. She wasn't sure if that should make her feel better or more nervous.

Alas, here she sat in one of the meeting rooms with her family and the two Hideyoshi's. Katsuro, Yori's father, and Hiashi sat next to each other facing the younger group. Yori sat across from his father with the two Hyuga daughters on either side of him. Neji was sitting protectively next to Hinata. Technically, Neji wasn't allowed to be present for such meetings, but Hinata had requested the presence of her protector, much to Neji's relief. That soon died away, however, to be replaced by pure anger. Compared to the distance between Yori and Hanabi, the distance between Yori and Hinata just didn't exist. Neji felt himself twitch at seeing that bastard initiate such close proximity. He was touching her for God's sake! And poor Hinata was too frightened and in shock to even notice. Neji could only inhale and exhale deeply to relax his nerves. He tensed in surprise suddenly when he felt his hand being grasped tightly. He looked at Hinata in question only to see her facing forward and biting her lip nervously. Neji quickly understood how much she needed comfort right now, so he gave her hand a light squeeze.

Hiashi noticed this, but it did not faze him like it might've five or six years ago. Hinata was his dependent daughter, and over the years she found favor in being dependent on Neji. She felt she needed his strength of will and emotions, and of course someone's hand to hold when she was scared. Lately, however, Hiashi noticed she became dependable on the Uchiha. It wasn't difficult to see how much the two loved each other, but Hiashi knew that this was for the best of the village. Honestly, Hiashi wanted Hinata to be happy. But as a shinobi, the village always had to come first. "Well, Hiashi? You going to break the good news or should I?" Katsuro bellowed.

"Allow me." Hiashi spoke curtly and faced Hinata directly. "Due to past…incidents, our village and the Rain are not on good terms. The Rain does not wish for open war and neither does Konoha."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

Neji inwardly rolled his eyes. Maybe, but we don't fear open war. I'll fight if that Hideyoshi fights too.

"To fix this problem," Hiashi continued. "Yori, here, suggested that we form an alliance between the Rain's most prominent clan and Konoha's most prominent clan. Thus, the Hideyoshi clan and the Hyuga clan."

"What kind of alliance, father?" Hanabi asked curiously.

Hiashi opened his mouth to reply, but Katsuro seemed to beat him to it. "An arranged marriage!"

Yori smirked taking a side-glance at the wide-eyed Hinata. Hiashi glanced downward, and Neji stiffened considerably.

"A-A-An arranged m-m-marriage?" Hinata stammered.

Hiashi merely nodded emotionlessly. "Yori has asked me for your hand in marriage, Hinata…and I accepted."

Hinata snapped her attention to him looking utterly hurt. Her hand squeezed Neji's tighter while she lowered her face to the ground. She closed her eyes briefly and inhaled deeply. "I-I'm afraid I can't comply with this arrangement."

"What?" Yori hissed while the rest just looked at her in shock.

She forced her face upward and stared at her father sternly. "You see, father, I am already engaged…to Sasuke Uchiha."

Hiashi's eyes widened slightly, Katsuro and Hanabi raised an eyebrow, Yori looked livid, and Neji just stared at her in surprise. "What? When did this happen?" Neji couldn't believe it, but he was chuckling in relief.

Hinata smiled kindly at him, "Yesterday."

"You're kidding?" Hanabi added in.

Hinata just shook her head and showed them her ring.

Katsuro chortled in amusement at his son's anger. "Well, my boy, you requested to marry the daughter that's already taken. Looks like your request was a little too late."

Yori gritted his teeth and slammed his fist against the floor. His outburst turned all the attention back on him. "Than there can be no peace treaty between our two villages!"

Neji furrowed his brows. What a sore loser.

Hinata looked at him worriedly while her father seemed to slightly panic.

"Yori-sama, we can come to another arrangement –"

"That is not possible, Hiashi-sama." Yori interrupted.

"You will not even consider the Hyuga heiress Hanabi?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she looked at her father fearfully. Hanabi-chan marry Yori-san? She's only 14!

Hanabi's thoughts weren't too far off from her sister's.

"I'm afraid that simply –" Yori halted when he took notice of Hinata's trembling form and the pleading eyes she was giving her father. The wheels in his mind turned, and if there were a light bulb above his head, it would've turned on brightly. He feared he would've had to argue about it, but a new plan presented itself. Yori smirked and stared at the Hyuga Head. "Actually, Hiashi-sama, perhaps that will be a good idea. Since I, myself, am the heir to my clan, it'd make sense that I marry the heiress to your clan."

Hanabi widened her eyes in fear at this older man.

"Then it's settled." Hiashi nodded his head in agreement and relief.

"Father, please!" Hinata exclaimed. "Hanabi-chan is too young for marriage!"

"She is also the heiress." Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "As the heiress, she must be willing to make sacrifices for her village."

Hinata opened her mouth, but clamped it shut when her father and Katsuro stood up. "Well, Hiashi, let's have a drink to celebrate the union of our children!" Katsuro laughed and was led out of the room by Hiashi.

The two older men left leaving the four alone in the room. Hanabi and Neji stood up each with looks of despair marring their features. Yori stayed seated with the same smirk on his face. Hinata, on the other hand, hunched over with her head lowered and her hands clenched over her chest. When Yori looked next to him at the timid Hyuga, he couldn't see her face. Her dark indigo hair formed a curtain on the sides of her face, and her bangs shadowed her eyes. "Why…?" she whispered knowing that in the silence of the room, she was easily heard. Yori merely smirked wider and combed her hair behind her ear. His cold fingers on her skin sent fearful shivers down her spine. He leaned toward her, while Hanabi and Neji stood solemnly near the door.

"Because, my dear Hinata, I always get what I want, and what I want –"

"Is what you can't have." Neji interrupted giving Yori the deadliest scowl he could muster.

"I-I don't understand…" Hinata murmured, her voice cracking.

Yori stood up staring down at Hinata sternly. He chuckled darkly. "You have one big weakness Hinata, my love." He glanced at Hanabi then back to Hinata. "You seem to put everyone else's happiness before your own. Engagements, unlike marriages, can be broken with a clean cut. I'll make a deal with you," Hinata slowly looked up at him in question that mirrored the other two Hyuga's curiosity. Yori bent down to her level and lifted her chin with his icy finger. "You don't want me to marry your little sister, do you?"

Hinata shook her head fervently.

Yori smirked and held her chin firmly in his grasp. "Than break off your engagement to the Uchiha, and wed me instead."

The Hyuga's widened their eyes, and Hinata gave an almost inaudible gasp. "But I–"

"It's your choice, my dear. I'll give you until tomorrow night to make your decision. You will attend dinner with your family that night, and the marriage announcement will be made. The only part that's changeable is the bride-to-be." He backed away and moved towards the door. As he walked, Neji knelt down to Hinata's side. His arm went around her and pulled her into his embrace. Yori's chuckling caught Neji's attention. At the doorway, Yori was trailing his eyes up and down Hanabi's body. "I wonder how much energy this young one will have after our wedding night…" The man smirked at Neji's growl. "Of course, no doubt Hina-chan would drain my energy instead. She can be so wild sometimes, eh Neji?"

"Bastard!" Neji jumped to attack, but found himself being held back by Hinata. Yori only chuckled more.

"Neji-kun, please don't!" she cried with her arms wrapped around his torso tightly.

"Let go, Hinata!" Neji seethed as he glared daggers at the Hideyoshi.

"Please, Neji-kun! I don't want to be the reason…for any fighting, and…father will a-activate the seal."

"Hinata…" he breathed trying to relax himself.

"I'll give you my answer tomorrow night…Yori-san." Hinata looked at him sternly. "Please leave now."

"As you wish. I'll go inform our fathers about tomorrow night." Yori bowed mockingly. "Make a wise decision, dear Hinata." At that, Yori left and the Hyuga's exchanged weary glances. It was also at that moment that tears began to stream down Hinata's face. Neji held her in his arms trying to comfort her sobs.

"Hinata-chan?" Hanabi whispered worriedly.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji spoke up while his hand absently stroked Hinata's hair. "Take Hinata to our – my house. Take care of her there, understand?"

Hanabi nodded and began leading her bewildered sister out of the compound. Once the two sisters disappeared from Neji's sight, he began sprinting to his own destination.

At the sound of a hard knock on his door, Sasuke got up off the couch and went to open it. He half-hoped it was Hinata, but knew that she didn't need to knock. Instead, he saw his beloved's cousin. Sasuke leaned against the doorframe with an eyebrow raised. "Hyuga."

"Uchiha, we have a problem."

Sasuke smirked in amusement. "Let me guess, you found out that Hinata and I are engaged, and you're here to threaten me."

Neji furrowed his brows. "Hinata told me you two were engaged,"

"Look, Hyuga, don't –"

"I could only wish that was the only reason I'm here."

Sasuke raised his brow and stared at Neji skeptically. Neji stepped passed Sasuke entering into his house.

Without turning to face the Avenger, Neji simply stood gravely. "You may want to sit down for this."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly while he closed the door. He ran to Neji's front and faced him with obvious worry. "What happened? Where's Hinata? Is she all right?"

Neji faced away from Sasuke and looked at the wall blankly. "She's not physically hurt, if that's what you mean."

Sasuke would've sighed in relief if he hadn't noticed Neji's distracted expression. "Well? Then what the hell is it?"

"Like I said, you may want to sit down for this."

"Just tell me, damn it!"

Neji eyed Sasuke with a tired expression. "I should've been more suspicious of their activities. I never noticed or cared where their messengers were being sent or why they were even so open about it to tell their village's leader. But now I can see perfectly. It wasn't a secret. That bastard just had different intentions."

"You're talking about the Hideyoshi, aren't you?"

"Yes,"

"That's why you're back so soon, right?"

"Yes, but it seems I was too late. I meant to tell Hiashi-sama first, then the Hokage, but he said she already knows. She wasn't pleased about it, but she's not permitted to interfere in clan decisions."

"I'm not following…" Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"In short, the Hideyoshi is back in Konoha on 'business'."

"What?" Sasuke nearly yelled clenching his fists tightly. "What kind of business?"

"The kind that pisses me off and will no doubt infuriate you."

"Is he going to try anything on Hinata?"

Neji was silent for a short moment before clenching his own fists. "As a peace treaty between here and the Rain, Yori has suggested an arranged marriage between him and Hinata."

Sasuke would've blown up in anger, but was smirking in triumph instead. "It's a little late. She's already engaged."

"That's what Hinata told them, but…"

"But what?" Sasuke was getting anxious now.

"Yori found a way around it. He told Hinata that he'd marry Hanabi-sama if Hinata didn't break off her engagement with you."

Sasuke let the words slowly sink in along with the meaning. He closed his eyes briefly and grounded his teeth together in anger. He cursed under his breath, and punched the wall nearest him making a large hole. Sasuke leaned his back against the wall and rubbed his temples in clear aggravation. "Where is she?"

"At my place with Hanabi-sama."

Sasuke just nodded and walked to his front door.

"Where are you going, Uchiha?"

"Where else? To see my fiancée."


	26. 26: Goodbye

To Memorize: To commit to memory. To learn by heart.

Goodbye: Used to express an acknowledgement of parting. An act of parting or leave-taking.

Hinata was sitting on the living room couch with Hanabi, who was holding her hand comfortingly. Hinata had stopped crying, but now looked catatonic since she was staring at her lap blankly. "Sister?" Hanabi spoke softly with her brow creased in worry.

"Hmm?"

"Um, I just…" Hanabi gulped trying to sound stronger than she felt. "Don't agree to his plan, okay?"

"What…?" Hinata looked at her in disbelief.

"It's okay, really! I don't mind marrying him if I have to."

"Hanabi-chan…" Hinata whispered woefully. "Why?"

"Because…" Hanabi lowered her gaze with a small smile on her face. "You're just so happy. And the reason you're happy is because of Sasuke-san. If you marry Yori-sama, you won't be happy anymore. I don't think it'd be fair if you gave all that up because of me."

In any other circumstance, Hinata might've smiled for her sister's care, but this was different. "Hanabi-chan…thank you, but…" she paused furrowing her brows in memory of what the Hideyoshi did to her. "He's not a good man…to marry. He won't…respect you, and will only treat y-you like an object…a possession. And…h-he will only…h-hurt you."

Hanabi tried to sound convincing before, but now only felt defeated. Unlike her father, Hanabi believed her sister's story when the whole incident with Yori happened. Neji believed it firmly, and Neji wasn't a gullible fool. He was a human lie detector! Not to mention, as "untrustworthy" as the Uchiha traitor was, Hanabi knew Sasuke wouldn't break Yori's arms for nothing. Considering all those facts, Hanabi began to feel she really did have something, or rather someone, to fear. But was she really willing to marry him for the sake of her sister's happiness? It was hard for her to decide that when she feared the consequences of her decision. As she glanced at her older sister, Hanabi felt awed at how Hinata had been making selfless resolutions all her life, no matter the consequences in store for her.

"I can't let Yori-san hurt you like that." Hinata murmured her voice like a whisper.

Hanabi panicked and grasped her sister's hands tightly. "Don't say that! You can't make your decision yet! You can't just back down without a fight."

"I-I think its better this way."

"For who? Me? Stop being like that, Hinata-chan! Be selfish for once in your life!"

It surprised Hanabi when Hinata let out a bitter laugh. "I tried that once…and I s-still got hurt…"

Hanabi was speechless.

The two sisters sat in dull silence for awhile until the front door flew open. Sasuke nearly ran through searching the room frantically. His wandering eyes finally landed on the unreadable expression of Hinata. "Hinata…" he breathed in relief.

Hinata got up from the couch quickly and fell into the Avenger's waiting arms. The second his arms tightened around her protectively, she felt her eyes brimming with tears. Neither noticed when Neji walked through shutting the door behind him. Sasuke lowered his mouth to her ear while absently inhaling her scent. "I heard…"

Hinata nuzzled her face into his neck in hopes of calming her tears. "Sasuke…please take me home…"

Sasuke looked to Neji as if asking his silent permission, whether he needed it or not. It was more for Hinata's sake really. Neji nodded showing pure concern for his cousin. "All right, Hinata, let's go home."

"Wait," Hanabi spoke up halting their departure. She smiled and stepped closer to the couple. "I just want to say goodbye first."

Sasuke understood and backed away so the sisters could hug. "Uchiha," Neji called quietly. Sasuke faced him and made sure they weren't in earshot of the sisters. "She has to attend a family dinner tomorrow night. That is when she's supposed to announce her final decision."

Sasuke sighed. "Can't we just kill this guy and end our problems?"

It was hard for Neji not to smirk, "If it were that easy, I would've done it the first time I met the guy. Unfortunately, we have no solid evidence on him to justify such an execution."

"We can say it was for self-defense."

"That might be hard to believe. I'm an ANBU and you're…well, your skills are at jonin rank. Anyway, we have credibility as being a few of the most skilled ninjas in our village. But the Hideyoshi clan only has basic ninja skills. I'd guess their highest rank would be chunin. They're mainly prominent because of their wealth and nobility, so he'd need the self-defense, not us."

Sasuke groaned and glanced to see Hinata done with her goodbye. "Maybe the Hideyoshi will screw up and give us public justification."

Neji snorted. "We can hope."

Sasuke joined Hinata at the door, and after saying their farewells, they left back to their homely sanctuary.

That night, Sasuke and Hinata lay in the same bed. Hinata nestled against his chest, while Sasuke held her to him in a locked grip. They were tired, yes, but not asleep yet. Their minds were too cluttered with thoughts to make room for rest. "Sasuke, I don't know…what to do…" she whispered in obvious despair.

Sasuke held her tighter.

"I don't want Hanabi-chan to marry him…" she hid her face in his chest. "But I also don't want to lose you."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at that last statement. "You know, it'd be a lot easier if you were the selfish type. After all, I'm selfish, so I would've chosen my own happiness over everybody else's. You, however, seem to be the opposite. For you, others come first…"

"Hanabi-chan said I should be selfish about this too…She said that she wanted me to be…happy. And the only way I'll be happy…is when I'm with you." She gave him a loving kiss on his chest, and turned her head to hear his heartbeat. "I don't know anymore…"

Sasuke gulped and closed his eyes while rubbing her back soothingly. "Hinata…" I can't believe I'm going to say this. "Whatever you – no – if you decide to marry the Hideyoshi, just know that I'll support your decision." He gave her warning eyes, "But only if it's your decision. Otherwise, I'll kill him, and I won't give a shit if it starts a war."

"Sasuke!"

"I'm serious." He narrowed his eyes casting away all signs of humor and doubt. He wanted to make sure that Hinata knew just how dead serious he was.

Hinata didn't doubt him, and it somewhat frightened her. She sighed and cupped his face in her hands. A tired smile curved her lips. "Thank you…" she whispered and pressed her lips to his firmly. "I love you, Sasuke…"

Sasuke cracked a crooked smile. "You love me…not Yori, right?"

Hinata just scrunched her face into a pout. "Well, you love me and not…um, uh…Sakura-chan?"

"Are you insane?"

"Naruto-kun maybe?"

"You are insane."

"Well? I love only you, so…you love only me, right?"

Sasuke chuckled and kissed her forehead. "As if you ever had any competition." He began trailing kisses along her jaw. "You're the first and the last…the only…one I love…and you have the gift of making me say things I never thought I'd say in my lifetime."

"Like what?" she asked curiously while combing her fingers through his hair.

"Like 'I love you'. And you actually made me want to propose. You're quite talented."

Hinata giggled and kissed him again. Her smile faded soon after as she began to trace the lines of his face with her fingers. "Sasuke…?"

"Hn?" His eyes were closed allowing him to fully enjoy her touch.

"If I marry Yori-san," He flinched. "Will you…marry someone else?"

He slowly opened his eyes to look into her own eyes full of desperation. He chuckled lightly. "Why? Would you be jealous?"

Her eyes widened. "N-No, o-of course n-not!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"M-Maybe a little…" she muttered sheepishly.

Sasuke just grinned in triumph. "Well, don't worry. There's no need for jealousy. In case you haven't figured it out yet," he leaned in closer to whisper. "You're the only one I allow in my bed, and –" he felt her cheeks heat into a blush. He leaned closer hovering his lips over her ear. "And the only one I show my heart to."

"Oh Sasuke…" Hinata felt like crying tears of joy.

"You see what I mean? You make me say corny things like that!"

"I don't think it was corny."

"It's like some sappy line out of a romance movie."

"Is it…?"

"I don't know. I don't want romance movies."

"Oh." Hinata smiled widely and brushed her lips against his. "I like it when you say things…like that." She began to softly nibble on his bottom lip.

Instead of verbally replying, he just deepened the kiss quickly until he knew they'd both be breathless. When he pulled away, he reached his goal. Hinata rested her head back onto his chest, while he secured his arms around her. He placed a kiss on top of her head and leaned back into his pillow. "Just sleep, Hinata. Think about your decision tomorrow." So I can hold you for one more night…cause I already know what you'll choose. But don't worry Hinata. Don't give up hope just yet. Your cousin and I are working on a plan, so we just need a little more time.

It was quiet all morning and afternoon. The entire Uchiha compound emanated silence…an uncomfortable one at that. For once, Hinata was the quieter of the two, and it wasn't a bashful quiet. When asked a question, she gave a short answer, which bothered Sasuke considerably. What irked him the most, though, was how distant she was. Her body was present, but her mind and thoughts were elsewhere. Other than getting up to make and eat food, Hinata mainly just sat on the couch with a blank look on her face. Her eyes didn't focus or wander, they just stared. If Sasuke didn't see her breathe and blink, he would've identified her as a lifeless statue. It was when her brows creased with worry and she shut her eyes briefly that her true and current emotion was shown. Sasuke was able to identify it, and he decided that he really didn't like it.

Knowing that speaking to her would only cause her decision-making more troublesome, Sasuke secluded himself to his room. He attempted to sleep it off, but the effort was wasted. In the end, he just sat on the end of his bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. That was the position Hinata saw him in when she walked into the room later that evening. Hearing her in the doorway, Sasuke didn't look up. She had made her choice, and Sasuke knew it. He knew what her decision was, but that didn't mean he wanted to hear it. It was inevitable, yes, but not exactly bearable. How ironic. The one person…the one time I fall in love, and it won't work out. It all gets taken from me. I should be used to this by now.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he grunted.

Her voice was soft and gentle. "I-I have to leave now. The dinner will start s-soon…"

Sasuke ached inside. How much longer until he would be able to hear that melodic sound again? He glanced at her face through his lashes. How much longer until he would see her angelic face? However long it was…perhaps it was too long for the young Avenger.

Once she saw his eyes leave her, she walked over to the dresser and placed her ring atop of it. Her eyes blurred with tears. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love you." She spoke hurriedly and ran out the door.

As soon as the clink of the ring hit Sasuke's ears, his eyes darted to the ring he had given her. His eyes widened a bit, and as quick as his legs would allow, he ran out the door with the ring in hand.

Hinata was fast, but no way was she faster than Sasuke. He was quite thankful for that. He had managed to stop her before she took another step toward the Uchiha compound gates. The echo of his footsteps alone made her movements halt. She stopped, but didn't turn around to face him. Sasuke, on the other hand, slowly walked toward her from behind. "Hinata,"

"…Yes?"

"You didn't need to apologize." He could sense her confusion. "I already knew your decision."

She tensed. "Then…why…?"

"You forgot something."

She glanced around her questionably looking for anything she may have forgotten. She froze when she felt Sasuke's body right behind her own. Her heart skipped a beat at the same time he brushed his lips across her hair. He was inhaling her scent again, perhaps memorizing it. Hinata's eyes drooped shut, and she knew she was doing the same. They were memorizing each other's essences. She was so enthralled that she didn't notice when he lifted her hand and stretched out her fingers. However, her attention was grasped when she felt cool metal touch her palm. Looking at it, she saw the ring that Sasuke had proposed to her with…the one she thought she gave back.

Sasuke sensed her confusion again, so he placed his mouth over her ear and whispered. "You forgot this."

"B-But I…I thought that y-you'd want to g-give it to someone else…?"

"Don't be stupid." He stated flatly. "The legend said to give it to the woman I loved, and I did. So keep it."

"Sasuke…I…I–" Her tears spilled over and streamed down her cheeks. She bit down on her lip to stifle her sob.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. He nuzzled his face into her neck allowing his lips to brush across her delicate skin. "Hinata…" His voice was a breath of a whisper. "You won't be able to wear it on the place it belongs, but…nonetheless, that ring belongs with you. Never forget that."

Hinata tightened her fist around the ring while leaning back into him. "I promise…" Her voice was a whisper as well. "I love you, Sasuke…only and always you."

His sigh could've been mistaken for one of relief.

"I-I need to go now…"

Sasuke nodded and released her. Before she took another step, he grabbed her wrist pulling her to him. Hinata didn't know what happened until she found Sasuke's lips pressed to her own. This kiss was so much more different than the others were. It almost hurt. They each held onto each other tightly and spent time memorizing the way the kiss felt and tasted. Who knew how long it'd be until their lips met again?

Hinata, I won't let him have you…

Shorter than they wanted, the kiss ended and Hinata nearly ran to the Hyuga compound. She didn't turn back; she was too afraid to. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't leave, and that was something she couldn't allow for the sake of her sister. As she ran, she could only pray that she made the right decision. She was doing this for Hanabi. She had to save Hanabi…at her own expense.

Hinata entered into the Hyuga compound and made her way to the dining room. Her walk gradually turned into a trudge to match the way she felt. And she felt she was going to announce her acceptance of death rather than her acceptance of marriage. She tried to shrug off her despair by convincing herself that she was doing the right thing. Hinata was used to sacrificing herself for others…so, why was this time so much more painful? Maybe it was because she wasn't just sacrificing herself, but a bond as well. The dark-haired woman clenched her hand over her heart in an attempt to rid away the aching pain; it wasn't working.

"Hinata-chan,"

She looked up slowly to see her cousin leaning against the wall nearest the door to the dining room, where she assumed everyone else was. "G-Good evening, Neji-kun." She slightly bowed ignoring how her voice cracked.

It was hard to miss the analyzing gaze Neji was giving to his younger cousin. It would also not take a genius to figure out that he was trying to guess her decision by calculating her current expression. "You've decided, I see."

"Yes." Her eyes lowered in depression.

"Shall we, then?" he turned toward the door.

"Wait. Neji-kun?"

"What is it?" It was odd to see him so full of compassion.

"Um, I…I…" she gulped pointing her forefingers together. "I just…"

"Hinata?"

Her hands balled into fists, and she was no longer trembling. When she met eyes with him, she was grinning ear to ear. A short giggle escaped her lips. "N-Nevermind, Neji-kun. Let's go eat."

He opened his mouth to speak while she passed by him, but nothing came out. His indigo-haired cousin had already entered the dining room with him following confusedly and curiously behind.

Hiashi and Katsuro were the first to greet Hinata as she entered. Hanabi hugged her sister in cautious hesitation; she still wasn't sure what her sister would choose. Yori looked confident enough, but if one looked deeper, even Yori could be seen with a hint of curiosity. The question for tonight was all based on Hinata's final decision. How much longer did they have to wait?

Well, after much self-control for keeping their impatience at bay, Yori was the one to ask. He did it so nonchalantly too. "Dinner is nearly finished now, Hinata. What is your final choice on the matter at hand?"

All attention turned to her.

Her eyes fell to the table, and her heart was slowly sinking. Sasuke…

"Well?" Yori persisted.

"Hinata, answer the question." Her father was stern.

Sasuke…I…

Katsuro was absolutely excited.

…I…

Neji and Hanabi stared on in concern.

…I love you, Sasuke… "I've made my decision."

"And…?" They finally said together.

Hinata folded her hands in her lap while her fingers stroked the ring's metal. "Over much careful thought, I believe I made the right choice." Inside, she felt she was slowly dying. "Yori-san? I will…marry you." Sasuke…I'm so sorry…

Yori's smirk was demonic. He was victorious. While Hiashi was pretty much unreadable at this point, Katsuro was beaming. It was the other two Hyuga's, though, that caught the most attention. Not caring about being respectful, Neji had stormed out of the room, and Hanabi now had her head buried in her hands. Hinata wasn't sure if it was due to relief or…sorrow. Hinata felt lifeless. Yori stood, "Excellent. Have the servants get the preparations ready. My soon-to-be wife and I will have the wedding and honeymoon here, and spend the rest of our lives together in the Rain village," he glanced at her shocked face. "Which is customary."

Hanabi was horror-stricken and was tempted to leave the room. Katsuro was as happy as ever, though. "And when will the wedding be, my son?"

"As soon as possible, father. Three days."

"Only three?" Hiashi questioned doubtfully not seeing his daughters work their way into a panic.

Three days? Hinata felt she couldn't breathe.

"The servants are more than capable, are they not?"

"I suppose, Yori. Very well. Three days then."

Hanabi gave her father a quick look of ferocity and betrayal before leaving the room. The two older men didn't seem to bother themselves with the two absences, and instead focused on the upcoming wedding.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Yori turned to the frozen and tense woman beside him. "Come Hinata-chan, we have much to discuss."

Hinata stood up with his help. "Yes, Yori-san."

He smirked and led her out of the room toward the room he was currently staying in. What he had planned, though, had nothing to do with "discussion".


	27. 27: Wake

"Give me another bottle." Sasuke demanded.

The bartender merely nodded and threw away the empty bottle of sake. Within a quick moment, a new sake bottle was placed in front of the awaiting Uchiha. Sasuke didn't resort to pouring it in a cup, and instead just drank it straight from the bottle. It was the way he preferred it. This was the best way to forget about what — whom he lost. He believed it was better to just drink all the memories away. If he remembered, it would only hurt. Hinata…

"Uchiha, there you are."

Sasuke slowly glanced over to see Neji standing next to him looking very put out. "Well, well. If it isn't the Hyuga protector of the year."

Neji scowled and ripped Sasuke's sake from his hand, which wasn't too pleasing for the Avenger. "Did you not fight at all? Did you just give her up without a care?" Neji was nearly shouting drawing unwanted attention from the other customers. At this point, Neji could give a crap.

Sasuke flinched away from the very loud sound of Neji's ferocity. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Hinata. Who else would I be talking about?"

"What of her?" Sasuke tried to sound impassive.

"What of her?" Neji repeated and his anger began to steadily increase. "She accepted the Hideyoshi's proposal. Care to explain why?"

"It was her decision."

"And you helped her with it, did you? Practically pushed her out the door, didn't you?" Neji could see Sasuke tensing up and his fists visibly clenching. "You really had us all fooled. Here we all thought you actually loved her, but you don't give a damn, do you?" Sasuke's jaw clenched tightly, and Neji just continued. "Is she nothing to you? She's just some piece of ass to pass the time? To you, she's nothing but –"

"Shut up!" Before the words came out all the way, Sasuke was holding Neji up in the air by his throat. As each second passed, his grip tightened. Neji choked sporadically while trying to release Sasuke's grip on his neck. "You know nothing about it! I respected her choice because it was her choice! You want to know the kicker, though? I already knew what she'd choose before she even chose it."

"W-Why…?" Neji choked out.

Sasuke's brow furrowed and his grip loosened slightly. "Why didn't I stop her?"

Neji nodded.

"Because she wouldn't have liked that–"

"I will have no fighting in my bar! Break it up, you two!" the bartender pulled the two apart making them stand only a few feet from each other. Sasuke placed a few bills of cash on the counter and stormed out of the bar. As soon as he reached the outside, he shoved his hands into his pockets and began his stumble back home. He didn't get far by the time Neji caught up to him. "What do you want now?"

"There are a few things you should know. I, myself, wasn't pleased at all to hear the decisions the Hideyoshi made. Hanabi-sama informed me that the wedding will occur in three days time."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That soon?"

Neji nodded solemnly. "The wedding and honeymoon will take place here, but…"

"But what?" Sasuke seethed.

Neji inhaled deeply trying to conceal his own anger. "He's taking her back with him to live in the Rain village."

"What!" Sasuke clenched onto the collar of Neji's shirt. "You're lying! Tell me you're lying!"

"You have no idea how much I really wish I was lying."

Sasuke backed away from Neji and pounded his fists into the brick wall of a building next to him. When his fists were bloodied enough, Sasuke leaned against the wall in utter exhaustion. "Hyuga,"

"What?"

"I'm really starting to lose my patience. It hasn't even been a few hours, and I'm already plotting ways to take her back. I really can't let him have her."

Neji smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you propose we do?"

"Whatever it takes. She belongs with me…not that Hideyoshi."

"Hinata," Yori spoke in a velvety tone.

Hinata glanced up from her position at the door to his bedroom. He made sure to close it behind her before he went to go sit on the edge of his bed. When she met his icy blue eyes, it felt like he was piercing her with his gaze. "Yes, Yori-san?"

"Come sit here." He motioned to the empty spot next to him on the bed.

She hesitated. Even in her naivete, anything that had to do with her, a bed, and Yori wasn't good. In fact, it scared her.

"Don't worry. I'm your fiancée and I wouldn't cause you any pain." His silky words felt more like a razor than a comfort.

Hinata felt lifeless, though. At this point, she almost didn't care anymore. It was because of that, that she joined him. She sat next to him on the foot of his very large bed. The two figures were only illuminated by the one dim lamp in the whole room. Yori had set the mood.

Once she was seated comfortably, or so it looked, Yori leaned closer to her but didn't touch. "You're mine now, Hinata…my possession. You want to know the best part, though?" he chuckled darkly. "You came willingly." His long cold fingers traced her cheekbones making her shiver. "You have such a weakness for the ones you love…such a weakness. I'll fix that. I'll change you." He held her jaw tightly in his hand forcing her to look at him. "You will become clay in my hands…you will become mine to mold."

Hinata gulped and quivered. This man…he was not human. There was no way a human could be this cruel…right? Oh Sasuke…I'm so scared… She almost jumped when she felt his hand rest lightly on her knee. His other hand continued to hold her chin tightly. His eyes never tore away from her pleading white orbs. Yori smirked wider as his fingers trailed up to her stomach, then resting on the waistband of her pants. Hinata trembled. "Y-Yori-san…please, please d-don't."

"You're my fiancée now, Hinata. It is in my rights."

"P-Please…" she begged and felt tears brim in her eyes at feeling his hand slip between her bare skin and underwear. She shut her eyes firmly in desperation. "Hinata…" Sasuke's voice echoed in her memories. "I love you…" In a matter of seconds, almost every memory she had of Sasuke flitted through her mind. I wanted to marry Sasuke…I wanted him to be my first…I wanted to give birth to his children…not Yori-san's… "No." Hinata stated sternly.

"What was that?" Yori hissed in clear displeasure.

"N-No…" she shook her head, backed away from the bed, and leaned against the wall. "P-Please…n-not now."

Yori scowled at her for a moment before his face brightened in realization. He smirked and got off the bed walking toward her. "So pure and innocent, my dear Hinata." He was now standing right in front of her with his fingers tracing her face. "You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

Hesitantly, she nodded.

"And here I was thinking you had already given yourself to that Uchiha." He chortled in pure amusement. "Very well, my love. We will wait until our wedding night for that." He leaned his mouth over her ear at the same time his hands gripped her upper arms in a tight vice. Hinata winced in pain. "But until then and forever more, you are my toy to play with. Your pain will be my pleasure, and you will not speak a word to anyone about it. If you do, I'll make your first time the most unbearably painful moment of your life. Am I clear?"

She whimpered at feeling his nails dig into her skin. Her lips trembled while she nodded fervently in understanding.

"Good…" he whispered icily and pulled away from her. Yori held up his forefinger. "Lesson number one," In a second, his hand wrapped around her neck in a death grip. Hinata gasped. "Don't ever say 'no' to me. You obey me first and foremost." He threw her backward making her back slam into the nightstand corner. "Is that understood?"

Hinata slumped to the floor with one hand on her back and the other around one of her arms. Her face contorted into one of pain. Nonetheless, she nodded her head in understanding.

Seeing this, Yori kneeled in front of her and tilted her chin upwards. "I don't like hurting you, my love. But if you undermine my authority, I'll have no other choice." He pushed his lips against hers in a forceful kiss. "Now, get out."

Hinata stumbled getting up, but ran to the door in a hurry.

"Oh, I almost forgot. You'll be sleeping here at the compound until we leave for the Rain. Just go to your old room, and I'll have the servants bring your stuff over tomorrow. Is that all right with you, my dear?"

Hinata nodded trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her back.

"Good. You may leave now."

She didn't nod that time, and just scurried out of the room toward her own.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, her tears overflowed in gasping sobs. There's no hope for me…Oh Sasuke…I need you.

The Next Day…

Hinata looked at herself in the mirror with an obvious depression. The servants left awhile ago, and she was left staring into a mirror, which reflected herself in a pure white wedding dress. As she placed the veil over her face, she truly felt she was dressing up for a funeral…her own to be exact. The dress itself was actually quite conservative. It had long sleeves and a high collar. She was thankful that it managed to hide her newly gained bruises. I wonder if Yori-san was the one to pick it out…for this reason too…

A knock sounded at the door just before it was opened. Her soon-to-be husband (she shuddered) sauntered through like he owned the place — no, just her. "Well, don't you look lovely."

"Th-Thank you." She didn't blush.

"I chose that dress especially for you. Quite fitting I'd say."

Inwardly, she frowned. He's hiding away the bruises.

"What, no gratitude for the compliment? You just scowl at me?" he was angry again.

Hinata was in shock for a second. I was scowling? Oh no…I didn't realize!

Yori interrupted her reverie when he stood behind her. With quick and nimble fingers, he unzipped the back of her dress, and walked back toward the door. He glanced at her over his shoulder with a glare. "Come to my room when you're done dressing. It seems I'll have to teach you Lesson Two: Manners."

The door slammed and Hinata was trembling again.

"So, let me get this straight," Kakashi sounded bored, but he was very serious. After all, it concerned his student. His other two students were the ones talking to him. "Neji told Lee, who told you two that the young Hideyoshi stole Hinata from Sasuke, and is forcing her to marry him instead."

"Yes, but he's threatening her!" Sakura added. "He says that he'll hurt Hanabi if Hinata doesn't marry him!"

"And you haven't told the hokage?"

"Neji said she already knows, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted, and in the middle of the street, it wasn't welcomed. "But she can't do anything because it's clan business or something."

"That's true."

"But he's threatening her!" Sakura emphasized. "He's forcing her to marry him!"

"What about her father? Doesn't he know?"

"Neji was apparently really angry about that." Naruto was thinking back to what Lee told him.

"Yeah," The pink-haired woman agreed, "But it was because Hinata's father doesn't believe her or her story when Yori tried to rape her."

"I heard about that." Kakashi furrowed his brows. "There were very few who believed Hinata."

"Because of some drug he created!"

"He's a sneaky bastard!"

"All right, you two. Quiet down, you're attracting attention." Kakashi warned and seemed to go into deep thought for a moment.

"What do you think, Kakashi-sensei? What do we do?" Naruto was persistent as usual.

"Hmm…" The older man pulled out his book, and seemed to be ignoring the two.

"Kakashi-sensei!" They both yelled.

"There's nothing you can do. I'm afraid that the only ones who could do anything, are already making plans, I suppose." He smiled at their downtrodden faces. "Now, now…don't be like that. I'm sure everything will turn out fine."

"I don't think you're taking this seriously." Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

"Leave it to Neji and Sasuke, all right?"

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained.

"Don't worry." Kakashi glanced up at the sky. "If I know Sasuke as well as I think I do, he's quite a selfish, possessive, and stubborn guy. In this particular case, those are good qualities."

"Another bottle."

"I think you're done for the night, Uchiha."

"I'm paying for it, aren't I? Now get me another bottle." Sasuke scowled at the man making him immediately replace his empty sake bottle. The young Avenger placed his cash on the counter and stumbled out of the bar with his new bottle in hand. He and Neji hadn't thought of any adequate ideas, which led to another night of five bottles or more.

The street wasn't too crowded at this time of night, which was probably a good thing. There were fewer people for the drunken Uchiha to run into. One particular person he ran into felt like a brick wall. "What the hell, man? Get out of my way!"

"Perhaps I should escort you home, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up slowly adjusting his eyesight to that of the person he ran into. "Kakashi? What the hell do you want?"

"To do Hinata-san a favor and make sure you get home safely." He answered placing an arm around Sasuke to hold him up.

"Hinata…"

"Yes, Hinata. Personally, I don't think she'd approve of all these nights you're getting drunk. If she were to see you like this, you don't think she'd be pleased, do you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Oh, no?"

"No." Sasuke spoke flatly. "I won't be able to see her again…that idiot Yori is taking her back home with him…"

"So, you're giving up, then?"

"Hell no!" They made a turn and entered through the Uchiha compound gates. "She belongs with me and — and no one else."

"All right then. So, back to my earlier question. Say you get her back–"

"I will!"

"Right. My apologies. When you get her back, do you really think she'd approve of you getting drunk like this…because of her?"

Sasuke was silent, as he seemed to be thinking about it morosely. Kakashi, meanwhile, used Sasuke's keys to open his front door, and led the young Uchiha into his home. "No…"

"No what?" Kakashi asked helping Sasuke into his room.

Sasuke fell back onto his bed not bothering to remove his clothes, and his sake bottle was confiscated by his sensei. "No…Hinata wouldn't like it. If she knew I was…getting drunk because of her…" he turned over to his side letting his eyes close shut. "She wouldn't like it."

"So, it'd be best not to do it, right?"

"Yeah…" he groaned. "But, how else can I forget about her?"

"Well, don't forget about her. How much does she mean to you?"

He sighed pulling the covers over him lazily. "She's…everything."

"I see…and how are your plans of sabotage going?"

Sasuke snorted. "They're not. This Yori guy covers his tracks really well."

"Be patient, Sasuke. Even geniuses slip up sometimes. Hinata will wait for you."

"That's just it," he yawned feeling sleep begin to overtake him. "I don't want her to have to wait for me." He paused picturing the indigo-haired beauty in his mind. Hinata… "I'll get her back…no matter what."


	28. 28: Discovery

Two days until wedding…

The bruises and scars made her look as if she just got back from a war. In reality, she just became the beating post for her fiancée's anger. It was either get beaten by Yori or get "taken" by Yori. It was obvious what Hinata chose.

Every bruise and mark she grazed her fingertips over gave her a searing pain; she was truly sore. The only part of her that remained unscathed was her face. Yori was careful about where he hit her, and where it would leave a mark. Even though he could lie about any visible mark she had, he wasn't going to take any chances. He was smart, and Hinata knew that.

Yori was busy today, so Hinata was hopeful to escape his wrath. In fact, she wanted to get out of the compound for awhile. Her body was sickly sore, so the hot spring sounded great. She grabbed her money, applied make-up to her neck to cover up the bruises, and left her room in a hurry. Any chance to get away from Yori for awhile was as good a chance as any.

Hinata nearly sighed in relief when the Hot Springs came into view. She paid for it, and made her way into the changing room. She was thrilled to see that she was the only one there, which meant she wouldn't have to practically hide so her bruises wouldn't be seen. She knew it wouldn't really matter since Yori would make us some excuse anyway, but she was never good at lying. She'd deny it, yes, but no one would believe her. No one, not even Naruto, would believe such a poorly told lie. Hinata almost giggled when visualizing her pathetic displays of deceit.

After cleaning her body thoroughly and quite painfully too, she slipped slowly into the steaming warm water. Hinata moaned at the wonderful way it felt on her skin. She could feel her muscles and wounds relax already. Hot springs were truly amazing miracles. Hinata was very thankful for them…but not quite thankful that they were public.

Her point was proven when only an hour later she heard giggles coming toward the spring. She panicked and lowered her body into the water so that only her head was visible. Following the giggles, Hinata was beginning to see two figures walking through the foggy steam. Strangely, the voices, or laughs, sounded familiar. As her mind worked to recognize the sounds, the two figures became visible. Hinata's eyes widened as she stifled a gasp. The two females stopped giggling once they noticed the timid Hyuga. Their blank stares only lasted for a quick second before switching to a happy surprise. "Hina-chan!" They both yelled practically throwing their naked bodies into the water to get closer to their friend.

"H-Hi Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." She smiled warmly while attempting to keep her body hidden. For once she was thankful that she was naturally self-conscious. That way, she wouldn't appear suspicious to the ones close to her.

Sakura and Ino stopped once they were in front of her. "Wow, we didn't think you'd be here."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "You're pretty much under house arrest until the wedding, right?"

Hinata giggled in fake happiness. "Until the honeymoon actually. Then I'm…" she trailed off and didn't miss the obvious grief that flitted across their faces.

Ino was the first to smile again. "Anyway…uh, you busy tomorrow Hina-chan? I know it'll be the day before the wedding, but maybe you could spend a few hours with us?"

Sakura smiled widely, "Yeah! We could have another girl day."

"So, you want to?"

"Um," Hinata thought quickly on what she had to do the next day. It was just the rehearsal, but that was in the morning. She had the rest of the day free. That made her smile genuinely. "I'd love to. W-We can do it in the afternoon."

"Okay!" Ino whooped.

Sakura just smiled again. "Sounds great."

"Hey Sakura-chan!" a loud masculine voice bellowed from behind the wooden fence. Hinata knew it to be the fence that separated the men and women's sides. "Can you hear me, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto! Of course I can here you! Everyone in Konoha can probably hear you!"

"Oh, sorry!" They could hear Naruto's hearty laugh. "I'll quiet down."

Sakura just shook her head, and Hinata couldn't restrain her giggle. Ino laughed. "Choji and Shikamaru are over there too." She told Hinata then cupped her hands around her mouth. "Hey Naruto! Guess who we have over here!"

"Who? Granny Tsunade?"

"Nope! Hina-chan!"

Silence for a whole two seconds before, "Hinata-chan is over there? Hey Hinata-chan! How are ya?"

Hinata giggled and swam closer to the fence so she could be heard. "Hello Naruto-kun. I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great!" he began to stop shouting and followed Hinata's idea to just move closer to the fence. Sakura and Ino went to go sit down, but stayed in close distance to hear the conversation. "Hey, Hinata-chan?" he sounded strangely serious.

"Y-Yes?"

"Um," Naruto laughed nervously. "Uh, seriously…you can be honest with me, you know. How are you really doing, Hinata-chan? Are you okay?"

Hinata's smile dropped and everyone was silent. For the sake of Sakura and Ino, who were watching her, she forced on a weak smile. "I'm–" her voice cracked, and she leaned against the wall earning her a wince from one of her many bruises. Luckily, it went unnoticed by the girls. "It-It's hard to say."

"Oh…" came the only reply from the group.

"Um…Naruto-kun?"

"What's up, Hinata-chan?" He almost sounded hopeful.

"Um, h-how is Sasuke?"

"Uh…well, he's–um…"

"He's not doing too well…" Sakura finished for her future husband.

Hinata furrowed her brow in worry. "What do you m-mean?"

Shikamaru broke in. "He's making our lives more troublesome by getting drunk every night. Kakashi-sensei made us keep tabs on him since he's rarely sober now."

"I-I don't understand…" It appeared she was speaking more to herself than the others. Nevertheless, they listened. "…Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Choji spoke up first. "He's lost something he valued, so of course he'd be in pain. And how do most people deal with pain?"

Ino finished, "They drink it away."

"Man…!" Naruto whined. "I should've dragged that bastard's ass here. He would've killed to see Hinata-chan. Or hear her, I guess." He laughed.

Hinata just sank deeper into the water.

Thankfully, her two girl friends picked up on the hint. Reluctantly, they stepped out of the water. "Naruto!" Sakura hollered. "Let's get going."

"What? But we just got here, Sakura-chan!"

"Now Naruto!"

Ino decided to help. "Choji, Shikamaru, you two as well!"

"Aw, come on Ino…"

"How troublesome…"

"I wanted to stay in longer…"

Sakura and Ino exchanged looks of frustration. "Men…" Sakura shook her head.

"They can be such babies…"

It wasn't until after Ino and Sakura disappeared from her sight that Hinata got out of the water. Perhaps it was time she leave as well, and get back home to apply more make-up to her neck since the water washed it off. She also feared what would happen if Yori found out she left the compound without telling anyone where she went. It probably would have something to do with Lesson three, whatever that was. Hinata couldn't resist shuddering. She grabbed her towel and headed to the showers.

When she finished her quick shower, she took her time in the changing room. With all her new wounds, drying off was a painful obstacle. Her best friends couldn't have picked a better time to walk back in. "Hey Hina-chan," Ino's voice made Hinata freeze. They rounded the corner. "We forgot to say good–" they halted at seeing Hinata's barely covered body littered with bruises and scrapes. "–Bye…"

"Hinata…" Sakura gasped.

"Oh my God! What the hell happened to you?"

Hinata quickly wrapped the towel around her while the two women ran to her side in worry. "It-It's nothing…"

"The hell it is!" Ino exclaimed while Sakura quietly analyzed the bruises. "What'd you do? Fall off a cliff?"

Hinata attempted an innocent laugh; "I-I am really clumsy…"

Sakura frowned. "These aren't from tripping or training. Who hurt you?"

"What?" Ino began to analyze the bruises seeing how most of them did resemble hands and fingers, especially the marks on her neck and upper arms.

Hinata was speechless. She should've known she wouldn't be able to hide it from the number one medical ninja, other than the hokage of course. Sakura was always as sharp as a tack when it came to analyzing the cause of injury. Hinata could see that there was no doubt in Sakura's mind as to where her bruises originated.

"Who did this, Hinata?" Sakura was not being friendly; she was dead serious.

"It's n-nothing…please just forget…about this."

"No way!" Ino was fuming now.

"Hinata," Unlike Ino, Sakura was calm and collected. It was more frightening, though. "Is…that Yori Hideyoshi the one who did this?"

"H-He just gets angry sometimes." There was no point in being dishonest now.

"That's no excuse! This is seriously bad."

Hinata hugged herself tightly; "He could do so much worse…"

The girls clamped their mouths shut as realization dawned on them that this was much more serious than they thought.

Surprisingly, Hinata continued in a low whisper, "If I don't let him…h-hurt me…he'll r-rape me. If I f-fight back…he'll hurt Hanabi-chan…" Hinata collapsed to her knees and buried her tear-filled face in her hands. "I don't–know–what to do…"

Ino and Sakura knelt down near their friend trying to comfort her. They had a feeling that it wouldn't be as effective as it would be if it were Sasuke comforting her, but they tried.

After much pleading, Hinata managed to convince the girls to let her walk back home alone. It wasn't the walk they were worried about; it was the home she was returning to. Or more like…just the person waiting there. Hinata couldn't focus on that now, though. If Yori was indeed there, she would just have to watch herself carefully to avoid the chance of being bruised and battered anymore.

Her mind wasn't really focused on much other than the road in front of her. She passed by shops and restaurants and even a few bars. She couldn't help stopping in front of the bars just to take a quick look around. After hearing about what Sasuke had been up to in her absence, she was actually hopeful in finding him there. But there was no such luck. I guess he only goes at night or something…But…I wish he wouldn't…get drunk every night just because…because of me… Hinata stopped walking and leaned against the wall of one of the shops. She inhaled deeply to calm herself and rid away any urges to weep. Once she was composed again, she started back on her walk home.

The closer she got to the compound, the emptier the roads became. One side of the road was always littered with trees. It was the entrance to the forest, after all. As she walked, she kept looking at and through the trees with a blank stare. Her walk slowed to a halt, and she began to walk toward the forest entering it fluidly. She felt that it had almost been too long since she had walked the familiar path leading to a very familiar spot. Even though it had only been a few days since she was at the lake, it somehow just felt like it had been months or years.

When she finally walked into the clearing, the lake came into view in all its glory. The sun overhead made the whole lake look like it contained millions of diamonds just below the surface. Before the lake, she could see the bench that brought back so many memories. It was the first place she really talked, or argued more like it, with Sasuke. She shared kisses with him and ice cream. In her time of need and sorrow, it was here that he comforted her and began the first steps in their relationship. Recently, it became the place where he proposed to her. Just a few days ago, it was the place she wanted to have the wedding when marriage with Sasuke was a possibility. Now, though, she could only shed tears in remembrance of what was lost.

Hinata collapsed to the ground not too far from the lakeshore and the bench, and immediately began weeping. She wept in sadness, anger, and utter hopelessness. She just didn't understand why she couldn't be happy and stay happy. Why did everything have to be taken away from her? Why was she always the one having to make sacrifices and being the one to deal with the repercussions? Why…? Why couldn't I just be with Sasuke and be happy? Why does it always get ruined? She sobbed, "I need you…Sasuke…" Amidst her sobbing, she wasn't able to hear the figure approach her from behind and wrap their arms around her firmly.

"I'm here."

"What do we do, Sakura? Shouldn't we tell someone?" Ino whispered as they walked along the main street.

"I don't know. I'd like to tell someone, but…what good would it do?"

"What are you talking about? Of course it would do good. If we told Tsunade-sama then she could break them up or something!"

"Yeah, but…" Sakura sighed. "Back when Yori tried to rape Hinata, which barely anyone believed, that Yori guy was able to lie his way out of it easily. Don't you think he'd do the same in this case?"

Ino groaned. "Yeah…he would. He'd lie right through his freakin' teeth. Damn it. There has to be something we can do. I mean, Hina-chan is getting hurt for god's sake!"

"What about Hinata?" a stoic voice cut into their conversation.

The two girls turned around to see Neji standing there with a bag of groceries in one of his hands. Despite the homely appearance, he was actually looking quite peeved.

When they didn't speak, Neji became more aggravated. "Well? What about Hinata getting hurt? Tell me now."

"U-Uh—um…" Ino stammered.

"Well, uh, you see…" Sakura glanced to Ino as if to relay a telepathic message.

Neji only narrowed his eyes. "Don't look at her. I'm talking to you. Now, tell me what the hell you know."

The two girls flinched; they were never ones for being good with Neji's anger issues. In fact, Hinata seemed to be the only one to calm him down when he was in his moods. Not wanting to anger him more, they finally just agreed to tell him. After all, what could it hurt, right? "Okay." Ino began. "We went to the hot springs a little bit ago and we found Hina-chan there."

"We joined her and everything, and of course we didn't notice at the time because she was practically all the way underwater. But, you know, you don't think much of it because Hina-chan's always been the shy type."

Neji's eyes drifted between the girls as each one rambled on. If he weren't considered the Hyuga genius, he probably wouldn't have been able to keep up with their story.

Ino continued after Sakura. "So, we eventually left and Hinata stayed, but we wanted to come back since we forgot to say goodbye and all."

"But when we came back into the changing room, she wasn't fully dressed yet, so we saw everything."

Neji raised a brow of suspicion.

"Yeah, other than her face and feet, she was completely covered in bruises and other wounds."

"What?" Neji hissed making the girls flinch involuntarily.

Sakura became serious now. "But the thing was…was that they weren't from training or even tripping." She paused seeing Neji pay even closer attention. "They matched almost perfectly with handprints and fingerprints."

Neji stared blankly for not even a second before his eyes widened in comprehension. "Who did it." He seethed lowly.

Ino shrugged gravely. "Who else?"

Neji growled clenching his fists until his knuckles became ghost white. "Yori Hideyoshi…that bastard. He's abusing her…?" he fumed to himself for a good couple minutes while Sakura and Ino watched anxiously. They were finally able to relax when Neji closed his eyes briefly and inhaled deeply. He calmed himself and looked sternly at the women. "Do not speak of this to anyone, especially the Uchiha. Is that understood?"

Without hesitation, the two nodded fervently.

Neji nodded shortly and walked passed them. He had to find Sasuke…and fast.

Hinata's eyes snapped open and her sobbing halted. The arms wrapped around her couldn't have felt any more like Heaven. It was only in his arms that she felt at home and in a place she belonged. She knew his scent, his essence, his everything. "I'm here, Hinata."

Hinata leaned back into him letting out a sob of relief. "Sasuke…"

"I thought that was you I heard crying. I came here to train, and didn't even get started before I heard you."

She laughed. "I guess I was kind of loud."

"No…" he whispered brushing his lips across her dark tresses. "I'm just naturally in tuned to you."

She smiled happily and closed her eyes to relish in the feel of his body against hers. She couldn't see his face because he was behind her, but him being there was enough.

"I hope you don't mind me following you."

Hinata opened her eyes and attempted to glance back at him.

"I know it's not considered polite to follow an engaged woman, but I–" he was cut off when Hinata turned around in his arms and pushed her lips to his quickly. He was only taken aback for a moment before he kissed her back with much more passion. How could he have missed her touch this much in just a few days? He didn't realize how much he was craving her until she was back in his arms. And in his arms was where she belonged, and where he felt complete.

When the kiss deepened into a more fiery need, Sasuke held her to him tighter. Hinata broke from the kiss and winced in pain since he had unintentionally pressed too hard on her bruises. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly combing her hair behind her ears. His gaze only stayed on her eyes and didn't drift anywhere else.

"It-It's nothing…I just…got hurt."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes skeptically. "You got hurt?"

"I-I just fell…"

He stared at her in speculation and internal debate.

"You know how clumsy I am." She continued to try to convince him.

He raised a brow and smirked. "That you are." He leaned back into her and claimed her lips with his. This time, he made sure not to hold her too tightly, even though he still wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not. When she needed air, he left her mouth and began trailing kisses down to her neck. The kisses were so soft that Hinata leaned her head to the side to give him more access. She moaned while combing her fingers through his hair. She stopped, though, when she felt him tense and stiffen considerably. His kisses stopped, but he remained in the same position he was…with his lips hovering above the skin on her neck. Thinking it was something she did, Hinata backed away worriedly. "Sasuke…?"

He didn't look at her, didn't reply, and only just stared with narrowed eyes at her neck. It didn't take long for Hinata to understand why he was staring so intently. She completely forgot that the make-up she applied to it earlier had washed off at the springs. Her bruises were completely visible now.

In a panic, she wrapped her hands around her neck to shield her bruises' distinctness, and tried to back away further. "N-No, don't look."

Sasuke grabbed her gently and firmly with his eyes never leaving her neck. When she was in his hold, he brushed her hair behind her shoulders and tilted her chin upward to get a better look. He tensed further and his jaw clenched when he saw how much the bruises matched that of a hand. He could almost see perfectly the way she was being…choked. "Hinata…" he murmured through gritted teeth, as he stroked the bluish-green bruises. "What the hell is this…" It was then that he finally met her eyes that warned her not to even attempt lying at this point.

"I-I just…I, um…"

"Who touched you?" he moved his hands to hold her face. "Was it the Hideyoshi? Was it?"

Hinata bit down on her lip while tears escaped her eyes. Slowly, she nodded in reply. His eyes widened and she could see the anger quickly boil up inside of him. Quicker than he could react, she had grasped onto the front of his shirt and buried her face into his chest. "Sasuke…please don't do anything!"

"Don't do anything?" he repeated in a snarl. "You're a chunin, Hinata. You should've been able to defend yourself. Did you even fight back?"

She shook her head in desperation, and continued to cling to him. She feared that as soon as she let go he would leave her. "I c-couldn't…I had to let him hurt m-me…If I didn't, he would—would hurt Hanabi-chan…and–and on our wedding night…he would…he would r-rape m-me…"

While she sobbed, Sasuke couldn't contain his anger anymore. It had boiled to the breaking point, and only one thought ran through his mind over and over. Kill Yori Hideyoshi…kill him slowly and painfully…make him wish he had never set eyes on his Hinata. War between villages didn't even enter his mind at the moment. Nothing entered his mind, but that one thought, and he really wanted to go through with it.

Using his strength and speed, Sasuke removed Hinata from him and immediately ran back into the forest disappearing from her sight. Seeing him leave, she knew exactly where he was going, and she knew what would be the consequences. Panicking more so than ever, Hinata jolted up and ran after him with as much speed as she could grasp. She had to stop Sasuke. She had to stop him before he made a grave mistake…no matter how justified it seemed to be.


	29. 29: Passion

With his Byakugan activated, Neji scanned the area while he ran through Konoha. After hearing what was happening to his younger cousin, the one he was meant to protect, he had no choice but to find the Uchiha. After all, the Yori genius had slipped up and allowed a plan to form within the Hyuga Prodigy's mind. Of course, Sasuke had to be apart of the plan for all their sakes.

Finally, Neji was able to spot the Uchiha not too far away from him. The only strange thing was, was that he was running at full speed toward the Hyuga compound. Not only that, though. Hinata was trailing behind him quickly. Honestly, Neji had no idea what to make of the situation. Unless… He began to pick up his pace until he was sure to cut off the Uchiha before he came anywhere near the compound. If Hinata's with him…than that means he must've found out. That would at least explain why he's running so fast and why his destination is the compound, where the Hideyoshi is staying. If that's the case, then…Shit!

Neji ran even quicker until he saw Sasuke come out of the forest's edge. "Uchiha!" he yelled to get his attention, but Sasuke seemed to have a one-track mind at the moment. Hinata turned toward him at hearing his voice, and Neji was able to see the tears freely flowing from her eyes.

In desperation, and without stopping, she called out to her cousin. "Neji-kun! Please, stop Sasuke! Please stop him!"

That confirmed his suspicion. There was no doubt in Neji's mind now. Sasuke Uchiha knew about Hinata's injuries…and he was ready to go on a murderous rampage. Despite how much Neji wanted to do just that, he had to stop Sasuke or he would be making a very critical mistake. Using a burst of chakra to his legs, Neji disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. In not even a second, he had used his arms to restrain him from moving any further. By wrapping his arms underneath and around so that Neji's hands pushed against the back of Sasuke's head, the Uchiha was immobile and very pissed off. "Hyuga. What the hell are you doing!"

"Calm down, Uchiha." Neji hissed only audible to Sasuke. He saw Hinata stop a few feet behind them and hunch over to normalize her breathing. "I have no doubt you know about Hinata's bruises and where they originated from, am I right?"

"You mean you know? And you're not doing anything about it!" Sasuke retorted venomously.

"Believe me, I was having the same thoughts as you, but I had to calm myself down because of what the consequences would be. Don't worry, I will do something as will you, but not now. If you try anything now, it will only ruin it all."

"What the hell are you talking about." Sasuke was still tense, but his rage was gradually, and very slowly, ebbing away.

"Listen, the Hideyoshi is abusing Hinata-chan, right?"

Sasuke clenched his teeth together tightly. "Yes."

"Then that also means that the Hideyoshi made a mistake."

He stayed silent and narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Suddenly, something Kakashi told him echoed in his mind. "Even geniuses slip up sometimes." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as realization dawned on him. "He screwed up…"

Neji smirked. "Yes, he screwed up. And now, we have definite justification. But," he paused. "We can not strike now. It is too soon, and it would fail."

"How do you know that?" Neji finally released Sasuke once he knew that he wasn't going to run off again. Sasuke glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eye just as Neji did. They were both making sure that she wasn't hearing their conversation. Now, she was just standing there staring at them worriedly.

"There is more we need to plan. We strike now, and Yori could easily use it against us. I can't discuss all the details right now, so you just need to trust me on this."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly and gazed further down the road to the Hyuga compound, where he knew his enemy was. "He's there…in the same place Hinata will be." He stared back to Neji with intense hatred in his eyes. "He's touching her and hurting her. I don't see how you can just ask me to not do anything right now."

Once Neji noticed how quickly the Uchiha's anger was returning he had to think quickly. And the only way to subdue Sasuke's anger was to use his weakness against him. "Uchiha. Let me put it this way. If you kill the Hideyoshi now, you will not only lose the little freedom you earned back, but you will also lose Hinata."

Neji was right. Any ounce of animosity the Uchiha had, disappeared quicker than Neji thought possible. "How…?" the raven-haired man muttered below his breath.

"Like I said, I can't explain the details now, so you'll just have to trust me."

Sasuke inhaled deeply and folded his arms over his chest. "Fine. Meet me at my house then, and don't make me wait."

Neji nodded and stood aside so Sasuke could walk down the street toward his home.

Before Sasuke kept walking, he halted and glanced back to Hinata. She still stood there staring on in worried anticipation. Although, she looked a little relieved now that Neji seemed to have talked him out of it. In her eyes, though, he could see her desperation and longing. One hand clenched over her heart while the other one seemed to reach out for him in plea. "Sasuke…" she whispered with those eyes of hers that seemed to pull at everyone's heartstrings.

His glare softened as he began to step toward her. Once he was right in front of her, he began to reach his hand out to her face. "Hinata…" his eyes drifted down to her neck seeing the dark bruising there. His hand stopped in mid-air and his glare returned. Quicker than he imagined, his thoughts of killing Yori returned. They disappeared just as fast when he felt Hinata's hand hold onto his own. His gaze shot up to her face blankly, and watched as she placed his hand against her cheek. Hinata held it there, and she slowly smiled with a tilt to her head.

"Please don't worry about me, Sasuke."

He just furrowed his brows in uncertainty. He pulled his hand away from her face, and instead pulled her closer to him until he was hugging her gently. Ignoring Neji's presence, Sasuke leaned down to her ear to whisper warningly. "Hinata, the next time I see you…if I see any new bruises, I don't care if it starts a war or I get taken to prison, I will kill him." He felt her tense in his hold. "I don't want him touching you. I'm the only one allowed to do that."

Hinata wanted so badly to try to dissuade him from his oath, but knew it would just be pointless. She knew how dead serious he was, and his fearlessness frightened her incredibly. It didn't matter to him what the consequences for him were, as long as Yori was dead and he was the one to do it. That was all that mattered to the one she loved. All she could do now was try to decrease his rage for his own sake. "Sasuke…I love you." She looked up to meet his dark eyes. "You won't forget that…will you?"

Much to her relief, he chuckled lightly. "How could I not?" he gave her short kiss. "You tell me so much, it'd be near impossible for me to forget."

She placed her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggle. "I suppose I do."

Sasuke's gaze became more solemn while he released Hinata and began to back away from her. "I promise not to forget, if you promise not to let him touch you. Deal?"

Hinata stared at his serious face knowing the extent of such a promise. Nevertheless, she smiled softly and nodded. "I promise."

"Good." He nodded shortly, narrowed his eyes at Neji, and began walking away. He made sure not to look back at Hinata, since he knew his eyes would only be drawn to her bruises. That would only make things worse, and his self-control was already thinning incredibly. That Hyuga better have a good plan. If not, I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. And it will end in the death of Yori Hideyoshi.

"Well? You going to explain this ingenious plan of yours?" Sasuke asked icily as he sat down on his couch.

Neji merely nodded and walked over to lean against the wall nearest Sasuke. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes calmly. "First of all, we need to do this logically. We will need to make sure that when we 'punish' him, we will not get any negative repercussions. The best way to do that is to get Hokage-sama involved."

"I thought you said she does not have authority in clan matters?"

"That's true. But that mainly pertains to leader selections, clan organization, and arranged marriages. Abuse within the clans, however, is not immune from the laws of the village. After all, clan or not, Tsunade-sama has every right to stop any form of physical harm that comes onto any of the people in Konoha."

Sasuke smirked. "So all we have to do is tell her, right?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Evidence is a necessity." Neji's face was hardened now.

"We have Hinata. All we need to do is show Tsunade-sama her bruises and tell her who inflicted them. That's a confession right there."

"Yes," Neji straightened his posture taking notice of Sasuke's quickly rising anger. Man, it was way too easy to get him riled up. Just mention Hinata getting hurt, and within a second he wants to go on a killing spree. Then again, most everyone who knew Hinata shared the same feelings. It was inevitable to want to protect her. "But we will also need proof of the action."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that for the best effect and to prove it without Yori trying to lie his way out of it, we need to catch him in the act."

"What?" Sasuke hissed standing up from the couch now.

Neji could only sigh. How did I know he'd react like that? "I'm not too fond of risking Hinata getting beaten again, but it's our only choice. Yori Hideyoshi got out of the whole rape incident just because he made sure that there was absolutely nothing that could possibly go against him. He had so many back-up plans, that it would be truly impossible to even try to prove him to be the attacker. But now, it's our turn to play his game and turn it back onto him."

"Forget it." Sasuke deadpanned. "I'm not going to let Hinata get touched by him again."

"Even if it means breaking off their engagement and ridding our lives of the Hideyoshi once and for all?"

He didn't answer and just narrowed his eyes with his fists clenched at his sides. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "You want me to choose between watching Hinata get hurt and getting rid of the Hideyoshi? Do you–"

"I know. It's not exactly the easiest choice to make, but we all, as Hinata's friends, have to make it. It might surprise you, but you're not the only one who'd have to make that choice." Neji faced away from the Uchiha and instead gazed blankly outside the living room window at the setting sun. "The way I figured it, with wanting and needing comes sacrifice. Plus, it's not like we'll have to watch him hurt her for long. If he just strikes her once, then that'll be enough."

"Even so…" Sasuke sighed deeply and began rubbing his temples in frustration. "What do you have planned exactly?"

Neji turned back to him noticing how he was slowly beginning to agree to this. "Well, we'll have someone monitor them carefully. Using simple technology, we can radio to the others when it has started. The others, of course, will be quite close at all times. I've concluded that this…that what he does….occurs once a day at least. There will be no doubt that we will be able to catch him. I'll go over my plan with Tsunade-sama and make sure that she will be able to stay with us so she will be able to witness it with her own eyes. After all, the Hideyoshi would have to be pretty stupid to call our Hokage a liar."

Sasuke continued to listen seeing the logic in Neji's words.

"Once she has witnessed it and Yori is caught, then it'll be just downhill from there. He will be put to a trial and punished accordingly. This is the most we can hope for. But don't worry, Uchiha, I seriously doubt he will be 'let go' this time."

A smirk made its way onto Sasuke's face at the same time he snorted. "If he does, he sure as hell won't be leaving with any working limbs." His smirk dropped and he raised an eyebrow to Neji. "By the way, let's make sure there are plenty of witnesses. Our lack of witnesses for the last incident was one of the reasons why he got away."

Neji smirked in amusement. "I'm sure the rookie nine and my team would be thrilled to be witnesses. After all, who could pass up the opportunity to rid our lives of the Hideyoshi clan?"

"Not anyone I know." He paused and crossed his arms over his chest. "So, how will they be monitored? No one's really allowed into the Hyuga compound now that the Hideyoshi is there."

Neji's smirk widened. "That's simple. I will be staying in the room next to the Hideyoshi. And Hanabi-sama will be glad to stay in the room next to Hinata-chan. We are Hyuga's after all."

"And when will we strike?"

Neji's face was unreadable. In fact, he wasn't really sure what emotion to express. "It will be on the night of the wedding. Yori Hideyoshi will believe he's finally victorious, so he'll let his guard down. Not to mention, I don't think any of us would be able to wait any longer. And we especially wouldn't want him to have a chance at…"

"Taking her." Sasuke finished in agreement. "The night of the wedding it is. And if you don't mind, I'd like to be there instead of being told over the radio."

"It'll be tricky to sneak you in, but not impossible."

"It's settled then. Yori Hideyoshi is well on his way to losing this game he started."

The day before the wedding…

The wedding rehearsal finished by early afternoon, and Hinata quickly changed back into her casual clothes. Sakura and Ino had told her that they would pick her up at noon to go have their girl's day. Hinata couldn't hide her happiness and relief to leave the compound, no matter the reason. Lately though, she had strangely felt a lot safer at the Hyuga compound. And it was all because Neji decided to stay here until she had to leave with Yori. He said he wanted more of an opportunity to be with his younger cousin before she had to leave their village. Hanabi was acting in much the same way as Neji. She insisted that she stay in the room next to Hinata for the same reason Neji gave. Yori wasn't pleased about it, but it's not like he had a choice. For once, Hiashi paid no attention to the young Hideyoshi's wishes. He understood perfectly why his youngest daughter and nephew craved for Hinata's attention.

Nobody wanted Hinata to leave, and Hiashi was truthfully one of them.

Hinata walked hurriedly to the front entrance gate and opened it just as quick. She passed through and almost turned to leave, but her attention caught onto someone, who was suddenly now leaning against the front entrance gate. Her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat. "Y-Yori-san."

He smirked and narrowed his icy blue eyes. Yori didn't stand up or move toward her. He just continued to lean against the gate with his eyes locked onto his fiancée. "Leaving so soon, my dear?"

"I-I wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

"You could always wait inside with me, you know."

"That's all right, Yori-san. I-I wouldn't want to trouble you. They should be h-here soon."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Suit yourself. But don't return too late. I have business to attend to for the rest of the day and late into the evening. Unfortunately, I won't be able to see you until our wedding tomorrow. That's customary, though, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes, it is." Nervously, she fiddled with her fingers.

His smirk didn't leave his face and only grew wider. This time, he pushed off of the gate and walked towards her until he was directly in front of her. He watched with amusement as she began to tremble in fear. His cold finger swept under her chin holding it firmly in his grasp. "We will be married soon, my dear Hinata. Does that not excite you?"

She smiled weakly, "O-Of course I'm excited, Yori-san."

"Good. I must admit, though. I am more excited about our first night together." He leaned closer until his mouth hovered above her ear. He could just feel the fear emanate from her body and soul, and it exhilarated him. "You have no idea how long I've waited to claim you as my own…and you will be my own." He backed away to look at her face in anticipation.

Her smile wavered, and her body trembled.

"Hina-chan!" two separate voices called to her from a distance. They both turned to see Sakura and Ino running towards them with smiles on their faces that spread from ear to ear. It was difficult to tell if they were fake or not.

"S-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Hello."

Yori backed away from Hinata and narrowed his eyes at the two girls. Sakura and Ino did the same to him before turning back to Hinata. "You ready to go?" Ino asked.

"Yes. Let's go." Hinata smiled weakly to Yori. "G-Goodbye, Yori-san."

Slowly, he turned back to face her and smirked. "Yes, my dear Hinata, goodbye…for now. Again, don't be back too late." He glared at Sakura and Ino. "Understood?"

It was clearly difficult for the two girls not to scowl at the man. Luckily, they were pretty good actresses. Sakura put on a strained smile. "Of course. We'll make sure she gets back before it gets too late."

Yori nodded and left back into the compound.

When he was no longer in their sight, Hinata watched her two friends stare after him with a hidden hatred. "Um, w-we can go now."

Their scowls disappeared and they were back to giving Hinata their true smiles. Ino laughed. "All right! Shopping, here we come!"

The sun was lowering in the sky, and the girls had shopped their hearts out. Sakura and Ino each carried at least a few large bags of clothes, while Hinata remain empty handed. It didn't go unnoticed by her two friends, who had tried fervently to get Hinata to buy something. Frankly, Hinata just wasn't the shopping type. The only clothes she considered buying were ones that closely resembled the wardrobe she already had. And Ino and Sakura made sure she didn't buy any of those. They insisted that Hinata buy something that, for once, wasn't conservative. Hinata could only blush in embarrassment.

Ino yawned and stretched her arms, "Okay, where are we off to next?"

"Hmm," Sakura tapped her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, we could check out those shops over there?"

Hinata turned to where Sakura had pointed and almost sighed wearily. Inwardly, she wondered when Konoha became so populated with clothing departments. She couldn't remember for the life of her there ever being this many. But Sakura and Ino seemed to have some kind of radar in order to pinpoint every single clothing shop in the area. Despite all that, Hinata was actually having a good time. It wasn't the shopping; it was just being there with her friends. With them, she was able to forget what lay in store for her the next day. That itself was a relief.

"Come on, Hina-chan!" Ino pulled her out of her short reverie.

Sakura giggled, "Stop dazing around, we got more places to go!"

"Sorry…" Hinata giggled and allowed them to pull her away toward the new series of stores.

After crossing the street, the three women made their way over to one of the shops. While Sakura and Ino immediately went inside, Hinata stayed out front to look at the merchandise in one of the display windows. She bent over to examine the various jewelry there, and ended up focusing more on the rings. Absently, she clenched onto her chest, where just below the clothing was the ring Sasuke gave her tied onto a chain. Yori wasn't able to notice it that way. She stood back up and turned around to enter the store as well. She halted at once, though, when her eyes caught onto someone just down the street. Her heart leapt and her body became encased in warmth. There, only a block down, was the love of her life staring right back at her. Sasuke…

She wasn't sure how long they'd been standing there staring, but Sasuke was the one to move first. It looked like he was walking toward her, but ended up stopping not too far away. Hinata watched him curiously wondering what he was doing. Sasuke simply gave her a small smile and walked lithely into an alley just next to him. Being more curious now, Hinata walked closer to the alley he disappeared into. With each step she took, she could feel her heart racing and a familiar feel of excitement fill her soul. But before she could even see clearly into the alleyway, she was pulled quickly into it. She yelped in surprise and soon found her back against the wall with Sasuke standing very close to her. It was dark, so she wasn't able to see him clearly, but there was no doubt in her mind that it was him. His touch alone confirmed that.

They didn't speak at all to each other. Sasuke's hand went up to caress her cheek, and not even a moment later, their lips were touching in a passionate kiss. They didn't have to see the longing that was rooted into the kiss; they both felt it. At this moment, nothing mattered other than what they were doing and whom it was with. To them, they were in their own world where no one could enter. They were home.

Reluctantly, Sasuke broke the kiss and stared into her eyes while they tried to even out their heavy breathing. His hand hadn't left her face. "Hinata…" he bent down to whisper in her ear. "Come home with me."

Hinata held onto him tighter and closed her eyes. "To our home?"

"Yes,"

She nodded and stroked her fingers through his hair. "Let's go home, Sasuke."

He simply smiled and led her out of the alleyway hand in hand. Just as they were walking along the sidewalk, Hinata stopped and faced one of the shops nearby. She turned back to Sasuke and gave him an apologetic smile. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot about Ino-chan and Sakura-chan. Um," she released her hand from Sasuke and walked closer to the store entrance. "I just need to tell them I'm leaving, so…I'll be right back. Please wait here."

"Sure." He mumbled and watched her run into the shop. Within a few minutes she came back out with that same wide smile on her face. He raised an eyebrow again.

"We can go now. I just told them I was going back home."

Sasuke stared at her blankly before turning into a knowing smirk. "Well, you didn't lie. You are going back home." He allowed her hand to slip back into his, and he walked with her back to the Uchiha compound.

It had only been a few hours since they arrived at the Uchiha compound, and they were already back to their old habits. After having a short dinner together, they went into Sasuke's room and just lay on the bed in each other's arms. The lights were off, so they were only illuminated by the dim sunlight that filtered in through the bedroom window. Nothing was said between the two, but then again, nothing had to be said. Sasuke stroked her arms and Hinata combed her fingers through his hair. They each wore content smiles and gave each other loving kisses frequently. They were at peace, and at that moment, they were back in their own world. There was no Yori or arranged marriage. If there was a marriage, it was the marriage that existed between the couple. That was how they wanted it.

A solemn expression made its way onto Hinata's face. She inhaled deeply and buried her face into Sasuke's chest. "Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"Um, I…I was hoping…well, wondering…um, if you would…" she stammered nervously as a blush reddened her cheeks.

"If I would what?" he smirked at her and began leaving a trail of kisses all over her face.

"Um, you see…tomorrow is the wedding, and…" she noticed him tense and stop his kissing. "I just…" she looked up to meet his eyes with her own full of desperation. "I want you to be my first, not Yori-san."

Sasuke felt taken aback and his eyes widened slightly. "…What?"

"I-I'm sorry, I–"

"No, don't apologize. Just repeat what you said. I'm not sure if I heard you right."

She gulped audibly and her blush intensified. "Sasuke…please…please make me yours."

Sasuke wasn't a fool. He knew what she was implying, and he was nearly in shock because of it. "Do you know what you're asking?"

She nodded fervently. "I do. I want you to be my first…not Yori-san. I want you, and only you. Please? Before tomorrow night? Right now?"

"Hinata…are you sure this is what you want?" He couldn't deny how much he wanted this, but he had to remind himself that it was really her he had to worry about. Sasuke had always planned to do this with Hinata, but he wanted to make sure it was her decision. He didn't want her to regret it after it happened. He wanted her to enjoy it as much as he knew he would.

Hinata only smiled genuinely. "I'm sure."

Sasuke couldn't resist the smile that made its way onto his lips. He shifted so that he was now leaning over her with their faces only an inch apart. "I heard the first time can hurt."

She tried to smile wider in order to reassure him. "I know." She lifted her face so that her mouth neared his ear. "I don't care as long as it's with you. I love you so much, Sasuke."

His smile widened in true happiness. "I know, Hinata. I know." He brushed his lips along her neck and placed his hands just under her shirt and above her pants. Slowly, he removed her shirt followed by his own. Skipping over her bruises, his eyes caught on a necklace she wore, but he focused more on the ring tied onto it. Knowing what ring it was, Sasuke met her eyes.

Hinata smiled and stroked his face with the back of her hand. "I wasn't able to wear it on the place it belonged, but…it's still close to my heart, where there is only you."

He gazed at her lovingly, and before moving any further he hovered his lips above hers. "I love you, Hinata." He breathed and claimed her lips.

For the remainder of the night, only breathing, moans, and confessions of love were heard from that room. In their own world, they felt they were finally at home in the place they belonged. And also…they were truly complete.


	30. 30: Wedding

The morning sunlight filtered in through the bedroom window illuminating the embracing couple. Underneath the thin sheet lay Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga. They faced each other with her small body protected by his strong arms. Her sleeping face rested against his naked chest allowing him to be able to watch her as she slept. Sasuke had been awake for not that long, and spent his time memorizing every inch of her. His eyes remained transfixed on her peaceful face while his fingers stroked her hair and bare back. In his eyes, he had never seen anything more beautiful. This angel in his arms allowed him to claim her as his own. There were no words for his happiness. He almost wanted to chuckle at the irony of him actually being happy.

Hinata shifted in her sleep until she was even more nuzzled against him. She let out a deep exhale, and Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle lightly. Leaning close to her face, he brushed his lips against hers claiming them into a soft kiss. When he pulled back, he watched as her eyelids closed tightly before blinking open slowly. As she breathed in, she smiled at the first sight she saw. Never before had she awaken to a more enjoyable sight. Sasuke was there holding her to him tightly with a content smile gracing his lips. "Good morning." He leaned into her again placing another gentle kiss on her smiling lips.

After the short kiss, she smiled wider. "Good morning, Sasuke."

"Sleep well?" he smirked.

Her face heated into a blush while absently wrapping the sheets around her tighter. Instead of replying, she merely nodded with a giggle.

He laughed shortly. "Good." His face became more serious while he looked her over. "How are you feeling?"

Hinata met his eyes seeing the concern there. She smiled reassuringly. "I'm…a little sore…" she giggled lightly.

He nodded and watched her continue to cover herself up more. "So, I see you're shy in the morning."

She shook her head with her blush still painting her cheeks. "I'm just…embarrassed."

He raised an eyebrow thinking she was embarrassed about what they did recently. "Why?"

Hinata lowered her gaze until she was hiding her eyes underneath her bangs. "I just…I'm…n-naked…" she shot her gaze up to him again when she heard him chuckling.

He shook his head with his smile widening, and buried his face into her neck to inhale her scent. "I'm not complaining." He couldn't see it, but he had no doubt that her blush intensified at that moment.

After calming her blush, she managed to smile warmly. They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Hinata took a glance at the dim sunlight peeking in through the curtains. "What time is it?"

"Hmm…it's barely dawn."

"That early?"

He moved away from her neck so he could look at her slightly worried face. "What is it?"

She shook her head again, but her smile was no longer present. "I have to leave soon…"

"The wedding."

Hinata nodded solemnly. "I was supposed to be home…at a decent hour last night. But Yori-san was busy, so…he won't know."

"As long as you manage to sneak in before everyone wakes up, right?" he smirked in amusement and inner joy knowing that she disobeyed the Hideyoshi to come home with him last night.

She nodded again, except with a smile this time. The smile was short-lived, though. Her eyes drifted away from him and her expression became more somber. "Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"Can I ask a favor?"

"What is it?"

She met his eyes again with a pleading earnest. "Please don't come to the wedding."

Sasuke furrowed his brows in question.

"I just…I don't know if I'll…" she paused trying to think of the right explanation. "I just know that it'll…hurt so much if I see you there…"

In response, he held her tighter. He could feel his anger quickly rise, but forced himself to remain calm since he knew this wasn't the time. Hinata was with him, and he didn't want anything ruining that, especially his anger. He eventually just sighed deeply. "That's fine. I wasn't planning on going anyway."

Hinata looked at him scrunching her face in mock hurt. "Oh, so you never wanted to go?" she stated accusingly.

His shoulders shook from his chuckling. "Not if I'm not the groom."

She smiled sadly and held onto him tighter. "I wish you were."

Sasuke felt his smile slowly fade. He closed his eyes while nestling his face into her neck. Each breath he took, he inhaled her wonderful scent, which he found to be quite addicted to. It was almost like a drug to him. Every little inhale he made, he felt instant relaxation. He felt that that's what he needed now more than anything else. Just hold on, Hinata. Just get through the wedding and everything will be over soon enough. He almost wanted to tell her about the plan, but knew it was better kept secret. If Hinata knew, it might not go so well according to Neji's plan. Hinata had to remain in the dark about this; it was the best option.

"I should…get going soon." She muttered beginning to distance herself from him. With her smile gone, she sat up with the sheet tightly wrapped around her.

Sasuke leaned up on his elbows as he watched her scurry about the room gathering her clothes. Despite her boldness the previous night, it didn't surprise Sasuke when he saw her walk into the bathroom to change into her clothes. While she changed in there, he got up and slipped on some pants. After doing so, he ventured into the living room to await for her on his couch.

Not too long after he sat down, Hinata came out looking the same as she did when he brought her home the other night. Sasuke glanced over to her and met her eyes. She smiled shyly and walked to the front door slowly. Before she even got close to the front entrance, Sasuke got up off the couch and approached her from behind. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms firmly around her. She didn't move, and Sasuke took this time to nuzzle his face into her neck. It seemed to be one of his favorite places to rest his head.

Hinata could feel and hear him taking in deep breaths; he was breathing her scent again. It's not like she minded though; it's just that he was making it harder for her to leave. "Sasuke…I…"

"Have to go, I know." He sighed and backed away from her.

She turned around to face him with her depression clear on her face. Her eyes drifted from his face and lowered to her fingers, which fiddled together. "I don't want…to go." She whispered in desperation. "I don't want to get married…to him. I don't want…to s-sleep with him…" tears brimmed in her eyes. "And…and I don't want to…leave Konoha…" Hinata bit down on her lip to stifle a sob that ached to escape. Before Sasuke even had time to think of something to say, she was already clutching onto him and burying her face into his chest. "I don't want…to leave you…"

"I know…" he whispered while stroking her hair soothingly. But you won't have to. Just wait, Hinata. Get through the wedding, that's all I ask. It will all be over soon, I promise.

Before the sun had fully risen above the mountains, Hinata had already ran back to the Hyuga compound and sneaked into her room. It wasn't the first time she had to sneak in and out of the compound; she remembered all the days and nights she spent doing so just to go out and train. There was no doubt in her mind that she was safe and nobody knew she had been gone. Well…she hoped anyway.

Hours passed and she was finally able to hear footsteps outside her door. Everyone was slowly waking and getting ready for the upcoming wedding. Yori wanted an early afternoon wedding followed by a reception that probably would extend into the late evening. Hinata knew that as soon as the dress was on her, it would be the same as putting shackles onto a prisoner. Her freedom was slowly slipping away as the seconds ticked by.

After taking a shower and getting dressed into a new pair of clothes, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." she called meekly while sitting on the edge of her bed.

The door slid open revealing her elder cousin. He closed the door and leaned against a nearby wall. With his arms crossed over his chest, he stared at Hinata impassively. "Where were you last night?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she lowered her eyes to the floor. "I-I…I was…um, you see…"

"You can tell me, Hinata. I'm not going to tattle on you." He smirked amusedly. "I just noticed you hadn't come home last night, and that you had sneaked back into the house this morning."

Her eyes shot to him in a worried shock. "Y-You saw?"

"More like I just knew." He sighed seeing her look so worried. "Believe me, Hinata. All those years we spent in this place, do you really think I wouldn't know your habits?"

This time, she blushed in embarrassment.

"So, where were you? Training?"

"Um, well…n-not exactly…" she muttered still not meeting his gaze.

Neji watched her analytically while she continued to stutter in explanation. Each word that came out of her mouth managed to make her blush intensify. That's when he knew. "I see." He interrupted her rambling catching her attention. "You were with the Uchiha."

His suspicion was confirmed when her whole face turned to a cherry red. Neji just smirked and chuckled lightly. "I thought so." He turned around and walked toward the door. "I'll go inform the maids that you're here and ready to be dressed." He paused then and glanced at Hinata who reflected his solemn expression. "Hinata,"

"…Yes?" she whispered fiddling with her fingers.

"Be strong." He said before walking out the door leaving her alone in her room once again.

Hinata watched her cousin leave and took his words to heart. Neji-kun is right. I have to be strong. I will be strong about this…Even though this might just kill me…

To anyone else, she would've been called a beautiful bride. They would compliment how pure she looked in her white flowing wedding dress. They would say the veil and bouquet only enhanced her mythical beauty. But if one were to take the time to ask why she wore long sleeves and a high collar, would they discover the multiple bruises? If one were to take away the bouquet of flowers she held, would they see her trembling hands? If one were to look into her eyes, the windows to her soul, they would see her heart. In her heart, there was only despair. Hinata was lost and in sorrow. She felt hopeless and at a loss of what to do and how to act. She convinced herself that even though this didn't feel right, it was right. It was right because then her sister, Hanabi, wouldn't have to pay the price. Hanabi would be able to go free, and that was enough for Hinata.

The door to the room slid open revealing the Hyuga Head, Hiashi. He stared impassively at his daughter before holding out his arm for her to take. "Let us go, Hinata. The ceremony is starting."

"Yes, father." She replied timidly with a lifeless voice.

Hiashi led her to the outside doors of the largest room in the Hyuga compound. It was the usual room used for weddings, so the set up never really changed. Inside the double doors, all the guests, the priest, and the groom waited for the bride to come through. Outside the double doors, Hiashi waited with his daughter until it was their cue to enter. Hinata's arm entwined with her father's as was custom. He was meant to give her away to her groom…as was custom. And Hinata was to leave Konoha with her husband…as was custom.

While they waited in silence, Hiashi glanced at his daughter from the corner of his eye. Weddings were meant to be happy days with everyone smiling widely and laughing to their heart's content. Strangely, his usually happy daughter wasn't smiling at all. In his eyes, she looked like she was attending a funeral rather than her own wedding. Hiashi wasn't a fool. He knew why her eyes were dead, and it was all because the groom wasn't the groom she wanted. She had fallen in love, and was now marrying another whom she shared no feelings with. And she was doing it all so Hanabi wouldn't have to. Hiashi was inwardly surprised at his new realization. "Hinata,"

Hinata shook herself from her thoughts and looked over to her father, who was looking straightforward. "Yes, father?"

"I just want you to know…that I'm proud of you." He paused, but his face remained looking like a stone statue. He wasn't able to see the pure shock on his eldest daughter's face. "I should have told you that many times, but you'll have to forgive me for my ignorance. I have been blind for too long. I have not noticed how strong you are. True strength lies in being self-sacrificing and putting others before yourself. I never realized how much stronger you are than everyone else…me included. Here you are, proving your strength to me once again, except now I can finally see it. I can only apologize for not seeing it sooner." This time, he looked at her with regretful eyes.

"Father…" Hinata murmured wanting to cry tears of joy.

"What you are doing now, though…" he began again never tearing his stern eyes from Hinata's. "Is a very big sacrifice. I'm beginning to wonder if I really should just put you before the village for once. I'm not sure if I'm all right with you sacrificing your happiness. Your smile is who you are…and with him, it won't last much longer."

Hinata turned away from him staring blankly at the doors in front of her. A servant approached the two telling them it was time to walk down. The doors were opened and the room was revealed. Ignoring the many people sitting in the pews, Hinata noticed her husband-to-be standing next to the altar with that ever-present smirk on his face. His icy blue eyes pierced her making her shiver involuntarily. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Hiashi questioned her just above a whisper.

Hinata inhaled deeply repeating to herself what Neji had told her that morning. Be strong. "No…" she whispered in reply. "But, I have to do this."

Hiashi nodded gravely and began the walk down the center aisle. Suddenly, it didn't feel like he was handing his daughter over to her future lover, but rather he was handing her off to her execution. No, this wasn't right. But, he wasn't going to object if it's what Hinata wanted—needed to do.

During the vows, Hinata's eyes searched the room. There were many people there she didn't know, but assumed they were nobles. The few she did recognize were her cousin and younger sister. Surprisingly, they looked very calm. Hinata half expected them to jump up and storm out anytime soon, but they just sat there looking forward with expressionless faces. They almost looked completely uncaring if not for the clenched fists Hinata took notice of.

The priest then grasped her attention when he announced it was time for the rings and the "I do's". Normally, any bride would be sure to commit to memory such things, but not Hinata. All of it just went by in a blur. She wasn't really paying much attention until it was time to kiss the bride. She just stood there staring blankly at Yori, who's smirk seemed to widen. He quickly pressed against her and placed his lips firmly on hers. Hinata did not respond, and could only feel disgust. The minute she found a bathroom, she planned on wiping her lips clean of his taste. Yori was not Sasuke, and he would never be Sasuke.

The reception was, in a word, boring. Or at least, it was for Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi. The others busied themselves by conversing "friendly" with the other guests. Hinata happened to notice that the fifth hokage happened to be one of these falsely happy guests as well.

Yori walked around, with his arm snaked around Hinata's waist, and talked to everyone in sight. To Hinata, it felt like he was just showing her off like a trophy wife. Neji and Hanabi watched from the distant walls they were leaning against. Anyone walking by would assume they were talking to each other about the wedding, but in actuality, they were talking more about what's going to happen after the reception. No one would notice their earpieces, which connected to a cord hidden within their clothes. And of course, no one would take the time to notice that they were not talking to each other, but rather to some people who weren't in sight.

By the time the sun had already disappeared behind the mountains, Sasuke was sitting against the wall of a house just below the bedroom window. The small house was distanced from the rest of the Hyuga compound, but still within its borders. Neji told Sasuke it was the Honeymoon suite. Ignoring the urge the scowl at the notion, Sasuke instead stared up into the night sky. Meanwhile, his earpiece crackled until a familiar stoic voice came on the line. "Uchiha, you in position?"

"Of course, Hyuga. Where else would I be?"

"Just checking." He paused for a second. "Tsunade-sama will leave soon to join you. Hanabi-sama and I will come after the couple take their leave."

"Got it."

"Don't forget to check on the others."

"Got it."

"Over and out."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration. Without another moment's hesitation, he called for the others. "Naruto, are you in position yet?"

"Yep! Sakura-chan and I are hiding out at the northeast corner." His voice faded slightly as if he was talking to himself. "Hey, aren't we closest to your position, Sasuke?"

Sasuke groaned. "Yes, you idiot. What does that matter?"

"Oh nothing. Just curious. I was hoping we'd be close enough so we could all get a chance at that bastard!"

"I'll be the only one fighting him, so don't even think about it." Sasuke deadpanned.

He could hear Naruto whining. "Oh come on, Sasuke! I want a chance too!" Sasuke could hear Sakura in the background yelling at Naruto to be quiet. Eventually her voice came on. "Sorry Sasuke-kun. Naruto's never been one to be stealthy. Anyway, we're in position and set to go."

"Good. Over and out." He finished and checked with the others. He knew Shikamaru wasn't present due to a long-term mission in Suna, but the others were definitely there. Kiba and Shino were staked out in the northwest corner, Ino and Choji at the southwest corner, and finally Lee and Tenten at the southeast corner. Everyone was in position and ready to strike when Sasuke or Neji gave the signal.

Once most of the people left, Yori took the opportunity to take Hinata over to the honeymoon suite. Upon entering the small house, Yori walked around the room taking looks at the set up. Hinata just stayed by the doorway with her hands entwined in front of her. Her heart was beating frantically knowing what awaited her in just a short while.

Yori chuckled, "This place isn't too bad at all." The living room was small and quaint along with the kitchen and dining room. It reminded him of an apartment…a very well endowed apartment. He didn't spend much time exploring once he found the location of the single bedroom. He smirked and turned back to look at his panicking wife. "Well, my dear? Shall we?"

Hinata's head shot up seeing him motion over to the door leading into their (she shuddered) bedroom. She didn't move from her spot and only stared in horror. Yori just chuckled again, slid an arm around her waist, and led her into the bedroom.

In front of them, they noticed the large bed, two dressers, and a door leading into the bathroom. Hinata's eyes strayed over to the lone window in the bedroom, where she could only see the darkness of night. Yori's focus remained on the bed, and his smirk widened. He sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the seat next to him. Knowing what he wanted her to do, Hinata complied with the absence of emotion. When she sat next to him, she didn't look at him, and only stared ahead of her blankly. Inwardly, she was terrified.

Hinata nearly jumped when she felt one of Yori's hands rest on her thigh while the other stroked her hair behind her ears. "It's time, Hinata…" he whispered noticing her begin to shake. "It's time for me to claim you as my own."

Hinata closed her eyes pushing back the tears that so wanted to stream down her forlorn face.

Yori grasped onto her chin tightly and forced her to face him. Before she had time to open her eyes, his lips had already descending upon hers in a forceful kiss. Again, she did not respond.

Without breaking from the kiss, Yori pushed her back onto the bed and straddled her. He heard her whimper in fear, and it only empowered him to continue. His hands wandered over her body touching her in places she never wanted him to. She could only lie still and pray that it would be over soon.

In a matter of seconds, Yori unzipped her dress and discarded it to the ground. He broke from the kiss and gazed down at his wife in her undergarments. He shivered in anticipation. Seeing her many bruises only seemed to excite him more. Yori chuckled sadistically and cupped her breast in his hand.

Hinata bit back a sob. "Y-Yori-san…please…please don't…"

"Don't refuse me, Hinata." He warned maliciously. "You know what will happen if you do."

Tears streamed down her face and her hands pushed against his chest in protest. "I-I don't…want to…"

"It matters to me not what you want. I've waited too long for this. But don't worry, I'll make this quite pleasurable for you."

"No…" she whispered feeling her strength leave her in her time of need.

"Just think…" he leaned down to nibble on her ear. "You're doing this so your sister wouldn't have to. Shouldn't that make you feel better?"

She didn't reply and only bit down on her lip hard. Yes…I'm doing this so Hanabi-chan wouldn't have to, but…this isn't right. I don't want Yori-san…I want Sasuke. I don't want Yori-san to… More tears fell from her eyes. "No!" she cried out pushing against him when feeling his hand trail up her thigh.

Yori leaned back and glared at her with detest. "What have I told you about saying 'no' to me? Did you not listen?" he hissed clenching his hand around her neck. "Do I need to remind you why you don't refuse me?"

"Y-Yori-san…please…" she whimpered feeling his grip tighten. Her air was being restricted and she began to cough.

"You impudent girl…" he backed off the bed pulling her with him. With his hand still around her neck to hold her close, he leaned forward and bit the bottom of her lip.

Hinata cried in pain knowing that her lip was bleeding now. By the time he released, he threw her against the wall watching her slump to the ground.

With predatory movements, he walked over and gripped onto her upper arms tightly. He watched with satisfaction as she winced in pain. "How many more bruises do I have to give you before you listen!" he picked her up from the ground only to throw her against the dresser making her back ram into the corner. Hinata cried in pain again and was about to collapse to the floor if Yori hadn't held her there. He checked behind her to see the corner digging into her back, and a malevolent smirk graced his lips. In one motion, he pushed his body against hers allowing the corner to delve into her back. The harder he pushed, the more Hinata screamed in agony.

"Stop! Please!" she cried out, but it was hopeless. Yori just ended up pushing her toward him only for him to push her face first into the wall. Now, not only her back was throbbing, but her head also.

With his body crushing hers, he placed his mouth above her ear and his hand trailing up her inner thigh again. "Perhaps I'll just make this very painful for you instead. Either way, you'll be screaming my name soon enough!"

"No!" Hinata screamed again. "Sasuke!"

Yori's movements halted. Glass shattered.

He wasn't anywhere near her anymore. She couldn't feel anything.

Hinata was frozen and could only hear silence despite the grueling noises that were indeed in the room.

She flinched when she felt something being draped over her shoulders. The hands rested on her shoulders and turned her around slowly to face her elder cousin. For a moment, she could've sworn she was dead. Neji's face never looked more saintly. Hinata wanted to speak out his name, but she could only sob more. Neji met her eyes with his own full of sympathy and grief. Without hesitation, he pulled her into his embrace gently and stroked her hair to calm her down. "It's all right, Hinata. Everything's fine now. It's okay." He whispered in comfort.

She held onto him tighter and now took notice of the small quilt that was wrapped around her.

"We need to get you out of here." He muttered and craned his neck to look behind him.

Hinata calmed her breathing and looked over Neji's shoulder. What she saw widened her eyes and almost made her heart stop.

Sasuke was holding Yori up by his throat while he punched him continuously. Those grueling noises she didn't hear before were made more noticeable now. She watched with horror as Sasuke flung Yori to different parts of the room making his body collide with various objects. Each time Yori hit something, only a second later he was being punched and kicked. The Hideyoshi's blood splattered onto the walls and carpet matching Sasuke's sharingan eyes.

It felt like time had frozen while Hinata continued to watch the scene in front of her. Yori would yell obscenities and attempt to fight back, only for Sasuke to break one of his limbs. Yori's high-pitched screams filled the air, and his appearance made Hinata want to heave up everything she had eaten that day. Never before in her life had she seen such a gory mess. Yori's arms and legs bent in ways human limbs weren't supposed to. Even so, Yori didn't stop screaming at the Uchiha.

It occurred to Hinata at that moment that…Sasuke was going to kill Yori. A good part of Hinata didn't care and almost wanted to assist, but she knew what the consequences were, and she did not wish that on Sasuke.

Yori collapsed to the ground onto his shattered knees and stared up into the murderous eyes of his opponent. He attempted to wave his arms in front of him defensively, but was reminded how useless they were now. "Stop!" Yori cried out seeing Sasuke go in for another hit. "I beg of you. I'll leave and never come back! Just please, no more!"

Sasuke stopped and stared impassively at the pleading man. His eyes narrowed and his face contorted into a fiercer scowl. "Pathetic." He bent down and leaned over Yori with his hand clenching onto Yori's throat. "You really think after all the shit you pulled, I'm just going to let you go?" he snorted in disgust and tightened his grip finding joy in all the blood that spurted from the Hideyoshi's mouth. "You have no idea who the hell you're messing with." Sasuke hissed and tightened his grip with each passing second. Yori's eyes began to drift into the back of his head. "You dared touch what is mine! You dared marrying her! You dared to touch her and violate her! You dared to take her from me!" Yori's blood dripped from his chin trailing down onto Sasuke's already bloodied hands. "I will make you suffer."

"Sasuke, no!" he heard just before arms were wrapped tightly around his torso.

He glanced down to see the very person he had come to save. "Hinata…what the hell are you doing?"

She looked up to meet his rage-filled eyes with her own pleading white orbs. "Please, Sasuke, don't. Please don't! Stop this!"

"Are you defending this prick?!" he yelled at her without loosening his grip on the fading Yori.

"No…" she pleaded more. "I-If you kill him…"

"What? It'll start a war? I'll get sent to prison?" he questioned mockingly. "You think I give a fuck about any of that!"

"No, but…" Hinata buried her face into Sasuke's chest never releasing her hold on him. "I do…I don't want any of that."

Sasuke's grip on the Hideyoshi loosened and his features softened.

"I don't want…you to leave me…" she sobbed clenching onto his shirt tighter. "Please, Sasuke, please…I just want to go home…please just…take me home…"

Sasuke closed his eyes briefly to relax himself. When he opened his eyes again, the sharingan was gone; he dropped the Hideyoshi to the ground, and held Hinata in his arms.

Yori fell to the ground barely conscious and gasping for air. He couldn't move, and he sure as hell wasn't dumb enough to talk.

Sasuke gazed down at the weeping woman in his arms and felt his rage slowly slip away. He glanced over his shoulder to the group in the room. In the room were only he, Hinata, Yori, Neji, and Tsunade. Outside the window, the rest of the group could be seen. They all watched with a mix of anger, rage, and now grief. Sasuke sighed and leaned down toward Hinata. "All right, Hinata. Let's go home. If I stay here any longer, I will kill him no matter what you say." He whispered and saw her head nod. He helped her stand up, wrapped the quilt around her tightly, and led her out of the room.

Once they left, Tsunade and Neji's attention turned to the motionless man on the ground. "Is he dead?" Neji asked with a hint of hope.

Tsunade sighed and bent near him to check his pulse. "Nope. Still alive, but barely. He probably would've been dead if Hinata hadn't interrupted when she did." She stood back up and crossed her arms under her chest. "I need to go inform Hiashi about this, so I'll need you all to escort the young Hideyoshi here over to my office." She ignored the sly smirks on all their faces. "Also Neji, get your ANBU team up there too. We'll have to hold a trial and punish him accordingly."

"He won't get away this time, right?" Naruto asked loudly from outside the window.

"I doubt it. There are too many witnesses, and I'm one of them. There's no way he's getting out of it this time."

"All right!" Naruto shouted in glee only to be silenced by the others.

Tsunade sighed in frustration. "Okay. Neji? Escort him back to the tower." She saw him smirk down at Yori. "And…" she continued threateningly. "Don't kill him. We need him conscious for the trial, not in a million bloody pieces, understand?"

Neji stared at her blankly before nodding his head. "Of course, Tsunade-sama. We'll make sure he's still conscious." His smirk didn't falter.

Tsunade shook her head and headed out the door. "Can't wait to see Hiashi's reaction to all of this…" she mumbled before disappearing from their sight.

Neji stared down at the man with his smirk ever present. He chuckled darkly. "Let's get you to that trial. Wouldn't want you to be late for your execution or anything." Neji heaved the man up, and with the help of the others, they all "escorted" him over to the hokage tower.


	31. 31: Conclusion

"I see. Where are they now?" Hiashi asked with his stone face never faulting.

Tsunade stared at him without so much as a glance to the man sitting next to Hiashi. Katsuro, Yori's father, sat there with more emotion than Hiashi. His mixed emotions differentiated between an angry disappointment and concern. Tsunade sighed. "Neji is escorting Yori to the hokage tower for his trial. As far as Hinata goes, Sasuke left with her awhile ago. As to their whereabouts now, I wouldn't know."

Hiashi nodded solemnly. "I apologize, Hokage-sama. If I had known…"

Tsunade quirked a brow. "What would you have done, Hiashi?"

The Hyuga Head remained silent for a few minutes as if he were thinking. "I believe I would've put a stop to it. Despite what you may think, Hinata is still my daughter and I am still her father." Hiashi recognized the obvious doubt written in the hokage's eyes. "But I was not aware that any of that was occurring."

"Nor I!" Katsuro bellowed. "You can understand how I have my own doubts about all of this—"

"Are you calling me a liar, Hideyoshi-sama?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes cautiously.

Katsuro went into a momentary panic while waving his arms in front of his face. "Of course not, Hokage-sama. I was simply saying that I didn't think…what he did was his intention in the beginning." He paused to collect himself. "I asked him many times why he was so fervent on wanting to marry this young Hyuga girl. As heir to our village's most noble clan, my son could've had his pick of any woman."

"I am curious to that as well." Hiashi added and faced Katsuro. "Why did your son choose my daughter?"

"When I asked him, he merely replied that he's had his eye on her. She intrigued him somehow, and as his father, I sincerely believe that he loved her."

Surprisingly, Hiashi snorted but said nothing.

Tsunade folded her arms under her chest and leaned back a little. "Usually when one loves another, one does not beat bruises into said other."

Katsuro lowered his gaze to the ground in shame. "I understand that now. I can only apologize for being such an ignorant father."

Tsunade eyed Hiashi. "You're not the only one who should be apologizing for that."

Hiashi noticed and tightened his face in his own shame.

"I should've known…" Katsuro muttered. "I mistook his real intentions as just him being enamored with this girl. I never would've guessed he became so…obsessive about claiming her."

"You were not the only one fooled." Hiashi sighed deeply. "Now that I think back on it, I should've noticed the signs of her pain. I just excused it as her being heartbroken."

Tsunade cracked a small sad smile. "Hinata-chan…can be quite skilled when it comes to masking her pain. If it meant that others would be worried for her, she would make sure they'd never see." The fifth was able to catch a glimpse of surprise in Hiashi's face. She smiled a little wider. "She's quite strong."

Hiashi lowered his eyes and closed them briefly soon after. Inwardly, he felt like he was a failure as a father, but he wasn't about to voice that to anyone.

"So…" Katsuro interrupted with his fingers stroking his chin. "That time…a month ago…that young lady wasn't lying. My son really…he really tried to rape her."

Tsunade nodded gravely. "I believe so. Yori was—"she halted when Katsuro slammed his fist down on the floor below his knees.

"If I had been just a little more aware…" he trailed off shaking his head. "I was too focused on my son becoming heir that I didn't realize how…corrupted he became over the years." He gritted his teeth. "He's nothing but a spoiled child who got his toy taken away."

This statement seemed to irk Hiashi an ounce. "My daughter is not a toy."

"No," Tsunade interrupted with a serious tone. "But she was to him. I have thought about this greatly. I, too, wondered why he picked Hinata-chan of all the women, and I came to a logical conclusion. Judging by what you said, Katsuro, I believe he simply wanted what he couldn't have." She watched as they both looked at her with confusion. "He saw that she was with the Uchiha, and therefore saw that she was out of his reach. Male human nature…" she shook her head. "They always want the one thing they can't have. In this case for the young Hideyoshi, it was Hinata-chan."

The two nodded in solemn agreement.

"What happens to my son?" Katsuro asked with a twinge of worry for his heir.

"He will be tried and punished for his actions. Arranged marriages within clans are not my territory, but abuse is well within my authority. Once he is tried, we will settle the divorce papers between them."

Hiashi widened his eyes slightly. "Hokage-sama…what about the possibility of a war between our villages?"

Tsunade opened her mouth to answer, but Katsuro beat her to it. "There will be no war. War is a nasty thing, and I do not wish that upon our homes all because of my son's selfishness. If anything, he is the only one to be punished for his actions. My only issue is that I will lose my heir."

Tsunade nodded. "I apologize for that. Surely, there's something that can be done about that?"

Katsuro nodded looking more tired than before. "Of course. I am lucky to have born so many sons. They are excellent candidates."

"Good." Tsunade sighed. "Now…if you'll excuse me, there's a trial I need to attend to." She stood up with the men following suit. "I will update you with the conclusion as soon as it is settled."

The stretcher Yori laid on dropped to the ground beneath him forcing a grunt of pain to escape his lips. A few chuckles were heard after that. "Whoops…" Naruto laughed picking up his corner of the stretcher, while the other three men situated their holds again. Naruto turned to face the three men, with Neji holding the other end that Naruto was on and Kiba and Shino at the opposite side. The blonde scratched the back of his head. "Man, I guess we all have butterfingers tonight."

Neji, Kiba, and Shino smirked knowingly.

"First Neji drops his side, then Kiba and Shino, and now I did."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Actually, you idiot, this is your second time dropping your side."

"Oh…" Naruto laughed more as they began walking in the front of the group.

Neji's smirk widened when he looked back at the broken mess called Yori. "I suppose you just lose track when you're having fun."

"Wow…" Naruto stared at Neji in surprise. "Neji and 'fun' in the same sentence…talk about weird." He flinched at Neji's glare. "Just joking…heh…"

Ino, Sakura, and Tenten hung in the back with the whole bunch of guys surrounding the stretcher. "Sasuke sure did a number on him." Tenten observed with a smile.

"Well, Sasuke-kun is quite an angry guy." Ino explained with her hands on her hips.

Sakura laughed. "But when it concerns Hina-chan, he just goes berserk."

Ino raised a thin eyebrow. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"As long as Hina-chan is there, it's not a bad thing." Sakura said with a relieved smile.

All the girls sighed simultaneously; it had been a long night. Ino seemed to be the first one to speak again. "Man, we just get done with one wedding and now we have another one to plan pretty soon."

"Actually," Sakura held up a finger in contradiction. "I was talking to Naruto while we were staking out at the compound, and we both agreed that we'll postpone the wedding."

"Postpone it?" Tenten and Ino asked at the same time.

"Yep! With all that's happened so far, we just thought it'd be better to hold it off awhile."

Ino nodded in agreement. "Understandable. But how long is a while?"

Sakura laughed nervously. "Well…instead of it being at the end of this month, it's going to be the end of the month before Lee-kun's wedding."

Ino whistled. "Jeez…talk about back-to-back weddings."

"Yeah, but at least we'll have two months to plan this time."

"Whatever, billboard-brow."

"Shut it, Ino-pig."

Tenten sighed tiredly. It really had been one hell of a day.

Sasuke opened the door to his house ushering Hinata in before him. After she was led inside, he turned around to shut the door and turn the lights on. Hinata held the quilt around her tightly as she let her eyes linger on the living room. Oh, how she loved this place; she felt instantly at ease.

Sasuke placed an arm around her waist, and began leading her toward his room. "Let's get you some clothes."

Hinata looked over at him in confusion. "But all my clothes…were moved back over to the compound."

Sasuke smirked while watching her out of the corner of his eye. "Not all." He simply replied opening the door to his room. He let her walk in first, and then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of her clothes. He handed it to her with his smirk widening.

Hinata furrowed her brows as she looked at the familiar clothing. "You kept them?"

"Well…" he scratched the back of his neck. "I wasn't going to let them take everything." He glanced back to her wondering what her reaction was, and all he got was a timid smile. He was about to smile back if he hadn't noticed that her quilt was falling off her shoulders leaving them almost completely bare, beside her bra straps. Turning away from the sight, he pushed the thoughts in his mind away. Stop thinking about that! She's probably really tired anyway…Once in awhile is good enough…yeah… "Uh…" he muttered noticing that his eyes landed on her in her state of undress. Even though mostly the quilt covered her body, it didn't leave much for the imagination.

"Sasuke…Are you all right?" she questioned worriedly seeing a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Fine." He replied quickly with that stoic voice of his. As calm as he looked, his quick beating heart would've given him away. "I'll let you get changed." He murmured and began walking towards his bedroom door. He was nearly out when he felt a hand grab his wrist. When he turned around, he met eyes with a smiling Hinata.

"Um…I-I think I'll…take a shower first…" A blush adorned her cheeks.

Sasuke stared blankly for a moment before he smirked softly. He turned around and absently held her hand in his. "Maybe I should join you." He wanted to chuckle at seeing her blush intensify. "I am covered in blood, after all. It'd be nice to get cleaned up." If she refuses and says she's tired, then I'll back off. Damn it, she probably thinks I'm some kind of sex-craved lunatic.

"O-Okay…" she whispered bringing him out of his reverie. He gazed down at her in slight shock while she tried to control her blush. "I-I mean…you should get all of the blood off of you." Her attempt at reasoning was pretty much futile since Sasuke was smirking knowingly.

"Shall we then?" Sasuke asked with his eyes never leaving her happy face.

She nodded slowly, and removed the quilt from around her body and placing it on the bed alongside her clothes. Now, she just stood before him meekly with only her undergarments on. Sasuke had great difficulty in restraining himself. It didn't help when Hinata began lifting his shirt up while her gentle fingers grazed over his chest and abdomen. Sasuke helped her remove his shirt, and soon after walked with her into the bathroom. After the door closed behind them, their cleansing…and quite long shower began.

Yori hissed at feeling the needle enter into his arm. Just as quickly, Tsunade removed it and backed away. "There. That should lessen the pain so you're more compliant." She handed the needle off to Shizune, who stood just to the side of her. Yori sat on a chair looking quite limp. He couldn't move anything, so tying him down would've been pointless and a waste of rope. Surrounding him were the hokage and her assistant, a few ANBU, Neji's team, and of course the rookie nine, except for Shikamaru. Each of their faces seemed to mirror each other. They were all scowling at the man with their fists clenched. Naruto slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. "So, can I beat him now?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"But, Sakura-chan!" he whined and then faced the hokage. "Come on, Granny Tsunade, just one hit? Please? Please?"

"No, Naruto, shut up." Tsunade rubbed her temples and faced the beat up man before her. "Plus, after what Sasuke did, I doubt he could take another hit without dying."

"That's a good thing!" Naruto argued.

"We haven't even started the trial. We need him alive!" With another sigh of frustration, Tsunade faced away from the blonde ninja. "And judging by the looks of it, I'd say the escorting went a little rough."

The group turned away from her suspicious gaze making them all the guiltier, even though they really didn't care.

Naruto's eyes scanned the group for a second. "Hey, wait a minute. Granny-Tsunade, Sasuke is a witness, so why isn't he here?"

"Because," Neji answered instead. "If he were here, the Hideyoshi would just be a blood stain on the carpet."

Instead of retorting, Naruto just grumbled under his breath.

"Anyway, let's get this over and done with. First things first," Tsunade approached the Hideyoshi and revealed a scroll. She opened it allowing him to see the contents.

His eyes skimmed over the writing making his eyes narrow further. "A divorce contract?"

"That's right. Neji, hold this up for me, will you?" Neji nodded and took the opened scroll into his hand. Tsunade bent near Yori with her kunai in hand. "You need to sign this."

"And why would I want to?" he replied icily.

Naruto stepped forward, "I'll tell you why you'd want to." He pulled back his fists only for him to be restrained by his fiancée and Kiba.

"Cut it out, idiot!" Kiba reprimanded. "Try being more like us for once and use some self-restraint."

"Yeah, Naruto, or we're kicking you out of here."

"Aw, Sakura-chan…" he pouted and finally took notice that everyone else was pretty tense as well. He figured that if Neji weren't holding up the scroll, he probably would've pounded the Hideyoshi like Naruto wanted to.

Tsunade continued as if Naruto never interrupted. "It doesn't matter what you want, it's what you have to do. Believe me, your punishment for abuse is already going to be enough, and if you don't sign the contract…I assure you, it will be a lot worse."

Yori clenched his jaw and faced away from the group. "Fine. Just do it already."

Tsunade smiled and pricked his finger with the end of the kunai. Ignoring his pains of protest when she stretched his arm, she planted his bloodied finger onto the point of signature. The only print missing was Hinata's, but it's not like that would be difficult to get.

When Tsunade finished, she rolled the scroll back up and placed it on her desk. She approached Yori once again, except this time she was dead serious. "Now," she started. "Yori Hideyoshi, you're being charged on account of abuse toward a Konoha shinobi—"

"And a friend!" Naruto interrupted only to be silenced by an angry Sakura.

"One more outburst, Naruto, and you're out!" Tsunade warned threateningly, which managed to shut the boy up. "Jeez…" she eyed the Hideyoshi again. "There were several witnesses for your offense, and all that they witnessed is now written in reports. You were caught in the act, and therefore…" she smiled a toothy grin. "You have no evidence that you didn't do it. All we have to do now is assign your punishment."

Naruto opened his mouth to shout in joy, but halted when he remembered what he was warned about. Instead, he just laughed nervously.

Inwardly, the rest of the group wanted to rejoice in that manner. Instead, they let their smirks give it away.

The fifth walked around until she was standing to the side of Yori. "As for your punishment on account of domestic violence, you will be sentenced to spend 45 years in prison."

"Forty-five years!" Yori yelled in clear disagreement. "I'll be almost 70 by the time I get out! There's no way you can send me there for that long!"

"Oh?" Tsunade planted on a confident smile. "You chose to commit the crime within my territory and get caught. Now, you have to deal with whatever punishment I choose for you. You'll be going to the prison for missing ninjas by the way. And you should be appreciative that I'm not going to give you the death sentence."

"I should be appreciative?!" Yori yelled with his eyes widened at every word she spoke. "Going to that prison will be like suicide!"

The group smirked in inner joy, and Tsunade merely placed a finger to her chin in thought. "Oh will it? I guess it's just a matter of opinion. There hasn't been an inmate killing there in over a month."

Yori paled with his jaw dropping open.

Tsunade patted his head mockingly. "I'm sure you'll last for a little bit longer than that."

Yori glared, but his fear shown through more clearly.

"Okay, I'm glad I made this a pretty short trial." Tsunade glanced to the ANBU and nodded. "Take him to his new home, boys."

The ANBU nodded as their silent reply and began carrying the Hideyoshi away out of the room. Once they were gone, they could hear Yori's yells from the hallways. He definitely didn't seem pleased about his punishment at all.

Tsunade sighed and sat down in her chair. "Okay, now where is my sake?"

The next morning…

The sun had been up for a few hours, but that didn't seem to faze the sleeping couple. Underneath the bed blankets were Hinata and Sasuke sleeping in each other's arms. Hinata was sleeping on top of Sasuke with his arms wrapped around her tightly, despite his relaxed state. Their breathing matched, and their peaceful expressions were shown to the world without a care. That is, until, a loud knocking sounded at the front door. Both their heads shot up at once allowing their bodies to awaken. "What the hell…?" Sasuke groaned groggily.

Hinata sat up wrapping the sheets around her naked body. "Someone's at the door."

Sasuke leaned up on his elbows and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "I bet I can guess who the hell it is."

Hinata glanced at him waiting for his reply.

"Only that idiot would pound at the door like that."

Hinata giggled and attempted to get up only for Sasuke's hands to hold her in place. "Sasuke?"

He lied back onto his pillow and closed his eyes. "He can come back later."

"Sasuke, you're going to just…leave him at the front door?" she scrunched her face into disappointment.

Sasuke shrugged. "I've done it before, so he'll get the hint."

Hinata was about to giggle again, but the sound of the locks clicking open stopped her. The door was being unlocked! She shot her worried face to Sasuke only to see him open his eyes in surprise.

"Damn it! I forgot that idiot knew where I hid the spare key."

From outside the room, they could hear Naruto enter the house. "Sasuke! Hinata-chan! Where are you guys?"

Quickly, the two sprang from the bed and searched frantically for some clothes to put on.

"Don't tell me you guys are still sleeping? Sasuke, I'm coming to wake your ass up!" Naruto shouted, and they could hear his footsteps coming closer to the closed bedroom door.

Hinata just finished putting on her panties and was now working on putting her bra on. Sasuke finished with his boxers and now just finished with his pajama pants. He glanced over to the bedroom door seeing that it was unlocked. Shit! He cursed to himself and practically ran over to the door. Just as his hand touched the handle, the door flew open revealing the typical happy-go-lucky Naruto Uzumaki. "Hey it's time to wake up you bast—" Naruto stopped once he took notice of the scene in front of him.

Sasuke stood closest to him with his pants on, but Hinata was only in her bra and underwear. The three just stood and stared for what seemed like hours.

Naruto's eyes widened considerably. "H-Hinata-chan…"

Hinata's face surpassed a cherry red while she screamed and covered herself quickly. Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto out of the bedroom and back into the living room. He shut the door behind him and gave Naruto one of his deadliest glares possible.

Naruto seemed like he was still in shock. "Oh man! I can't believe I just interrupted you guys doing the nasty! Oh jeez!"

"The only thing you interrupted was our sleep." Sasuke muttered lowly with a venomous tone. "What the hell are you doing here barging into my house?"

"W-Well…" Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I didn't expect to find you guys like…that, so—"

"That's why you don't go breaking into people's houses! Do you have any idea how much you've embarrassed her?"

"Oh, come on, Sasuke, you know I didn't mean it!"

"You are such a loser!" Sasuke's hands balled into fists, and pummeling Naruto right now sounded like a good idea. So much so, that he didn't hear the bedroom door open and Hinata enter.

"Um, Sasuke? Naruto-kun?" she spoke timidly with her blush still on her cheeks.

They turned to her, and Naruto was the first to speak. "Uh, sorry, Hinata-chan. I didn't mean to just come in like that…I didn't know you guys were…you know…"

Hinata lowered her face to the ground in an attempt to hide her blush. "I know, Naruto-kun…It-It's okay…"

"It's not okay with me." Sasuke continued glaring at his teammate and best friend. "I'll say it again, what the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto stared blankly before his face brightened. "Oh!" He reached into his pocket pulling out a scroll. "Granny Tsunade wanted me to drop this by and have Hinata-chan sign it."

"And it is…?" Sasuke snatched the scroll from his hand and opened it. "The divorce contract."

"Yep! Got the bastard shipped off to prison last night. He's already signed it, so we only need Hinata-chan's signature."

"Oh…" she murmured and stepped forward to look at it over Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke placed it down on the arm of the couch and let Hinata near it. She bit down on her thumb and placed her blood fingerprint onto her chosen spot. With that, she rolled it back up and handed it to Naruto. "Here you go." She smiled warmly.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" he took it from her and placed it back into his pocket. "Well, I guess I'm off."

"Finally…" Sasuke muttered just below a breath, but they could all hear it anyway.

"Hey! You're lucky I took the time to come here!" Naruto retorted and opened the front door.

"Only because you were ordered to…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata waved. "Be safe."

Naruto gave her a thumb up. "No problem! Sakura-chan wanted to stop by later on so she could go dress shopping with you, by the way."

"Okay." Hinata nodded and watched as he almost left.

Naruto stopped before closing the door behind him and peeked his head around to look at Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke…" he smiled slyly. "Way to go with Hinata-chan!"

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled, but the door already closed and they could tell Naruto was running away.

Ignoring her intense blush, Hinata giggled.

Sasuke turned to face her and felt his anger ebb away. Now, he just smirked mischievously. "Oh, you think that's funny?"

She giggled some more while nodding.

Sasuke stalked toward her with a playful predator's walk.

Noticing this, Hinata stopped laughing. "Sasuke?"

In a second, he had her pinned against the wall with her hands above her head. Before she had time to say anything else, he claimed her lips. Immediately, the kiss turned passionate with Sasuke releasing her hands so he could pull her closer to him. In turn, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

All too suddenly, she broke from the kiss and stared at him worriedly. "You don't think Naruto-kun will…tell Neji-kun about…about what he saw…do you?"

After a short moment of silence, Sasuke snorted. "The idiot's not that stupid." I don't think.

She seemed relieved to hear that. "Good. He gets angry so easily."

"Well, he'll have to get used to it. Besides," he lifted up her left hand and placed his family's ring on her finger. Her other wedding ring was discarded the previous night. "We are getting married."

Hinata nodded with a smile. "Yes."

"And…" he gave her a quick kiss. "We still have to pick a date."

Hinata wrapped her arms around his torso and embraced him lovingly. "As long as it's with you, I don't care."

Sasuke chuckled lightly. "You don't care? Most women obsess over this kind of stuff."

Hinata just smiled. "Not me."

"Obviously. But then again…" he held her tighter. "You are a strange woman."


End file.
